The Maelstrom of House Baratheon
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Many know Robert's first (and only) legitimate child was stillborn. But what if that was wrong? What if the Gods, namely the Shinigami intervened at the last moment? What if the deity pulled a hero from his collection and placed it in the child? To become a hero of the Seven Kingdoms? Empowered to combat treachery? To bring peace to the world? His name? Naruto of House Baratheon!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-I Am Fury

Many know of the three children of King Robert Baratheon. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen Baratheon. All three royal children of the King and his beautiful Queen Cersei of House Lannister. But what many do not know, is there was one child prior to those three being born, and unlike the three mentioned children...this one child was actually Robert's by blood legitimately. The official story behind the child to those who knew of him, was he had been stillborn, and did not survive long enough to breath air into his lungs. It was a devastating blow to the King and Queen when it happened and many mourned the loss of Robert's first born son.

Again, it was the _official_ story. The unofficial story? The boy lived. Lived to scream like any baby screamed when brought into the world on a night where a storm howled outside of the Red Keep. The most violent storm ever recorded in the history of Westeros to be exact. And like any baby once born in the Seven Kingdoms, his Father was in the room inspected him to see his features in the child to confirm it was indeed his own. When King Robert first laid eyes on the child, the King saw the signs of his own features in the form of darker shade of blonde hair, and the intense blue eyes only a true Baratheon of his line could possess. While a bit disappointed his son would not have black hair like himself, Robert had been pleased to know at least the boy would have his eyes and not those green eyes House Lannister was known to possess on their side.

"Listen to the boy scream out. Ours is fury. Do you hear him Cersei! There is fury in his scream. Like a warrior taking a sword or hammer to his enemy! My son will be strong! Like his Father. A fury like no others. A maelstrom! Yes that's what I'll name you. In old Valerian tongue, my Grandmother said there was a name for such a person. Naruto. Yes! That is what I will name you boy. Naruto of House Baratheon! My son!" exclaimed Robert happily while laughing.

But then something happened. Something that neither Robert, Cersei, the Hand of the King Jon Arryn, the handmaidens assisting the Queen, or the Grand Maester there to see this event could explain it. The child was screaming even louder, thrashing about to the point where Robert almost dropped him, and had to put the boy on the bed. To the shock of those in the room, the eyes of the child now named Naruto of House Baratheon, had changed drastically. One eye shifted from blue to red with a strange tomoe design, and the other shifted to that of purple with a ripple design.

"What? What has happened?" asked Cersei in a weak voice since she had spent what felt like the longest hours of the night screaming out in pain giving birth to this one child.

"I don't know. Grand Maester Pycelle! Look at his eyes. Why does one look demon red and the other like the eye of a fucking Targaryen?!" commanded Robert angrily while the Maester in question gave the boy a once over.

"It is hard to say your Grace. It is... _possible_ that some of the Targaryen features from your Grandmother's side of the family has manifested itself in the one eye and the other is different due to your Baratheon blood clashing with your Grandmother's Targaryen ancestry," said Pycelle while carefully examining the boy's eyes.

"Fucking Targaryens! Even now, that fucking dragon mocks me after they have been all killed off!" exclaimed Robert angrily before glaring at the boy sporting an eye similar to the House he hated beyond measure.

"What do you intend to do your Grace?" asked Pycelle while Robert thought long and hard about this in his mind.

"Robert, don't kill him. He's still my baby. And yours!" pleaded Cersei in her weakened state while Robert himself looked from her to the baby before his rage dimmed...just a bit.

"Raise him in secret for now. Until I say otherwise, the child is stillborn," replied Robert before he left the room in a huff and let out a scream of rage at this turn of events.

His son had Targaryen features. Targaryen! From Robert's Grandm _other's side_ of the family of all things! It was infuriating! It was bad enough he was of Targaryen blood thanks to his Grandmother, but Robert had hoped the traits would never pass on through his seed. At the very least, his wife's own blood should help keep it from manifesting, but not it seemed the strength of the dragon could not truly be suppressed.

"My Queen?" asked Pycelle after handing Naruto over to Cersei while knowing that even though Robert was King of the Seven Kingdoms, the Queen's Father held the most sway, and by extension the Queen herself.

As for Jon Arryn, he just stood by to watch events play out knowing only his own sound advise to Robert following tonight could possibly save this child from an extremely short life.

"Do what your King commands of you Pycelle. Everyone here is sworn to silence. Until a time comes, my son is officially dead to the world," said Cersei while she reflected on the fact her child with Robert was alive and the prophecy foretold by Maggie the Frog made itself known in her mind.

Was this child one of three she would bring into the world and die before herself? Or was this something else entirely? Did the Gods old and new change their plans and the destiny of the Seven Kingdoms in the process? If so, then what did it mean for the child now in her arms? Or for those she would have in the future?

Cersei did not dare think about what this new development meant for her as a woman or as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

(King's Landing-Black Water Bay-Sometime Later)

Officially, Robert had declared his son a stillborn, as the rage over his son sporting the eye color of House Targaryen on one side, and a demonic red one in the other. His child was turned into something... _horrible_! The eyes did not change back despite the fact he tasked Grand Maester Pycelle with finding a way to bring back Naruto's Baratheon blue eyes. With each passing day, week, and month the King of the Seven Kingdoms became angrier over the fact his son was not becoming more Baratheon in appearance. Everyone who knew Robert also knew the man hated Targaryens with a passion not unlike how the Targaryens loved using fire on their enemies in a similar passionate way.

After what they did to his beloved Lyanna Stark in kidnapping her away from him, only for her to die shortly before the war ended had made Robert almost go mad with rage. He desired the entirety of House Targaryen wiped out and only tolerating the blood in his veins on his Grandmother's side to the point of becoming the next legitimate ruler on the Iron Throne.

As for Cersei, her own mind had become poisoned with dark thoughts surrounding her son, and the excessive whoring Robert had done since becoming King. As time slowly progressed in raising her son, Cersei started to hate the boy, believing he was the reason (outside of Lyanna Stark's own shadow) that Robert had started being unfaithful to her, and started fucking whores in brothels or wenches in taverns. She didn't even let the child breast feed from her and had another woman, who was Cersei's personal handmaiden (the only one her husband had fucked yet) do it instead, and left to be elsewhere from her son.

When the boy was roughly four years old, Robert finally had enough in terms of waiting to see if Naruto would ever become more Baratheon like himself. Cersei had enough in terms of dealing with the boy being a reminder of her marriage slowly showing signs of being loveless. So they both decided in full agreement (a rarity in itself) to do something about this situation they felt would remedy their problems in one shot.

They gave Naruto to a handmaiden, the same one in charge of breastfeeding him when he was a baby (also the only one Robert never fucked during that time), and told her to sail for Essos to deal with the boy in her own way. That was Robert's command as King, as he no longer cared in regards to what happened to the brat, and didn't bother to even see the servant off, but Cersei was a different matter entirely. She had other plans for the boy and didn't want the child to return to Westeros anytime soon, much less physically, or even mentally whole.

"Sail to Essos and send him to the Masters of Astapor. Have them turn him into one of their Unsullied," commanded Cersei coldly to the woman in front of her.

"My Queen?" questioned the Handmaiden while not fully understanding why the woman would give her such a command.

"Did I stutter? Sail to Astapor and turn him over to the Masters handling the training of the Unsullied. They will ensure he is a proper, yet obedient warrior. They will also ensure the boy never truly becomes a man to fuck any whore who catches his fancy and sire any bastards," said Cersei with a cruel smile on her face knowing Robert got what he wanted out of his son being made a warrior and so did she by ensuring the boy didn't one day sire children of his own.

Simply because the Unsullied had no cock or balls to use due to the Masters of Astapor cutting it off.

"Yes my Queen," whispered the Handmaiden, who was a bit shaken by the cruelty of the Queen, and the dark look in those eyes aimed at the very child she brought into the world.

"Good. No doubt the Masters in Astapor will pay you a hefty sum for the child. You may keep it all as payment for your loyalty and silence on the matter when this is over," said Cersei while she motioned for the woman to depart on the ship with the boy.

The Handmaiden in question merely nodded and turned around while taking Naruto into her arms before walking toward the boat. Looking back for one second, the woman saw Cersei had already walked away from the port, and had no intention of stopping to even consider looking back herself.

"A gold dragon for your thoughts my dear," said the smooth voice of Varys the Master of Whispers from near the ship meant to sail for Essos.

"Lord Varys!" exclaimed the Handmaiden in shock, but bowed slightly all the same.

"I see you are taking the young Prince away. Such a shame the child of royalty is sent away all because his Father hates his natural features. Even worse, the boy's own Mother hates her child due to her husband's whoring. No doubt she blames more on her own son's unique traits, which the Queen believes encourages the King to be repeatedly unfaithful. I am starting to suspect madness is not just a trait shared only among the Targaryens these days," commented Varys while he looked at the sleeping child and wondered just how much Milk of the Poppy did they put in the boy's food and drink to knock him out.

From what his little birds told him, the boy was energetic for his age, and yet was highly perceptive of his surroundings. As if he knew who to trust and not to trust in a just few short moments interacting with people. No doubt Cersei or Robert had a servant Naruto had never seen before drug his food before another, who didn't know about the Milk of the Poppy, giving it to him, and let nature take its course. By the time the child woke up, Naruto would have no idea where he was, and how he got there with the woman holding onto him during the entire ship ride over to Essos.

Poor boy. He would have his little birds keep an eye on the boy's progress in Essos and see if the child could be of use to the overall benefit of the realm should Robert's clear, yet early sign of ineffective ruling fail miserably.

"Yes. And to turn him into an unsullied. I had heard stories about them and how they are turned into slave soldiers for a slave army. It is wrong," whispered the woman with the feeling of sorrow in her heart while Varys nodded since he was from Essos and knew the cruelty of the world there was by far worse then Westeros could ever hope to be when compared side by side.

And Varys did not wish for any child, much less this one, have something in common with him in regard to lacking the male appendage between the legs.

"Which is why I propose an alternative to your approach with what the royal family has asked of you my dear. One where the boy does not become an Unsullied, but gains the fighting prowess worthy of a Baratheon, and being called his Father's son," offered Varys before he slid gracefully to his left and showed a chest filled to the brim with gold.

"Lord Varys, this...this is too much!" protested the woman while Varys smiled a gentle smile at her.

"Not when it comes to investing in the good of the realm my dear. Take this chest of gold and spend it wisely on young Naruto. Raise the boy as your own son if you must while in Essos, but do not squander his clearly limitless potential. Something tells me the fate of the Seven Kingdoms will rest on that poor boy's shoulders. It will be your duty to ensure those shoulders are strong enough to hold said weight when the time comes," said Varys while the woman simply nodded and went onto the ship with two men taking the chest with them.

"When should I return with him?" asked the woman curiously with Varys smiling.

"When he shows his strength mentally and physically is superior to all those around him," said Varys with the handmaiden nodding.

"I will Lord Varys. I will make this boy a strong Baratheon worthy of his Father and be the future King of the Seven Kingdoms," whispered the Handmaiden while she held the boy close.

"May I know the name of the woman who will be the boy's future Mother?" questioned Varys while the woman smiled.

"It's Kushina. Kushina of House Uzumaki. My family bloodline can be traced right back to old Valeria itself," said Kushina while Varys was shocked, but pleased by this.

"Good to know. Teach him everything you know my dear. Knowledge is power and he will need all the power available to him," said Varys while Kushina nodded and she held the child close.

All the while the ship was sailing away from Westeros to Essos and one day...into the very beyond itself!

No one would see Prince Naruto for nearly 20 years.

(Nearly 20 Years Later-Narrow Sea)

A small raft with a single sail rode the waves of the brutal sea around one figure sitting in the raft currently acting like nothing was wrong. It didn't matter to this man that there was a storm around him. It didn't matter if there was heavy rain, thunder, lightning, and waves almost as big as the Wall in the North within the realm of Westeros. To this one person on this raft, this was irrelevant in his mind, and he did not fear the storm raging around like a wild beast.

For in truth, this man _was_ the storm. It was a reflection of his rage. His wrath. His _fury_! It was a reflection of his soul. It didn't hurt him in the slightest. It never did.

'How long has it been since I was away? Has it really been close to 20 years? 20 long ass years of being away from my screwed up biological family? I wonder what my so called Mother is doing now? If the rumors about her are in fact true, she is either doing one of two things. Fucking my uncle Jamie or fucking one of her male relatives if Jamie isn't around to do it himself. Now that my asshole for a Father is dead and unable to put her to the sword, she'll no doubt spread her legs for just about anyone,' thought the man while lightning flashed off in the darkness for a second and rode the wild waves on his tiny raft.

The man in question wore dark boots made of the strongest material money could buy, as well as baggy pants, which he designed to be water resistant for just this sort of situation with the rain coming down. His shirt was a mixture of red, black, and orange together in an intricate pattern of swirls that looked like the whirlpools drunk sailors from Braavos would tell in bar taverns. A thin layer of chainmail was underneath the shirt, but this type of chain mail was lightweight so in the event of falling into the water, he wouldn't sink like a stone. His face was sharp, handsome looking if not for the red cloth hiding his face, and keeping the water out of his mouth. His right eye was blood red with three tomoes in them, and the other one...was a purple color worthy of any Targaryen with a ripple like pattern in it. His hair was dark spiky blondish color and it was a long main running down the back of his neck while being protected by a large straw hat. On his back was a sword made of Valerian steel in the shape of what his adopted Mother called a katana from the days of Valeria was still strong.

Also, unlike other swords of valerian steel, this one was crimson red, and had an light of sorts shining from the blade. Such a weapon had served this man faithfully for years now, cutting down man after man, warrior after warrior, and monster after monster in human flesh he had seen while in Essos. This man had traveled from Essos to Braavos and back again to Essos without fear or worry for his life. This man had fought with Sell Swords from the Second Sons to the Golden Company itself. This man had been in the fighting pit arenas in the City of Meereen, fought Westeros Knights, Braavosi swordsmen, and even a few Dothraki horsemen.

The man's name? Naruto of House Baratheon. Though if he were honest with himself, the man preferred to be Naruto of House Uzumaki since his surrogate Mother was more of a Mother to him then Cersei ever was in the few short years being around her. His beloved surrogate Mother, who died when he was 12 from an illness, one of many at the time running through Essos. It had been a devastating blow to the boy, as she was the Mother he always wanted, and denounced his bitch of Mother by blood for the woman who wasn't, yet loved him all the same. Kushina had taught him much during his time with her and had been a dedicated student in math, reading, writing, and how the way of the world truly worked instead of the way fairy tale books told it.

The world was cruel, dark, and people could be just as cruel and dark from what Kushina had taught him about major events in Westeros. From the "Rains of Castamere" incident involving Tywin Lannister crushing two Houses who rebelled against him to what Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch did to Elia Martell and her two children during the sacking of King's Landing to name just a few. In fact, in recent years, much of the treachery done throughout Westeros was started by House Lannister with Tywin Lannister being the source of them. Even the sacking of King's Landing was done through Tywin Lannister by marching his army under the ruse of coming to aid the Mad King for when Robert's army began its assault. Only to turn on the Mad King and began the start of the horrible act that helped make the man feared and influential man throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

Then there was the Greyjoy Rebellion, which had happened a few years after Naruto was sent away and the Kraken King had been forced to bend the knee to King Robert. At the same time Balon Greyjoy gave up his only remaining son to House Stark after losing the others during the fighting.

It was sometime later that Naruto was later found on the dirty streets of Meereen by a sell sword, who once served the Golden Company in his younger years, and was in need of making a few gold dragons. The man saw the boy fighting off some questionable people (slavers most likely) and even saw the boy successfully kill one of the greedy fools, who the Sell Sword recognized as someone who lost all of his money in the fighting pits just earlier that day. The fools went about seeking to collect some measure of compensation for his losses by targeting someone and chose the young male Baratheon.

Not that the sore losers got a chance to enjoy themselves in terms of capturing their prey once Naruto showed off his unorthodox and unpredictable fighting abilities. The Sell Sword approached Naruto once the slavers were on the ground bleeding, broken, and most likely dead in the next few hours. After hearing the boy's story, the man offered to train him how to fight, compete in the fighting pits against all comers from all over the world, and become truly a warrior few could match on the battlefield.

How could Naruto say no to that?! The answer? He couldn't.

But that wasn't all. In the time Naruto had been away from Westeros and King's Landing, the boy had begun to have dreams of another time. Another life with other places. Doing things with his own two hands and feet he never thought possible in this world growing up. Naruto did not understand it at first, but over time, his highly intellectual mind began to understand, as the Gods entered his mind, and told him of the truth about his previous life. They told him everything. His name they put in Robert's mouth, the eyes being given to him as a gift, which Robert mistook for Targaryen blood clashing with his Baratheon blood, and how destiny would be reshaped throughout the world once more now that he was in it.

(Flashback-Sometime Ago)

"Where am I? What's going on?" asked Naruto to himself while he was looking around in the darkness and briefly wondered if the Stranger itself had come for his life

 _ **"You are here because I wish it mortal,"**_ said the dark raspy voice of a malicious entity hovering over the boy.

"The Stranger," whispered Naruto in shock and a hint of fear while the Stranger laughed at him.

 _ **"Yes. I am the Stranger. Though I go by so many other names. Some older one I miss being called. The Death God. The End of all things alive. But in another lifetime in connection to you, I was called...the Shinigami!"**_ said the Stranger while Naruto stared up at him and had a sense of recondition around the last name.

"So you are in fact one of the Old Gods," surmised Naruto with the Shinigami or rather the Stranger was laughing yet again.

 _ **"Yes. One of the Old Gods. One of the oldest actually. Death really has no age since it is eternal and never ending. As to why I am here child, is because I have need of you in this realm just as many did in another lifetime long before today,"**_ said the Stranger before he waved his hand and images of Naruto revealed themselves to the boy and the deed done in them.

Much to the child's shock, awe, and even a hint of joy knowing about a past life where he did many incredible things. It was quite the legacy.

"Not that I am complaining or anything, but...I didn't think the Stranger would need a Champion. Why choose me? Surely there are others more honorable and worthy for the task?" questioned Naruto with the Stranger shaking his head no.

 _ **"There are none. Not yet. There is another who could be my champion, but I have seen into the future many years from now. Events will play out where the one I could choose to be my champion, as well as the champion of the other Gods watching over the world would arrive too late to take up the mantel. Wickedness, cruelty, betrayal, and other dark things will dig in too deep to be removed by the time its too late to fight the true darkness that is to come. Normally, I would not be allowed to intervene regardless of my status as one of the more powerful deities among my brethren, but given how events played out, the chaos, and the destruction caused by the late arrival of those needed will be too late. As such, the night you were born, I took your soul from the many in the cycle of reincarnation, and placed it in the stillborn child your parents were meant to have instead of the living breathing offspring you yourself became through me,"**_ said the Stranger while Naruto's eyes widened.

"You are the reason my eyes are different!" exclaimed Naruto since he knew his two eyes were special despite knowing his biological parents thought otherwise.

 _ **"Yes. My gifts to you from another time to help in your future quest and the trials to come. You may have also noticed your uncanny ability to sense others and their overall intentions through their emotions. A family trait from your past life I felt would be put to good use. Not to mention the energy that is chakra your past life used, though in this day and age, many would simply call it magic,"**_ said the Stranger while more images of Naruto's past life showed themselves and one in particular caught his attention.

His surrogate Mother Kushina was in one of them.

"Why is my Mother in that one? Has she been brought back to life again like you did with me?" asked Naruto with the Stranger smiling further.

 _ **"For the most part yes. Sadly, even I am bound by certain rules. Rules that cannot be broken. While I could bring Kushina back to life from the reincarnation cycle, she is not my champion, or any champion of the Gods. As such, your past life's Mother will have no memory of you from that time in this one. Not even in dreams. At best, I could only give her the maternal instincts needed to raise you properly. I felt it was owed to her after she was killed the night you were born in your past life. My way of providing compensation for that moment in time. I also chose to bring her back because I knew what your current biological parents would do in terms of shipping you away and that you would need a Mother, even a surrogate to help in your future development. After all, who better to be your surrogate Mother in this life to raise you, then the one you had in your past life?"**_ said the Stranger with Naruto nodding since there was no better a candidate.

"So what happens now?" asked Naruto curiously.

 _ **"Now? Now you train. Train your mind. Train your body. You must forge yourself into becoming a warrior and leader this world needs in order to survive. Good luck!"**_ said the Stranger before he vanished from Naruto's mind.

'House Baratheon's motto is 'Ours is the fury'. I will become that fury. I will _become_ the fury!' thought Naruto while clenching his fists.

(End Flashback)

And now Naruto was coming home to rule over the Seven Kingdoms to fulfill his destiny given to him the Gods old and new.

Provided this ugly ass ship in front of him would move out of the way of him and the storm his power created when at sea.

( _The Silence_ )

Euron Greyjoy loved the storms the sea brought. In his mind, he was the storm. The first, the last, and everything in-between that was within his reach. The man had sailed through all the seas the world had to offer, seeing new places, burning them down if it suited his ever twisted mood. The exiled Greyjoy had gone about his traveling the world as a man born on the Iron Islands by pillaging, raped, murdered, and taken just about whatever life had to offer. Did the man care about the consequences? No. He had the Drowned God on his side. He was the herald of change. The storm that would blow through all the ships, the men, and anything else that was caught up in it No one could stand in his way. No one!

Not even this tiny insignificant raft heading in his path.

'What fool goes into a storm, _MY_ storm in just a raft? Does this moron wish to join the Drowned God? No matter. I am feeling generous today. I'll destroy his raft and let the fool sink to the bottom of the sea. Besides, I doubt whoever is on the tiny thing has any items of value,' thought Euron Greyjoy while watching the man in the raft look up at him with an impassive look on his face.

Before the man on the raft drew a sword from his back and lightning struck the blade to make it glow brightly in the darkness of the storm. It was like watching fire and lightning mix together spawning an unholy creation in the form of a sword in the hands of someone unworthy of such power. Euron didn't even remember barking out orders to his men, who he had enslaved years ago to obey him. It wasn't hard to break their wills to serve his own as each of them had their tongues cut out one by one with each crewmember watching it happen. Euron made them all mute so he did not have to hear their protests to his orders when they were given and silenced any form of mutiny they might create.

But now Euron almost wished he could hear their voices while they screamed and tried to convince him that they should flee. Almost.

 _Ours is the fury!_

Those were the words echoed through the storm. Euron knew them to be the House motto of the Baratheons. Spoken softly and yet heard as clear as a sunny day despite the storm surrounding the two opposites staring at each other through it. Almost as if the motto was bound to the storm that Euron Greyjoy himself thought was his own and herald his return one day to the Iron Islands to claim the Salt Throne his weak older brother currently sat on.

But now? Now Euron thought differently from where he stood on his ship. For another to possess such power of the storm, to command the lightning, the fire, and the winds in a way that it usurped Euron's own connection was something else entirely.

And it was proven when the figure on the raft made a horizontal slash with his crimson sword, which sent a literal wave of power, colored crimson like the sword's blade, toward his ship. His ship! It cut through the water, the winds, the storm itself, and headed right for _The_ _Silence_ with a fury not unlike House Baratheon embraced with a passion.

Acting on instinct, Euron dived for the floor. Burying himself deep into the wood of his ship as humanly possible. Part of his mind screaming at him to flee. To escape from this new force of power that outmatched his own connection to the seas and the storms they brought with them. But Euron had blocked it out. It served no purpose to think, much less act like a frightened child, or one of those highborn women in their castles for that matter.

He was a Ironborn. True Ironborn. And the Ironborn did not flee. They made others flee. They made others tremble. They made others fall in submission and pay the Iron Price!

Sadly, his beliefs on this matter meant very little due to the man's ship being hit by the wave of energy. Said energy had not only cut through the entirety of his ship, killing much of his enslaved crew in the process in a most violent fashion, but somehow the act managed to set his ship on fire, and burning everything around him into ash.

Himself included.

'How? How could this happen? I am the storm. The first and the last! How can I die when I am the Drowned God's herald?' thought Euron while his body burned and slowly turned to ash with the rest of the ship and crew.

And with that final thought running through his cruel Ironborn mind, Euron Greyjoy of House Greyjoy knew no more. His body not turned to ash became part of the sea and was given to the Drowned God along with the rest of his ship and crew.

(With Naruto)

Naruto smirked at the sight of his handiwork. The destroyed and burning ship in front of him sinking into the deep blue ocean floor was something that needed to be destroyed. His sensory skills, honed after _years_ of training mentally, and physically had allowed him to sense the ship was filled with suffering. Filled with sorrow. Filled with pain. And one figure among all of them filled with hate. The leader no doubt. The source of the crew's suffering, sorrow, and pain since being apart of the ship.

Originally, Naruto thought about taking the ship for his own. Kill the Captain. Liberate the crew. Sail to the nearest port and let them do whatever they wanted in life. But as he dived deeper and sensed the emotions of the crew, Naruto saw the crew was broken by their sadistic Captain beyond repair.

Sure, he could kill the Captain, claim the ship, and its crew for his own. Treat them a Hell of a lot better then the one leading them now. But that wouldn't change anything. They were too broken in mind and body to think their new Master would be an improvement over the old one. They would still suffer. Still live in anguish. The brutality the crew had endured by this hated filled individual was too much for them.

Death was the only recourse and merciful act Naruto could perform at this point. And as such, the young Baratheon did just that with a single swing of his sword.

It was almost a shame no one was around to see him do that. Well...no one _alive_ outside of himself to see him do that.

Next stop? King's Landing and the Iron Throne that his sadistic moron for a half brother bastard by the name of Joffrey was currently sitting on.

It was high time to correct the mistakes made and being made at the heart of the Seven Kingdoms.

(A/N: YAY! I made a new fic. This was burning in my head and I couldn't get it to stop growing in terms of my desire to write it. So here it is. Hope you enjoyed this. More to come in the near future. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Claiming the Iron Throne

Naruto arrived in Black Water Bay without incident. Oh he got a lot of looks from the old man, who was the Harbor Master when arriving at King's Landing. No doubt due to his own unique...transportation being a raft when arriving and stepping out before watching it sink.

"Your uh...name?!" asked the Harbor Master while Naruto glanced at him for a second before dropping off a few gold dragons in the man's hands.

"My name is Don't of House Exist," remarked Naruto with the Harbor Master looking at the gold dragons for a second and nodded.

"Right. Thank you Don't Exist. Carry on," replied the Harbor Master while Naruto simply smirked and walked toward his intended destination.

The Red Keep. The Iron Throne. To his birthright.

 _But first_ , he had a few days to burn, and decided walk through the city was required for those few days to get a feel of the city itself along with the people living within its walls. Easier said then done given how the stench and the overall decay the city was currently in right now. The stench of horse shit and human shit mixing together to create some really horrible smells that burned his nose. Smells that should never have come into existence, but did thanks to the lack of maintenance the city needed to keep it clean, and the people living in it, healthy.

Naruto was surprised a plague had yet to manifest here. Of course, perhaps the place was already filled with so many horrible things, even diseases had standards, and chose not to fester here.

'To think my Father let it get this bad. Joffrey probably is making it even worse from the people openly being vocal against my half brother,' thought Naruto while he was walking through the streets and seeing all sorts of problems in Flea Bottom.

Piles of shit and piss on the ground.

People lying in alleys starving. Dying or begging for food. Their bodies had been ravaged by disease, starvation, dehydration, or all of the above. Not only that, but some desperate women were openly whoring themselves out in public to make just enough money to get by on today alone.

No doubt to feed their families and children, if they had any.

It sickened Naruto to no end. Instead of making King's Landing being a great city unlike any other, his Father, and half brother had made the place into a damn cesspool. To make matters worse, the people were up in arms about Joffrey apparently ordering the death of multiple people, including babies no less. The City Watch personally carrying out the orders with the Lord Commander Janos Slynt having led them and doing it himself.

Said Lord Commander would soon be found one day later dead, stripped naked of his armor, inner clothing, and hanging from a building by his own intestinal track. His cock cut off, stabbed into his forehead with a knife, and the words "I am a baby killer" cut right into his chest just below the neck.

And while the masses tried to figure out who did it, the young Baratheon was whistling a jaunty tune with a skip in his step. The House of Black and White would be proud of him if they knew he had killed the asshole in broad daylight without anyone even noticing it happen.

Naruto of course knew why Joffrey ordered the deaths of so many people since they were all Robert's bastard children. Each of them had a claim to the Iron Throne through the man's whoring bringing about their conception. Apparently, the eldest of the rumored 20 bastards, named Gendry Waters was missing, and a hunt for him had begun throughout the Seven Kingdoms when it was discovered his blacksmith for a Master had sold him to the Night's Watch. The young Bastard of King Robert was only a few years younger then Naruto himself, but if legitimized by royal decree, Gendry had a claim to the Iron Throne after Naruto himself since Joffrey was younger then both of them.

That and Joffrey wasn't even Robert's by blood. Anyone who understood biology in terms of family traits could tell you that if they saw both parents along with the child standing side by side.

But the fact remained that Joffrey had begun murdering Robert's bastard children and by blood connection...Naruto's half siblings. Nearly 20 half siblings snuffed out simply due to Joffrey secretly fearing competition by those who would easily be better Kings or just Rulers in general over himself.

No doubt their shared Mother had something to do with the fear induced desire to kill all of Robert's illegitimate offspring and the idea was planted mostly out of spite for her pig of a husband long after his death.

Upon entering the Red Keep, Naruto silently made his way to the throne room. No one stopped him, but the man knew the Kingsguard and Lannister soldiers stationed here at Cersei's request/command were watching him. Not that it mattered. Naruto could best each and everyone of them if needed and not break a sweat in the process.

Making his way to the throne room, Naruto clearly heard shouting, screaming, a young girl pleading for her life, and of course Joffrey being the sadistic asshole word of mouth told the Baratheon he would be before meeting him. As he silently entered the room, the young Baratheon saw a girl with red hair on the ground, trembling, and pleading with Joffrey to be merciful. How she did nothing to deserve his wrath, even if her "traitorous brother" was leading a "traitorous army" from the North down South, and clashing with Lannister forces from the West being led by Tywin Lannister.

Moving through the shadows of the crowd, Naruto moved closer to the Iron Throne with calculated precision. Each step forward was a step with a purpose. A silent purpose, but a purpose all the same. This purpose? Move into position to stop his idiot half brother from hurting the girl further with the crossbow sitting comfortably on his lap like a loving pet.

Of course Joffrey would see the crossbow as a pet and treat it as such. It could be used to hurt others and torture them slowly with pain if one knew where to aim the arrow. Naruto would even wager the brat secretly had an erection hidden somewhere behind his pants and was hiding it behind the crossbow easily enough because his dick was so small.

I mean by the Gods, the brat was so skinny. So frail. So... _thin_! How can anyone take this brat seriously as a King? Or want to serve him, regardless of the oath made when a King is crowned? Even the most loyal of Kingsguard must have had _some_ desire to run their swords through Joffrey's back or front. Hell, his Uncle Jamie did it to the previous King, and _still_ the man got to keep his position when many demanded he be sent to the Wall.

Grandfather Tywin Lannister exerting his influence had something to do with it no doubt.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded one Tyrion Lannister walking in with his trusty Sell Sword Bronn by his side along with several members of the City Watch.

'Interesting. Uncle Tyrion in the flesh. And he was made Hand of the King no less! No doubt until Grandfather comes here to take over the responsibilities once the war is over or close to it,' thought Naruto while moving closer to see how this played out.

"Someone get the girl something cover herself with," commanded Tyrion and Sandor Clegane quickly moved to obey.

'Again, an interesting development. An actual Lannister, who does not have darkness in his heart, or the level of cruelty others possess. No wonder Grandfather despises him. Tyrion could be full grown, yet Tywin would still despise him for being more of a Lannister like himself,' thought Naruto while his mind stored that in his head for later.

"What is wrong with you? What kind of boy threatens and hurts an innocent girl?!" asked Tyrion while Sansa was slowly able to stand with the Hound standing and holding her.

"I am punishing her!" replied Joffrey like it was the natural order of things.

"For what? She not fighting in a war you half wit!" countered Tyrion angrily knowing the more beaten up Sansa Stark was, the greater the threat Robb Stark, and the North would become during the war.

"You can't talk to me like that! The King does as he likes!" exclaimed Joffrey with his own anger surfacing at being talked down to by his Uncle.

"You are no King. Nor are you a Prince. Just a boy who thinks himself one," countered Tyrion while Joffrey looked ready to give the order to have his Uncle killed.

Naruto couldn't allow that.

"I agree. He is not a King. Nor a Prince," said Naruto while walking through the crowd and gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"And who the fuck are you?!" demanded Joffrey while Naruto chuckled and ignored the sound of swords being unsheathed by some of the men in the room.

"Why Joffrey, I'm hurt. How could you forget about me? Of course you were just a baby at the time and we never actually saw each other. And in truth, I'm not surprised Mother never told you about me given the ever painful history she feels her life endured through my birth. But in case you haven't pieced it together...we are brothers," said Naruto while he walked toward Joffrey, ignoring the defensive actions of the Hound, Bronn, the City Watch, and the Kingsguard all reaching for their weapons.

"What? What are you talking about you stupid little man? I have no other siblings outside of Myrcella and Tommen," replied Joffrey while Naruto chuckled again as he got closer.

"That is not _entirely_ accurate. You see before you were born, there was _one child_ brought into the world during a night when a fierce storm blew all around King's Landing. It was a massive storm. Biggest and largest in the history of all the Seven Kingdoms. It was as if the old Gods and the new were bringing something into the world in a dramatic fashion that only they could produce. During that time while the storm raged, my Father Robert of House Baratheon, King of the Seven Kingdoms was with our Mother, as she screamed out in pain, and gave birth to a child with dark blonde hair with blue eyes. In the room at the time of this child's birth were a group of handmaidens, the Hand of the King Jon Arryn, and Grand Maester Pycelle," replied Naruto before walking past a still cautious, yet curious Tyrion, and was ignoring the armed men watching his every move with even more caution.

"What do I care about this story? It doesn't concern me," remarked Joffrey while Naruto let out an even louder chuckle.

"Oh but it does! You see, this child was thrown away by his parents for numerous, and ultimately stupid reasons. They didn't disown him officially, but the King declared his son to be stillborn so no one would know about the child showing off some Targaryen features from his Father's Grandmother's side of the family. To that end, he sent his son away to Essos, never intending to see his child again, and went about his future years drinking, hunting, and whoring with countless women. Now, as to how this story pertains to you my dear brother, its quite simple. _I_ am that child he discarded so long ago. _I_ am the son of King Robert of House Baratheon. Not only that dear Joffrey, but between us, _I_ am also the _oldest_ , and by right of succession if not by blood...the Iron Throne is _mine_ to claim!" declared Naruto with many in the room gasping in shock, awe, and even horror at his declaration.

"Lies! I am the eldest son and King of the Seven Kingdoms! You have no proof to your claim as King!" exclaimed Joffrey in a whining tone when he protested his words.

"No proof? Someone summon our Mother. Tell her...the Prodigal son she threw away has returned," said Naruto while staring right into Joffrey's eyes.

"You heard him! Get the Queen at once!" commanded Tyrion to several members of the City Watch when he saw no one move to obey the young supposed Baratheon.

"You are an idiot. My Mother will never acknowledge you as her son, much less be my older brother," said Joffrey in a smug tone while Naruto leaned down so he was more eye level with the blonde haired boy.

"There are other sources outside of my Mother who can confirm my story. Including the Spider himself. Even if Pycelle tries to side with you on this, I know the Spider will not. The man cannot lie. It goes against his position as the Master of Whispers for he would never be trusted again if that were the case. And in the event both do lie in my presence about this, I will have their heads, and I will see to it they suffer greatly for it," whispered Naruto in a cold tone that promised pain to any who lie to his face.

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?! How dare you stand in the presence of my son!" exclaimed Cersei running into the room with her cousin and a only recently made knight Lancel Lannister trying to keep up with her.

Another frail looking Lannister. A submissive type tendency from what Naruto could sense from the blonde haired man and another interesting fact was that it happened to be connected to Cersei. Whatever hold the woman had on Lancel, it was clearly powerful enough to make the man do whatever she wanted to do, and Naruto suspected it might be of a sexual nature. At least that was what his sense of smell told him given the scent of the two were covered in the same type of soap only a woman would use for a bath.

Lancel wouldn't be near Cersei when she was taking a bath unless he was in the bath with her and they were _NOT_ getting clean.

Even the high end armor the young man was wearing didn't hide the simple fact Lancel was another skinny young brat himself. Clearly thinking that fancy armor made the man over the man making the armor. Honestly, what was it with his Mother's side of House Lannister producing such frail looking men as of late? Thank the Gods his Father's blood was so damn strong that it overpowered such frailty.

"I know it has nearly been 20 years since you last saw me Queen Regent, but even still...a Mother should know her own child by the sight of him," whispered Naruto before turning around and removed the cloth and straw hat around his face when he did.

"Naruto," whispered Cersei with wide eyes, yet her voice carried through the room like an echo.

"In the flesh after almost 20 long years away on the other side of the world by your own hands no less," replied Naruto with a small bow.

"No. No it cannot be you! You were sent away to Essos to die or at least to become one of the Unsullied! That was my command to the stupid handmaiden who took you there!" exclaimed Cersei while she had a look of denial on her face.

"Yes well, my surrogate Mother had other plans. I didn't become an Unsullied. Which is a good thing too because I spent my time with quite a few women there when I wasn't in the fighting pits. Don't worry though, unlike my Father, I didn't sire any bastards like you no doubt feared I would if allowed to keep my cock. Still, I imagine those women must miss me deeply after all this time. I did spoil them something fierce when we fucked," said Naruto offhandedly while Bronn and Tyrion smirked.

'Only a Baratheon would say that about the women they were with,' thought Bronn and Tyrion at the same time.

"As for why I am here, well I think it would be obvious. I am here to claim what is mine by right and by blood. And what is mine by right and by blood just happens to be this ugly chair my little brother is sitting on while he pretends to be King. And a poor King at that," said Naruto while Joffrey glared and soon Cersei did the same.

"You have no claim to the Iron Throne. You were declared stillborn and as such you are no longer the legitimate heir," countered Cersei while Joffrey smirked.

"That would only be the case if the declaration were _true_. Seeing as I am alive and still standing here in front of you, its not. Therefore the declaration is invalid," replied Naruto while Cersei scowled knowing he was right.

"I have not seen my son in nearly 20 years. There is no way to tell you are him. For all I know, you are a fraud pretending to be my son," said Cersei while knowing there was no way to prove this man was her son from that one night all those years ago.

"Isn't there? Grand Maester Pycelle, how good of you to come! I imagine word reaching you of my return put an extra kick in your step. And you brought friends. How nice!" said Naruto while seeing a nervous Grand Maester Pycelle quickly walk into the room with a calm Varys and a extremely curious Petyr Baelish.

"Grand Maester Pycelle, is there anyway to confirm this man was the son I gave Robert nearly 20 years ago?" asked Cersei while the Grand Maester glanced from Naruto to her while seeing the "denounce his claims or else!" look she was shooting him.

"None my Queen. Robert's child died in birth. His anger that night was matched only by the storm which surrounded the castle walls on the night in question," said Pycelle with Joffrey and Cersei smirking at him.

"See, the man lies. Kill him!" commanded Joffrey while some more men moved to draw their swords.

But were stopped when a heavy, invisible pressure suddenly filled the room and made a lot of people sweat nervously.

"The first man to point their sword, spear, or any other weapon on hand at me will die a painful death that will be told in stories and songs for generations to come. So if any of you wish to see tomorrow to fuck your woman or a whore in a brothel, I strongly suggest that you decide against reaching for a weapon," commanded Naruto while he glared at the Hound first before members of the City Watch, Lannister men, and Kingsguard met his unusual eyes.

'Those eyes. Just like remember them all those years ago. The reason for Robert's desire to fuck his whores when the reason behind it wasn't surrounding Lyanna Stark,' thought Cersei bitterly.

"Now, as to the fact you say there is no proof Grand Maester, I wish to ask a few short, yet simple questions pertaining to my legitimacy. Do you object?" said Naruto while now focusing on the elderly man.

"N-No my Lord," replied Pycelle with his eyes unable to look away from the warrior in front of him.

He also missed the hitched noise Bronn made when seeing the various sigils on Naruto's left arm plate though the others, namely Tyrion did not. The two shared a glance at each other with Tyrion's eyes demanding answers to Bronn's response to seeing the sigils.

"Tell me something Grand Maester, if the King declares something about a child he sees, say...being a stillborn baby, yet the child itself isn't stillborn, is the declaration made by him valid?" asked Naruto calmly while Pycelle stuttered for a moment.

"No my Lord. Such declarations are not valid. In fact, to enforce false declarations goes against the Seven as decreed by the High Septon. No Liege Lord, High Lord, or even peasant would obey such a declaration if it was made by the King," said Pycelle while Naruto nodded.

"I see. Also, when the child nearly 20 years ago was born, you were in the room when the Queen gave birth that night, correct?" asked Naruto with Pycelle nodding since it was in fact true since it was required for a Maester, much less the Grand Maester to attend to the royal family when the Queen was in the process of giving birth.

"Yes my Lord," answered Pycelle simply.

"And prior to the King Robert's _false_ declaration of the child being stillborn, the child in question was in fact alive. Isn't that correct?" asked Naruto with Pycelle sweating harder when the pressure increased when he refused to reply immediately.

"Yes my Lord. King Robert was quite happy the child was born. Called him a maelstrom due to his birth being around a storm and the child screaming out during it. He called the child his son," replied Pycelle with Cersei glaring at him, but at the moment the old man feared young man in front of him over Tywin Lannister's daughter.

"But something happened that changed didn't it? When the eyes of the boy had suddenly shifted from Baratheon blue eyes all Baratheons are known to possess for two differently colored eyes. One was a demonic red. The other one, a purple shade worthy of anyone from House Targaryen. Correct?" asked Naruto with Pycelle nodding once again.

"It was most unusual to see after it happened. No one knew why. I concluded that the reason it happened was due to King Robert's Grandmother was Targaryen and some of her traits, namely the eyes were showing themselves. One was successful, the other was not, and as a result King Robert went into a rage about it. He officially declared the child stillborn, but the boy himself lived in King's Landing for roughly four years prior to his departure," said Pycelle with Naruto nodding.

"And these optical features surrounding the child, can they be duplicated outside of the boy's own bloodline?" asked Naruto with Pycelle shaking his head no.

"No. They cannot. Short of the boy becoming a man and having a child with those same optical traits...it is not possible. Only the boy has such unique traits. No one else in all the history of the Seven Kingdoms has two different types of eyes in that fashion or color," said Pycelle with Naruto's smile increasing.

"So short of me having a child, the chances of someone impersonating Robert's long lost and presumed dead son are practically nonexistent. All due to the unique nature of the boy's eyes being... _one of a kind_!" concluded Naruto with Pycelle nodding and ignoring the death glare from Cersei.

"That is correct my Lord," replied Pycelle humbly.

"Tell me Grand Maester, are my eyes identical to the ones you saw all those years ago?" asked Naruto with Pycelle looking at the eyes in question with fear and felt the intense presence behind those unusual soul piercing orbs before falling to his knees in despair at the truth looking him right in the face.

"Forgive me your Grace. I didn't want to lie to you. I am a frail old man who fears for his life at the hands of the Lannisters and their power," pleaded Pycelle with Naruto snarled at him before focusing on the Spider watching everything.

"If anyone else is not convinced, perhaps the Spider would care to reveal what he knows about myself. I highly doubt my existence went unnoticed by your little birds. Though I am sure they had to earn their reward for such good pieces of information on me," said Naruto with Varys bowing slightly.

"Indeed. The man here is in fact Robert's child. A Baratheon both in name and blood. I was on the docks the day the boy was sent away to Essos with the handmaiden charged with sending him to Astapor to become an Unsullied. All at the command to the Queen herself. King Robert didn't know she wanted that to happen, but even if he did know, I am unsure what his reaction to it would be given what the Masters of Astapor do to boys in order to turn them into Unsullied," said Varys while Tyrion and Bronn flinched since they knew and were glad that never happened to them.

'Its a good thing my Father never thought about it. Then again, my own deformity might have had a hand in it. I doubt the Masters of Astapor could turn a dwarf into an Unsullied despite my Father, who would no doubt pay them to try if he had the chance,' thought Tyrion to himself.

There were times he thanked the Gods for making him a dwarf. Not always, but there were times his size did benefit the various situations he found himself in.

"My little birds have kept an eye on him for awhile and yes you did make them earn their right to be my birds when you were in Essos. I must say your actions while there were most impressive from what I have heard you starting out in the fighting pits of Meereen around the age of 12 years old following the death of your handmaiden for a surrogate Mother. I offer my condolences to you by the way. She was a good woman to have loved and raised you as she did," said Varys since he had feared the plan of getting the boy to return once a man had been ruined, which was why he refocused his attention on Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen in taking the Iron Throne.

"Thank you Lord Varys. Please continue," said Naruto with Varys bowing again.

"You eventually made your handler so much money, he had no need to have you fighting there, and even gave you a generous sum of the profits earned to travel all throughout Essos. You eventually joined the Second Sons for while, turned down several promotions to be a lieutenant or a Captain. Before long you were recruited by the Golden Company, and again turned down several promotions since it involved being behind in battle over the idea of fighting at the front. After a time with them, you parted ways, traveled the rest of the world, spent time in Braavos, and learned many things there too. Including how to speak in several languages fluently to the point where no one would think you were not from said places," said Varys with Naruto nodding since it was all true.

"It doesn't matter now! I am the King. I was coroneted and have the blessing of the High Septon himself!" exclaimed Joffrey while Naruto tuned to face his half brother and made the boy sweat more under his gaze before walking toward the skinny little brat.

"All of which means nothing. You are no longer King. I am the eldest between the two of us Joffrey. By right of royal blood and the rules of succession in that regard, _I_ am the true King of the Seven Kingdoms, and _I_ will not allow someone like _you_ to sit on _my_ throne. Get out of my seat. _**Now!**_ " commanded Naruto while Joffrey glared up at him despite the whimper coming out of his mouth.

"No! You can't make me," said Joffrey like a child having to give up his favorite toy to someone else and watched Naruto lean closer so he was inches from his face.

"Now, you see...that is where you are wrong dear brother. I _can_ make you. I _will_ make you. And if you don't get out of my seat in the next five seconds, I will be beat you within an inch of your pathetic life before throwing you out of the Red Keep onto the shit filled streets where people are waiting to finish the job I started. So by all means...resist. I will take great joy in beating you into an unrecognizable lump of flesh before I let the people calling for your blood for what you did to my bastard siblings have their way in finishing you off," whispered Naruto while Joffrey glanced at his Mother, who paled at the thought of her son being beaten to death by the lowborn outside the Red Keep, and mouthed "do as he says...for now" to him.

Slowly, Joffrey put down the crossbow that was once in his shaking hands, and put it on the floor to the side of the Iron throne. Slowly, the boy got out of the Iron Throne, and he stepped aside for his older brother to calmly sit down as the official King of the Seven Kingdoms.

After Naruto ripped the crown off the boy's head of course and put it on his own while making a mental note to have his own crown made since this was too small.

"All hail King Naruto of House Baratheon. Long may he reign!" someone had said in the back of the crowd watching this drama play out.

Someone Naruto had paid discreetly 10 gold dragons to say just what he paid him to say for this moment. The person had been surprised by this, but for 10 gold dragons, one did not ask questions, and only obeyed when paid.

"Thank you. Now, first order of business as King, Sandor Clegane please escort my dear brother to his room, and ensure he does not leave it for any reason until I say he can leave it," said Naruto with Sandor nodding and moved to escort an angry Joffrey back to his room.

'This can't be happening. My plans, my schemes, my every move to control the throne as Queen Regent is being thwarted!' thought Cersei with her mind going into a small panic.

"Lancel Lannister, please escort my shocked Mother to her room. I imagine the sight of me and my return has over stimulated her mind and she needs rest. See to it that she does rest until at a later time of my choosing my Mother will be allowed to leave it. Also, tell her she is expect to see me eventually for personal matters which we need to discuss in regards to the future. Important private things that cannot be ignored any longer," ordered Naruto with Lancel nodding hesitantly at him before making sure a shocked Cersei was followed him.

"And what is to become of me your Grace? Or should I call you my nephew since I am your Mother's brother?" asked Tyrion with Naruto glancing at him with a small smile.

"You can stay Uncle. As for your position, I am making your station as Hand of the King permanent instead of temporary. And you can address me how you like despite my title as King. In fact, order everyone on the Small Council to gather for an important meeting in the Small Council room in a few days while news of my return and position reaches the people throughout King's Landing. We have many important things that need to be addressed. Important things that cannot be delayed. Not while I am King," commanded Naruto with Tyrion nodding and moved to carry out the order.

(Small Council Chambers-A Few Days Later)

Naruto was already sitting down when members of the Small Council came into the room with looks of interest, curiosity, nervousness, and uncertainty clearly seen on their faces. It was no surprise to him that they looked, if not felt this way since he was a wild card, a new piece added to the game board, and no one here had a way to deal with such an event like this. King Robert had been easy to run circles around due only showing up for four meetings in his 20 years as King. Jon Arryn had to spend his days cleaning up Robert's messes as best he could in his old age with little success. The same for Ned Stark despite being a younger man compared to Jon when he became Hand of the King and lost his head for it. All thanks to Joffrey being a sadistic piece of shit for a King and even broke his word because he felt a King didn't need to keep his word simply because he was a King.

Annoying little shit.

Speaking of Joffrey, the little whiny brat cared more about hurting his own subjects over doing any form of ruling as King in the first place. The fool left important matter be dealt with by the Small Council and his whiny brother fucking Mother, which Naruto had the shame of saying was his Mother by blood. Fortunately, Tyrion had played the game well as the King's Hand, even if it was only a temporary position until Tywin Lannister was able to arrive in King's Landing. The dwarf for a Lannister always kept things close to the chest and making sure no one saw his cards. Even the Master of Whispers saw potential for Tyrion in this Game of Thrones to be a key player if allowed to keep his position of power and no one tried to kill him off.

Though whether Naruto allowed this to happen was ultimately up to him now as King of the Seven Kingdoms. The announcement of Naruto being the new (yet again) King after it was revealed he was Robert Baratheon's oldest son and thus his rightful Heir as King was still fresh in everyone's mind. No doubt word had reached Renly and Stannis despite the fact he had planned for Varys to send them messages via ravens to explain just _how_ this came about. He hoped the two brothers would stop their power play to take the Iron Throne return to King's Landing to reclaim their former titles on the Small Council.

Though something told Naruto such hope was pointless given how stubborn his Uncles were when they wanted something.

"Now that the issues surrounding my brother and Mother are temporarily resolved for the moment, we need to discuss important issues surrounding the Seven Kingdoms. Starting of course with the war my moron for a sibling started with the North and House Stark. A war that has ultimately spiraled out of control with my two Uncles on Father's side of the family amassing their own armies to take the Iron Throne for themselves in the belief my Father had no true legitimate male Heir to claim it," said Naruto while he looked at the Master of Whispers to indicate he start.

"My little birds tell me Robb Stark has won a recent campaign against Tywin Lannister, capturing your Uncle Jamie in the process. However, the young Stark's advancement has slowed considerably given his supplies are thinning. Not surprising given the size of his army in most impressive. Add that Theon Greyjoy is sailing to the Iron Islands to get the Kraken King to aid the wolf in his fight might also have something to do with it," said Varys while Naruto nodding.

"I see. Lord Stark has the right idea since he would need ships, but he might have chosen the wrong House to seek an alliance to crush the Lannisters with given what I know of the Ironborn. No doubt Balon Greyjoy will see this as a means to attack the North if the wolf's den is mostly empty of those who could defend it. What about my Uncles? Stannis and Renly?" asked Naruto while focusing on the other threats to King's Landing.

"Lord Stannis has marched with his army to fight his brother Renly, who has married one Margery Tyrell of the Reach, and now has a little over 100,000 men under his command. His army easily outmatches Stannis's own, though I should mention Lord Stannis also has a Red Woman from Essos on his side to makeup of the lack of numbers. From what I was able to learn, she has converted him to the Lord of Light religion Essos practices. Already she has had the statues of the Seven burned and gained quite a few followers around the island of Dragonstone," said Varys with Naruto's eyes narrowing since he was familiar with the religion.

"Lord of Light. Bah! Ghastly religion. Stannis has drifted away from the beliefs of his Father, his Father's Father, and all of his Baratheon ancestors. Such a religion has no place here in the Seven Kingdoms," commented Pycelle offhandedly while Naruto closed his sighed.

"Renly is doomed. Stannis will win without losing a single soldier," commented Naruto sadly.

"How?" asked Tyrion since he was certain Reny would have the edge since the numbers he had far exceeded any other army fighting.

"Stannis doesn't need numbers in the form of military might right now. The Red Woman from Essos is all he needs. Her magical powers are not something to be underestimated, if used properly in the way she will no doubt suggest to him. I've been to Essos and spent a large portion of my life up until recently in that land. The sorcery behind their religion is not something to scoff at Tyrion. I'm sure even the Master of Whispers here will only reinforce that fact since he was once from Essos too," said Naruto with Tyrion looking at Varys, who nodded grimily since the man had seen, heard, and felt the presence of such dark magic when he was a young boy when a sorcerer had maimed him between his legs.

"Its true. I did indeed experience such things as a boy. Not something I wish to share with you since it is of a _personal_ _nature_ , but rest assured, the magic behind the Lord of Light is not to be underestimated, as his Grace just mentioned. If Stannis does use her and the dark magic as a means to defeat Renly, I fear it will be an act no one could trace back to Stannis, and thus no one can accuse him of kinslaying," said Varys while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"If I know my Uncle Stannis as well as I think I do, given his own military nature from the stories I have heard in passing about him, the man will no doubt target the one person he knows, who can keep the massive army together. My Uncle will target the weak point in all of this, which is Renly himself. Without Renly, the Tyrells will back out of this war while trying to figure out what to do next. Uncle Stannis will take all the bannermen, who once pledged themselves to Renly, and march on King's Landing to secure his right as the next King. All he has to do, is kill his own brother using the Red Woman from the safe distance of his own encampment to ensure complete deniability," said Naruto grimly with the others on the Small Council looking either unsure or worried.

"And what makes you think he will do such a deplorable act your Grace?" asked Pycelle while seeing Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"Because it is the only option Stannis has open to him. Without her, my Uncle cannot win against Renly. She is the instrument from which he will achieve victory over Uncle Renly in this coming fight between brothers," answered Naruto while he looked at everyone in the room with a grave tone in his voice.

"And should he succeed, not only will Stannis become a kinslayer, if only in secret, but have the numbers needed to attack King's Landing. Both with an army of men and a fleet of ships," added Tyrion with a grim look on his face.

"Perhaps we can warn Renly of the threat this woman faces. Send an envoy or raven to him. Renly was always the more level headed of his brothers. And with King Naruto now sitting on the Iron Throne, he might lend his army to defend King's Landing from outside threats," offered Pycelle while he saw Lord Baelish smirking.

"I can depart right away. I believe Catelyn Stark is also on her way to meet Renly to form an alliance with him and her son against the Lannisters. Since I have a respectable history with both of them, I'm sure I can convince each side to fight for our cause so long as its against Tywin Lannister's army. No offense to the temporary Hand of the King," offered Petyr Baelish with a smile on his face.

"None taken," commented Tyrion since he didn't like his Father either at times.

"No," replied Naruto coldly.

"No?" asked Petyr with his smile leaving him.

"You will not be leaving King's Landing for the foreseeable future Lord Baelish. I forbid it!" commanded Naruto coldly suddenly while he leaned back in his chair and his right hand was tapping on the wood of the table.

"Not to challenge your decision your Grace, but...why not?" asked Petyr while thinking of ways to convince the new King to let him head to Renly's camp to intercept Catelyn and use these events to his advantage.

He had been planning to in the next few days and slip out of King's Landing to convince his beloved Catelyn to let Jaime Lannister go in exchange for dear Sansa and Arya Stark returning to the North unharmed. Granted, Arya wasn't here, but Catelyn wouldn't know that, and Petyr was certain he could fool his beloved into believing he didn't know she was not in King's Landing when arranging such a move. Of course, the plan to get her to do it involved retrieving Ned Stark's corpse, and the sword _Ice_ from their current places in the city to bring to her. Once he did, Petyr was certain Catelyn would listen to him, and do what he asked in the name of honor.

Granted, it would upset many of the Lords from the North, and damage the impressive momentum Robb Stark had acquired since leading his men into battle against Tywin Lannister. The Kingslayer in Robb's possession made for a very valuable bargaining chip and the young Stark knew this. Everyone knew this, even if you had no experience in war from the start. And to have the young wolf's own Mother betray in secret to giving up the Kingslayer would deliver a devastating blow to the wolf's morale. But it was an expected reaction to such a move and it was what Petyr wanted to happen. If successful in his plan, Petyr knew the war between House Stark and House Lannister would continue on with the North going more on the defensive while the Lannister forces would go more on the offensive once word reached them of Jaime being freed. The more prolonged the war became with the Lannisters, the more moves he could make, and weaken all sides being played by his machinations.

Now if he could only convince the new King to let him leave King's Landing. Perhaps with a whore or two would suffice? It worked for Robert. Like Father like son!

"Why should I trust you to do anything Lord Baelish? Why should I trust the man, who betrayed Lord Stark, and the late Hand of the King?" asked Naruto with an angry tone in his voice.

"Lord Stark was a fool. An honorable fool, but a fool nonetheless. I never side with fools your Grace. Surely a man of your expertise when it comes to thinking strategically would understand siding with fools is not wise," offered Petyr while Naruto kept a stone cold visage on his face.

"Ned Stark was hardly a fool. He believed in justice. He believed in honor. He _believed_ you would side with him. The only thing he did that was foolish was tip his hand too soon to my Mother and trusting you to back him in becoming Regent and Protector of the Realm. Ned Stark had the men, the numbers, and the right to sit on the Iron Throne as decreed by my late Father prior to his death. Had you backed him with the City Watch, the transition would have been peaceful, without bloodshed, and there would be no war with various Houses trying to destroy each other! As it stands, I should run my sword through you, and mount your head on a pike before setting it on fire just make a point!" said Naruto angrily while glaring at Petyr Baelish, who looked a tad nervous since this was not going the way he wanted.

"In my defense your Grace I...," said Baelish, but was stopped when Naruto raised his hand and shot him a glare.

"There is _no_ _defense_ for what you did Lord Baelish. Not only did you betray Ned Stark, you betrayed the final command of my Father. In addition to this, I am appalled that you have caused the crown to become six million in debt under your watch as Master of Coin. Now while I may not have been around during the time of the Mad King, I was under the impression the finances of the crown were very much in the black, correct?" said Naruto with Baelish looking more uncomfortable since he was clearly not use to having his own actions being probed so deeply by someone higher in authority over himself.

"Your Father had a poor habit with spending the crown's money your Grace. I did what I could to keep the crown out of deeper forms of debt during my time as Master of Coin, but when your Father gave me a command, I had no choice but to obey him," defended Petyr with Naruto's glare increasing.

"If that were even remotely true Lord Baelish, you would have obeyed my Father's final command to support Ned Stark in being Regent. As of right now, I hereby strip you of your title as Master of Coin, all of your assets are to be seized, including your brothels, and the money made from them will be used to lessen the debt the crown possesses. A debt you made and thus will be owed with your money fitting the bill," said Naruto with Petyr not liking this piece of news at all.

"Your Grace, no one can managed the crown's finances like I can. What will become of the brothels themselves? The girls working at each establishment needs such a profession because they can do nothing else. Surely you won't close them down?" questioned Petyr with Naruto scoffing.

"Of course not. But as of this moment, you will no longer have access to them, or make money through them. I will call forth the most advanced mathematical minds throughout the Seven Kingdoms to take a look at your records and ledgers for the past 20 years to further determine just what you have done during your time here on the Small Council. I have no doubt that you have not been even remotely honest with your book writing and as such, I need capable people here to find out what the Hell you've done," said Naruto while Petyr looked very unhappy right now.

"I am the Master of Coin for a reason your Grace. Without me to manage the finances, all of King's Landing, if not the Seven Kingdoms will fall apart," protested Petyr while the young Baratheon King glared at him.

"As I said to you earlier Petyr Baelish, you are no longer Master of Coin, or the owner of the brothels. You are stripped of everything you own Petyr Baelish with the exception being the clothing you are wearing now. Be grateful I don't have you thrown out of here naked to be mocked and beaten at my discretion!" said Naruto with his voice full of the authority one would find in a King.

"Your Grace, I must protest this harsh action. It is unjust!" said Petyr while thinking of all the money, his information network, and the blackmail he had on influential Lords being lost to him.

"Do not speak to me about what is unjust Petyr Baelish. You will be confined to a room here in the Red Keep until I say otherwise. Or would you prefer I simply extend your so called 'unjust' punishment by throwing you in the Black Cells? Or maybe I should take your head off now and be done with you?" questioned Naruto in a deathly cold tone with Littlefinger now sweating under his gaze.

"No your Grace. I will humbly accept your decision," whispered Petyr in a bitter tone of voice while Naruto motioned two of his Kingsguard to take the man outside.

"Not to press the advantage, but you really should kill him now before he has a chance to flee your Grace. Petyr Baelish is very snake like in nature and has some powerful friends willing to help him out if called upon," said Tyrion since he never did like Littlefinger and blamed him for what Catelyn Stark did in trying to have him arrested for Bran Stark's attempted murder.

"I'm sure he does have 'friends' Uncle Tyrion. _Paid_ 'friends'. We'll see how long they are his 'friends' when Littlefinger no longer has money to pay them," said Naruto while he saw Pycelle shifting nervous, but would wait to deal with the man later.

"On another related subject discussed earlier your Grace, there is the matter of the North seeking independence from the crown. Even now, Robb Stark is being called the 'King in the North'. If we do not do something soon, other Kingdoms may break off as well, and seek their own independence," added Varys with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Yes. Such an event is something the Seven Kingdoms cannot afford. What is the main reason for the North acting in this manner? Aside from Ned Stark's imprisonment and later on his death?" asked Naruto with Tyrion making a noise since he felt the need to speak.

"That is quite the long list I'm afraid. First, it was Ned Stark being arrested on charges of treason in plotting against the late King Robert Baratheon. Second, was Ned Stark's death as you just mentioned. Third would be my Father fighting for Joffrey to keep his crown as King. Fourth, are the two attempts made on one Bran Stark's life, which Catelyn Stark has blamed on my House, and to be more exact... _me_!" said Tyrion while wincing at that particular memory.

"We still have Ned Stark's body?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Most of it. I'm afraid the head is on a pike, rotting away as we speak. Joffrey showed it to Lady Sansa in an act of cruelty toward her. The rest of the body was given to hungry dogs on orders by Joffrey until they were done with him. While a majority of the body is still intact for the most part, I would not recommend showing the remains to Lady Stark if she were to ask to see it," said Varys while Naruto nodded with this very presence now giving off cold angry feel to it.

"Retrieve the body and the head to prepare for the return North to be buried in Winterfell where he belongs. Kill the dogs that Joffrey used to feast on the man's flesh and dump the dead animals in my brothers room with him in it. Every City Watch member bribed into siding with Joffrey and killing Ned Stark's men are to be sent to the Wall or put to the sword. Give them all the choice to choose their fate. Speaking of swords, is Ned Stark's weapon of choice _Ice_ still in our possession?" said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"With the King's Justice Ser Ilyn Payne. The very same man who took Ned Stark's head at the command of Prince Joffrey," said Varys while Naruto scowled further.

"I will deal with him myself. Tyrion, take your Sell Sword, and some trusted members of the City Watch to secure the sword along with Ned Stark's remains. If anyone gives you crap, use your authority as Hand of the King, and my authority as King to knock them on their ass. I want everything that is Ned Stark in terms of his body and weapon ready for departure back to the North in two days as a show of good faith in proving I am not like my idiot brother. Find some suitable and trustworthy Kingsguard to help transport the remains back to Winterfell. Also, send a raven to Robb Stark about how he should send some men back to the North to guard its flank should Balon Greyjoy decide to launch a surprise attack on the North itself. Explain to him that the Greyjoys are a bitter House and will see this as a means to exact some measure of revenge for what they will perceive as past slights," commanded Naruto with Varys nodding.

"The failed Greyjoy Rebellion and Theon Greyjoy becoming a hostage of House Stark and the North. I will add that to the message your Grace," said Varys knowing that alone would make Robb Stark think to defend his back should the negotiations Theon tried with his Father ultimately failed.

"There is also the issue surrounding the... _rumors_ about Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen not being the late King Robert's children. Ned Stark apparently told Stannis about this in a message sent by raven before his death and Stannis has decided to share the news with all of the Seven Kingdoms," said Tyrion while mentioning the last one offhandedly to the others.

"Lies! Joffrey is every bit of royalty as King Robert was in life," protested Pycelle while Naruto directed some killer intent at the once again nervous old man.

"Grand Maester, do you take anyone in this room for a fool?" asked Naruto while the old man shook his head no.

"Of course not your Grace. Its just...the idea of Joffrey Baratheon being...well born from _that_ is not something one wishes to believe," replied Pycelle with Naruto nodding since he could see that.

"And yet deep down, you knew the truth. Which is why, you conspired with Littlefinger, Cersei, and Jamie Lannister to ensure Jon Arryn died. Didn't you?" demanded Naruto while Pycelle sputtered in protest.

"I did no such thing your Grace! I am innocent of any wrong...," said Pycelle, but was interrupted by Naruto slamming his fist on the table to the shock of the other two in the room since the act caused the room to shake violently like it had been hit by a storm.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME PYCELLE! I HATE LIARS!" yelled Naruto since he had always felt that way about people lying to get what they want and just couldn't take it anymore.

It was bad enough he had to deal with it in Essos with the Wise Masters or rich nobles flaunting their wealth to buy slaves for their amusement. But it even worse with Pycelle and Littefinger since those two knew more about lying and deceiving then knowing how to do their own jobs on the Small Council. Pycelle knew too much, talked too much, and lied too much while acting like a feeble old man at times to make people believe he was not a threat. Which just wasn't true! Petyr Baelish lied to everyone every single damn day from what Naruto sensed from the man the moment he entered the throne room to see the rumored Heir to Robert Baratheon's rule. Hell, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the man didn't know how to speak the truth, and was the one skill Littefinger was incapable of doing.

'Ours is the fury indeed,' thought Tyrion and Varys while seeing Pycelle shivering in fear.

"I'm sorry your Grace," whispered Pycelle with Naruto scowling further before taking a very deep breath and regaining control of his temper.

"I don't want your weak apology Pycelle. What I want is the truth. Did you or did you not conspire against Jon Arryn and Ned Stark when they got too close to the truth about my brother's real parentage?" asked Naruto with Pycelle nodding since there was no point in denying it now.

"Yes your Grace. I did. Jon Arryn was looking at Robert's Bastards and comparing them to Cersei's three children. He borrowed the book detailing the lineage of the Four Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms to further gather evidence against your Mother. When he asked for the book, I knew the late Hand of the King would discover the truth, and I told the Queen about it. From there, she conspired with her brother Jamie Lannister, Petyr Baelish, and one other who was capable of poisoning Jon Arryn under everyone's nose. Someone nobody suspected would be capable of doing the dreadful deed," said Pycelle with Naruto frowning and saw Varys frowning too.

"Who is this other person?" asked Naruto with Pycelle hesitating for a moment.

"Jon Arryn's own wife. Lysa Tully Arryn of the Vale. She poisoned him," said Pycelle with Varys and Tyrion looking at him like he just said the White Walkers had crossed the Wall.

"Why would she agree to poison her own husband?" asked Naruto while not seeing the connection to the woman killing her husband and joining in the conspiracy.

"I might be able to answer that your Grace. It is a well known fact Petyr Baelish was a ward of House Tully in Riverrun. He apparently fell in love with Catelyn Tully, but she was engaged to Brandon Stark. Ned Stark's older brother and future Warden of the North prior to Robert's Rebellion. After his death at the hands of the Mad King, Catelyn married Ned Stark despite what Petyr had hoped was his second chance to marry the woman of his dreams. Sadly, it was not to be for Petyr Baelish. As for Lysa Tully, she loved Petyr Baelish the same way he loved Catelyn Tully. Unlike her sister, Lysa never warmed up to her husband Jon Arryn, who was a much older man, and would spent his days in King's Landing dealing with King Robert instead of attending to the needs of his wife. If I were to make an educated guess, Lysa Arryn still holds a great deal of love for Petyr Baelish, and he convinced her to do the deed of killing her husband with the poison provided by the Grand Maester here," said Varys with Pycelle nodding.

"So that's why she was so Hell bent in having me blamed for the death of Jon Arryn. The woman had a very crazed look in her eyes when I spent my short time in the Vale," added Tyrion with Naruto thinking things over in his head.

"I see. This does pose a serious problem. One that cannot be handled swiftly like I had hoped it would," said Naruto with his mind thinking a mile a minute.

"It is clear Petyr Baelish is guilty of treason on multiple levels your Grace. Sadly, if we kill him now, we make ourselves an enemy of the Vale. Lysa Arryn might even join her forces with the North if it benefits her cause to see us destroyed for killing Petyr Baelish or if she learns of him being imprisoned by what she will believe are false charges against her not so secret love," said Varys while Naruto nodded.

"I did not just become King of the Seven Kingdoms only to have this entire city burn to the ground at the hands of multiple enemies. So we must act accordingly. Pycelle, you are no longer Grand Maester. You lost that right when you conspired against two Hands of the King and will be immediately replaced with someone far more fitting of the position. Until that time, the position is vacant, and I leave my Hand of the King to find someone who can do it properly in your stead," replied Naruto with Pycelle weakly nodding.

"And what is to become of me during this time your Grace?" asked Pycelle fearfully since death or the Wall did not appeal to him in the slightest in terms of choices.

"For now, you will spend your remaining days in the Black Cells until I say otherwise for your crimes. Should the Citadel wish to punish you, I will allow it provided what they decide to do is a befitting punishment. Be grateful I don't put you to the sword right now old man. I am very tempted," replied Naruto with Pycelle nodding.

"Thank you for this mercy your Grace," whispered Pycelle with Naruto nodding before summoning more men to come into the room and take the former Grand Maester away.

"The Small Council seems to be getting smaller," remarked Tyrion with Naruto nodding.

"Sadly, its not something I wished to happen shortly after becoming King. But given how things have been prior to my arrival, it cannot be helped in the slightest. Varys, send a raven to the Citadel immediately. Let them know what Pycelle has done in violation of their laws and request that a new Maester be immediately appointed as Grand Maester of King's Landing. Also, send a raven to both Stannis, and Renly about me being the late King Robert's first born son. Make sure they understand there is no disputing the facts surrounding my claims and that my Father even called me his son upon my birth. List in the message all the names of those who were witnesses to the event, including Jon Arryn. His name alone holds weight to my claim, even if his death lightens it. At the very least, I can hopefully get both men to stop fighting for the Iron Throne, and fight for me instead against the Lannisters. Also, when you send a raven to Robb Stark, ensure he knows that his sister Sansa will not be treated poorly while I rule as King, and inform him that I do not have his younger sister Arya Stark. Speaking of the girl, where is she exactly?" said Naruto since getting the support of the North and being in their good graces would go a long way in the future.

"She went missing following Joffrey's move to take the Iron Throne and after Ned Stark was executed. Not to question your judgment your Grace, but should we let Robb Stark know about this too?" asked Varys while Tyrion looked nervous since both girls were the leverage over House Stark if it was believed House Lannister had the two female Starks in their possession.

While Tyrion believed letting Robb Stark know about Sansa being safe in the hands of the new (and rightful) King, he had misgiving about revealing Arya being lost to them.

"Yes. Inform him I will announce Ned Stark's so called 'confession' was invalid on its face and he was pressured into 'confessing' with a sword poised to come down on his poor daughter's neck. Any man who loves his child, much less his daughter would have done the same thing in Ned Stark's place. Inform Robb Stark that I will be ordering the City Watch and the Kingsguard not corrupted by my Mother to find Arya in the city despite the fact I suspect the girl may have already escaped King's Landing, and is trying to get back home to Winterfell. Let him know I will return Sansa to him once I am certain that safe passage can be made available to her and the same can be said about Arya if the girl is found. I have been told many times that my Father had a great deal of respect for Ned Stark and the bond the two had was unmatched. Loyalty to one another in times of crisis and supporting each other when asked for it without question. I will continue that tradition with myself and Robb Stark in the hopes we can keep such bonds alive for the future and the preservation of the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto while Varys smile increased and knew this man would be a great benefit to the realm.

"I will carry out the order immediately your Grace," replied Varys humbly.

"Please do it now Varys. Uncle Tyrion, you and I need to talk...alone," said Naruto with Varys nodding and left the room silently as always.

"What do you need to talk to me about your Grace? Or am I allowed to call you nephew now?" asked Tyrion while pouring a cup of wine for himself.

"The rumors about my Mother and my Uncle Jaime birthing my siblings...before today when it was practically revealed in this room...you knew they were true, didn't you? You knew Cersei and Jaime had an incestuous affair long before anyone else did, am I right?" asked Naruto with Tyrion pausing for a second in his drinking before he finished it and staring at his now empty wine cup.

"Yes. I knew the rumors were true long before anyone else knew the horrible truth behind their forbidden affair with each other. My brother and sister have always been close in terms of family bonds. Obsessively so from what I have seen when they think no one is looking. With Robert's constant whoring, it was inevitable that Cersei would find herself in the arms of another man to punish him in her own way. Though I doubt that the overall concept for revenge against Robert by fucking another man applied to our brother Jaime being said man to do it. If Father found out, he would have Cersei and her three children killed, and as for Jaime...I don't know how Father would punish him since he was meant to be the Heir to Casterly Rock," said Tyrion knowing his Father was among the most ruthless men in all of the Seven Kingdoms and would do just about anything to possible to make his enemies suffer for even the smallest slights against his "legacy".

Even if it was said "legacy" that caused the slight in the first place.

"Joffrey aside, we also have to figure out what to do with Myrcella, and Tommen since we both know neither of them can claim to be of royal blood, if this gets out. I don't want my remaining half siblings to suffer further for the stupidity that is Joffrey's actions. Or the actions of their fucked up Mother," said Naruto knowing his Mother was an idiot and didn't think things through simply because she believed royalty had all the power.

That she held all the power when in truth...Cersei held none!

(Flashback-Red Keep-Cersei's Room-The Previous Evening)

Naruto entered his Mother's room. She was sitting in a chair reading in front of a desk and pretending to look calm. But Naruto knew otherwise. She was a fury of emotions right now. Anger and hatred being chief among them. Did he care? No! Why would he care when the woman in front of him sent her first born son to Essos to become one of the Unsullied. The Unsullied! She wanted him to become slave soldier without a dick and thus not a real man. The Masters of Astapor thought slave soldiers with dicks could not focus on the tasks given to them because all they would think about were fucking women in their free time.

"Have you come to kill me? Or are you going to simply stare at me like you have never seen a beautiful woman like your Mother before today?" asked Cersei while she looked up from her book at him.

"Kill you? And become a kinslayer? You must think so lowly of your first born son to think I would go so low in removing you from my life. It is surprising though that you would think such things given how low Joffrey has become since being raised by you. Given the rumors of his cruelty, I have expected one of his younger siblings to meet his or her end by now," commented Naruto calmly while he saw Cersei glare at him for that last remark.

"Joffrey is a good son. My son! My one true first born son among my children. Not the monster you were when I brought you screaming into the world," said Cersei with Naruto scoffing at her words.

"The good son? What good has he done? Tell me. What _grand thing_ has my brother done to make you proud of him? Aside from killing a harmless pregnant cat? Going back on his word to spare Ned Stark upon 'confessing' his so called 'crimes' against the crown? Or ordering the execution of Ned Stark right on the steps of the Great Sept of Baelor? You do realize the last one is considered a sin in the eyes of the Seven, right? You do know Joffrey just damned House Lannister for future generations to come, right?" asked Naruto while Cersei glared at him and stood up from her seat.

"I don't have to justify his actions to you, monster! Your very presence is revolting to me and I won't stand for it," said Cersei angrily while she walked toward him.

"Really? I could say the same about you. Though between the two of us, who is the more disgusting? The man with mismatched eyes, who was only guilty of having strong family traits, resulting from multiple Houses marrying into each other several generations ago? _OR_ , the man's Mother, who constantly fucked her twin brother Jamie, and produced three children born of their incestuous affair while trying to cover it up by any and all means necessary? Not to mention your more recent sexual affair with your first cousin Lancel Lannister, who is your Father's brother's son. I wonder what Grandfather would think or do if he learned the horrible truth behind your three children? Or the fact you spread your legs like a whore, but only for members of your own family?" questioned Naruto before he caught the hand moving to strike him in the face.

"You have no right to judge me _my son_. I did what I had to do. I did what I have always had to do and that is protect my family from harm," whispered Cersei venomously while Naruto once more scoffed at her.

"And what about me, my so called Mother? I am family too! You brought me into this world all those years ago. You screamed and cried out as I did shortly before I was born. Yet you cast me aside simply because my Father chose to fuck whores and wenches over you. You blamed me for his whoring because of my 'deformity' as you called it when I was younger. You blamed Lyanna Stark too simply because Father loved her even after she died and you couldn't get out of a dead woman's shadow long after she was buried in the ground!" remarked Naruto before shoving his Mother back.

"What happened to the handmaiden I entrusted with your demise and suffering? Is she still alive? Or is she dead?" asked Cersei while watching her son carefully.

"She died when I was 12 years old. From an illness no less. Still, the time I spent with her were among my more happier moments. She was more of a Mother to me during my first week following my 'exile' then you were for the first four years of my birth. I don't even acknowledge you as my Mother. Kushina was my Mother. As far as I am concerned, you Cersei Lannister are a whore, who gets off on incest based relationships with her twin brother, and on occasion when Jamie isn't around...her first cousin. Grandfather would be so proud of you in becoming his 'great legacy' he left behind to continue on the Lannister name," answered Naruto with Cersei's hate filled glare increasing at the end when his voice became laced with sarcasm.

"So what will you do now? With me? Joffrey? Myrcella? Tommen? Will you be like Ned Stark or Renly? Plan to place us under arrest? Hold us all hostage until my Father stops fighting the Northern barbarians while you betray me further by making peace with them all?" questioned/demanded Cersei with Naruto nodding.

"Yes, I am for the most part. Joffrey will have the choice of the Black Cells or the Wall to spend the rest of his life for his crimes. Prince or not, King or not, he did horrible things, and the sin of killing Ned Stark where he did demands my half brother be punished for it. But don't worry, Myrcella and Tommen will not be harmed under my orders. They are innocent in all of this and don't deserve to be punished for your fuck ups with Joffrey," said Naruto while Cersei sneered at him.

"You being the worst of them all. Had I known you would have survived Essos thanks to that bitch of a handmaiden, I would have thrown your drugged body into the sea myself!" exclaimed Cersei angrily at her son.

Only to be grabbed by the throat a second later, lifted off the ground, and slammed into the nearest wall with Naruto's iron grip for a hand holding her in place.

"Do not mistake me for a man who shows mercy to his enemies or shows it lightly in the first place. You are my enemy Cersei. You are an enemy to House Baratheon. You are an enemy to House Stark. You are an enemy to the Seven Kingdoms as a whole because of your inability to let go of your power with the changing times. You would not let Ned Stark become Regent because it would mean you would not longer hold power as Queen. You would not allow anyone to deny Joffrey the Iron Throne because you couldn't stand the idea of being without power and manipulating Joffrey to do your every bidding from the shadows, which does provide a great deal of it. But power does not last. It does not in the hands of a Kings, Queens, the Princes, the Princesses, the highborn, the lowborn, the sinners, or the Septons themselves. Power leaves us and the more we try to grab onto it, the faster it is taken away, and we are soon left...with nothing. Just as you are now left with nothing," replied Naruto, as he held Cersei in his iron grip.

"You won't kill me. You will become a kinslayer! You would lose the support of the people and many would wish for Joffrey to take the throne again," said Cersei while Naruto just gave her a quick nod.

"I know. Which is why I won't kill you. Unlike Joffrey or yourself, I do not embrace the idea of killing my own blood to further my ambitions," said Naruto before throwing her onto the floor.

"How noble of you," spat Cersei bitterly before she found one of her hands stepped on by Naruto's boot and cried out in pain.

"You misunderstand. I won't kill you or Joffrey, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt either of you in other more profound ways. Like making your bodies reflect both your twisted minds and your very putrid looking souls," said Naruto with his sword now drawn for Cersei to stare at in fear.

"You would draw your sword against me? Your Mother? Your own Queen?!" demanded Cersei while staring at the sword before she looked right into his eyes.

"You are not worthy of being called my Mother. In the eyes of the Seven, Kushina of House Uzumaki was more worthy of being called such a title. As for being my Queen, you are Queen Regent, if only _that_ for now, and thus have no real power here. Your title is hollow. Your power from said title is hollow...just like your bitter heart beating in your chest while you think up some scheme to subvert some measure of control over me," said Naruto with Cersei crying out in pain from his boot putting pressure on her hand.

"You are a monster! A demon! I will have your head on a pike for this. My Father will not allow you to get away with this. Even if you are of his blood through me. A Lannister always pays their debts!" exclaimed Cersei through the pain of her hand being crushed.

"Your Father, my Grandfather will do nothing to me Cersei. Nor will you have him try to do anything to me. Why? Because if you do, I will reveal every sin you have ever done in life all the way up until now. From fucking your brother to having three of his children and passing them off as Robert's own. Not to mention fucking Lancel from the scent of your choice of soap I smelled on him that is now on you. In fact, if I had more evidence, I would charge both you and Lancel with conspiracy to kill my Father. I could reveal so much about you that no one in the Seven Kingdoms would come to your aid if you were thrown in the Black Cells. Not for all the gold in Casterly Rock. If you challenge me on this Cersei, you will lose. You will die. Mother or not. Queen or not. Do we understand one another?" whispered Naruto in a deathly while Cersei grit her teeth.

"Fuck you!" exclaimed Cersei, but cried out again when Naruto pressed his foot down even harder on the woman hand to the point of nearly breaking it.

"Do we understand one another?" Naruto asked again while his cold look intensified to further enforce he was in no mood for her defiance.

"For now," answered Cersei with a bitterness in her tone.

"Good. Just remember this my so called _Mother_...never start a war you cannot win or you are guaranteed to lose. And before you say anything further, this applies to the game of thrones too," said Naruto before walking out of the room and leaving his Mother to stew in her anger the rest of the night.

(End Flashback)

"Myrcella and Tommen are innocent as one can hope to be with children. Not a single evil act between them, thank the Gods. It seems they flipped a coin for both and it came out good for their minds not being plagued by madness. I was actually thinking up a plan to protect Myrcella from this war before you first arrived and made your presence known in the throne room," said Tyrion with Naruto looking a bit intrigued.

"What do you propose?" asked Naruto with Tyrion grinning.

"I planned to put Myrcella in an arranged marriage with Prince Doran Martell's son and Heir Trystane Martell in Dorne. I have been speaking to Prince Doran through messages sent by ravens and seeking to end the bad blood between our Houses. What better way to protect Myrcella and heal the wounds of the past at the same time?" replied Tyrion with Naruto nodding since it was a sound plan.

"The older brother of the Red Viper. I actually met Prince Oberyn in Essos in the fighting pits a few years ago. Good fighter. Very passionate on multiple levels. Does either Prince Doran or Oberyn believe the rumors about Myrcella's own questionable parentage? Do they even know about it or care?" asked Naruto curiously since he suspected the younger Prince was more open-minded given his sexuality was to both genders.

"Dorne is a very... _open_ kingdom when it comes to having lovers and birthing bastards of all shapes and sizes. Also, Prince Doran has assured me Myrcella would not be harmed in any way despite her being a Lannister. In his last message he said and I quote, 'We do not hurt little girls in Dorne.' after I expressed my worry for her overall safety. Given the bad blood between our Houses, it was understandable," said Tyrion with Naruto nodding.

"Yes. Prince Oberyn was angry at me when he found out who my Father and Mother really are when I revealed it to him during our last time slugging it out in the fighting pits. My Father was wrong to let the Mountain get away with what he did to Elia Martell and her children on Tywin Lannister's orders. Something I plan to correct in the near future to bring Dorne further into the fold of doing future business with King's Landing once again," said Naruto while Tyrion nodded since he killing children was a very big sin no matter if you were royal blood or not.

"What about Tommen? He's a good lad. Naive to the ways of the world. But honest all the same," questioned Tyrion while Naruto thought things over in his mind.

"We can't have both go to Dorne. For now, Tommen will just have to stay here in King's Landing with me until a suitable solution reveals itself to me. Not to mention there is the issue with Joffrey and how to punish him for his many crimes. The Wall comes to mind," remarked Naruto with his eyes narrowing while thinking about how to deal with the little shit without resorting to kinslaying.

"And my Father. Your Grandfather. He won't take this lying down nephew. This will be considered a major affront to him on multiple levels. Even if you are his Grandson," said Tyrion with Naruto smirking.

"Personally, I don't care what the old lion thinks at the moment. I am still his Grandson above all things and now the King of the Seven Kingdoms. If Tywin Lannister feels I am inadequate as a King, he can come here _alone_ without his army, and see what I changed for the better here in this city when this stupid war is over. Provided no one kills him at the end," said Naruto calmly while his Uncle nodded.

"Your Grace! Your Grace! Let me through! I bring horrible news!" exclaimed a member of the Kingsguard running into the room panting heavily.

"What terrible news?" asked Naruto with the man breathing and catching his breath.

"It's your Mother and Queen Regent your Grace. She has fled King's Landing with Prince Joffrey with the aid of her cousin Lancel Lannister and the other armed men from House Lannister. They attacked the Hound and wounded him after he killed a large number of them during the escape and have fled West to Casterly Rock on horseback," said the Kingsguard while Naruto and Tyrion frowned.

"What about Myrcella and Tommen?" asked Tyrion knowing Cersei would seek to get them too.

"They were unable to get Princess Myrcella or Prince Tommen from their rooms Lord Hand. It would seem the Queen Regent only had enough time to grab one of her three children and chose Joffrey," answered the Kingsguard while Naruto sighed at how things went side ways on him.

"And so it begins. Time to see if I can be a man remotely worthy of being called a King in this time of great crisis," said Naruto to himself while hoping he could do everything possible to protect the people of King's Landing.

Because if he didn't...everyone in the city, if not the Seven Kingdoms was seriously, and totally fucked!

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter for all of you. Don't say I never did anything for you guys because that's not true. Also, when Naruto is acting all whispery and serious, imagine him being James Delaine from the FX show Taboo. That character is scary and is wicked with a blade in the show. Naruto won't be crazy like him, but he will speak in a tone just like him when required to make others get in line to do what he says or commands. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Tyrion Lannister had lived a long and interesting life. More so probably then most people could or would in his position as a dwarf. No one else could say they lived to survive half the things he did nor endure the various pains one in his position go through all their life. Even more as the Hand of the King in terms of being a temporary one and now being a permanent one until relived of his duties by the King.

Or until his death. Whichever came first.

"What troubles you my lion? I thought you would be happy with how things turned out for us?" asked Shae while she watched him at his desk where paperwork was sitting to be signed.

"I am happy my dear. But from what Bronn told me about my nephew Naruto makes me worried," said Tyrion since he and his hired Sell Sword had a conversation about the new King soon after the first Small Council meeting.

(Flashback-Tower of the Hand-Several Days Ago)

"I'm telling you Tyrion that man is him!" exclaimed Bronn with a hint of fear in his voice while Tyrion looked at him in confusion.

"Care to explain further? I don't know why you are acting like this, but clearly you know my nephew from your own time traveling the word," said Tyrion while getting a cup of wine to drink.

"Aye, I do know him or rather I _know of him_. Your nephew and now King of the Seven Kingdoms, is known as _Kage_ over in Essos. It is an old Valerian word meaning shadow," replied Bronn while Tyrion looked at him in shock.

"I didn't know you spoke the language. I'm a little rusty myself, but I can get by when I have to with it," remarked Tyrion while Bronn ran his hand through his hair.

"I only know the damn word because I asked someone when I was watching a match in the fighting pits when I was a much younger man. The people in the arena were chanting 'Kage!' 'Kage!' 'Kage!' over and over again when he walked into the arena. It was just him fighting _five_ other people. All from different backgrounds. All skilled fighters. When I asked why he was called Kage, someone said it was because he always almost killed you while in your shadow or leaving one. He could and would move so fast, you didn't realize you were dead until your body hit he ground...without your head attached!" said Bronn while Tyrion frowned at this news.

"So my nephew is no stranger to combat. The same could be said for his Father. So what has you on edge? You look ready to leap out of my window," questioned Tyrion while Bronn slowly began to calm down.

"I'm not on edge out of worry for a past slight. I didn't piss him off or meet the man face to face until now. Thank the Gods. Its just...the man is dangerous Tyrion. This man was a legend in the fighting pits, killing some of the best fighters those pits had to offer. Even the Red Viper of Dorne was bested by Naruto and was only spared death because the two hate your House on practically the same level. If I were to guess, the two probably are good friends, or at least respect each other a great deal not to fight the other," said Bronn knowing he could fight those transparent knights of the Vale, maybe a hill tribesman or two.

But someone like Naruto? Fuck no! Bronn would almost prefer to fight either the _Hound_ or even the _Mountain_ with just his bare hands over fighting the new King.

"It's good to know my House can bring certain people together," commented Tyrion with Bronn shaking his head.

"I'm serious Tyrion. I like you. I do. You pay well, you give me jobs where I can use my talents. But just so you know, right here and now, if you were to ask me to side with you in some scheme to betray your nephew for someone else. Whether its Joffrey, Stannis, or even Tywin Lannister himself, I will tell you my answer now as I would then...fuck no!" said Bronn while Tyrion nodding.

"Well, its a good thing I have no intention of betraying my nephew. He's not like Robert or Ned Stark. He's not too blinded by his vices, if he has any. Nor does he wrap himself up in honor like a heavy cloak and expect others to follow him for it. He knows what has to be done and will get it done no matter what," said Tyrion while Bronn breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. No offense Tyrion, but your family has a fucked up history of backstabbing just about everyone they come across to get what they want," remarked Bronn while Tyrion nodded.

"I'm not like my family Bronn. I'm the 'Imp of House Lannister', remember? Everything my family would do, I do not," said Tyrion with Bronn laughing for a moment before he looked serious again.

"Just stay on the King's good side Tyrion. I don't want to be given the order to kill one of the few people in King's Landing I like to be around," said Bronn before he left the room to leave his employer in thought.

(End Flashback)

"I thought you said the King wasn't like his brother Joffrey?" asked Shae while Tyrion nodded.

"He's not. But all the same, his temper if provoked...I wonder if this feeling is something close to what my Father felt when he was Hand of the King during the Targaryen's rule?" said Tyrion with concern while Shae walked over to him behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't worry my lion. From what I have heard in passing, King Naruto won't hurt those he trusts, and those who do their duty well. You have done a wonderful job as Hand of the King already. I know you will continue to do it while under this King's rule," said Shae as she comforted her lover.

"I hope so my dear. I don't want either of us to be on the receiving end of his wrath," said Tyrion with a smile on his face and was actually happier with how things happened with Naruto sitting on the Iron Throne over Joffrey.

For one, he didn't have to sneak Shae around the Red Keep like he originally did when first arriving in King's Landing. Shae had been made Sansa Stark's handmaidens in order to have an excuse to keep her around without Cersei, Joffrey, or even Littlefinger from suspecting her reason for being here. Oh Varys knew. He always knew. Nothing truly got away from him with his little birds and spinning his little webs to know what everyone around him did. But surprisingly, the Spider didn't hold it over him like other would, and simply implied to Tyrion that discretion was necessary when dealing with Cersei wanting to hurt everything he loved.

And speaking of Cersei, she was no longer in King's Landing! It was like the Gods old and new had swooped down to answer his prayers of being allowed to be with his love without fear of Shae being targeted by his sister. Cersei's spies along with Littlefinger's own network within the city had been effectively rounded up thanks to the Spider using his little birds and now were under the employ of the new King.

And speaking of the King, he somehow _knew_ of Tyrion's relationship with Shae, but did not care if they were in a relationship or not. When Naruto spoke to him in private about it, he only asked that the two be faithful to the other, and their romance didn't prevent the defense of the city during the war. Tyrion had no problem with that since he didn't plan to have his relationship with Shaw interfere with his duties as Hand of the King or the other way around. Together, he along with Varys, and the King himself had been working hard to fix King's Landing of the current decaying state left by King Robert prior to his death.

It would not be easy given the lack of certain resources, but Naruto had believed they could do it, and Tyrion saw the man was truly determined to endure the hardships with everyone else.

(House Stark Army Encampment-Three Days Later)

Robb Stark looked at the message in his hands. He had read it over and over again at least five times. _Five_! Even after reading it that many times, the words on the parchment were hard to process within his mind. Not surprising since it was hard to believe. A new King was sitting on the Iron throne yet again? One who could claim the Iron Throne by right and blood as Robert's first born and (if rumors about Joffrey were true) only son?

 _Dear Lord Stark,_

 _I write to you in the name of Naruto of House Baratheon and the new rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms. Contrary to what many know or believe, Robert did in fact have a child with Cersei Lannister almost 20 years ago. It was during a dreadful storm at night that almost brought King's Landing to her knees. Due to a strange moment in time following Naruto's birth, King Robert had decreed his son was considered to be stillborn, and hid his son out of anger mixed with shame. No doubt in regards to certain Targaryen features manifesting themselves in his son. Namely in the eyes. Before the change, they were in fact very much blue like any Baratheon should possess. Robert himself had called Naruto his son before the Gods decided to throw their hands into the mess. After four years of living in King's Landing, Robert had sent the boy away to Essos, and the Queen tried to have him become an Unsullied. I don't know if you have heard of the Unsullied by any chance Lord Stark, but I assure you that becoming one is most unpleasant, and one does not have the ability to produce offspring if they do._

 _In any, my King has commanded that I make contact with you, and to bring about some measure of control to this dreadful war. He has no quarrel with you Lord Stark and does not wish one to have one. As your Father and his Father were sworn brothers many years ago started during their time fostered by Jon Arryn, the King wishes to keep that tradition of alive. To that end, he wishes to propose a brotherhood ceremony with you once this stupidity of a war with House Lannister is over. To further prove the King means what he says, as a show of good faith, some trusted men from the Kingsguard are being sent to the North with the body of your Father Ned Stark along with the sword_ _ **Ice**_ _being sent directly to you to use. As the new Lord of House Stark, it falls to you wielding the sword as your Father once did when he was Lord of House Stark._

 _In addition, it will no doubt please you to know the King is taking the protection of your sister Lady Sansa very seriously now that the former King Joffrey is no longer a threat to her life here in King's Landing. Sadly, the war itself is another issue with the roads not being secure enough for moving someone of her position to another location without it being known by the Lannisters. If they learned of her being escorted to you or the North, I have no doubt they would seek to capture Lady Sansa, and used as a hostage to trade for the Kingslayer Jaime Lannister. Fortunately, I have it on the King's word that once safe passage has been made available, he will ensure Lady Sansa is returned to you and to Winterfell unharmed._

 _Sadly, this is where the good news ends, and the bad news begins. For while Lady Sansa is now safe under the much needed protection of King Naruto, your younger sister Arya Stark cannot be found within the city. King Naruto optimistically suspects she escaped shortly after Ned Stark's execution and she is making her way North to Winterfell as we speak. At the same time, the City Watch, and the Kingsguard are on the lookout for Arya in case she is still in the city with instructions to bring her to the Red Keep to be with her sister. All the same, do keep an eye out for your sister if she has escaped the city, and know should Arya be found within King's Landing you will be informed immediately._

 _One final thing you need to know at the behest of my King is the status of Winterfell and how exposed the North is with the majority of the army you command no longer in it. We know you sent Theon Greyjoy back to his Father in the hopes of getting the Kraken to side against the Lannisters. No doubt you did it due to the need for ships to aid your war effort. A sound plan, but my King fears your choice in a possible ally was quite poor, and I honestly agree with him. Theon's return to his House will only spur Balon Greyjoy to strike when he learns the defenses in the North are at their weakest. With your domain fully exposed to a flanking maneuver, Balon Greyjoy will see this as a means to finally get revenge on the North, your House, and everyone who fought against him during the Greyjoy Rebellion. King Naruto also suggests that you send some of your men back to fortify the coast of the North and any key points the Greyjoy fleet might attack._

 _Whether you listen to such sound advice is entirely up to you Lord Stark._

 _-Varys The Master of Whispers_

Robb Stark put the message down and sighed while reflecting on the words written on the parchment. The Spider and this new King, who had apparently replaced Joffrey (thank the Gods) were not wrong. It had been some time since Theon had gone to see his Father in the hopes of securing the Greyjoy fleet to attack the Lannisters in the Westernlands. He had been unsure of Theon's idea to ask the Ironborn for help, but his sworn brother had assured Robb that his Father would do anything for his remaining son and heir to the Iron Islands.

But no word had reached Robb of Theon's success in bringing House Greyjoy into the fold with their fleet and it was making the young wolf increasingly nervous. The Ironborn were obsessed with stealing what did not belong to them with their House motto being "We do not sow". Why make something when it was easier to take it from someone who did? Why put in the effort to make a sword when you could just take it from someone in a surprise attack before running said sword through the victim's belly?

'I was a fool to believe Theon's plan would work! And now I have left the entirety of the North undefended from a possible Greyjoy invasion!' thought Robb while looking over his map within his war tent.

And what he saw disturbed him. In his haste to call the banners and starting this war with the Lannisters he realized just how vulnerable his rear flank was in the process. The men left behind in the North to defend it were too few and too scattered to repel something like an attack from the sea. If Balon Greyjoy learned of this, which Theon would no doubt reveal, even unintentionally on his part, the Ironborn would prepare to attack the North, and return to their ways like they did in the past.

"Guard!" called out Robb with one of his men coming into the tent.

"Yes your Grace?" asked the bannerman.

"Wake the other Lords and tell them I am calling an emergency meeting. Tell them it is an extremely important one. Go now!" commanded Robb with the man nodding and went off into a run.

Robb could only pray he wasn't too late to act to defend his home.

(With Stannis-Two Days Later)

Stannis of House Baratheon was not amused by the message the Spider sent him and was half tempted to throw it into the fire to watch it burn. Maybe it would appease the Lord of Light and give him an army capable of defeating Renly. Bah! This God the Red Woman was preaching about was getting on his nerves. All she said was 'Lord of Light this!' and "Lord of the Light that!" while saying the flames spoke to her. Showed her visions. Told her how the Lord of Light favored him as the one True King of the Seven Kingdoms now that Robert was dead.

So how did this news of Robert actually have a legitimate son escape his notice or the Red Woman?!

 _Dear Stannis of House Baratheon,_

 _I pray to the Seven that this reaches you in time. While you may have strayed from the faith of your Father and House, I trust in the Gods that are good to speed this message along. As you may have no doubt heard by now, a new King has come to replace Joffrey, and is Robert Baratheon's child by blood. The news is indeed true. The new King is indeed Robert's son. His only legitimate one. He was born nearly 20 years ago on the night of a great storm surrounding King's Landing. Many heard the child was stillborn, but the truth is the child lived. But sadly, due to the child sporting Targaryen features in the form of his eyes, Robert decreed the boy stillborn, and hid him away for four long years. After such time went by, your late brother sent him off into exile in the land of Essos, and the Queen Cersei had secretly ordered the handmaiden in charge of his care to turn the boy into an Unsullied. However, I took measures to ensure the latter did not happen, and the boy was raised for a time by the handmaiden._

 _I am well aware of the situation regarding Joffrey's questionable parentage from what the late Ned Stark wrote to you before his death. Sadly, the man did not know of Naruto, or else he would have made such news known to you and Renly to prepare your House to back Robert's only legitimate son. Yes, contrary to Cersei's other three children, Naruto is indeed Robert's by blood, and even if Joffrey was in fact Robert's by blood, he is not the first born son. Thus by blood and by right of succession, Naruto is Robert's successor to the crown, and you must swear fealty to him. I know it is something you would rather not do, given how you feel the Iron Throne is yours by right as Robert's brother, but for the good of the realm, this must happen._

 _Support your one true blood nephew in these dark time and help bring peace to the Seven Kingdoms before this war escalates even further out of control._

 _-Varys The Master of Whispers_

Could it be a trick? Someone claiming to be Robert's long lost son? Surely not even the Spider could fabricate such a ruse to circumvent Joffrey from ruling on the Iron Throne if he felt the brat was unworthy. Which Joffrey was given the truth about how the boy's true bloodline parentage was incestuous and very disturbing. But this new player claiming to be King was different. Robert's son by blood. His own nephew by blood. Sure Robert had 20 bastards running around, but from what Stannis learned, the shit Joffrey had most of them murdered, and only one was rumored to escape the lion's jaws.

Where _that one_ was now was anyone's guess at this point.

"What troubles you my King?" asked Melisandre while she leaned over his shoulder and looked at the message on the table.

"My brother had a son. A long lost son. He's only just returned to Westeros and kicked out the pretender through his right by blood and the older sibling," commented Stannis knowing the rules of blood and right succession enforced Robert's legitimate son claim to the Iron Throne.

"The blood is tainted my King. The lion's blood from his Mother makes him unfit to rule the Seven Kingdoms. What his Mother did to have the other three children was madness similar to the Targaryens your Grace. For if she could lay with her own blood and sire such abominations, who is to say the madness did not spread to this one too? Are you going to bend the knee, swear fealty to this new future Mad King? You do not possess the madness. You also have the blood of a King in you just as your brothers do, but now with King Robert dead, you are the one worthy of the Iron Throne. Not this tainted child sired between the Stag and the lion," whispered Melisandre while she took the message from Stannis and threw it into the nearby fire to watch it burn.

"He is my eldest brother's legitimate son. Even if what you say is true, I cannot raise my banner against him. The rules of succession are clear. Not only is the new King sitting on the Iron Throne Robert's son by blood, but is protected by the rules of succession. I can only be King if he were to die before siring a legitimate heir of his own in the near future after he marries," remarked Stannis while Melisandre let out a chuckle.

"So? Use the rules in your favor my King. Slay the tainted one. Take the throne by force as your older brother did against the Targaryens. Slay the future Mad Baratheon King before his strength can grow and he gathers the other Lords to King's Landing and infects them with his madness. End his rule before it can truly begin and be the King that saved the world from the madness of this creature who calls himself your brother's son," said Melisandre while she stared into the flames to see what her God would show her.

Sadly, her Lord of Light refused to give her any guidance at the moment, but she was confident he would.

"Even if I wanted to kill my nephew to claim the Iron Throne, I don't have the numbers to take the city. I need a massive army to take King's Landing and right now Renly has the larger force. If anyone will bend the knee and swear fealty to the young King, it will be him. All the bannermen of my House will support the new King on the Iron Throne and I will be seen as an usurper like my brother was against the Targaryens. No one will rally to my camp, even if they did convert to your religion," said Stannis angrily knowing with Naruto being Robert's rightful (and only) legitimate heir, he had no chance of getting his army to fight against his nephew.

"So use me and my magic your Grace. Slay Renly and claim his army. Slay your nephew and claim the Iron Throne. I can give you both. The Lord of Light has chosen you. He does not have to follow the rules of men regarding the line of succession. What he wants is to bring about a world where all are united under his greatness. And by giving him what my God wants, I can give you everything you want. Everything you were denied by your older brother. What your younger brother is trying to deny you by rallying others to him to be the next King. If he cannot become King, your brother will seek to influence your nephew, and further put you lower in the position power. You, who should have been rewarded for your efforts in the last two wars. You, who held your own in a siege against House Tyrell at your brother's command, yet was denied your birthright. Your oldest brother insulted you. Slighted you. Your youngest tries to usurp you. Your nephew will seek to deny any claim of power you deserve to have just as his Father did all those years ago. They have all committed unspeakable crimes against you my King. And for each crime, the punishment for such things is death. Royalty or not regardless if they are your kin" whispered Melisandre knowing her words would worm their way into Stannis's mind and he would listen to her.

"If I do this, I have to take out Renly first. He has the numbers to best me thanks to his farce of a marriage to Margery Tyrell. Once my brother is out of the way, I will focus my attention back on my nephew," said Stannis while the Red Woman nodded.

"Of course. One usurper at a time. And each usurper must be handled differently your Grace. Renly through me. Naruto through your army. In the end, the Lord of Light will get what he wants, and all will be well," said Melisandre calmly knowing she could guide these events using the flames and her magic.

(With Renly-Sometime Later)

"Are you certain of this?" asked Renly while walking with Catelyn by his side.

"By the Mother. My son has no interest in the Iron Throne," said Catelyn while she saw Renly nodding knowing Catelyn Tully Stark was a woman of her word.

"Then I see no reason for hostility toward us. Your son can still call himself King in the North and control all the lands North of Moat Calin, provided an oath of fealty is given," said Renly while they walked into his tent and he poured himself some wine.

Brienne of Tarth standing guard at the entrance/exit of the tent.

"And the wording of the Oath?" asked Catelyn curiously.

"The same one Ned Stark gave to Robert 18 years ago. Nothing less. After all Cat, their friendship held the Kingdom together. Why not ours?" replied Renly before he looked over some sealed messages now in his hand and frowned at one addressed to him by the Spider himself.

"What is it?" asked Catelyn when she saw Renly frown at one message in particular.

"It is a message from King's Landing. From the Spider no less," said Renly in confusion since he didn't think the Master of Whispers would send him anything.

"Lord Varys? Why?" asked Catelyn in surprise.

"Yes. And as to the why...I don't know. Which is unusual since sending me this would be an act of treason against the current King on the Iron Throne," said Renly while opening the parchment and began to read.

"He's a false King. Joffrey has none of your older brother's blood in him," said Catelyn since her son like Renly had received one of the many ravens sent throughout the Seven Kingdoms about Joffrey's true parentage.

"I agree. Only this message from the Spider says that Joffrey is no longer a King. In fact, according to this...Robert's true son has returned to claim it," said Renly in surprise.

"True son? But...Robert's real children are bastards. None of them had the right to claim the throne," replied Catelyn in surprise.

"No. According to the Spider, there was one. Robert had one child with Cersei before she had Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. But my brother said he was stillborn. From what this letter has revealed, the child in question did not die that night, but kept hidden to all, and eventually sent away to Essos. Apparently, the eyes being mismatched and one being the eye of a Targaryen was too much for Robert to take, and had him sent away. Cersei even tried to have the handmaiden responsible for the boy to sell him to the Masters at Astapor and become an Unsullied. But the handmaiden chose not to obey the Queen and instead raised the child herself. Now he has returned, claimed the Iron Throne, and has now asked for myself along with Stannis to stop the fighting before it escalates further. That we unite under the banner of King Naruto of House Baratheon and punish those who are responsible for the chaos that is about to unfold if allowed to continue," said Renly while he reread the letter over again.

"And its true? Robert does have a legitimate son?" asked Catelyn since it could be some kind of trick by Varys.

"The Spider said the one red and one purple eye of the child nearly 20 years ago were the dead give away to prove this man claiming to be Naruto of House Baratheon is in fact the same child. The eyes are the most unusual in all the Seven Kingdoms and no one short of Naruto's children could have a remote chance of having them. Also, according to what the Spider says, the eyes themselves before their changes were a shade of blue worthy of any Baratheon, and Robert himself called the boy his son," said Renly while he digested this information within his own mind and what this meant for himself.

"What does this mean for you and House Tyrell? For the alliance with the North?" asked Catelyn with Renly shrugging.

"Nothing has changed. Your son and I will ally against House Lannister once we have dealt with my brother tomorrow. We will march against the Lannisters next, we win a decisive victory, head to King's Landing, prove ourselves to my nephew, and bring about peace to the Seven Kingdoms. I'm actually quite interested in meeting him," said Renly like it was completely simple steps to take to win.

"And this King Naruto? What does Lord Varys say about him?" asked Catelyn since she feared for her daughters in the city and what this man would do to them.

For all she knew, Naruto was crueler then Joffrey, but hid his tendencies better.

"From what Lord Varys has written here, my nephew wishes to be a kind, fair, yet firm ruler of the Seven Kingdoms, and bring about peace to the realm of men. But to do this though, the King needs this war with House Lannister to end quickly, and before Winter comes. Apparently, my nephew embraces the House motto of your husband, and agrees with you when saying Winter is coming," remarked Renly before letting out a sigh and drank some more wine.

"I must send a raven to King's Landing. To have the King return my daughters unharmed to the North. If this King is truly merciful and just as Varys claims, he listen to the words of a worried Mother, and will let them go," said Catelyn knowing her pleas for mercy to this new King would be a test on whether he was a good man or a monster to pretending to be one.

"I'll let you send one tonight. I'm a bit curious about what my nephew looks like since my imagination regarding what an actual child my brother and Cersei sired is honestly...hard to make out," said Renly with a smile on his face since the idea of his brother and Cersei having an actual child by blood was difficult to imagine.

Especially after learning the truth that none of Cersei's three children following Naruto were not Robert's at all.

Unfortunately, the discussion was interrupted by a strong wind blowing into the tent, distracting everyone in it, and as a result...no one saw the attack before it was too late.

 _ **"For Stannis!"**_ exclaimed the shadow demon after it stabbed Renly in the back.

"NO! GUARDS!" yelled Catelyn while she and Brienne were shocked to see such a creature exist outside of stories, myths, and legends.

Brienne charged the creature just as the guards came into the room and saw the shadow demon with their own eyes. The sword she wielded went right through the monster, but the large woman knew the face on the demonic creature was that of Stannis Baratheon. She had heard the rumors of the Red Woman from Essos converting Stannis the Lord of Light religion practiced over in Essos, but never thought magic openly existed, or at least not anymore with the loss of the dragons.

But to see a byproduct of it quite literally staring her in the face before it faded away was most unsettling.

"By the Gods, what is that?!" asked one of the men who ran into the tent and pointing a sword at the creature.

 _ **"The night is dark and full of terrors,"**_ rasped the shadow demon before it vanished into the darkness of the night.

'How could this have happened? I didn't think such horrible creatures even existed in this world. I thought such powers were only stories told to keep little girls and boys obedient and out of trouble,' thought Catelyn before she was quickly approached by Brienne.

"We have to leave Lady Stark. When word spreads throughout the camp of Renly's death, all who are not Tyrell bannermen will flock to Stannis. They will no doubt wish to prove themselves to Stannis by handing us over to him. I fear what would happen if the Red Woman convinces Stannis to leave us in her clutches," whispered Brienne knowing with Renly gone, the Baratheon bannermen would move to serve the next one in the House they were sworn to serve.

"We must inform the Tyrells. The Baratheon bannermen here might try to attack them now that the alliance and marriage between Houses is void," said Catelyn with Brienne nodding since it would not be honorable to let a House like the Tyrells to perish in a surprise attack by those they trusted to be allies.

"I agree. But we need to get the letter Renly had in his hands just before his death. If he received one from the Spider, I will wager Stannis has one too, but chose to ignore it," said Catelyn while Brienne nodded and quickly got the message written by Varys to Renly before they ran out of the tent to find the Tyrells.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Small Council Chambers-Days Later)

"Renly is dead. As I predicted," said Naruto with a sigh and closed his eyes in mourning for his Uncle he never knew, but heard good things about..

While the two never met, Naruto had heard only good things about the man, and did his job well despite his secret...vices. But Naruto wasn't one to judge him regarding such things. Naruto had done worse when in Essos. Killing people in the fighting pits. Killing people when he was with the Seconds Sons and the Golden Company.

Killing people in general really.

"Yes your Grace. Word has spread of a shadow demon of sorts being responsible for the attack and murder of your Uncle Renly. Several Baratheon bannermen guarding his tent witnessed the creature, as well as Catelyn Tully Stark, and Brienne of Tarth. Before she fled back to Robb Stark's encampment, Lady Stark warned House Tyrell of Renly's death to prevent their army from being wiped out by their now former Baratheon allies. As for Brienne of Tarth, she went with Lady Stark, and is acting as her bodyguard," said Varys with Naruto sighing yet again, but it was clear to the Spider that the King in front of him approved.

"You would think the bannermen of House Baratheon would oppose fighting for Stannis once they learned of you being Robert's son and Heir. For him to fight you with this army makes no sense," remarked Tyrion in confusion.

"The Red Woman has poisoned his mind. She's convinced him to take the Iron Throne like my Father did against the Targaryens," said Naruto since that was not a good thing in his mind.

"But wouldn't the bannermen of House Baratheon fight for you over him?" asked Tyrion since he figured House Baratheon's bannermen would side with Naruto given how he was Robert's Heir and now the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"They have no reason to be loyal to me simply on that principle Tyrion. I haven't been in Westeros since I was a four year old child. Hidden from the world during that time. Only a handful of people knew of my existence. Half of them wanted me dead or forever gone from this side of the world. Stannis has been around these bannermen, fought beside all these men, and is my Father's brother with combat experience in leading men into battle. My House bannermen have no reason to side with me over him simply on royal blood alone. And Stannis himself is of royal blood too given he is my Father's brother and as such could be King legitimately in his own way upon my death. Something I would wager he will wish to see happening when attacking King's Landing and sacking it like Tywin Lannister successfully did all those years ago," said Naruto while he looked at the two men in the room currently being the only men trustworthy of getting things done.

"I hate to ask this question given how I am also dreading the answer, but if...sorry, _when_ we are attacked by Stannis...can we repel him with our own forces?" asked Tyrion with Naruto looking at Varys for a second before looking back at the youngest of Tywin's children.

"It won't be easy, but if we plan everything, right down to the last detail...it can be done. We can win," said Naruto knowing a defense of a city like King's Landing required the right number of people, the right number of defenses, and just the right strategy.

"How? Not to question your military prowess your Grace, but your Uncle's forces are now much larger. He now has the ships and the men needed to take the city," said Tyrion while Naruto looked deep in thought.

"My Uncle is a military commander and as such will act like one, which means he will need time to prepare his now much larger army. So at best, we have two...maybe three more days before Uncle Stannis comes with his army ready to end all of our lives. During my time over in Essos and even in Braavos, I learned not only how to fight, but how to strategize how to defeat my enemy without raising my sword until it was necessary. In order to defeat my Uncle, I must think like him. Anticipate his movements and figure out how to counter his actions with our own," said Naruto with Varys and Tyrion nodding.

"He knows the city well your Grace. No doubt Stannis intends to hit the weakest point of King's Landing, which in this case would be by sea. As the Master of Ships, your Uncle has access to a very large fleet, and now an equally large number of men to manage all of them," said Vary while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Which means we have to counter his fleet with something greater. His fleet cannot dock on the shores of King's Landing. Once they do, we will be overrun by sheer numbers, and our walls or gates won't last long in the process. We need to cripple his fleet before any of them make landfall. We also need to figure out where my Uncle would send his fleet to land where he could strike the hardest at our weakest position," said Naruto knowing Stannis would strike at an area where his men could break into the city and overwhelm its defenders.

Naruto knew this because it was exact same thing he would have done in Stannis's place if leading the attack.

"I have been reading up on the military history of the Seven Kingdoms your Grace and I found one key aspect in the history books. One that may give us an idea of where Stannis may strike us in order to achieve victory," said Tyrion, who had brought the book for just this sort of meeting.

"What aspect are you referring to Tyrion?" asked Naruto curiously.

"King's Landing is well defended. Even in its current state of decay showing despite our efforts to reverse it. But looking at the history of the city since its creation, I noticed in all the battle waged to take it, only one place has been considered to be the ultimate weak spot. One that is usually well guarded by the Royal Navy and under the command of the Master of Ships. The Mud Gate," said Tyrion while pointing it out in the book from all the different wars waged around the city.

"Yes. I see your point Uncle. Mud Gate itself is weak on a defensive level. Very weak. It is usually well protected by a vast fleet of ships, but with most of them now in my Uncle Stannis's possession, the Mud Gate is an easy target. Which means our enemy will strike here with ships and men to overpower the gate, flood the city with men, and sack King's Landing like it was going out of style," replied Naruto while reading over all the various, yet relevant pages Tyrion had marked for reading.

"Now begs one question your Grace. How do we stop the massive fleet of ships from landing and unloading wave after wave of soldiers at the Mud Gate?" asked Varys with Naruto frowning.

"Varys, as the Master of Whispers, let us assume that you know almost, if not _ALL_ the secrets within the walls of King's Landing. Would I be assuming correctly?" said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"I do your Grace. I know many secrets of the city, as I felt it was a crucial part of my role in being Master of Whispers," answered Varys with Naruto nodding while looking over a map of the city he just got off a nearby table.

"Which means you would know where to get something dangerous. Something we can use against Stannis, his fleet, and the army sailing our way. I trust you do know of such a means to use in defense of this city? That my faith in your knowledge of King's Landing spanning well over several decades was not misplaced?" asked Naruto with Varys simply smiling a knowing smile at him.

"I know of one such weapon your Grace. However, I wish to inform you such a weapon will most likely be used only once, and in addition...it is highly unstable," replied Varys with Naruto looking at him intently.

"Given our odds of being overrun by Baratheon troops before we are all killed, violently butchered, or possibly burned alive by a crazy Lord of Light Priestess...I'll take whatever secret you believe will help us win over that," said Naruto with Varys nodding since the idea of being killed in such ways were not something the men in this room wanted.

"Not to ignore any possible advantage here, but shouldn't we see if there is a chance to gain possible allies outside of King's Landing? To bolster our odds of survival, much less victory in this future battle? Surely the Tyrells will side with us? Or the North? Maybe Dorne? Given Myrcella will marry Prince Doran's son and you yourself have some kind of warrior bond with Prince Oberyn, House Martell might come to our aid if asked," said Tyrion while Naruto made a noise.

"House Martell won't do anything. While Prince Oberyn respects me, neither he nor his brother will commit troops to fight for the son of Robert Baratheon. Remember, my Father did not disapprove of what Tywin Lannister ordered the Mountain to do to Elia Martell, or her beloved children for that matter. In fact, from what Varys told me of the incident when I regretfully asked about it, my Father approved of their deaths. I did not wish to believe my surrogate Mother Kushina when she told me the story, but with Varys confirming it...well I wouldn't help me either if I was one of the two Princes. As for the Tyrells...they hate all things Baratheon and only sided with Renly because the army he already had, and they thought a Queen from their bloodline would be made through the marrying of Lady Margery to my Uncle. Now with Renly dead, the Tyrells just have to sit back, do nothing, and watch the war progress until the time is right to strike in the best possible manner for them. As for the North, they are too busy fighting the Lannisters, and from what Varys has told me earlier this morning the Greyjoys have set sail to attack the North. A large chunk of Robb Stark's men have returned to repel them so his troops won't be aiding us anytime soon," said Naruto knowing they were going to be in a tight spot here when the fighting came.

"And asking my Father for help would be out of the question too. Not to mention that the Vale won't help given how we now have Petyr Baelish rotting in the Black Cells for his failed escape attempt out of the city," added Tyrion knowing his not so loving Father Tywin Lannister would sooner betray Naruto in the end to put Joffrey on the Iron Throne or make Naruto owe him a huge debt outside of gold.

"No doubt my Mother has informed her Father of my actions and is demanding he do something about me before my presence as King starts to gain momentum among the smallfolk. Not that he could given how trying would expose his troops to the North if they get wind of him moving to fight Uncle Stannis or myself," said Naruto knowing Cersei would do just that and lie about what _really_ happened just so her Father, his Grandfather would do something violent against him.

"So calling for aid is out. Which means whatever Varys knows about the city, combined with our own understanding of war through experience, and what was written about the past is our only hope of this city... well let's just come right out and say it! Not getting fucked up the ass...along with everyone living in it," said Tyrion with Naruto and Varys nodding.

"It won't be easy Tyrion. But something tells me whatever Varys knows, it is one Hell of a secret. And I would wager it is just the edge we need. But first, we need to fortify the entire city in the off chance our assumptions about my Uncle were completely wrong. I need to speak to all the mason workers and building experts within the city about going over the city to reinforce its overall structure. Especially the Mud Gate. Tyrion, go with Varys to get whatever secret weapon King's Landing possesses, and do so quietly. While Varys has a vast spy network, it is not the only network around, and I don't want someone within the walls of this city suddenly becoming fearful of Stannis to spy for him in the hopes of being granted some measure of mercy for selling us out," said Naruto with both men nodding since they could sort things out on their end of the plan without him.

"At once your Grace," said Vary knowing exactly where to go to get exactly what they needed for the defense of King's Landing.

"Once you have what you need, come see me about it, and how we can use this weapon on my Uncle's fleet. The fewer ships he has the fewer men he can command. And while I do not wish to kill my House's bannermen...Uncle Stannis should have known better. We gave him and Renly a chance to have peace with each other, unite under my rule, deal with the war between House Stark, and House Lannister before things got worse. While I don't know if Renly considered agreeing to my terms, the fact Stannis ended his life using dark magic makes it irrelevant," replied Naruto with Tyrion and Varys nodding.

"Given what I know of your Uncle Renly when he served on the Small Council, I am sure he would have taken the offer your Grace," said Varys since he had known Renly for a long time since Robert appointed him as the Master of Laws on the Small Council.

"I would like to think so too Varys. Now I'll never know first hand. In any case, we need to prepare the city for the inevitable. We have much to do and so little time," said Naruto before he stood up and the others did as well to carry out their duties.

They had work to do.

(Stark Encampment-Sometime Later)

"So the message sent to Renly Baratheon was real. That is interesting," said Roose of House Bolton while reading the two messages sent by Varys to Robb Stark and Renly Baratheon to compare the messages for any falsities made by the Spider.

"Interesting is an understatement Lord Bolton. If the Spider sent us this and still has his head in the process, it means this new King sitting on the Iron Throne is indeed Robert Baratheon's true son and heir. The fighting between Houses should come to an end. Not increase," said Robb while seeing the other Lords nodding.

"From what we have been able to learn, Tywin Lannister is not pleased in the slightest by this latest development. No doubt Cersei has informed him of the new King's 'treachery' in taking the Iron Throne from Joffrey while claiming this Naruto is not hers, much less Robert Baratheon's son," said Roose Bolton with Robb nodding since Cersei would say such things to her Father to get the man to continue the war.

"We cannot worry about the Lannister as much as we would like I'm afraid. What news back in the North?" asked Robb while wishing to know if his troops made it in time to repel the Greyjoy fleet.

"We received a raven not that long ago your Grace. Our troops were able to reinforce key areas of the North those sea cunt Ironborn planned to attack. We covered a large area of the North along the coast, but our troops were still unsure which areas would require the heaviest defense. Fortunately, we still have some of the old veterans during the Greyjoy Rebellion still alive back in the North, and they helped provided some insight on areas we might have missed," said Jon Umber knowing a few of the older veterans too injured to fight could still help in providing some insight in where the Greyjoy fleet might hit the hardest.

"Are there anymore men willing to return to the North to reinforce its defenses? asked Robb knowing some would like to do that, but others still wished to press forward.

"I don't think it is wise to send anymore troops back to the North your Grace. We already sent a little over a quarter of the army back to defend it. If we send more back, it will only embolden the Lannisters to take the offensive," said Roose Bolton with Robb reluctantly nodding in agreement.

"He's right Robb. As much as I would wish more men be sent back to defend it against the Greyjoys, you can't send too many of your forces back North," said Catelyn while she saw Robb let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine. What about the Kingslayer?" asked Robb knowing their prize was the only thing keeping Tywin Lannister at bay.

"Alive. Filthy and stinking like shit, but still alive," said Lord Rickard Karstark grumbled while Robb nodded.

"Good. He needs to be kept alive and whole. I don't care about his smell, but we can't risk him being damaged. Tywin Lannister will pay any price to get his son back, but the value is only as good as the man's physical condition. Double the guards around his prison cell if you have to Lord Karstark. Jamie Lannister will try anything to get out and return to his Father," said Robb while Lord Karstark nodded.

"My son is watching him now. But I can easily put more men around his cell to ensure he doesn't' get any ideas on escaping," said Lord Karstark knowing the Kingslayer would try something soon and wished to ensure his son did not fall victim to the lion's treachery.

"Good. House Umber will also add some men of their own too. For now, we are going to move cautiously, and stay on the defensive. We need to keep our supplies from becoming too thin and wait for word from the North about possibly reinforcing them should the Greyjoy fleet somehow smash through our defenses," said Robb while many nodded in full agreement since defending the North that was their home was important to every man here.

They needed to be careful at this stage of this war. One false move and they would lose too much with little to gain.

(King's Landing-Days Later)

Naruto had been busy. Nonstop busy. He had gathered all the architects, mason workers, and blacksmiths in the city to him to explain the situation to all of them. He didn't bother to sugar coat the situation to them about what was heading their way with Stannis and his army intent of sacking the city. Naruto explained that the sacking wouldn't be enough for Stannis like it had been for Tywin Lannister and his army 20 years ago. He had revealed to them that the majority of the city would burn thanks to the Red Woman who converted Stannis to the Lord of Light religion. He told them if the city fell, a lot of people would be burned as a sacrifice. It didn't matter who was offered up. The rich. The poor. Men. Women. Possibly even children. It would be like the Mad King all over again, but with religious reasons attached, which made such actions even worse!

Which is why he needed their help to strength the walls of King's Landing and any other place their skills could be put to use. Not that anyone brought into this massive project would resist in the given time frame, as no one wanted to die, much less be burned alive as a religious sacrifice.

Not only that, but Naruto got Sandor Clegane to up the training of the City Watch, and had Bronn working with the Kingsguard with what time they had with both men rotating the training between the two groups. Sandor was a bit unsure of Naruto at first, which was understandable given the Hound had been around the young man's Father, who had become a drunk for a King, and the giant Clegane was not impressed. Then there was Joffrey being the sadistic little shit he was with people and his whiny voice made you want to stab your own ears with a rusty knife.

But Naruto had proven himself in being a competent ruler in the short time he was King of the Seven Kingdoms. He quickly showed his commitment in wanting to help all the people in King's Landing and make their lives better. The first was dealing with the poor constantly begging for food and their need for shelter they did not possess. This was dealt with using the second situation Naruto had to face, which was getting them jobs. Naruto quickly setup job posts for those looking to either learn new skills or put the skills they already had to use. The latter who didn't have jobs either due to the war and they were refugees seeking a safe haven or because the former Master of Coin had used his own financial influence to shut down stores, shops, and other honest places of business for the more seedy ones which he also secretly controlled.

Speaking of the former Master of Coin, Naruto had found out the man had tried another escape attempt by trying to bribe the guards with wealth, and plenty of the most exotic whores in all the Seven Kingdoms. Under other circumstances, had Robert still been alive, or Joffrey was still King for that matter, these men would have set the man free, and gotten away with it. But after Naruto of House Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne, the pursuit of the corrupt, and the _punishing_ of those who committed such crimes put the fear of being punished into them.

An example would be when all the men of the City Watch, who helped their late Lord Commander Janos Slynt betray Ned Stark when Joffrey took the Iron Throne as its King were given a choice. Death? Or the Wall? Some of the men had tried a third option in the form of resisting, but were met instantly crushed by Naruto himself. He drew his crimson Valerian sword named it _Akatsuki_ in the old Valerian tongue meaning New Dawn and sliced them all to pieces before demanding if anyone else wanted to resist his decision regarding traitors.

None of them did. In fact, the remaining former City Watch members instantly on their knees, surrendering, and begged to be sent to the Wall over facing his sword _Akatsuki_ with him as its wielder. As for the sword itself, Naruto felt such a name was appropriate given how it shined in the light at just the right angle to signify a new dawn.

The men guarding Littlefinger didn't want to get on the new King's bad side and all over a promise of gold and whores. Which the guards knew the man could not produce given how they knew Petyr Baelish had all his assets seized and the brothels were put under new management. As such, the former Master of Coin could not give the guards gold, or women he promised them.

Their lives were not worth empty promises by a snake of a man who betrayed the late Hand of the King Ned Stark.

"You are becoming a real pain in the ass Littlefinger. Another escape attempt? I should chop off your legs just to ensure you can't escape from this cell," said Naruto while he stood in front of the chained Petyr Baelish, who looked like he had seen better days.

The former Master of Coin was for the lack of a better word...filthy. His clothes were filthy. His face was sporting an unruly beard. His hair was longer and oily from the lack of a bath. If someone could see the man appear in a before and after setting, you wouldn't think they were the same man.

"I have been unjustly imprisoned. You didn't think I would sit idly by and be kept locked away in here, did you?" questioned Petyr Baelish with Naruto narrowing his eyes at him.

"Unjustly? You betrayed the Hand of the King. You allowed the crown to be bankrupt and owed money to House Lannister and the Iron Bank. I have been gathering all the information and evidence I need to have you executed for past crimes Littlefinger. I actually have more then enough to do it now," said Naruto with Petyr looking up at him with a smug look on his face.

"But you won't. You need me in your back pocket," remarked Petyr with Naruto scoffing at him.

"Don't flatter yourself. I need you alive for other reasons. Reasons I'm sure you already know about, but don't think I know. Namely your secret asset in the Vale by the name of Lysa Tully Arryn," said Naruto while Petyr's smirk left him for a second.

"So you know. The Spider told you," remarked Petyr with Naruto nodding.

"He filled in the blanks for me after Pycelle confessed to being a conspirator in killing Jon Arryn and named names. Specifically you and Lysa Arryn," said Naruto with Petyr scowled knowing the former Grand Maester would sell them all out to save his old and worthless life.

"Ned Stark was right about one thing, Pycelle talks too much," said Petyr Baelish while finding it ironic those words by Ned Stark would comeback to haunt him.

"I'm sure he does. But he confessed enough for me to know what I needed to know. Lysa Arryn would never have poisoned her husband unless you told her to do it. You knew Jon was snooping around, trying to figure out why Joffrey looked nothing like Robert when all of his bastards did. It was only a matter of time before he put everything together and told my Father the truth. And if that happened...well my Mother wouldn't be alive, right? And having the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms in your back pocket to use in an a pinch was something you couldn't let go. So naturally, you got all the people involved in this little bloodline conspiracy of a horror together, told them the only way to keep this piece of news away from my Father was to have Jon Arryn killed, and hoped the next Hand of the King chosen by the King was someone you could easily manipulate," said Naruto, as he saw Petyr scowled at having the truth of his schemes called out by the King, and the King being the son of Robert Baratheon.

Yet Petyr Baelish still had one more move to make.

"You do realize my imprisonment will no doubt reach Lady Arryn by now. If she hasn't already called her banners to march on King's Landing, she will be doing it soon once Stannis is done sacking the city, and killing you for the Iron Throne. She and I were quite close growing up want to ensure I was rescued with the full might of the Vale," said Petyr with Naruto smirking now before he moved beyond the means Littlefinger could see him and pinned the shocked man to the cell wall with a hand to his throat.

The King's eyes glowing in the darkness of the cell that it actually terrified Petyr Baelish something fierce deep within the dark corners of his mind.

"Even _IF_ that were true, I have already have put plans into place to ensure that even in the off chance you escaped from King's Landing...you're a dead man walking. The crimes you have done, the proof behind it, I have it all ready to be sent to all the major Houses throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Do you really think you can walk out of the Black Cells of King's Landing and think all will be well? Stannis? If he does become King, who do you think will among the first to burn as a sacrifice to the Lord of Light? What's that you are trying to say? You would go East to the Vale?! Your Lady Lysa will be cast out of the Vale by the Lords there and her son Robin will be forced into exile on suspicion of her son not being Jon's child," said Naruto while Petyr's eyes widen slightly, the dark blonde haired King saw it, and knew his mark was dead on about the man going even _that far_ to secure a pawn in such a high place of position.

'What is this feeling? This feeling of terror and dread?' thought Petyr with his eyes now filled with confusion over what he was experiencing.

"The North itself will destroy you for betraying Ned Stark. The West maybe? You think Tywin of House Lannister will protect you? Ha! The Lannisters will not receive you simply because you were the one manipulating the Queen Regent in being your pawn and they will take that slight very seriously. House Tully will order you be killed on sight at Riverrun for your betrayal of one Catelyn Tully Stark. The South and the Reach will see you for the snake you really are and kill you the moment you set foot into their domain. Dorne? I'm good friends with Prince Oberyn and I'm sure he would have no problem running his poisoned spear through your chest and take great joy in seeing you die. So by all means Littlefinger, do try to escape. For once you do, everyone who is everyone in the Seven Kingdoms will be itching to personally take your head," whispered Naruto before he dropped Littlefinger on his butt and walked out of the room to let a slightly terrified Petyr Baelish think about his words very carefully in his mind.

And realized with a cold bitter truth that the King was one hundred percent...correct in his statement. Petyr Baelish had no allies. No friends. No one who could help him. Even if he had the needed blackmail to get a few Lords to help him, it was only temporary. A few supplies, a horse, and if he were luck...a stay in a castle for the night. Maybe two days if the Lord was feeling particularly generous. But Petyr knew such a thing was not possible given the information that would spread throughout the Seven Kingdoms. No one would take him in. A bounty would be placed on his head for any Sell Sword to claim before he reached the nearest port to take him to Essos or Braavos. Even going to Essos or Braavos was out of the question since Petyr had no money to use in the first place. Not that gold or silver would matter at this point since no one would want to take the money of a man like him.

The King was right. This cell was his only protection from those outside of it who wanted him dead.

(Lannisport-At the Moment)

Cersei scowled heavily at the outside world from her chair near the window. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the people were happy. Well...happy as happy can be given a war between House Lannister and House Stark. Refugees came into the city, seeking a safe haven due to their lives, homes, and families were destroyed. Hoping to rebuild their lives and survive the war along with the long winter rumored to come now that the longest Summer in history had officially ended.

How she hated them. All of them. Every single life down below. Moving around. Going from place to place. The mere sight of them made her want to puke. The mere thought of her being in the same city, much less the same room with only a handful of these peasants made her stomach want to wretch. This was no place for her. No place for a Lannister of her standing. No place for Queen or even a Queen Regent.

Cersei knew that the only place for her was right at the center of all power in the Seven Kingdoms and it was a King's Landing. It was the Iron Throne. Not here. Not Lannisport or Casterly Rock. Not here where the power was only a fraction to that of King's Landing was located along with the seat of power that was the Iron Throne.

An Iron Throne where her first born son, Robert's true son, was sitting on and making it perfectly clear he wanted nothing to do with her. Cersei had brought him screaming into the world and yet he had the nerve to scold her like she was a child. Her! She may have ordered his life be that of a eunuch slave soldier, but as his Mother, and the Queen...it was damn well within her right to make him whatever she wished.

And right now that just so happened to involve Robert's son she had with the man along with anyone else connected to her failed pig of a husband. She had whispered concerns to Joffrey about Robert's bastards possibly challenging him for the Iron Throne since they were of her husband's blood. It had happened before in the past with the Targaryens and commented to her son that if they were not all killed...the threat of usurping his rule as King was still in existence.

Speaking of her son Joffrey, who she considered to be her one true first born son, the young lion was sitting on his throne commissioned to aid him in ruling over Lannisport as its King. Cersei had gone to her Father after fleeing King's Landing, slightly wishing she could take Myrcella, and Tommen with her before forgetting about them. She knew deep down that Naruto would never harm his half siblings and Cersei needed to focus on the one child she needed to secure supreme power when the time was right. She had told her Father what had happened, calling Naruto a pretender, and was not the real first born child lost all those years ago. Add to the fact Myrcella and Tommen were now "hostages" within King's Landing from what Cersei described only enraged Tywin Lannister even further.

It took some considerable effort on Cersei's part to make the story she told her Father appear believable. All the crying, begging, pleading for her Father to believe she had been wronged by this false pretender of a King sitting on the Iron Throne. He had looked at her with a great deal of scorn and scrutinizing since he was not one to fool easily. But she was his daughter and Cersei knew that he knew she would not dare lie to him about such things.

Which was why Cersei's lie worked after pleading her hardest to convince him to march his army against her enemies in the North and against Naruto in King's Landing when time permitted itself.

At the moment, Tywin Lannister was with his army, prodding the defenses of the wolf's army for a weakness, and had yet to find one. Not only that, but Jamie was still a prisoner of the North, and making sure no one outside of the Northern bannermen could help him escape. Knowing her Father, he wouldn't dare risk Jamie's life, and might even seek out a way to negotiate with the North by paying some kind of ransom for her twin brother. Of course, Cersei herself felt Jamie's capture was a personal slight against her, and wanted all of the North to die.

Not only was her love a prisoner of the North, being reduced in strength, and glamour a lion like himself should show, but the man's substitute for warming her bed was not what you would call...great in bed. He was enthusiastic once she forced him to do her bidding, but Lancel was no Jamie when it came to fucking her body. Under normal circumstances, she dared not risk fucking Lancel since her powerbase in Lannisport was not as strong as it had been in King's Landing so keeping an eye out for spies or agents of her Father in the city. But she was a woman with needs. Needs that Robert had never met. Could not meet. The same with Lancel, but he was here while Jamie was not. Sadly, only Jamie had met them, and it made her want the man even more when he was eventually rescued.

 _IF_ he was rescued.

At the same time, word came from the smallfolk about Stannis somehow besting Renly's much larger army by somehow having the younger Baratheon killed. Not that it mattered to Cersei since one less Baratheon in the world the better for her and if the Gods were indeed on her side...Naruto would be next with Stannis somehow falling at the same time.

One way or another, Cersei would see her eldest son die, and place her _pure_ _son_ Joffrey on the Iron Throne with the Queen Regent being the _true_ ruler of the Seven Kingdoms.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done. Hope you liked it. Yes, Stannis still killed his brother via the Melisandre with the Red Woman whispering into his ear. Had to be convincing. I can't have Renly live in this one. Sorry about that to all you Renly fans. I'm sure you are like "WTF?!" so I apologize for that. But its just the way it is with my fic. Also, sorry if there was no real action in this chapter, but you know how it is with fics at times. I had to set things up for the actual fighting that will come in the next chapter with the violence, the killing, and all the other stuff we love about the show. Until next time...PEACE!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The Battle of Baratheons

Olenna Tyrell, also known as the Queen of Thorns was not amused. If anything, she was one step away from grabbing a sword and gutting someone with it to satisfy her desire to lash out. Provided her gracefully aging body would allow it. But that wasn't the point nor the reason for her anger. Olenna Tyrell was angry because someone, namely one Stannis of House Baratheon, had done what no one thought he would do, or was capable of doing to his own family.

Stannis had murdered his younger brother Renly. He had become a kinslayer!

Oh Stannis didn't do the deed directly. The man wasn't that foolish. Olenna knew enough about the Baratheon to know such an act was not something Stannis would do openly for others to know. And while no one could openly pin Stannis for the crime, the man was the only one who actually benefited from Renly's death, and would gain the bannermen of House Baratheon to his cause. Olenna had heard of the Red Woman, who preached about the "Lord of Light", and how she was some kind of sorceress capable of doing the seemingly impossible in the name of her God.

Olenna didn't wish to believe magic of the ancient world had returned to this point in time. It just didn't seem possible since magic had died out with the dragons. But word of Daenerys Targaryen having three dragons on her side and now this news of this shadow demon with Stannis Baratheon's face on it just proved the two were not only intertwined in terms of existence, but both were back in the world once more. Olenna didn't know if she could consider that a good or bad thing at the moment.

"You were fortunate that Catelyn Stark and Brienne of Tarth were there to warn you of this my child. To think Stannis would go so far and with the way he did it. No one can openly accuse him of the act, even if he was the only one to benefit from it," commented Olenna to her granddaughter Margaery while Loras and Mace Tyrell was sitting beside them.

"We were so close to achieving our dream of putting a Tyrell on the Iron Throne and now such a hope is lost to us," said Loras knowing the main reason Margaery agreed to this arranged marriage with Renly was to get a future King born of Tyrell blood to rule over the Seven Kingdoms one day.

They were well aware of Renly's...tendency to be with men, which played perfectly into their plans since Loras was Renly's secret lover. The plan called for Margaery to marry Renly, binding both Houses together in the eyes of Gods and men while Loras was made a knight of high standing, and to watch over the King and Queen. At the same time, Loras would "assist" Renly in his bedding of Margaery, and she could give him a child. Namely a son, who would become Prince, and future King of the Seven Kingdoms.

Unfortunately, Renly's recent death ruined that plan abruptly, and violently with a demon made of shadows of all things ending his life.

"Not necessarily Loras. Word has reached me from various reliable sources of the current King sitting on the Iron Throne also being a Baratheon and is Robert Baratheon's first born son," said Olenna with Loras and Margaery looking confused.

"You mean King Joffrey?" questioned Margaery while Olenna shook her head.

"No my child. Not him. Besides, from what I've heard about Joffrey, he isn't even a true Baratheon despite his Mother's claims to the contrary. No, I'm speaking of King Naruto of House Baratheon currently ruling in King's Landing. Word has it, he was the stillborn child Robert and Cersei had prior to Joffrey's birth, but it was a lie due to the baby having some Targaryen features from Robert's Grandmother's side of the family which surfaced right after the child's birth," said Olenna while she saw Margaery was interested in this piece of news.

"Does he have a specific preference in terms of women? Or is he like Renly with a need for men?" asked Margaery knowing they might have chance depending on what Naruto liked in terms of preferences.

"Sadly, I don't know child. No one seems to know. Though I suppose with the war being an issue and Stannis getting ready to march on King's Landing to take the Iron Throne from his nephew could be the reason behind it," answered Olenna with Margaery looking down at that.

"What I don't understand is why Stannis would usurp his nephew of the Iron Throne? It breaks the rules of blood rights and the line of succession in itself," remarked Mace and Olenna sighed at the man's inability to see beyond his own mustache.

"It clear to see that Stannis doesn't believe Naruto is Robert's son anymore then we are to believe the other children Cersei had were Robert's as well. Mere speculation at best and an excuse at worse to fight his nephew. All so he can lay claim the Iron Throne and rule it in his own way. Gods help us if he succeeds and that Red Woman whispers in his ear to burn people alive for her damn Lord of Light. It will be the Mad King all over again, only with this religion being the only difference," said Olenna since she had seen enough Mad Kings in her time with just the one to know a second Mad King was even worse!

"Grandmother, what if we side with Naruto Baratheon? What if we march our army to King's Landing to defend it from Stannis? We could make the difference and in return, House Tyrell could ask for anything so long as it was within the King's power to grant," offered Margaery with Olenna smiling at her.

"I knew you were like me in more then just looks back when I was young my girl," said Olenna while seeing Margaery smiling at her.

"Wait! Are we sure this is wise? We don't know what this King Naruto is like. Or if he will like Margaery on appearance alone. What if he is a monster in secret? What if he has some kind of madness like the Mad King did in his later years? Or wishes to be unfaithful to Margaery should they marry? We risk my sister's happiness with a man, who may go out whoring like his Father, and siring 20 of his own bastard children," protested Loras while Olenna gave him a cold look.

"Do you think I haven't considered that Loras? That this King may have a darkness in him that threatens my beloved Granddaughter or House Tyrell as a whole?" questioned Olenna with her Grandson looking uneasily at her.

"N-No Grandmother, but...," said Loras, but was silence by another look from the old, yet sharp tongued woman.

"But nothing! I am well aware of the risk I am placing Margaery and House Tyrell in with us backing the new King on the Iron Throne. I am well aware this Naruto maybe a drinking and whoring sadistic monster of an idiot just like his Father was when the man wasn't commanding an army. For all we know, he is like Renly, and has a preference to men over women. But we have come too far to back out now. Stannis killed his brother. We can't prove it, but we know deep down in our bones he did the deed, or at least gave the Red Woman the command to do what she did. If I had to choose between a kinslayer like Stannis Baratheon, who let's some crazy Red Woman converting him to her bizarre religion. Or a new King, who we have yet to hear anything bad about since his short time on the Iron Throne...I choose this new King," said Olenna firmly while Loras conceded defeat to her reasoning.

The Queen of Thorns got her name for a reason after all.

(Lannister Army-At the Moment)

Tywin Lannister looked at the map of the Seven Kingdoms with calculating eyes and a sharp mind going through every scenario regarding how to possibly defeat the Northern army. Contrary to what he first thought of Ned Stark's oldest son, Robb Stark was not the green boy he presumed him to be when fighting in this war. If there was one thing Ned Stark had done right with the eldest of his brood, it was training him for the hardships of life, and the lives he must take. Tywin could respect that about the Starks and their House in regard to raising their offspring. The North bred fighters, hunters, and survivors of all things harsh and cruel this world had to offer.

'Which is more then I can say about my own family,' thought Tywin bitterly since he had spoiled his two sons and only daughter wasting their lives the way they did things.

His oldest son, his heir to the Casterly Rock had become a Kingsguard, and as such had forsaken his inheritance to be a bodyguard for a Mad King. Even worse, when the Mad King died, by Jamie's hands no less, the new King was barely any better seeing as the man drank, hunted, and whored around like they were all sports. Tywin almost wished his son had killed Robert early on after Joffrey was born so a heir was secured to take over when the boy came of age. But sadly that wasn't the case and left Tywin with his second son Tyrion to be his heir unless Jamie somehow left the Kingsguard.

Speaking of Tyrion, it seemed his second son, and a failure for a Lannister (in Tywin's mind) was doing surprisingly well as temporary Hand of the King in his absence for the most part. Or at least, it had been temporary, but it seemed this new King, who replaced his Grandson Joffrey due to being the older sibling, wanted Tyrion to stay on as Hand of the King on a more permanent setting. While Tywin had no love for Tyrion in general due to the fact his child had killed his Mother at birth, Tyrion was showing he had _some_ potential. Even if his son was physically deformed and represented a great deal of shame for House Lannister as a result. Not to mention all the drinking and whoring Tyrion did that could rival Robert Baratheon himself with the exception being his son knew not to sire any Lannister bastards.

And finally, there was his daughter Cersei. She was suppose to be the means to which his House achieved the goal of becoming the most influential one in Westeros. Through her marriage to Robert Baratheon once the Rebellion was over, she was suppose to secure House Lannister a future King descended from his bloodline. A future King with House Lannister blood. A King who would support Lannister interests above all others and forge a powerful dynasty that would last for over 1,000 years. Beyond anything the Targaryens possessed before their fall.

Only for her to be the biggest failure of them all!

Oh, his daughter did her job. Marrying Robert. Laying with him to sire heirs to the Iron Throne. But the marriage had been rotten right after the High Septon finalized their union in the eyes of the Seven. As a result, the children sired in the process were less then...well perfect. Joffrey was clearly not right in the head. Tywin had spent enough time around the Mad King to know the boy had issues, even when his Grandson was a small child. Noticeable acts of cruelty, which required a good deal of gold to sweep under the fur rug was required at times, and Tywin had hoped Robert would be more of a Father to the boy to snap Joffrey out of it.

Myrcella was a sweet young girl and clearly took after her Mother in looks. Tywin knew many men would wish to court his Granddaughter and only one would be lucky to be her husband to marry at a later time. But the poor girl for all her beauty and grace instilled by Cersei did not prepare Myrcella for the cold harshness of life. She had been sheltered by Cersei in terms of interacting with people and how the world worked as a whole. Tywin would have ensured his Granddaughter was sharp as a sword and have the wits needed to see who could be trusted and who couldn't.

He should have taken a page out of Olenna Tyrell's book and been more involved with her to better prepare the girl for the world.

Tommen was a shy young boy, who was also naive about the ways of the world, and how people act in general. He was sheltered by his Mother and kept on the side away from the main stage that was the politics of King's Landing as if he was some fragile creature. It was something Tywin did not enjoy hearing or seeing from his legacy in the form of one growing up to be a possible mental case while the other two were unable to comprehend the world at large.

Some legacy. His planned dynasty was cracking in all the wrong places and Tywin knew the answer to the solution was left to the one person no one expected.

Which _finally_ , brought up the issue of his thoughts on the Lannister family legacy in the form of the once declared deceased Grandson. A Grandson he did know, who was now in the form of the newly crowned King Naruto of House Baratheon. Officially, the boy had been dead, stillborn from what Robert had declared from that one night all those years ago. Even in the Westernlands, Tywin had felt the storm, and the feeling of worry it had filled him with while wondering if this force of nature had destroyed the city it seemed to surround. It had been a very devastating blow to Tywin too since his own informants had been told the baby was a boy and would have been strong had it survived the birth. Like Robert, he too wished for a strong son to carry on his legacy, and to lose your son, much less a Grandson before it had a chance to breathe was devastating.

But now...now apparently the news of the child being stillborn was a _lie_! If what he had been told was true, the boy had lived, gone to Essos, and had been trained to fight on multiple fronts. Robert's first born son had become a combat veteran in record time and had come home to claim the Iron Throne. The problem with this story was Cersei saying it wasn't true. She had gone on an angry rant about the whole issue when arriving on her horse into his camp with the armed escort of men who helped his daughter escape King's Landing. Cersei had claimed the man saying he was Naruto was not really her first born son, but an imposter seeking to remove Joffrey from his rightful place.

She had ranted on and on about the injustice of it all while crying, begging, and pleading with him to do something to get Joffrey back on the throne, and remove the "false son" sitting there right now. She went on and on about how Naruto had been cruel to her and Joffrey. Locking them up within their own rooms, stating things were going to change in King's Landing where the implied threat to her, and her three children was hidden in his veiled threats. How Naruto had become violent with her when she tried to protest his actions and threatened to be violent with Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen if she didn't comply to his demands. How she tried to flee with all her children, but couldn't so Joffrey was the best choice since he was the "rightful King" to the Seven Kingdoms.

All Tywin could do to speed things along was nod his head until finally he agreed to take care of the matter to finally shut his daughter up. Personally, he didn't care what Cersei thought about the matter, nor did Tywin believe the man sitting on the Iron Throne now was an imposter. Far from it. While his agents were few in King's Landing, they were quite reliable when necessary, and Tywin had gotten the information needed about the new King being Robert's legitimate son.

The truth being in the mismatched eyes of man since they were the same eyes and color of the supposedly stillborn baby. You could not duplicate such a form of identification. It was apart of you. An undisputed marker signifying just who you are and where you come from.

In short, Tywin believed the new King was in fact Cersei's long presumed dead child, now turned man, and the new King of the Seven Kingdoms. He wasn't a fool to believe Cersei's words, her begging, crying, and pleading for him to act. Tywin Lannister was not so easily fooled and he had been alive far longer then most to know deception when he saw it. Clearly, his daughter had no love for Robert in any way after his whoring started shortly after marrying Cersei, and she wanted to remove Naruto from the current Game of Thrones due to him being the result of the man being unfaithful in the first place.

Fortunately, this war with the Starks did not involve the new King, but that could change soon enough given how things were going between both sides, and the fact Stannis was planning to attack King's Landing himself.

Personally, Tywin thought Stannis had finally lost his mind, and was seeking to claim what was his long ago that Robert had denied him. It wasn't really surprising that Stannis would feel this way due to older brother giving him Dragonstone rather then Storm's End, which went to Renly, out of spite. Spite for his one failure to capture the two remaining Targaryens of royal blood, who could challenge him for the Iron Throne. Now the angry Stag was seeking to remove his nephew from the seat of power to become King and rule in his own cold way of doing things.

Again, this issue gave Tywin a chance to focus on the North over what the King would say, or do in regards to this war between Houses. Until the family issue with Stannis and Naruto was officially resolved, one way or another, Tywin Lannister knew he had a large open space for freedom of movement, and to do whatever he wished in terms of fighting the Starks.

And getting his son back. If only he had one of the Stark girls to trade. Sadly, Tywin had neither of them so he had nothing except gold to buy Jamie's freedom. But from the way things were going, the Starks did not care for gold like everyone else. They did not rely on it as much in the North as everywhere else so their interest in it was mild to a point.

So how did he get Jamie back and in one piece? How?! Where was the chink in the wolf's armor? Where was the weak spot he could exploit?!

(King's Landing-With Naruto)

"Its a beautiful day your Grace," commented Tyrion while he approached his nephew and ignored the Kingsguard around him.

"Yes. Peaceful too. Its almost a pity," replied Naruto calmly.

"Pity?" asked Tyrion in confusion.

"Yes. Its a pity that by nightfall, this peaceful moment, this bright warm day, and clear blue water...are going to be the exact opposite of what it is now," commented Naruto while he glanced at his Uncle, who now had a look of understanding.

"I must admit, I'm surprised you are being so calm about this nephew. Considering you saw what I did when Varys showed me the weapon we are going to employ against your Uncle Stannis," said Tyrion knowing he had to keep the name of the special weapon a secret to prevent spies from learning of it.

"I spent a lot of time surrounded by death Tyrion, but I never allowed myself to drown in it, or the madness that comes from killing. Sadly, my Father became addicted to it during his Rebellion against House Targaryen, and letting his hatred for them fuel said addiction to dangerous levels. The loss of Lyanna Stark combined with the lack of fighting required my Father have an outlet capable of keeping himself from going off the deep end like the Mad King did. Hence his need for drinking, hunting, and whoring to keep those violent impulses he felt at bay," said Naruto since he figured out what went wrong with his old man thanks to Varys being a source of vital information when the history books detailing Robert's actions after he became King were used up.

"Makes sense I suppose. Your Father did seem eager to get into a fight once the Greyjoy Rebellion started from what I have heard," commented Tyrion with Naruto nodding.

"I spent many years fighting and killing people Tyrion. I didn't want to become like my Father where I had a bloodlust addiction that could only be sated by drinking, hunting, and whoring my way into an early grave. So I trained to master my mind as well as my body to ensure both would be in a state of perfect harmony," said Naruto calmly while he looked over the water below him at the top of the city wall.

"There is more to this mood of yours. Isn't there?" asked Tyrion while Naruto smirked at a bit before it became serious.

"Tyrion, you are my Uncle. You are family. Family should trust each other. Not hate or demise them. Not want them dead or turned into Unsullied out of some form of spite that shouldn't even exist. Don't you agree?" said Naruto before he glanced at his Uncle.

"Completely. But why are you telling me this?" asked Tyrion curiously.

"What if I told you a secret Tyrion? A secret about myself? About my skills? My power? Something that is truly frightening because for all intensive purposes...its one hundred percent true?" asked Naruto with Tyrion now looking even more curious.

"Well for one, you can trust me to keep it a secret between the two of us. Second, I am feeling curious and listening with great interest," said Tyrion with a small smile, but it left when he saw just how serious Naruto was being right now.

"The secret about myself Uncle is this...aside from our secret weapon we intend to use in the coming battle, I could single handedly crush our opposition like one would crush an insect beneath their boot. Our secret weapon is in fact _overkill_ if used second instead of first against my Uncle Stannis," said Naruto with Tyrion raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"I know you prefer to be confident of your skills nephew, but the entire fleet, and army Stannis now has under his command? By yourself? I didn't take you for being arrogant in regards to your own abilities," said Tyrion while Naruto let out a hollow laugh.

"I'm not being arrogant Uncle Tyrion. I'm merely stating a fact. Before I arrived at King's Landing, I was on a small raft barely fit to hold one, and I sailed it through a storm. I sailed it right through a storm and cut through it along with another ship with Greyjoy markings. _The Silence_ I believe was the name of the ship when I left it burning and sinking to the bottom of the ocean along with what was left of its dead or dying crew," replied Naruto with Tyrion looking at him in shock.

'He's serious. There is no lying in him. My nephew actually did what he claims to have done!' thought Tyrion in shock since he saw just how focused Naruto was when talking and knew the man was _not_ lying.

"How could I have done what I claim to have done? You're were thinking those words, correct? The answer is this...on the night of my birth, the child King Robert and Queen Cersei had all those years ago was not suppose to live. The child was suppose to be a stillborn, just what King Robert called me shortly after the issue with my eyes. Only the thing about this event is the child was allowed to be given life. Give life by the Stranger himself," said Naruto with Tyrion looking at him the entire time seeking the lie his mind desperately wanted to catch by this point.

"And how do you know the Stranger did this to you?" asked Tyrion while wondering if his nephew had somehow gone mad during his time in Essos before coming here.

"He approached me in my dreams. Told me everything. My purpose. My life before this one. Why my eyes are different? Contrary to what my Father believed or was told, the eyes are not a result of Targaryen blood clashing with Baratheon. The eyes are a gift from the Stranger himself," said Naruto while tapping his face just below the Sharingan Eye.

"Not to question your spiritual connection to all things beyond this world, but for what purpose did a God grant you such power?" asked Tyrion with Naruto smirking for a brief moment before getting deathly serious.

"To alter the future. To change the fate of the Seven Kingdoms. To be the Champion of the Gods old and new. To stop the darkness that is to come in the few short years that we have left before it arrives to kill us all," said Naruto in a tone of voice that matched his face.

"If what you say is indeed true nephew, why don't you use your power to crush Stannis, and his bannermen following him into battle against you?" asked Tyrion before Naruto looked at him fully and the second son of Tywin Lannister saw pain in those eyes.

"Because like you, Stannis is family. Those bannermen coming here to kill us, swore to serve House Baratheon. If I kill them now with my power, I become a kinslayer, and a destroyer of my Father's House. Could you do that Tyrion? With all the power to wiped out an entire section of the Seven Kingdoms at your fingertips and your opposition is House Lannister with all his soldiers under the command of your Father? Could you combat him? Crush him and his army? Kill your brother Jaime with a swing of our sword? Your Uncle Kevan? Could you end the lives of so many from your House and not feel sadness or pain because of it?" asked Naruto while Tyrion flinched and looked away to the sea with sadness in his eyes.

"When you put it like that? No. I couldn't. You made a fair point. From the way you are describing yourself, our secret weapon is to be a...mercy of sorts?" asked Tyrion with Naruto nodding while saying nothing further on the matter pertaining to his abilities.

"Make sure Bronn is in position when the time comes to implement the plan. He's a good a shot with arrow, right?" questioned Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"I asked for a demonstration earlier. He hit a moving target that looked like a giant boat held by a few men moving it around when ordered several times. All in the same spot and where he needs to aim when the time comes," replied Tyrion while Naruto nodded.

"Have him do it again later tonight. This will be a night battle. Hitting your target during the day compared to hitting it at night are two different things Tyrion. Also, make sure he is one hundred percent sober. Nothing alcoholic in his system. Have him drink water or some other drinkable concoction so long as it doesn't make him drunk," ordered Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"What if our move doesn't scare Stannis or his men off? What if he still decides to land what ships he has left and tries to press forward?" asked Tyrion while knowing such a thing was always a possibility.

There weapon was a one shot defense against a large force. They couldn't use it a second time.

"Well...I guess we will have to rename Blackwater Bay into something more horrifying that fits what would happen if should my Uncle pursue this action. Perhaps Bloodywater Bay? Or maybe Deadmen Bay? I like the first one myself," said Naruto with a grin on his face and both his eyes glowed for a second in an ominous fashion before he went back to being serious again.

'Bronn was right to be scared of my nephew. The feeling of dread and fear is practically overwhelming within my very being just from the sight of him like that alone!' thought Tyrion with a small hint of worry on his face.

"Don't worry Uncle. I'm not going to unleash this power or my fury on you. I reserve that unfortunate privileged for my enemies when they piss me off. You have nothing to put me in such a mood," commented Naruto to put his Uncle's mind at ease.

That's good. For a moment, I felt a sudden desire to beg the Gods to protect me," said Tyrion half jokingly.

"Trust me Uncle, the day I unleash my fury on you just because I can, is the day the Gods abandon all of humanity to the White Walkers," remarked Naruto with a small smile on his face before he walked off to do his duty as King.

(Baratheon Fleet-Sometime Later at Night)

"You still have some misgiving Ser Davos? Speak your mind," said Stannis while Ser Davos Seaworth standing beside him.

Ser Davos Seaworth, who was sometimes called the "Onion Knight" by others higher up in the world's hierarchy was a serious man. He spent his younger years on the narrow sea, escaping the life of a poor young man with his poor old Father of a crabber. It wasn't until later that Davos was knighted by Stannis for helping him by smuggling onions and other forms of food to Stannis during the siege of Storm's End done at the hands of the Tyrells. With his men were starving to death from lack of food, Stannis knew he was done for, and his men would perish a horrible agonizing death with his enemy not having to lift a finger. When Davos came to his rescue, Stannis rewarded the man with a knighthood, and lands to call his own as a reward.

But given Ser Davos was a smuggler up until now, the laws of Gods and men demanded he pay a price for his crimes of smuggling. Even if the last time saved an entire area from starvation. Hence why Stannis also ordered Ser Davos to lose four finger tips of the man's right hand as punishment, which was a lenient one since the newly knighted man was left handed.

So losing a piece of his least used hand wasn't a major blow like everyone assumed since few knew the man was left handed.

"Some your Grace. I still have contacts out at sea and the like from my smuggling days when I served you loyally before my knighthood. They tell me a message went out to the bannermen of House Stark, you, and your brother Renly about Robert's first born son," said Davos while Stannis scowled.

"His _only_ _legitimate_ son Ser Davos. The other three are clearly not Baratheon in any way possible with their features. Regardless, the parentage surrounding Naruto is questionable given the sinful whore of a woman Robert married years ago, and siring bastards born of incest," said Stannis with Davos nodding.

"Still, in the eyes and laws of Gods and men, your nephew is Robert's son by blood. The message sent to you and the others went out through the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. My old contacts in the Reach sent me a raven earlier today after we set sail your Grace. From what they learned, if true, the Tyrells plan to back King Naruto should he prevail against you," said Davos with Stannis frowning and the Baratheon wasn't sure how to take the bluntness of his future Hand of the King.

Ser Davos was always one to speak his mind. He felt a leader and King should be able to hear things that would be disliked by him as well as news that would be liked by him. A King who didn't wasn't a King at all. Stannis had to admit, Ser Davos was right about that to some degree, and was extremely loyal regardless of what many people said. When the people around Ser Davos said to leave Stannis due to the Red Woman whispering in his ears and corrupting the Lord of Dragonstone, the Onion Knight held his ground. Where others ran, he stayed to change Stannis's mind on issues that could not be handled by the sword or sorcery.

But with words and reasoning!

"The Tyrells are Kingmakers through and through Ser Davos. They almost had a claim to the Iron Throne with the Queen of Thorns Olenna Tyrell, but she chose to marry another. Given how my brother went on a mission to butcher all things Targaryen related from the world, it was possibly the smartest move someone like her could make," said Stannis, as he knew the elderly woman was sharp minded, even in her old age, and could give Tywin of House Lannister a run for his money.

And since Tywin Lannister had a lot of money, it spoke volumes to the still sharp mind Olenna possessed.

"And again with your brother Renly before his death. I suspect they might trying again with your nephew in the near future. Speaking of your nephew your Grace, there is some talk among the men. A hesitance and confusion is about them," said Ser Davos while he saw Stannis now looking at him.

"About?" asked Stannis coldly.

"Marching against your nephew. Marching against Robert's son and heir. I heard some of the men feel it is wrong for them to march against the new King. They feel it is a betrayal of your brother and House Baratheon. They say that the Red Woman had poisoned your mind and you heart," said Ser Davos while Stannis snarled.

The Red Woman. Bah! She was becoming a pain the ass with her riddles and speaking to her God for advice before telling him what he wanted to hear. Normally, Melisandre would be here, giving him advice, speaking into the flames, or having them speak back to her on what to do next. But Ser Davos was insistent she not come. Saying the loyalty of the men were with Stannis, not her! The Onion Knight had argued, if the city was sacked, and taken using the Red Woman, it was the victory for the Red Woman. Not Stannis. Not House Baratheon. The smallfolk would _remember_ _her_ , the Red Woman for using her powers to kill the people in King's Landing before, during, and after the siege was lifted. Burning them alive, causing them to scream out in pain, and causing the people to rise up against him as they did the Mad King for his desire to burn people alive too.

Ser Davos didn't want Stannis to be seen as something eerily similar to the Mad King and have to fight off his own Rebellion shortly after being crowned King. Seeing some truth to his words, Stannis reluctantly agreed to leave Melisandre back at Dragonstone, and wanted to win this war to be King the old fashion way with strong men with swords and spears in their hands.

"I am Robert's brother. I am a Baratheon by blood," said Stannis coldly at Ser Davos.

"I know your Grace, but Naruto is Robert's _son_. And as such, he is a Baratheon by blood as well. They feel this is a betrayal to their oaths as bannermen to serve House Baratheon and those of its blood. I just thought you should know before we progress further down this dangerous road," said Ser Davos knowing this issue was angering Stannis, but it had to be spoken now over later when talking about it wasn't appropriate.

Like when there was fighting, killing, people dying, and a city being sacked.

"He maybe my nephew, but his blood is tainted by the Lannisters. Namely his Mother's blood. Naruto maybe my brother's son, but his right to the Iron Throne was lost when my brother decreed him stillborn," said Stannis while Ser Davos frowned.

"The decree was false your Grace. Your brother's son did not die that night. As such, the decree itself is invalid," countered Ser Davos with Stannis scowling further.

"A minor error Ser Davos. I will just have to correct that error by ending him myself if required," said Stannis with Ser Davos looking more concerned.

"And become a kinslayer twice over?" questioned Ser Davos with Stannis glaring at him.

"You will not speak of what happened with Renly and so openly on this ship," ordered Stannis with Ser Davos grimacing.

"I'm not your Grace. I am merely telling you this is not the right way to do this. Not even a King is immune to the crime of kinslaying. No matter the reason," warned Ser Davos while Stannis growled.

"Your _concern_ for my past and present actions is touching Ser Davos. As expected from someone I appointed as my Hand of the King for when I sit on the Iron Throne. Still, the act of kinslaying is only marked on a man if he does it himself. My men will no doubt get to him before I do and as such the title will not apply to me," commented Stannis calmly while Ser Davos grimaced again at the "loophole" used by the Baratheon Commander to allow his family members to perish.

"And should the two of you face off against the other in combat your Grace? King versus King for the right to the Iron Throne?" asked Ser Davos with Stannis now having a look on his face that told the former smuggler he was getting angry on a very high level.

"I will take what is rightfully mine Ser Davos! I earned the right to sit on the Iron Throne when Robert died. What has this boy done since his birth? He has hidden from the world for most of his life and now that after his Father dies, the boy thinks the Iron Throne, and being a King is something he rightfully deserves. Trust me Ser Davos, the first sign of my fleet entering port, and my army unloading will make him shit his breeches. He will beg me to take the Iron Throne by the time I'm done with him," said Stannis confidently while he had ignored the part Varys written in his message about Naruto being a great warrior in Essos and having spent time with two notorious mercenary groups.

Great warrior. Bah! What did the boy know there that was so great? Except the fighting pits and the pleasure slaves. One look at the army under his command and Naruto would bend the knee to spare the lives within the city.

(King's Landing-At the Moment)

"Stannis's fleet has been spotted not far from here your Grace. They will be here shortly," said a member of the City Watch while Naruto have a nod.

"I can see them. The moon is shining brightly tonight. It is a shame really, to see such a pure looking moon shining its light down on us. I almost hate the idea of painting her red with blood. Is Bronn in position Tyrion?" said Naruto while Tyrion nodded and was now wearing his armor commissioned for someone of his size.

"Everything is in place nephew. Our ship is ready to depart to meet the enemy fleet," said Tyrion while feeling a little worried despite the plan hatched to combat Stannis.

"Are all civilians taken to nearby assigned shelters?" asked Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"As many as we can spare in such short notice. Littlefinger's brothels had to be used, but the people around it are safe for the most part," answered Tyrion while he had Shae stay in the Red Keep and entrusted her safety to Varys in escaping should King's Landing fall.

"Good. When I tell you to, give the signal to Bronn. We have one chance to get this right. If we fuck it up...I really don't want to use Plan B," said Naruto while Tyrion looking up at him and gave a drained smile.

"I also don't want to see Plan B. I also don't want to see the end result of our original plan working, but it comes with the job of being King and the Hand of the King I'm afraid my Nephew," said Tyrion before he turned and saw Sandor Clegane walking toward them ready for a fight.

"You should be resting Clegane. Your wounds aren't fully healed yet," remarked Naruto while he knew the man had killed about 15 Lannister men before being wounded enough to allow Cersei to flee with Joffrey.

"Fuck that. There is a battle about to happen and I want in. I haven't had a descent kill in a long time. I won't let you take this away from me. King or not," said Sandor while he had been bedridden since his fight with the Lannister soldiers and was itching to sate his bloodlust.

"Fair enough. There will be plenty of killing to go around. Though you may want to avert your eyes when the trap is sprung," replied Naruto with Sandor raising an eyebrow.

"And why the fuck would I do that?" asked Sandor while Naruto looked at him with his eyes glowing slightly.

"Because it involves the very element that scarred your face as a child. No matter how tough you are Clegane, the horror that help make you what you are now will no doubt cause your mind to freeze in sheer horror," whispered Naruto while Sandor stiffened at his words and glared at Tyrion.

"Don't look at me Hound. I didn't tell him. Varys did," said Tyrion knowing the Hound did not like people knowing how his face got so badly burned on one side or who did it to him in the first place.

"Damn Spider," commented Sandor to himself.

"It was just a word of warning Clegane. There will be fire soon. _Lots and lots of fire._ All at the start of this coming battle. I just don't want you to freeze up or you will get yourself killed by some random guy with a spear. I don't think you want some weak shit ending your life just so he can use it to sleep with all the whores his dick can handle at brothels. do you really want said shit boasting how he killed the Hound when drunk off his ass and a whore is riding his dick?" remarked Naruto with Sandor snarling now at the thought of some weak shit for a Baratheon bannerman on the other side using his death as a means to fuck all the whores the city, if not the Seven Kingdoms had to offer.

"When does the fighting start?" asked the Hound at last while gripping his sword tightly in his hand.

"Soon. Do you hear that? They are sounding off their approach with drums. A form of intimidation no doubt to make it seem like we are facing impossible odds. Tyrion, signal Bronn to be on standby, and let loose our ship to greet my Uncle's fleet," said Naruto with Tyrion motioning for the signal man to wave his specially designed flag toward Bronn's direction so the Sell Sword would get ready while a single ship was sent toward the large fleet.

"Waiting is the worst part," commented Tyrion.

"For us, the waiting is the worst part. For them? If this works? The worst part has yet to happen," Naruto shot back while watching the boat from their end sail toward the fleet heading their way.

Slowly, the large number of Baratheon ships began to get larger, and closer with each passing moment. Even now, Naruto could feel the bloodlust from the men in the ships rising, and anticipation of what was to come filled their hearts and minds. They were now getting eager to fight, to kill the opposition, and to sack the city in the name of the House of the man they served. Naruto could sense the primal desire to spill blood coming out of these men, who he knew would be killing, butchering, raping, pillaging, and other more horrible things if they got into the city to sack it without mercy.

It hurt Naruto in a way that he would have to kill so many of his House's own bannermen tonight to do his job as King and protect the people in this city. Even if it was there fault for being idiots in following his Uncle over him. There was also a considerable chance he would have to kill Stannis himself in the battle. And didn't the man have a daughter too? He smiled at the thought of having a cousin, if what Varys told Naruto about his Uncle Stannis was true. An inquisitive, yet naive girl named Shireen, who was scarred by an almost impossibly difficult to cure disease that over time would turn you into one of the stonemen if allowed to spread. What was it exactly? Greyscale? Yes that what it. Such a horrible thing to have happen to one so young and to a member of his own family no less.

Depending on the outcome of this battle, if Stannis lived or died, Naruto planned to have the matter looked into thoroughly, and see if a more advanced treatment could be done to help his poor cousin. It was the least he could do for her since they were family and didn't want his younger cousin to live a life of being all alone with so few visitors. Even Varys and his little birds had barely known anything about her due to the girl being locked away in Dragonstone where few had seen Shireen with fewer talking about her.

That poor girl. There was a good chance she was going to lose her Father tonight. Maybe even someone who visited her on rare occasions. Pity. Regardless, his cousin would not be left alone in that castle after this was over. Shireen deserved to see the outside world, experience it wonders, and the splendors it showed each day. Naruto would see to that!

"Almost ready," commented Tyrion while seeing the countless ships getting closer to their one.

"Not yet. Let our ship pass by a few of them before giving Bronn the signal," said Naruto knowing they were going for maximum damage here.

And so they waited a bit longer. Waiting until the ship was past roughly five of them and the faint yet loud call from the enemy commanding a turn around. With a motion of his hand to Tyrion, the Imp of House Lannister motioned for another signal man to wave a special flag at Bronn, who saw it, and shot a fire arrow into the air from his position. When he did, all eyes from those watching from the city walls were focused on the one arrow, and waiting to see if it would make contact.

And sure enough...it did. The fire arrow hit the back of the one boat currently leaking a green liquid substance with a large trail near the port, but not close enough to do any significant damage from where it was launched. Naruto watched as the wildfire ignited on the water, a massive explosion of green flame rising up like a beast that looked ready to consume all, and burn all in its presence.

And that was precisely what it did.

Beside Naruto, he saw Tyrion flinch and look away while Sandor froze for a second at the sight of such at the green flame. No doubt memory of the time when half his face was burned off manifested within the giant man's mind. Of course Naruto paid it no mind. He did warn the giant Clegane about what was going to happen. It wasn't his fault the Hound ignored the warning and saw the explosive fiery deaths of the men at sea suffering in a manner beyond the imagination!

"If it wasn't for the fact wildfire is so dangerous and deadly, one could almost call this fiery blaze before us an amazing sight to behold," commented Naruto calmly while he watched the fire consume a large chunk of the Baratheon fleet.

And hearing the cries of agony as men were burned alive with not even the ocean waters were able to stop the fire from consuming everything it touched.

"Careful nephew. You almost sounded like a Targaryen," remarked Tyrion while Naruto smirked slightly before he frowned.

"They are still coming. How unfortunate," whispered Naruto before he turned around and walked toward the Mud Gate entry and exit point.

"You aren't seriously going out there!" exclaimed Tyrion while Naruto looked at him for a second before he smirked.

"Ours is the fury Uncle Tyrion. I wouldn't be much of a Baratheon if I stayed here behind the walls like some scared little girl hiding from monsters said to live under the bed. I am not such a weak thing nor do I hide from monsters seeking to claim what does not belong to them. For in truth Uncle Tyrion...I am that monster children run or hide from at night. I am the one that makes people piss themselves after hearing stories about me, even if they don't speak my name. I am the Stranger's Champion, remember? I think it is high time I earned the right to call myself such a title," said Naruto while ordering the Mud Gate to open and he walked out to the sandy beach area.

Alone.

With just his sword drawn and the customized armor he wore, which allowed him to move with flexibility over his entire body being armored.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" asked Sandor to Tyrion while seeing Naruto was just standing there waiting halfway between the Mud Gate and the shore itself.

"You don't want to know Hound. But something tells me, the two of us are about to find out whether or not my nephew is as crazy as the Mad King. Or truly skilled and blessed by the Gods like he claims to have been at the time of his birth," said Tyrion while seeing the enemy army landing on the beach and archers getting ready to fire.

Unknown to Tyrion, his nephew heard everything, and it made Naruto smirk slightly at the comment made. Oh what he told his Uncle for a Lannister was true. He was skilled enough. He was powerful enough. Wildfire had been an act of mercy compared to what Naruto could do when his power was unleashed on someone or in this case...an entire army.

It was just Naruto had chosen to show restraint in using his powers. He never really saw a reason to use them so openly until now. Flaunting them would only make people fear him over respect him as King. Or they could call him a sorcerer and the High Septon would denounce his right to be King and as such would say Joffrey of all people should sit on the Iron Throne. The time to use such power was never right because the opinion of the people, much less their support of him as their King once using said power wouldn't be seen as a positive thing. Events had to take place to get the people throughout the Seven Kingdoms would support him and the usage of his powers if they were used to defend the helpless people of the city behind him.

Like he was now.

"Let the bloodbath begin," whispered Naruto while the men charging him had weapons raised with the intent to kill.

Silently, Naruto sent an apology to his Father for what he was about to do to his House's bannermen. After all killing his House's bannermen was not something he wanted to do, much less fight his Uncle in this battle. A battle which shouldn't have happened in the first place. But alas, there are some things even Naruto couldn't avoid.

'Look at him. Just standing there alone. As if he has the power to turn things around by himself. At least he's not running from his death. Maybe my nephew is worthy of being called a Baratheon after all and will die with some dignity,' thought Stannis while landing on the shore, drawing his sword, and making his way to the Mud Gate.

And it was in that moment, everything went to shit for Stannis along with his army.

"Shinra Tensei!" exclaimed Naruto with a raised left hand called upon one of the many powers the Rinnegan possessed.

The invisible force unleashed by those two simple words caused a massive wave of sand, bodies, boats, and water to fly backwards. The single act startled those who witnessed it in front and behind Naruto while the young King didn't care at the moment if he was seen doing it. Using this distraction, the King of the Seven Kingdoms walked toward the army of his Uncle Stannis, slicing the more brave souls who regained their senses, and charged him yet again. But his trusty sword _The Akatsuki_ did its work well in killing them when it cut through their armor into the flesh. Cutting through flesh and bone, the moonlight now shining down on the sword gave the crimson blade an eerie glow while the blood staining it made it even more frightening to behold.

Behind him, Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane, and many of the soldiers at the wall of the city looked on in awe with a hint of fear at the sight of Naruto killing so many with ease. It was like watching an artist paint or a famous bard singing a good song without screwing up the tone when singing. They saw one unfortunate Baratheon soldier get kicked with enough force that his armor shattered along with the rest of his chest before he went flying into the sea.

"Well I'll be a bastard of House Lannister. My nephew was telling the truth," commented Tyrion in shock while seeing Naruto spin with his sword out and saw the crimson blade was actually on _fire_.

How in the Seven Hells did he make it do that?!

"Shit! He's out there fighting and killing while the rest of us are here behind a wall like a bunch of cowardly cunts. I came for a fight damn it! I want in!" exclaimed Sandor while the sight of the fighting got his blood boiling and he had to admit any King who fights his own battles over letting the troops do it was someone a man like him could respect.

Without even able to respond that comment, Tyrion saw Sandor Clegane head for the Mud Gate entrance/exit, and commanding the men there to follow him outside to kill the Baratheon troops fighting their King. It wasn't a grand speech, as it involved mostly the Hound cursing every three words, calling the men cunts if they didn't fight, and not to get in his way or else he'd ram his sword up their asses. But it got their spirits lit up and the sight of their King single handedly killing a good chunk of the Baratheon soldiers was very inspiring.

Tyrion would have gone down there himself, as the sight inspired him too in wanting to go down there, and ram a spear or sword into some unsuspecting Baratheon's ass. His height would allow him to go unnoticed for the most part, but he also risked getting his body trampled on, or some lucky shit swinging his sword easily enough to take his head clean off his shoulders. Not something that thrilled Tyrion since he wanted to live and spend a few days enjoying the company of his lover Shae.

So for the most part, Tyrion felt it was best to stay on the wall of the city, and command what troops he could to provide support to the army rushing out to meet the Baratheon bannermen. He ordered the archers to aim at the Baratheon bannermen not engaging their own and to pick their targets carefully while reminding them _NOT_ to aim near the King. The last thing Tyrion wanted was for his nephew to get pissed and suddenly turn around and use whatever it is he used on them.

"You should have never listened to the Red Woman!" exclaimed Naruto to Stannis while cutting down a Baratheon solider to get to his Uncle.

"Your blood is tainted by your Mother's blood and actions boy. You are not worthy of the Iron Throne!" countered Stannis while he was fighting someone else and ran his blade through him.

"And you are? Kinslayer!" Naruto called out before slicing two heads off the shoulders of the men they were attached to.

Nearby, Sandor punched some unfortunate man in the face with enough force to cave it in, and killed the poor man instantly. Poor bastard.

"You dare call me that?!" demanded Stannis while angry at being called those most sin filled title in all the Seven Kingdoms.

"I dare because its true! You had your Red Woman use her magic to kill Renly! You had him killed because it was the only way to get his men to fight under your banner!" replied Naruto before he did a spin kick on a soldier with enough force that it snapped the man's neck.

"Its only kinslaying if you do the act yourself. What happened with Renly was his own damn fault! He should have bent the knee and the bannermen of House Baratheon with him! Instead, the fool chose to make himself a fake King, and take what was rightfully mine by right!" exclaimed Stannis before the two were standing barely 7 feet across from the other.

"The Iron Throne was _never_ yours to have following my Father's death! Or has your time being such an uptight cunt made you forget the rules of blood and succession?!" asked Naruto with Stannis growling at him.

"You are unfit for the Iron Throne. Even if you are my brother's son. You are as much a false King as your half siblings!" exclaimed Stannis while he was pointing Lightbringer at Naruto.

"Says the man, who fucked an Essos priestess, and follows a foreign religion that uses dark magic to make a shadow demon to kill his own brother. I spent many years in Essos Uncle so I know how the shadow demon was made," said Naruto while Stannis took a swing at him with his sword and came into contact with the younger man's weapon.

"I wield a sacred sword of legend boy. Your weapon can't match mine!" stated Stannis while Naruto looked unimpressed by his Uncle's weapon.

"I am well aware of the Lightbringer of legend Uncle. As I just mentioned, I spent many years in Essos so I have heard all the stories. In regards to your own sword...it is a fake. A far cry from the real thing," replied Naruto before he knocked Stannis's sword away and punched his Uncle in the face.

"You know nothing boy," said Stannis with their swords clashing, but it was clear to see that between them, Naruto was the better swordsman, and it showed during the clash of their swords.

"I know you are disgrace to House Baratheon. I know you are not worthy of being my Father's brother, Renly's brother, or my Uncle! I'd sooner enjoy Uncle Tyrion's company in a brothel fucking whores over spending a single hour with you any day," said Naruto knowing it would anger Stannis and his pride hearing it.

And he wasn't disappointed.

Enraged by Naruto's words, Stannis charged his nephew with fury worthy of his House's motto, and tried to put the dark blonde haired warrior on the defensive. But even with the anger driving him, Stannis was unable to make Naruto budge from his position, and was shoved back harshly by his nephew. By this point, the beach was covered with bodies on both sides fighting it out, and more bodies from Stannis's side were pouring in. Despite this, the bottlenecked means of keeping Stannis's forces back helped impede the overall advancing army thanks to the clogging of boats, bodies, and other things that blocked the bannermen of House Baratheon from advancing.

"Push forward! Push forward and take the city!" commanded Stannis while trying to rally his troops to advance toward the castle while fighting his way forward.

"Not that we haven't done a good job killing these fuckers, but I think its best we retreat for now," offered Sandor Clegane before cutting through two people with one swing of his sword.

"Unfortunately, you are right Clegane. Order a retreat back through the Mud Gate," said Naruto while Sandor frowned.

"What about you your Grace? The city needs its King alive. You're no good to us dead with a sword or spear through your fucking heart," commented Sandor since he felt that Naruto would perish at the hands of his Uncle if left alone.

"I will catch up! Now go! Do as your King commands!" ordered Naruto while the men around him fighting the Baratheon army went back to the castle while archers helped cover the retreat.

"You cannot win boy. My army will take this city and I will take the Iron Throne. You have lost!" declared Stannis while his men were beside him and flooding the beach with each passing second.

"I wouldn't count on it Uncle. Since you and the Red Woman love fire so much, I thought wildfire would be a nice gift to give to your fleet, and hoped it would make you see your actions were wrong. But now I see I haven't given you _enough_ fire in this battle to make you see reason. So to that end, I will just have to give you a whole lot more of it and the best way to do that is by shoving said fire down your throat!" said Naruto while watching Stannis smirk and raise his sword against him with his men following.

"You're bluffing boy. Your play with the wildfire was good. I'll admit as much. But you can only use it once. Never twice," said Stannis with Naruto smirking now.

"Who said anything about using wildfire to make my point? No my Uncle. I intend to use _another_ kind of fire. One that is far darker and more powerful. 'Amaterasu!'" said Naruto while his Sharingan Eye began to bleed and unleash the dark fire on his Uncle along with his bannermen.

Surprisingly, Stannis was able to dodge the attack thanks to years of battle instincts, and reflexes honed from said battles waged in the past. Unfortunately, all the bannermen of House Baratheon on the shore were not so lucky, as the black fire Naruto had summoned was consuming them, and turning their flesh into ash. The boats clogging the shoreline were also set ablaze with the fire spreading from boat to boat while sea water boiled from the intense heat created from the act.

"Monster! Demon! You would use sorcery to best me!" exclaimed Stannis angrily while Naruto went down on one knee and panted heavily from using such a move.

While he was strong, using that one move was draining all the same.

"Like you are one to talk Uncle. I just took a page out of your book. You used magic to kill Renly. I used it to kill your army's advancement and from the looks of things, their very moral," said Naruto while covering his bleeding eyes with his free hand, but he still motioned for Stannis to look at the sea where the ships were fleeing Blackwater Bay, and abandoning Stannis Baratheon to his fate.

"Cowards! Stand and fight!" commanded Stannis, but what men he had were few, and those not injured were shaken to see men dead by fire or badly burned by it after getting their clothing off.

"You were saying about how I have lost?" asked Naruto with a grin while Stannis glared at him.

"I may have lost most of my men, but you left yourself open to an attack too nephew. The sea is but one place to strike when it comes to attacking the Mud Gate. My army will not be swept aside so easily!" said Stannis while the sounds of horsemen were coming from their flank and the Baratheon grinned knowing his forces had landed elsewhere to flank his nephew.

Soon, his reinforcements would run the boy down, killing him right here on the spot, and the defiant moral of the men behind the city walls would fail. They would plead and beg for mercy in return for letting Stannis into the city to claim it. And he would show them mercy...in the form of killing most of them or having the Red Woman come here to burn most of them alive for her God.

They would learn what it meant to defy the one true King of Westeros over these would-be pretenders.

Glancing to his right, Naruto looked through the fog of war lingering there for him to see horsemen were coming through it, charging, yelling, and waving their swords up to strike down their enemies. Of course, Naruto's line of sight was better then most given his eyes were different, and as such he saw something that made him smirk. If Stannis had been more focused, he would have seen that smirk too, and been more worried about what his nephew was seeing now.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Uncle Stannis. You shouldn't really put all your eggs in one basket. You risk all of them breaking with one fuck up!" exclaimed Naruto before leaping back and managed to retreat behind the defense of the Mud Gate shutting behind him once through it.

Just in time to see Stannis look at him with confusion before it turned to anger since he now knew why Naruto was smirking in the first place.

The men charging onto the scene, on horseback with swords in the air, and spears at the ready were not flying the banners of House Baratheon. No. They were of _House Tyrell_ of the Reach with one Loras Tyrell leading the charge against the exhausted, weakened, and now _outnumbered_ bannermen of House Baratheon.

'It can't end here. Not like this! I won't allow it!' thought Stannis while trying to fight off this new enemy in front of him and glancing back at the black flames behind him.

He was cut off from any hope of rescue and what men Stannis had left were either killed from the flank or had surrendered in hopes for mercy. Not one to give up without a fight, Stannis kept on fighting, but an arrow to his shoulder from an archer on the city wall, and Loras Tyrell himself coming in from the side effectively cutting into him with his sword along the right shoulder made the man stumble. Before Stannis could even think about the idea of doing anything, something hit him in the side of the head, and darkness took him into the land of unconsciousness.

The battle of Blackwater Bay was over.

King Naruto of House Baratheon and his army of defenders of King's Landing had won!

Throughout the city, the City Watch, and the Kingsguard all cheered at the sight of their enemy being defeated by this unexpected ally. Naruto ordered the gates to be opened and let the men from the Reach into the city while ignoring Tyrion's concerned look from the sight of seeing his nephew's eye bleeding. No doubt his Uncle for a Lannister thought Stannis had gotten a luck hit in at some point before Naruto retreated to the safety of city walls.

"Are you all right Naruto?" asked Tyrion with concern in his voice seeing his nephew and King looking a tad winded.

"I am for the most part Uncle. That last move with the dark fire was quite draining on my reserves. I won't be doing anything too strenuous anytime soon," remarked Naruto while taking out a piece of cloth and dabbed his bleeding eye.

"I can see why. The fire is still burning when there is respectfully, nothing left to burn in the first place," said Tyrion while seeing the massive dark flame was still going strong.

"Wait seven days and nights. I know from past experience it lasts precisely that long in terms of sustaining itself after being unleashed," said Naruto while not telling Tyrion how he knew this in regards to past experience.

To his right, Sandor Clegane approached him.

"I don't know what you truly are your Grace. A sorcerer. Some kind of demon. Maybe even some kind of monster. Whatever you are doesn't matter to me right now. What I do know, is one thing above all else right here, and now is this...you are my King. A King who fights for his people and doesn't hide behind his men like some cowardly shit. I was proud to fight beside you in battle and will continue to do so for as along as I can," said Sandor Clegane before he kneeled in front of Naruto and the men around him, including Tyrion, did the same.

"Thank you Sandor Clegane. Thank you Tyrion. All of you. I may have done most of the 'heavy lifting' when it came down to the fighting. But I would have never made it this far without all of you. Even I have my limits and I know them. Without each of you coming down, running through the Mud Gate, fighting beside me, shooting arrows at the enemy, or holding fast against seemingly impossible odds...this victory would not be ours. But it is ours. It is shared by all of us. Not just by me. _All_ _of us_!" declared Naruto with the men cheering and chanting his name.

"You should rest nephew. I can take things from here until tomorrow where we can sort things out regarding the aftermath of the battle," said Tyrion while Naruto looked at him and nodded.

"Agreed. I leave you in charge Tyrion. Until tomorrow when I will address this event with the rest of the city and our new allies from the reach. Ensure they are treated well and they will have a chance to speak with me in the throne room after I have fully rested from this fight," said Naruto before he began walking away with the people still chanting his name.

"That's my nephew. A man of the people," said Tyrion with Sandor nodding.

"Aye, he is indeed loved by everyone in the city. Soon word will spread of our victory here against Stannis Baratheon," said Sandor while Tyrion grimaced for a second.

"Yes it will spread. Meaning my Father may see this as an opportunity to strike us when we least expect it. Something neither of us want after what we just witnessed happen with our King kicking everyone's ass. Come! We have allies to meet and defenses that need to be fortified just in case we are on the receiving end of a surprise attack up the ass by my Father. Or worse, someone else seeking to strike us down when we least expect it," said Tyrion with the Hound nodding and following the dwarf of a Lannister to meet with the Tyrells.

They could party and be merry later when things finally calmed down.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter done for all you loyal fans out there. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did. Things are getting hectic in my life right now so updating will slow to a crawl, even more then usual. So do not be surprised if I am not updating left and right after the next two weeks go by. Just a friendly heads up. Until next time...PEACE!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Paying Debts

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Throne Room)

Naruto sat on the Iron Throne. Before him was the court of Lords and Ladies he had to address everyday before dealing with important matters with the Small Council. Among them was the representatives from House Tyrell in the form of Mace Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, and Margaery Tyrell. Around them was a swarm Tyrell bannermen, the City Watch, and Kingsguard all there to keep the peace. Among those in the room of curious importance was Sansa Stark, who sat with her handmaidens near Margaery Tyrell, who glanced over at the Stark girl, and gave a polite smile and nod. Sansa had returned it, but still remained on guard against a possible enemy pretending to be a friend. It was no real surprise given her abuse at the hands of Joffrey and his wicked Mother Cersei during her stay in King's Landing following her Father's execution.

All were silent when Naruto had walked into the throne room and continued to be silent after he sat down while looking at everyone in the process with strong conviction filled eyes. Standing beside him was Tyrion Lannister on his right, his Sell Sword Bronn was standing the steps, and to the left of the King was Varys a little off to the way side. The Master of Whispers looking as calm as ever while watching everyone and everything in the room. Sandor Clegane had to be taken to the healers for further treatment due to some of his wounds opening up after the Battle of Blackwater Bay had ended. The Hound didn't like it one bit, but Naruto wanted him fully healed, and ready for more should it come down to it against another House making a power grab. Not that anyone would, given the stories that would spread far and wide about the Battle of Blackwater Bay.

Seven Hells, some were even considering having the area be renamed from Blackwater Bay to _Blackfire_ Bay on account of the dark flame Naruto had unleashed that night.

A fire still burning strongly outside for all to see. And many did see it. Many were in awe of it. The Alchemist Guild wished to study the fire, but Naruto had told them that the fire was so hot, it would kill them before they could even get near it. Which was why Naruto wanted everyone to say clear of the flames by a good 100 feet distance with City Watch around. Naruto wanted to ensure nobody had some crazy idea of rushing toward the fire in an attempt to do something stupid.

"Today, is a day where we celebrate victory, and judge the defeated. Where criminals are punished and those who would follow the path of justice are well rewarded. Bring in the criminals!" commanded Naruto while two men opened the door and several City Watch members with Sandor Clegane leading them into the room.

Namely Stannis Baratheon and Petyr "Littlefinger" Baelish of the Vale.

Many gasped and whispered at the sight of both men. Both had looked like the Stranger had run his clawed hands through them multiple times over. Petyr Baelish of course had been cleaned up a bit to look somewhat presentable, but still looked ragged. Stannis was still badly injured from his time fighting before the Tyrell army flanked and crushed the remaining Baratheon troops. He had his injuries looked at under watchful guard, but the man had been rather... _resistant_ to being healed.

A few additional bruises to his ribs set the man straight on not being an asshole to the healers.

"Stannis of House Baratheon and Petyr Baelish of the Vale. You two have charged and found guilty of treason against the crown, my Father, and myself. Petyr Baelish, you are charged with the crimes of betraying and conspiring to murder the Hand of the King Jon Arryn as well as betraying the Hand of the King Ned Stark. You are also charged with conspiring to bankrupt the crown, extortion, and conspiracy to commit murder on those of Highborn to lowborn descent. Anything to say before I decide your fate former Master of Coin?" said Naruto while Petyr just glared at him for a long moment.

It wasn't a surprise that Petyr was here being judged for his crimes. He did try to escape during the battle after all. It was a desperate and arguably stupid move on his part given his previous conversation with Naruto basically revealed any escape would result in the former Master of Coin being the most wanted man in Westeros.

But Petyr Baelish was anything if not determined. All he needed was one of his secret chests filled with gold dug up and make his way to Essos. With his wit, charm, and skill in manipulating events to his liking, Petyr could forge a new position of power there. He would live the life of wealth once more and start up his brothels there and make several hundred times more profit there then he did in King's Landing.

Essos thrived on brothels, prostitutes, whores, and pleasure slaves.

Unfortunately, his plan to trick the guards into entering the cell after faking an illness had backfired after he knocked them both down after stabbing them both with a small wooden spike he made from the leg of a nearby footstool he broke it off of. Given his weakened state after being in the Black Cells for so long, he was only able to injure the two guards. After injuring the guards, Petyr had quickly rushed out of his room to escape the Black Cells during the height of the battle happening outside of the city in the hopes of making it for one of the secret passageways that the infamous Red Keep was rumored to possess. But during his rush to find an escape route out of King's Landing, Petyr Baelish had been caught by several other guards, who were instructed by Naruto early on to stay at their post during the invasion no matter what, and as a result he was given a heavy beating for his actions before he was thrown back into another cell.

After Naruto found out about the man's attempt to escape _again_ , he had decided enough was enough, and to just put the man down...after revealing Petyr's crimes publically so no one would dare or be able to rally to the man's defense.

"I regret nothing. I'm glad I betrayed Jon Arryn and Ned Stark. Honorable fools, who had what they did not deserve nor love like I did. They saw power in their positions as Hand of the King and feared to use it like I would. One had the woman I loved and did not truly love her as I did or else the bastard Ned Stark sired would already be dead. If I could do it all over again, I would without hesitation. And I say the same with my other actions. I am an ambitious man. It was the same for my Father and his Father's Father before him. We wanted more for ourselves and each generation vowed to have more then our predecessor until we reached the top. The only way to do it was to cut down our opposition, no matter who it was that stood in our way. It didn't matter if it was some lowborn peasant begging for coins, the Hand of the King, or even the King himself. My only one true regret in life outside of being unable to marry my love Catelyn Tully, is not killing her husband Ned Stark myself, and with the very dagger I put right to his throat when I betrayed him here in this very room!" exclaimed Petyr Baelish while many gasped at his words and beliefs.

"You bastard! My Mother trusted you! She once called you a friend. She loved you like a brother. You aren't worthy of anyone's love! Much less hers!" exclaimed Sansa suddenly and standing up while Petyr glanced at her from his kneeling position to see the girl was crying with angry eyes filled with hate in them.

"If you are trying to make me feel any regret for my actions Lady Sansa, you are doing so unsuccessfully on your part. As I said, my only regret is not killing Ned Stark myself," said Petyr while grinning slightly, but it left when a cold chilling presence from was now directed toward him by the King.

"And _my_ only regret is not making your death a more violent one. But unlike you Petyr Baelish, I am not someone who derives pleasure though the suffering of others. Bronn, take his head off. The sight of it attached to his body is making me nauseous inside," said Naruto coldly with Petyr being pinned down while Bronn drew his sword.

"You call yourself a King? At least Ned Stark would have taken my head personally after giving me the sentence of death. Same with your Father. If you were half of those men, you would do it yourself! Right here! Right now!" exclaimed Petyr angrily at him.

"Stop!" commanded Naruto with the Bronn just about ready to take his head.

"Nephew, you don't have to rise to his baiting. You don't have to do the deed yourself like he claims," offered Tyrion while Naruto got off of the Iron Thorne and drew his sword.

"No. I don't have to do it. But that doesn't mean the pompous fool isn't correct. I called for his head and if I was any kind of King, I would carry out the sentence with own hand. Only...," said Naruto before looking at his sword in thought and sheathing it.

"Lost your nerve already _your Grace_?" asked Petyr mockingly with Naruto shaking his head.

"No. I just felt it was too _merciful_ to slay you with such a wonderful sword. Your blood is not worthy of staining my weapon. I have something _else_ in mind. Something far more _painful_. Bring me my Father's _Warhammer_!" commanded Naruto with everyone gasping and Petyr Baelish going pale in the face.

It took considerable effort to get the Warhammer of Robert Baratheon from the Royal Armory where it was kept preserved in all its splendor. It had been polished and cleaned of course. Any remains of Prince Rheagar Targaryen's blood was washed away and the only one who knew where they would be from memory was the dead King himself. But for Naruto, lifting it was easy, and he had shocked quite a few people by hefting it on his shoulder with one hand.

Without any verbal command, Naruto looked at the two guards behind Petyr and pointed to him before pointing to the ground. The guards quickly obeyed and forced the former Master of Coin's face to the ground. Naturally, the man tried to resist, but the strength of the men holding him were too much to fight back, and all Petyr could do was look up from his angle on the ground to stare up at Naruto holding the warhammer in his hands.

"Please your Grace. Spare my life. Show mercy. I can be of use to you. I promise on my love for Catelyn Stark that I will be an honest man and Master of Coin," pleaded Petyr since it only now he realized just the ramification of things while Naruto's eyes just went extremely cold and angry.

It was clear Petyr had provoked Naruto in an attempt of trying to make the man look like a heartless monster if Naruto killed him in front of others. He thought his words would provoked the King in the hopes his own advisors, namely the Imp, and the Spider would convince him of an alternative punishment to that of execution. That death was not good enough for him and Naruto would eventually agree. Maybe command Petyr to take the Black, which the former Master of Coin would "reluctantly, but humbly accept", but in truth, he would later on escape during the transfer to the Wall, and make for Essos on a ship he could somehow acquire using his talents.

Only for it to backfire and the snake was now begging for his life mere moments before its end.

"It was your _love_ for Catelyn Stark that set things in motion to have her husband killed by you and your associates in order to pit two Houses against each other in a violent war. Do you think I would trust a snake like you with a second chance? Someone, who would has betrayed everyone for his own personal ambitions? I would sooner shake the hand of a White Walker and embrace one in friendship over sparing your miserable traitorous life _Littlefinger_!" exclaimed Naruto before raised the warhammer over his head and slammed it down on a screaming Petyr Baelish's skull.

And by all the Gods did it feel good to do that.

'Something tells me Lysa Arryn of the Vale will not take this lying down,' thought Tyrion while he glanced at Varys, who was thinking the same thing.

Neither had any love for Petyr Baelish. They both knew the man was a snake from the moment they both met him. Varys knew the man was trouble the moment Petyr became the Master of Coin and slowly began to bankrupt the crown piece by piece over the years with his ways of manipulating the financial system. Sadly, while Varys knew how to do many things, the understanding of complex math, and using numbers to make complex math was not one of them. As much as the Spider disliked the Master of Coin, he could not remove Petyr from his position since it would make things even worse for the realm. In fact, Varys wasn't sure this means of removing the former Master of Coin was a smart move on Naruto's part since it would make relations with the Vale strained, and the fact the financial books Petyr wrote in still had to be deciphered.

Still, given Petyr Baelish trying to escape on several different occasions was proving the man was more trouble alive over just being dead.

"Stannis of House Baratheon, my Father's brother. My Uncle. I charge you with treason against the crown, kinslaying, and conspiring with a foreign priestess to murder Renly of House Baratheon using magic in the form of a shadow demon. Do you have anything to say in your defense against these charges I just named?" said Naruto while Stannis was looking at his brother's warhammer in the young Baratheon's hands before looking at the man himself.

"I won't make a defense against what I did. I just wanted what I felt was mine. What I felt was denied to me by Robert for all my years of loyal service to him during the Rebellions when called upon to serve. When Renly tried to become King and marrying the woman from House Tyrell to gain an army needed to take it, I did what I felt was necessary to claim what was mine by right. Now I see the future of House Baratheon does not exist through me. But through you. I won't regret what I did, nor will I take the Black for my crimes. I accept what has to be done and will only say this to you...do your duty as King. Rule better then your Father, your Uncle, and myself if I was in your place. Be better then all of us," said Stannis, as he saw Naruto nodding with a look of sadness in his eyes.

"Had you simply joined me over listening to the Red Woman, things would have been different Uncle. You chose the wrong side and the wrong path. I do not hate you for it, but I cannot agree with it either. Part of me wishes you would take the black, if only to live, and maybe visit every so often. But you have broken so many laws that even the Wall is too good for you and since you have refused it openly, I will put you to death for your crimes," said Naruto with Stannis nodding.

"You know your duty as man, as a Baratheon, and as the King of the Seven Kingdoms when called upon to do what must be done. Good. My only request to you now, is that I meet my end with your sword instead of the warhammer. It would dishonor to Robert and our House if my life were ended by it," said Stannis with Naruto nodding.

"I agreed," said Naruto grimly before giving the warhammer to Bronn and drawing _The Akatsuki_ from its sheathe.

"I have one final request. Protect my daughter. Your cousin. She is the only good thing in my life I have left. I do not want her to die so young," said Stannis with Naruto nodding.

"You have my word Uncle. Give my regards to the Gods on the other side," said Naruto with Stannis nodding and bowing his head.

"I'm ready," whispered Stannis and closed his eyes to accept his end without fear of what awaited him on the other side.

Naruto was quick to bring his sword down on the man's head. It was a clean cut and a quick death. You could tell that Stannis died feeling very little pain in his execution. It still didn't make Naruto feel any better, but it had to be done, and in front of everyone here to show his resolve as King of the Seven Kingdoms. He had to show everyone in this room, who would tell everyone else outside of said room, that King Naruto was a man with conviction, and would not allow anyone from stopping him from doing his duty as King.

"Now that this issue regarding the fate of those two criminals has been properly resolved, I will now ask the representative of House Tyrell to come forward, and to speak on their behalf. Once the bodies and the blood have been removed of course," said Naruto with a small chuckle leaving the mouths of some people at the joke while those two things were being taken care off by several servants.

"Your Grace, I speak on behalf of my House regarding the events that were set in motion shortly after King Robert, your Father, died such a short time ago," said Mace Tyrell, as he walked forward before stopping a respectful distance from the Iron Throne, and being mindful of the spots where the two dead bodies had once been.

"Namely the marriage of Margaery Tyrell to my Uncle Renly, as well as House Tyrell's aid in defending King's Landing from my Uncle Stannis. Seeing as your House came to the crown's defense in its time of need, I will grant you any wish your House desires. Provided of course, it is within my power, and it does not violate the laws of Gods and men," said Naruto calmly while he returned to the Iron Throne and sat down in a regal manner befitting a King.

"Yes your Grace. You see, my daughter Margaery is a beautiful woman, who never had a chance to... _consummate_ her marriage with her husband. As such, in the eyes of Gods and men, she is still... _pure_ if you will your Grace," replied Mace with a bit of hesitation in his voice while feeling a bit intimidated by the sight of Naruto on the Iron Throne with those two mismatched eyes looking at him with a powerful piercing look.

"Do you wish me to make their marriage official despite Renly's death Lord Tyrell? As King, I can talk to the High Septon about making it valid due to the highly extenuating circumstances resulting in his death to prevent it from being official," offered Naruto with Mace quickly shaking his head.

"No! Uh...no your Grace. Thank you for the offer, but that won't be necessary. What I was actually suggesting was something else entirely. After talking things over with the other members of House Tyrell, we were hoping that _you_ would honor us greatly by joining both of our Houses together through that of marriage between yourself and Lady Margaery," replied Mace Tyrell while hoping his request wouldn't offend the King.

"I see. Well that is certainly within my power," commented Naruto while he looked at Margaery and he could not deny she was a thing of beauty.

A true flower of the Reach. Complete with thorns in her own way if handled improperly no doubt.

"We know it is a lot to ask for your Grace, but Lady Margaery was actually the one who suggested our House come to your aid after hearing of your exploits in King's Landing just prior to defending it from your Uncle's invasion," said Mace while Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before looking at the woman beaming with joy at having his attention now.

"Is this true Lady Margaery?" asked Naruto curiously since he would have thought it was Lady Olenna who would have suggested such a move to Mace given she was the brains behind House Tyrell.

The fact it was Margaery, who told her Father proved she wasn't some fragile and dainty woman. One who didn't know how to speak her mind like many other ladies seeking to marry into high standing. No. Margery had brains as well as beauty and it was clear she got that from Olenna, who was nurturing her Granddaughter to one day be the future Queen of Thorns.

"Yes your Grace. It hurt me dearly when Renly died. Being such a great man in his own right. But when I heard of your actions in trying to improve King's Landing during your time as King. Helping the poor, the sick, and the weak when they had nothing to call their own. You avenged Ned Stark and restored his honor by capturing those who conspired against him and Jon Arryn when they were both Hand of the King. After finding out you were willing to fight your Uncle for the people here in King's Landing, I knew you were someone special your Grace, and I would be honored to be your wife. If you would have me," said Margaery while smiling at Naruto in a charming fashion that would have made other men blush and stutter uncontrollably.

"You honor me with your kind words Lady Margaery. Your praise speaks for itself on how much you care about me," said Naruto simply while Margaery smiled further.

"I merely speak the truth your Grace," replied Margaery while Naruto smiled further.

"Again, you honor me. However, while I would no doubt be honored in being married to such a kind, smart, and clearly beautiful woman...for the moment I must say no to your offer of marriage," said Naruto while seeing the shock of the people in the room and even Tyrion looked at him like he had gone mad.

"Your Grace?" asked Mace while wondering what he or his House had done to make the man say no to Margaery in the first place when Naruto raised his hand for silence.

"Hold on! Let me finish. I said no to marriage, but only for a time. What I would prefer to do instead, is to _court_ Lady Margaery first before anything proceeds to the next level. My own Father and Mother had an arranged marriage following his ascension to the Iron Throne. As did Ned Stark and Catelyn Tully in their youth. Between the two in this type of situation, only House Stark succeeded in producing a lasting, and loving marriage that continued for many years while having many children as a result of it. In many ways, an arranged marriage is like a coin toss. It can turn out to be very bad or it can turn out to be very good. Still, I will not risk the happiness of Margaery Tyrell, or the overall happiness of House Tyrell as a whole through such things. So I propose an _alternative_ to the offer of an arranged marriage, where in the end, everyone wins without the risk of both sides feeling only unhappiness, or possible bitterness," said Naruto while Margaery let out the air trapped in her lungs after hearing she wasn't out of the running to be his future wife and Queen just yet.

"What alternative your Grace?" asked Mace curiously.

"As I mentioned earlier, I would be willing to court Lady Margaery while she is staying here in King's Landing. We will get to know each other. Our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and try to form the needed bond a man and woman have with each other before considering the idea of marriage. After an unknown amount of time, if both of us feel that sensation of love one feels, and wish to marry...we shall! If for some reason, we do not create such a feeling, we will end the courtship in a civil, and respectful manner worthy of both our Houses and our stations," answered Naruto with Mace looking at Margaery and Loras for a long second before turning to face the King.

"That would be most acceptable your Grace. After all, no one wants to be in a loveless marriage, and rushing into it so soon would risk such an event happening," said Mace before he bowed humbly to the King.

"Agreed Lord Tyrell. I trust you are not offended by the alternative Lady Margaery? I did not want you to be put in the same cruel position as my parents had been with their own arranged marriage and find there was no love where there should be from the start," said Naruto while Margaery shook her head.

"If anything your Grace, the alternative makes my feelings for you in my heart beat even stronger. You wished to be considerate about my feelings and getting to know me over just accepting the marriage," said Margaery while Naruto smiled.

"I will arrange for you to stay in the Red Keep and if Lord Tyrell wishes, I can have him become a member of the Small Council. Perhaps as the Master of Law?" offered Naruto while Mace Tyrell looked shocked, but still willing to accept the position.

"I would be honored your Grace," replied Mace before humbly bowing again.

"Good. My Hand will assist you with anything you might require to prepare for the next Small Council meeting, which will be held later a few days from now when things are truly settled. In the meantime, I have other Kingly matters to attend to before that time," said Naruto before dismissing court and went to his office

(Lannister Army Encampment-Sometime Later)

Tywin Lannister was not pleased. Even more so with the end result of what happened with Naruto and Stannis fighting it out over King's Landing. His scouts had kept a safe distance from the city, but observed the battle all the same, and their report was not what he expected. Of course, Tywin made sure what they said to him was the absolute truth, and what they told him was not some ramblings of a bunch of drunks prior to their crucial assignment.

Still, what they told him after swearing it before the old Gods and the new didn't amuse him in the slightest. His oldest Grandson currently sitting on the Iron Throne had for all intensive purposes, executed a brilliant strategy against Stannis, and his much larger army. With the help of Tyrion, who Tywin still didn't believe was useful to Naruto as Hand of the King, and Varys by providing _wildfire_ ,Stannis suffered significant losses before the Tyrells swooped into the battle near the end to fight for House Baratheon! They even reported the Hound himself was fighting beside Naruto in battle, which was sort of a surprise for Tywin in itself since it was well known that all members of House Clegane usually fought for House Lannister.

Of course, Sandor Clegane was not one to shy away from a battle in any sense, just like his big brother Gregor, and was merely fighting to sate his bloodlust. There was also the issue of Lannister men under Cersei's command attacking Sandor Clegane to free Joffrey and herself from Naruto's order of confinement to the Red Keep. As a result, the Hound decided it was better to serve the King over that of anyone from House Lannister, and while Naruto was a Lannister on his Mother's side...he doubted the Hound saw the man as such.

But back to the issue of his scouts, Tywin did not anticipate Stannis losing, and in such a spectacular fashion no less. Wildfire used to sink a large chunk of Stannis's fleet, using the shore to bottleneck the invading army before they could advance, and if the scouts were indeed accurate in their accounts...magic of all things being used by Naruto himself! Unleashing an invisible force with a raise of his hand. Not to mention his scouts had even reported a _dark fire_ manifesting itself and consuming most of Stannis's army in that very violent moment. When his men reported these things to Tywin, the great lion of House Lannister suspected his men were either intoxicated, or had taken some kind of strong hallucinogenic drug designed to mess with one's senses. But one look at his fear filled men, looking them right in the eyes in usual Tywin Lannister fashion, and he saw these men were telling the truth.

Hard to imagine given what they reported to him. By the Seven Hells, Tywin wouldn't be sure to believe it himself! Not even if his own brother Kevan had seen it and told him the report was true. Sadly, Tywin nor his brother had seen it with their own eyes so it was difficult to accept such a report was true since magical powers wasn't exactly something one found recorded as part of their bloodline.

In fact, Tywin didn't think anyone from his bloodline possessed such magical power from the founding of his House. Of course, such power could have come from Robert's side of the family through his Targaryen lineage if all of the stories of dragons and magic being connected were somewhat accurate. It was said when the last dragon died, all the magic the world possessed died out with them, and changed the landscape significantly.

Speaking of the fallen House, he had some recent reports of the Targaryen girl struggling to survive in Essos with what remained of her broken khalasar following her husband, Khal Drogo's death. At the moment, she was somewhere near Astapor, and rumored to be interested in the Unsullied. Which unfortunate for the Targaryen woman since a slave army was expensive and she had no gold to trade with for them. In addition, Tywin didn't really care about the young upstart Targaryen woman, who was now the last of the Mad King's children, and real remaining lineage with a right to claim the Iron Throne if she married some High Lord's son.

What Tywin Lannister cared about was _his_ _legacy_ and how they had fucked it up so far up the ass, it wasn't even funny. Cersei was in Lannisport with Joffrey, fucking up the ability to manage the city so badly, Tywin had to send several thousand of his troops, plus his brother back to the city to keep the people from rebelling, or at the very least prevent any further fuckups from his Grandson. Even worse, he had gotten reports from his agents elsewhere that the North was successfully repelling the Greyjoy invasion fleet, and Winterfell had been properly defended by everyone around it. Every able man had taken up the sword to protect the North, Winterfell, and the two young Stark boys who were running the castle with the aid of their Maester along with the trusty Winterfell Master at Arms Ser Rodrick Cassel.

And had done an amazing job in the process! Tywin was a bit envious at how the North had fought with such zeal to repel such an invasion and protect what was left of House Stark in Winterfell. The Greyjoy fleet had been totally annihilated to a fraction of what was sent against the Northern forces. With the defenses fortified by troops sent by Robb Stark to defend it, not only were the Ironborn defeated, but the North had successfully captured Theon Greyjoy too. Even now, word had reached Tywin of the Greyjoy being thrown in the dungeons of Winterfell under watchful eyes, and readied swords should they be needed.

It would seem Theon would be shown the "true pleasantries" of the North provided that the honorable Ned Stark did not have the heart to show on him when the Greyjoy was a child.

Tywin had frowned at the news since he was hoping the North would lose a great deal of men and supplies had the Greyjoy fleet succeeded in their invasion. Though how Robb Stark knew to send some of his army back to the North after sending Theon Greyjoy to the Iron Islands was a mystery to him. The plan to seek alliance was an old strategy. As old as war itself. But the true genius behind the strategy was seeking allies who would not betray you or those who would see such an attempt at an alliance as a weakness and would seek to exploit it. Tywin would admit it, if only to himself, that Robb Stark had the right idea, but chose the wrong potential ally in the overall attempt.

Dorne would have been a better attempt for the young wolf in seeking an alliance if not for the distance between the North and the Southern regions where Dorne resided. Plus, there was the fact Prince Doran was not one to do anything hasty, and most likely would have politely declined such a thing. Even if it meant getting a shot at House Lannister or the Mountain if the opportunity presented itself. But Prince Doran was not an opportunist like Balon Greyjoy was when he saw an opening too good to resist.

But Balon Greyjoy was also an old spiteful man. He lost most of his sons in the last war and one was held hostage by the Starks to keep the Ironborn from going about their old pillaging ways. To have his remaining son returned and seen as a man he did not accept as an Ironborn, but as a "mainlander" as all Ironborn called people...it must have really upset the old Kraken King something fierce.

Had the Starks not been key in crushing House Greyjoy with House Baratheon and the other major Houses in the process, Balon _might_ have considered it. But the Ironborn had a long and proud history of doing everything without the aid of others. Many Houses had united against and crushed said Ironborn pride practically into nothing when the Greyjoys had tried their hand at plundering and making others "pay the iron price" as they called it. They clearly saw this as an opportunity to regain their lost pride and take the pride of all those who took it from them in the first place all those years ago.

Too bad for the Ironborn that most of them were as stupid as they were prideful. Most of them didn't even know how to spell their own names. Most didn't even know how to read or write! You could write on a piece of parchment "All Ironborn are cunts!" and convince an illiterate member of the group that it said something else entirely. When it came to the ability to speak, they just listened to other people talking, and mimicked them in secret to talk like a normal person until their practice paid off.

Tywin Lannister no doubt knew that Balon was fuming mad at the loss of his forces by a well prepared North over the near empty land he assumed would be meeting his fleet. Being denied what he believed was his one chance at regaining the former glory of House Greyjoy and the Ironborn way no doubt ate at what pride the man had left.

The arrogant and prideful fool.

'Still, it puzzles me that Robb Stark had the mindset to send troops back to the North to defend it against the Greyjoys. Could he have had help? While Robb Stark is no doubt a good commander, he is not what one would call a brilliant tactician either, and I do not believe he saw his move biting him in the ass. So how? How did he know to react against House Greyjoy? And at the last possible moment? Wait! Could...Could the Spider or the King himself have warned him?' thought Tywin with a frown on his face while thinking over the revelation in his mind.

It wasn't an impossible theory to consider at this point. The Spider usually didn't take one side or another in any conflict. Not openly at any rate. He was someone who only spun his webs and used his little birds to defend the realm as a whole from annihilation or pure utter chaos. But still, if the new King gave him an order, Tywin knew the Spider would obey. Varys was duty bound to obey the King, even if he disagreed with the decision the King made. If the Spider was ordered to send a message to Robb Stark about the threat of the Greyjoy fleet possibly attacking based on old slights, there was a good chance the young wolf would heed such a warning if the message had a most convincing argument written down on it.

By why? Why aid the North? Neither the young wolf or the young stag knew of the other during their time growing up in different places. Could it be some form of honor bound duty between two great Houses? As Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were brothers in life, did the King wish to continue such a bond with Robb Stark, and keep it alive for the next generation?

And if so, what did such a bond mean for House Lannister? Could it be broken? Twisted? Used in some way to benefit Tywin since the boy was descended from his bloodline just as much as he was Robert's own? Surely Naruto understood how family came first above all things?

Jamie was still a prisoner of the Northern army. Under even heavier guard from what he had learned thanks to Catelyn Stark returning to the camp with one Brienne of Tarth. A rather large woman, who rivaled the Hound in height, and knew from reputation in being incredibly strong. A messenger sent to the Stark encampment had been thrown into the same "pen" of sorts with Jamie and both were caught conspiring on how to break out by Brienne of Tarth when she somehow overheard the conversation. From what the loyal messenger had told Tywin upon his return to the Lannister camp, the large and incredibly strong woman instantly came into the pen, and separated the two before they could do anything that would help Jamie in his escape.

Which was a shame since Tywin was sure Jamie would have easily used the boy to his advantage somehow and escaped from the Stark bannermen with ease while killing a few of them.

"Lord Tywin! Lord Tywin! I have a message for you!" exclaimed a runner, who rushed into the tent, and presented a rolled up parchment with a seal on it.

"From who?" asked Tywin before he saw the seal and scowled.

"From House Baratheon. From the King of Westeros my Lord. For your eyes only from what I was told," answered the runner after he caught his breath.

"Leave me," commanded Tywin while the runner bowed quickly and left to be elsewhere when the Lord of House Lannister read the message.

 _Dear Lord Tywin of House Lannister,_

 _I write to you now because my short time as King has been busy as you no doubt have heard with my own issues regarding my Uncle Stannis. I'm sure you also heard about the recent battle at Blackwater Bay where my Uncle tried to invade King's Landing and sack the city to claim the Iron Throne from me. Given how I am writing to you and he is not, it is pretty obvious you know who is the victor of that particular battle. But that is neither here nor there my Grandfather, for I am writing for you to call for an end to this war with House Stark. Yes you heard me. There must be peace between your Houses, as this war has been costly toward the smallfolk, and the realm of men as a whole._

 _It is costly, it is unjust, and despite what you may believe Grandfather...your side is in the wrong. Yes, you heard me again. Your side is in the wrong. How do I know this? Varys and his little birds tell him things and he tells me things in return. Now before you think Varys won't tell me everything, know I made it very clear to the Spider that should he withhold anything I need to know in order to protect the Seven Kingdoms, I will make it my personal mission to slowly destroy his very being, and do it in a way that would scare even the Mountain._

 _As to the reason I stated earlier of your fight with House Stark being unjust, I am telling you it is simply because it is true. This war with the Starks has escalated beyond a petty dispute between a woman, who is your daughter, and the late Hand of the King Ned Stark himself. This action spiraled out of control because your daughter, my Mother, and my brother all chose to pick a fight with Ned Stark. A fight, which allowed certain people like Littlefinger to exploit to his advantage. Yes you heard me. Littlefinger helped exploit your House, its wealth, and put House Stark in position to stain your armor bloody. In fact, the whole issue between House Stark, and House Lannister was set into motion around the time of Jon Arryn's death. Your successor as Hand of the King when my Father came to power as King and tried to hold the Seven Kingdoms together._

 _Given Jon Arryn's age and my Father's vices being what they were, he did remarkably well as Hand of the King. You two could have compared notes if he were still alive._

 _But I digress._

 _The point is Grandfather, that House Lannister has done several wrongs by House Stark since my Father died from the boar gutting him on his fucking hunting trip. Namely, the most mentionable one being Joffrey going back on his word in having Ned Stark take the black upon "confessing" his crimes in front of the Great Sept of Baelor and killing him, but torturing the man's poor innocent daughter in the throne. Almost using a crossbow on the girl and threatening to use her as target practice if not for the fact they were to be married. You can thank Uncle Tyrion for stepping in and stopping her abuse, which the news of it no doubt would have reached Robb Stark, and driven him further to kick your ass. It is well documented he's won every single battle against you so don't think that I'm being overdramatic. By the way, I nullified that little marriage agreement between Sansa Stark and Joffrey so don't bother trying to convince me otherwise. Besides, if I told you half the shit Joffrey did before I came along, you would want to kill him too if not for the fact he is your Grandson, and I don't see you as a kinslayer._

 _But again, I digress on the issue._

 _My Mother, who is your daughter, has done some serious crimes herself. For the sake of protecting some form of House Lannister's reputation should this message somehow be intercepted by a third party, I will not write them down._ **BUT** _, to clarify some things, I'm sure you have heard about some of the crimes through Stannis's sending his own message throughout the Seven Kingdoms?_

 _Again, I won't write them down, but needless to say...what Stannis wrote is_ _ **true**_ _. Varys along with my own investigations, plus knowledge I acquired during my travels in the study of the human body, helped reveal certain things. If you doubt me Grandfather, I want you to really take a look at Joffrey the next time you see him._ _ **Really**_ _look at him. His facial features. Namely his hair, his eye color, and even his face overall before you consult with a trusted Maester about bloodline characteristics. Also, if you have some form of an updated tomb listing all the bloodline features of all the great Houses of Westeros...my advice to you is to read it, and I mean_ _ **REALLY**_ _read it. Namely, all of the Baratheons from Robert's bloodline prior to Joffrey._

 _If you still don't believe me after_ _ **THAT**_ _, I would suggest you confront your daughter on the issue, and I would you do it in a way she cannot lie. My advice is to question Lancel about her and the things she's done first. Varys has been quite informative of his crimes too and they intertwine with Mother's. At the same time, to show I am not taking one side over the other, I will try to convince House Stark to release Uncle Jamie into_ _ **my**_ _custody, and hold him for a time until you can come to King's Landing yourself with a_ _ **SMALL**_ _(no more then five men)_ _escort to get this whole issue resolved. I maybe a Baratheon on my Father's side of the family, but I am also a Lannister on Mother's side, and while I am ashamed of it because of her past actions against me...I also believe family should come first. Jamie is my Uncle just as much as Tyrion is so I cannot turn my back on him, even if the man is an arrogant shit, and we both know its true._

 _Don't bother denying it._

 _In any case, don't bother to look for aid with any other major House like Robb Stark did since no one will back you. Not even the Greyjoys. Hell, they would sooner turn on you, and sack the Westernlands like they tried with the North if not for the fact they have just recently suffered heavy losses. House Tyrell is already in King's Landing backing me with their people with everything they've got. Dorne has no love for you and I am on good speaking terms with Prince Oberyn himself from my days in the fighting pits when we fought each other. While Myrcella is currently in an arranged marriage now with Prince Doran's son and heir, it doesn't mean they will back your House in the future if asked. Besides, the family still wants your head, and the head of the Mountain for what you ordered your Mad Dog to do to their sister. Tyrion may have started the healing process between your two Houses, but the scar you left on them, and their House with the aid of the Mountain will take a LONG time to heal._

 _Again, don't bother denying it._

 _Speaking of Tyrion, I don't know why you think so lowly of him Grandfather. Since being made my permanent Hand of the King, my Uncle has done a remarkable job here. With his help and Varys, King's Landing has been slowly turning itself around, and I am quite proud of him. He even helped in defending King's Landing using his skilled mind and his love for reading books connected to important subjects when required to look them up. And before you think little of him again, know Tyrion has cut back on the whoring aspect of his life. He still drinks wine of course, but now in healthy moderation and not during work, or during Small Council meetings since it would only curb his mental faculties._

 _I have also made him the Master of Coin, but on a temporary level until a suitable and qualified replacement for Petyr Baelish long term can be discovered. As a Lannister, he knows a great deal about money, and about wealth in general. Not surprising after all, given he has been surrounded by it all his life, and knows how to spend it properly. As you know, the crown owes you three million in debt, give or take a few thousand. But what you probably don't know is the crown also owes three million to the Iron Bank and had I not taken the throne from Joffrey, the debt would have fallen on him to pay the grand total of six million gold dragons. I know you are rich Grandfather, but I doubt you would wish to help Joffrey, or Cersei pay the Iron Bank what they are owed out of your share._

 _In any case, I'm taking measures to pay back the debts owed, and getting the crown's finances back in the black. I expect a response from you within the week. I hope it is the correct one. Failure to give me a response will be seen as an automatic no, an insult, and you will be labeled a traitor to the crown along with all of your bannermen who support your action._

 _-Naruto of House Baratheon and King of the Seven Kingdoms_

Tywin looked at the message with a deep frown while thinking over what was written in them for a considerably long time. On the one hand, his war with the Northern army had reached a stalemate of sorts, and neither side was giving ground. On the other hand, it was getting more and more expensive to fight the Starks, and the supply gold from the mines was getting so low they might as well be considered nonexistent.

But to have peace with the Starks? Now?! He highly doubted Robb Stark would stop at this point. Wolves did not stop fighting until they were satisfied, losing, or dead. Tywin knew the Northern army was neither of those things right now. If he agreed first, it would be considered a sign of weakness by the North, and many would wish to drive forward to crush him.

On the other hand, if Tywin went first, it would show he was willing to have peace, and if House Stark or the Houses following him refused...the smallfolk would turn against them. Maybe even his own bannermen or the Houses who followed the young wolf into battle in the first place. Already House Frey had pulled their support after what happened with the wolf breaking his promised marriage to one of Walder Frey's daughters. Holster Tully was getting sicker each day and would soon pass from this world. Meaning Riverrun was going to see a transition from Father to son on who would be Liege Lord of the lands. As a result, Tywin knew his side could press the advantage, but this letter from the King had made him hesitant. Not to mention Jamie's continued health and life was something the old lion could not risk with an advancement. Even if he had some of his commanders like the Mountain do most of the fighting on their end, House Stark might see it as a reason to make Jamie pay for such a move. It was a risk knowing either decision possessed good and bad points, which Tywin didn't like regardless of his choices.

He had a week to sit on the issue. A week to plan. A week to figure out how to get what he wanted out of this and leaving his enemies dead on the ground.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-King's Office)

"You sent for me your Grace?" asked Sansa while being escorted into the room by one of the Kingsguard that she knew wasn't one of the abusers who once served Joffrey.

"Yes Lady Sansa. Have a seat. I thought we could talk. Face to face and without the usual gossipers from court who spread rumors just for the sake of spreading them," said Naruto with Sansa smiling before she sat down in the chair offered.

"Thank you your Grace. I never did get to express my appreciation for your assistance in protecting me from your brother Joffrey when he sat on the Iron Throne," replied Sansa while Naruto smirked.

"Just call me Naruto when we are here talking like this. Such high level formalities are for court, important meetings, and parties. Since we are at neither of these three things, you can relax. As for your appreciation, you don't need to express it. Your face lighting up said it all. Also, a good deal of credit should go to my Uncle Tyrion. He stepped up originally and I just came along to give his authority an extra push," said Naruto while Sansa nodded and frowned at the mention of Tyrion.

"Not to question you Naruto, but...is it truly wise to have a Lannister of people as your Hand? Tywin Lannister was one and he betrayed his King when the moment suited him," questioned Sansa since she knew the story behind Tywin betraying the Mad King, the sacking of the city, and using it to prove his loyalty to Robert when the man took the throne.

"Quite true! Tywin Lannister did betray the Mad King because he saw where the winds of victory were blowing once Prince Rheagar died at the hands of Robert at the Trident. But Tyrion is not a betrayer. Yes, he is a Lannister. Yes, he is Hand of the King just like his Father was all those years ago. Will Tyrion betray me? No. Why? Because he loses so much more through betraying me. I take it you noticed one of your Handmaidens is not from Westeros, correct?" said Naruto with Sansa nodding.

"Shae. She's from somewhere in Essos I believe," answered Sansa with Naruto smirking at her.

"In truth, she is more then just a Handmaiden. Shae is Tyrion's lover. But to ensure no one, namely my Mother or Joffrey, would use her to target either of them, Tyrion used his position as temporary Hand of the King before my arrival to make her your personal Handmaiden. That way, she could be here in the Red Keep, and walk around without anyone raising suspicion to her being here," said Naruto while Sansa was shocked to hear this.

"Why are you telling me this Naruto? Isn't a secret like this one being revealed a betrayal of Tyrion's trust in you?" asked Sansa while Naruto leaned back in his chair.

"Not really. If you must know, I knew of their relationship from the start of being a King thanks to Varys. The Spider knew before anyone else did of their relationship thanks to his little birds and made sure Tyrion knew that he knew. I was told because Varys didn't want me to become suspicious of Shae being a spy of some kind, sent by my enemies to learn about my actions while I ruled. As to _why_ I'm telling you this, it is because I feel you should know the truth, and to not worry about trusting Shae in return. Tyrion fears his Father will find a way to kill her if he learns of their relationship since she is a foreign woman with no real status and his standards are practically impossible to meet. Plus, his own opinion of his son is extremely low despite Tyrion being quite good in his position as Hand of the King. Of course, as King of the Seven Kingdoms, I can easily give my blessing on them being together, which I have, if only in secret. I would make it truly an official blessing, but we both know Tywin's reputation for getting what he wants one way or another, and he will do something to destroy their happiness. The same with Cersei and Joffrey if they learned the truth. Which is why so few people know about Tyrion and Shae being in a relationship to begin with. You are being told because it makes things a lot easier on them and their own fears of being discovered together by possible Lannister spies. You aren't one and I doubt you want to become one of them anytime soon," said Naruto with Sansa nodding, as she had seen the two look at each other at times, and it made things awkward for them.

"I won't tell anyone. I promise," said Sansa with Naruto smiling further.

"Good to hear. You will of course have to tell Shae that you know about her and Tyrion being a secret couple. Just make sure that you reveal that I told you when she no doubt asks how you know and tell her not to worry. I will of course tell Tyrion that I told you, but he will understand for the most part on why I did it," said Naruto with Sansa nodding, but it was clear she didn't fully understand.

"But why are you doing it? I still don't understand why I was chosen to know the secret when there must be others just as qualified to know and could keep it a secret all the same if required," said Sansa with Naruto smiling.

"The people who know, but won't tell those who shouldn't know is the best way to keep a secret relationship a secret. I believe keeping secrets can be poisonous in the long run if not handled properly. Whether we keep these secrets bottled up or share them with the wrong person tends to make a beautiful relationship die a slow and painful death," said Naruto with Sansa nodding since she thought the same way.

Which is why she didn't have the means to lie to anyone. Keeping secrets was one thing, but lying was another. Her Mother always told her a woman of her standing must never lie to others. Especially her future husband when she finally married and wished for a long lasting marriage filled with love along with a few children made from that love.

"Anything else Naruto?" asked Sansa with Naruto nodding.

"Just one more thing Sansa. Given your stay here in King's Landing has considerably been better recently since I have become King, I wanted to know if you wanted to leave the city for Winterfell? To be properly escorted back to the North once safe passage is guaranteed?" asked Naruto curiously while Sansa was a bit surprised he was offering.

"You wish me to return home Naruto?" questioned Sansa curiously.

"Well...no not really. But I know you must be missing your family a great deal. I have been unable to locate your sister Arya here in the city. So chances are, she isn't here in King's Landing, and has made her way North without telling anyone. Your big brother Robb is fighting the Lannisters, and your younger brother Bran is running Winterfell with the aid of your Maester to guide him and his actions," said Naruto while Sansa looked worried when he mentioned Arya and the war Robb was waging against the Lannisters.

"I would like to return home one day, but only after peace has been achieved," answered Sansa while Naruto smiling and nodding in understanding.

He just hoped peace would happen and soon.

(The Vale-At the Moment)

Lysa Arryn was not happy. She was irate! Angry! Filled with rage to the point of nearly going mad! Her beloved Petyr Baelish had not only been imprisoned, she had just learned of him being killed by the new King of Westeros. And for what? Conspiring to kill her old late husband Jon Arryn? The man who spent more time fixing the late King Robert's messes instead of attending to her needs? Bah! Her husband was useless in being there for her. Petyr had been there for her. In more ways then one. She had even given him a child, which Lysa made everyone believe was Jon's. Of course she knew if the truth were ever revealed, it would not only destroy her, but Petyr, and her beloved Robin currently sucking on her breast at this very moment.

'How dare this King kill my Petyr! How dare he kill my secret love! And for what? For the murder of my husband? Bankrupting the realm? My husband was old! The crown would have recovered once Petyr manipulated events to fix it once becoming King of the Seven Kingdoms. I would have been his Queen! Robin would have been a Prince! I will not stand for this!' thought Lysa while she summoned the Lords of the Vale to the main chamber.

"Lady Lysa, are you sure?" asked Lord Royce of the Vale with Lysa glaring at him from her seat with Robin on her lap.

"Of course I am! Call the banners. Every able body willing to fight for me! We are going to march on King's Landing and avenge Lord Baelish!" commanded Lysa while she saw the Lords of the Vale seem uncertain.

"One of the charges against Lord Baelish before his execution was conspiring to murder the Hand of the King Jon Arryn. Your husband. Not to mention he betrayed Ned Stark, who is your sister's late husband," said Lord Royce while Lysa's glare only intensified.

"Lies! All of it! Every charge. Every accusation. This King was jealous of Lord Baelish and his greatness. There can be only one response to this. War! I will have it Lord Royce or I will find someone who will!" exclaimed Lysa angrily.

"You are asking the Vale to go to war against the new King of Westeros for dishonorable reasons Lady Lysa. According to the message, Petyr Baelish has openly confessed to his crimes against the crown, your husband, and your sister's husband. To march against the King now would be seen as treason by all the other Houses and Kingdoms," protested one Lady Waynwood while Lysa's glare increased even further.

"Are you defying me Lady Waynwood? The ruler of the Vale until young Robin comes of age?" asked Lysa while Lady Waynwood remained firm and unflinching from the hate filled glare being sent toward her.

"I will not challenge you Lady Lysa, but no one here will obey the command to march against the King when the King has done nothing to deserve it," said Lady Waynwood firmly, as she saw Lysa Arryn become outraged by her decision, and the decision of the other Lords of the Vale being in full agreement.

'Fine! Let them have their way for now. When Robin comes of age, I will convince him to call for the banners of all the Vale knights to fight against the King. Robin listens to me and me alone. I will continue to rule through him and in the name of Lord Baelish!' thought Lysa while glaring at the Lords and Ladies of the Vale she deemed "traitors" to her wishes and commands.

She would deal with them soon enough!

(Northern Encampment-At the Moment)

"A ceasefire? Absurd. Clearly this King has decided to support the Lannisters. Though given how Tyrion Lannister is his Uncle and Hand of the King, it was inevitable," said Roose Bolton while some Lords around him nodding in agreement.

"No. I don't think that is the case Lord Bolton. If this King Naruto did side with House Lannister, he would have supported Tywin Lannister before dealing with Stannis. This call for a ceasefire on both sides is to prevent the war from escalating further and causing additional problems for the smallfolk who suffer for our actions. Winter is coming with another short season of Fall now that Summer has officially ended. The more we drag this out, the less chance of fewer people surviving it. Remember, depending on how long the Summer gets, the Winter lasts _twice_ as long. Do we really wish to continue a war and drain our supplies needed for that long cold Winter that everyone here knows is coming?" said Robb while looking at the Lords of the North grimacing since their war with House Lannister did cause the overall level of food in the North and even further South to their current location to dwindle drastically.

"No your Grace. But the King's suggestion of handing over Jaime Lannister to his care is not something we should comply with. He is our most valuable hostage and the only one keeping Tywin Lannister from going on the offensive," said Roose Bolton while Robb let out a noise.

"I agree with Bolton. Giving up Jaime Lannister is like bending over, dropping your breeches, and saying 'come here and fuck me up the ass Tywin Lannister!' right before you take it there. Even if this King wishes it, I don't like the idea at all. Plus, what is to stop this King Naruto from taking Jamie Lannister to Tywin shortly after we hand him over? Remember, this man is a Lannister on his _Mother's side_ of the family. He is Tywin Lannister's Grandson through the brother fucking whore of a Mother Cersei after all. A child from that bloodline is not to be trusted," said Rickard Karstark with distain for all things Lannister.

His son had been guarding Jamie when the messenger and him were plotting their escape that night. Had they tried something, Rickard had no doubt his son would have been caught in their trap, and possibly killed in the process. It was only thanks to the sudden intervention by the Tarth woman, who was Lady Stark's now appointed bodyguard that such an event didn't happen, and his son was safe.

"No doubt he is half Lannister through the Queen Regent. There is no question there Lord Karstark. But if he were a true Lannister supporter, why did Cersei flee Lannister King's Landing with just Joffrey? Why did he not support Tywin Lannister after ascending the Iron Throne? Why arrest Petyr Baelish and Grand Maester Pycelle? Why order the death or the Wall for the men from the City Watch who betrayed my Father and bannermen? Why make arrangements to return my Father to the North and give _Ice_ to me to wield against the Lannister forces? Why did he have the Spider warn me about the possible threat of the Greyjoys flanking us and the risk to an exposed North? No. The King sitting on the Iron Throne is not a Lannister supporter. I would wager a chest filled to the brim with gold that Tywin Lannister got a similar message of a ceasefire between us. As things are going, we should at least _consider_ the idea of peace, and hear what is being offered in return for it," said Robb while more of the Northern Lords nodded since they had heard about the King's actions since he took the Iron Throne from Joffrey.

"And if the terms made by the King are considered unfair or unreasonable?" asked Roose Bolton with a clear dislike for this type of path Robb Stark wished to take now.

"All of us wanted our own Kingdom away from the others, correct? If the King ruling in the South will not give reasonable terms for peace...we will have our own kingdom in the North, and we will rule over what is ours," said Robb while seeing the Northern Lords in the tent nodding in full agreement.

The men of the North would have what was theirs. One way or another.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Small Council Chambers)

"First, before we start any new business for the day, I would like to welcome Lord Tyrell to the Small Council as the Master of Law," said Naruto while Varys and Tyrion clapped for the man, who bowed graciously.

"Thank you for this position your Grace. I will perform my duty with pride and honor this position deserves," said Mace while being a bit of a suck up, but not enough for Naruto to take offense since it was only natural for it to happen.

Being on the Small Council was a high position after all.

"That's good to hear Lord Tyrell. All I ask of you while in this position as Master of Law or on this Small Council, is to be honest with me about whatever news you bring to the Small Council chambers when we have meetings. I do not care if its good or bad news. What I do care about is honesty and truth, as they are crucial to making strong, and wise decisions not only for the good of all Seven Kingdoms, but for the realm of men," said Naruto with Lord Tyrell nodding and was a bit pleased he wouldn't have to be a "yes man" when dealing with the King.

"I will be honest in all matters your Grace," said Lord Tyrell while Naruto nodded.

"Good man. Now, onto the first piece of Kingly business of the day, which surrounds this seven damned war between the wolf and the lion. Where do both Houses currently stand on my proposal for a ceasefire and potential peace between them?" asked Naruto while looking at Varys for answers.

"They are still undecided your Grace. My birds tell me while both sides are interested in your offer, they are hesitant to make the first move. No doubt they are afraid it will be considered a moment of weakness on their part by the opposite side. However, it should be noted the Northern army led by Robb Stark appears more open to the idea to meeting, and agreeing for peace. So long as the terms are considered just and fair in terms what they believe are reparations for the losses suffered against House Lannister. If not, they will seek to continue their rumored plan to break off from the Seven Kingdoms to be their own independent Kingdom," answered Varys while Naruto grumbled something about stubborn stupid Houses and their Lords being the most stubborn of them all.

"We'll give both sides until the end of the week for them to give us an official answer to meeting for a ceasefire before we do anything else about them right now. What news of Storm's End?" asked Naruto knowing his family's side of things suffered because of his Uncle and himself.

"All the remaining bannermen of House Baratheon have returned home your Grace. As you are now the only legitimate Baratheon left, they all humbly beg your forgiveness, and your mercy for raising arms against you," said Varys with Naruto frowning slightly.

"Not like I have much choice since they are needed to protect it. Not to mention it needs a Baratheon there just as the North needs a Stark. Speaking of Baratheon blood, any word on my half-brother Gendry Waters?" asked Naruto while Mace Tyrell looked confused.

"Not to speak out of turn here your Grace, but why would you be interested in a bastard?" asked Mace curiously.

"Why? Because he's my half-brother. He's one of my Father's bastards. Possibly the only one left after Joffrey ordered the others be killed," said Naruto with his eyes narrowing at the memory of how the late Lord Commander of the City Watch had practically bragged about his "accomplishment" in killing all of them, including the babies, and doing the deed in front of the Mothers of said babies no less.

"And as such, if he were legitimized, it would allow him to become a Lord ruling over the Stormlands in the King's name," added Varys with Naruto nodding.

"Surely you don't wish to legitimize him your Grace? He most likely has no education. No proper upbringing. No real understanding on how to run a House as noble as yours," protested Mace since he knew as well as everyone else here in the Seven Kingdoms that bastards were rarely allowed to live with their Father if they were Highborn, much less be legitimized by them.

"Gendry can learn Lord Tyrell. From what I understand, my half-brother is not an idiot despite his lack of education, and is also a skilled blacksmith. If he can make weapons from just about any kind and other items out of metal, Gendry can learn how to rule over the Stormlands. I want him found Varys. Alive! Have some of your little birds go looking for him outside of the city. Chances are, Gendry got out of King's Landing before Joffrey did his little bastard purging. I assume you know what he looks like?" said Naruto with Varys simply nodding.

"Of course your Grace. I saw him on many occasions during my walks through the city and when Jon Arryn along with Ned Stark first met the boy during their investigations on the issue surrounding Robert's bloodline," replied Varys while also seeing another reason behind Naruto's decision.

With Gendry legitimized, upon Naruto's death, should the man have no children, the half-brother of the King would become King before Joffrey (the boy's questionable parentage not withstanding). It would no doubt upset Cersei Lannister a great deal knowing the last surviving bastard Robert sired was legitimized, but became the next King before Joffrey.

A good tactic to be sure, at least until Cersei found a way to have Gendry assassinated without it being traced back to her, and putting Joffrey back on the Iron Throne. Varys knew such an event would happen if Naruto were to die without an heir of his own, but he also knew that _should_ it happen, Daenerys Targaryen would (hopefully) return to the Seven Kingdoms, and smite her enemies. Lannisters included. If Naruto was still King by that point, Varys hoped to arrange for the two Houses to mend things peacefully through marriage, and once more provide stability to the realm.

Provided Naruto didn't marry Lady Margaery prior to when Daenerys Targaryen finally came for what she wanted.

"Make sure your little birds know it too. I want Gendry brought back here _alive_! I need his help to save my House from near annihilation and to run things in the Stormlands while I am here in King's Landing as King," said Naruto firmly.

"With all do respect your Grace, you already have a two brothers, and a sister from your Mother's side of the family," offered Mace Tyrell cautiously since he didn't want to make the King angry.

"Correct. I do. But they are also my _half_ -siblings Lord Tyrell. We have the same Mother, but _different_ _Father_ ," said Naruto before explaining to the man what he uncovered and the proof behind it which led to Jon Arryn and Ned Stark being killed for learning about it.

"I had no idea! I thought the raven sent to the Reach by Stannis was his way of trying to acquire the Iron Throne through the right of succession in the event King Robert had no male heirs. But given Ned Stark also knew and Jon Arryn as well... those men were never the dishonorable kind to lie about such things," said Mace Tyrell while knowing he had to inform Olenna of this immediately after this Small Council meeting.

"Which is why I made Ned Stark's so called 'confession' before his death officially null and void. The man served my Father faithfully during the Rebellions and as Hand of the King when called upon without question. He deserved better. Speaking of things related to my Father and the Rebellion that made him King, where is Daenerys Targaryen right now?" replied Naruto while focusing on the issue his Father had been obsessed with right before his death.

"Still in Essos your Grace. Only now, instead of a small Khalasar and three dragons, she has them, plus an army of 8,000 Unsullied under her direct command. She apparently bought them using her strongest dragon, but the creature was unruly, and burned its new owner alive before returning to her. After Lady Targaryen took full command of all the Unsullied, she ordered them to kill the Masters there, and walked out of Astapor with all of them marching behind the woman. She offered them a choice of leaving Astapor free of their duties as Unsullied or free men willing to fight to free others while they served in her army. They chose the latter and marched out of Astapor carrying her banner proudly as free men," said Varys while Naruto surprised most of them by smirking at this news.

"Well at least _someone_ cares about those men. Whoever thought up the way on how to train and make Unsullied should have had their cock cut off to know how it feels," said Naruto while wondering if any of the Masters understood the evil they did in making those slaves into an army of obedient warriors.

Probably not.

"Your Grace, while I have no love for how the Unsullied are said to be trained in Essos, to wish that upon their makers seems a bit...harsh," said Mace, as he had never seen one of the Unsullied in battle, or how they were trained so the idea of wishing such things on another was unsettling to him.

"My _Mother_ tried to have me become one of the Unsullied when I was just a child Lord Tyrell. She commanded my handmaiden, who would become my surrogate Mother, to take me to Astapor after I was secretly sent away at the age of four. I don't know if you ever heard the stories about the Unsullied Lord Tyrell. But I assure you, most if not all of the stories of how the Unsullied become Unsullied are indeed true. As to the issue of Daenerys Targaryen, keep an eye on the woman and her progress Varys. I don't want to make her my enemy and I do not wish to provoke Lady Targaryen into becoming one like my Father no doubt did when he gave the order to have assassins try and kill her," said Naruto while Varys nodded.

"Yes your Grace. But I highly doubt an assassin will ever get that close again given how Jorah Mormont and now Ser Barristan Selmy are now watching over her. Two seasoned advisors, who know much of the ways of Essos, and now Westeros will make Daenerys a ruler in a short amount of time as her position grows stronger," said Varys with Naruto nodding while cursing Joffrey for removing Ser Barristan from his service as the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

"Joffrey was an idiot to remove Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard. A man with his skill and honor inspires others to serve and bolster the ranks needed to defend the crown. Not only could Ser Barristan been helpful with the defense of the city during the Battle of Blackwater Bay, but I would have loved to have had a spar with him to test my own skills with a sword," remarked Naruto while seeing Varys and Tyrion nodding.

"Could we somehow send a message to Ser Barristan? Convince him to come back to the city and leave the Targaryen woman?" offered Mace since he knew Ser Barristan was a reasonable and honorable man.

"I'm afraid not Lord Tyrell. Ser Barristan no doubt feels siding with Daenerys is the only way to make up for his own perceived failure to properly defend her brother Rheagar just before Robert had successful killed him at the Trident. No doubt things would have been different had Ser Barristan not been injured prior to that event and was by Rheagar's side when the fighting between the two men at the Trident started," said Varys while Naruto grimaced.

"We will hold off on doing anything regarding Daenerys Targaryen, her growing army, or her dragons for the moment. We will keep an eye on her though and find out just what type of ruler she is when sitting in the seat of power over in Essos. If we need to send a message to her, your little birds can do it through Ser Barristan, and he can give any form of communication we send to Daenerys," ordered Naruto with everyone nodding.

"There is an issue regarding the late Lord Baelish's ledgers. I have been reviewing what I could in my spare time, but there is a lot to go through. From what I have already seen in those ledgers...it is quite a complex mess," said Tyrion knowing that was going to be an issue that would not go away for awhile.

"I assure you your Grace that House Tyrell would be willing to loan some form of money to aid the crown in combating this debt," offered Mace with Naruto shaking his head.

"The crown is already in debt to two different places Lord Tyrell. First, Tywin Lannister for roughly three million, and the other three million goes to the Iron Bank of Braavos. I will not borrow or take out a loan from a third source to pay off one of the other two. The best way to pay off the debt, is to bring money _into_ the crown. Not by borrowing it. Not by taking out a large loan. We need to boost trade, increase commerce, and seek a means of drawing traders from all over the Seven Kingdoms here to King's Landing to do good honest business. What we need to do, is bring about a powerful economic boom to make the crown's coffers explode with gold so the debt is paid faster," said Naruto knowing the more money flowed into King's Landing now, the sooner the debt was fully paid, and the incredibly large debt could be fully paid.

"Fortunately, all the brothels once owned by Littlefinger in the city are doing that quite nicely your Grace. After things started to calm down from our victory over your Uncle Stannis, there had been an... _increase_ in customers. Whatever gold I don't really need to maintain each establishment or the girls has been sent to the crown to lower the debt. While we still have a ways to go, I feel a large dent has already been or soon will be made as a result," said Tyrion while Naruto nodded.

"Good. But that won't be enough. We need more income to destroy this monstrous debt Littlefinger made. Send a message to Prince Doran in Dorne and ask him if he would be interested in expanding trade with the crown. All the previous deals made all benefited Littlefinger or House Lannister with each getting the vast majority of the profits with the crown getting little to nothing. Also, ask for an update on Myrcella, and how she likes it in Dorne with the Prince's son," said Naruto while Tyrion nodded.

"Speaking of your siblings, young Tommen is curious about why Joffrey, his Mother, and most recently his sister are no longer in King's Landing? I tried to explain it to him, but it gets harder each time to tell the boy the truth," said Tyrion since he had been named de facto guardian over Myrcella and Tommen since Naruto took the Iron Throne following Cersei fleeing with Joffrey for the Westernlands.

"I don't want to shelter him, but I also don't want to take away a piece of his innocence by telling Tommen his Mother is a mean cunt. Not to mention all the other dark secrets she kept from just about everyone over the years. Just inform Tommen it's because of the war and that for the moment, it was done to keep him, Myrcella, and even Joffrey safe from the enemies of our House," said Naruto while he felt keeping the true parentage of all three of his half-siblings a secret was best for Tommen.

When the boy was older, Naruto knew his half-brother would understand. The same with Myrcella. Joffrey? Not so much. But the latter of the three was an asshole so Naruto did not care if the little shit died anytime soon.

"There is also a matter of the Red Woman your Grace. My little birds have told me she is currently taken up residents in Dragonstone and using her influence there to convert more followers to her religion. Though from what I understand, the faith behind this Lord of Light religion was weakened there due to Stannis's defeat and of course...his execution by you hands. But still, the Red Woman is quite persistent and has regained much of her old followers along with you," said Varys, as he saw Naruto grimace, and drumming his right hand on the table while in deep thought.

"No doubt using Stannis's wife and daughter as a means to stay as an 'honored guest' of Dragonstone. We need to get them out of there. At the very least, we must to get my poor cousin Shireen away from the Red Woman before the damn priestess decides to burn her in a sacrifice to that damn Lord of Light," said Naruto with the men in the room going pale at the mere thought of an innocent child being burned alive.

It would be reminiscent of the Mad King all over again.

"We would need an ally of sorts. Someone who is not swayed by this Red Woman and who knows Dragonstone well enough to get Lady Shireen out of the castle to safety here in King's Landing," said Mace while Naruto sighed and gave a nod knowing it was true.

"Unfortunately, we don't know anyone of such caliber Lord Tyrell. If we did, I would employ them immediately," said Naruto while rubbing his face and looking concerned for his cousin.

(Elsewhere-At the Moment)

A lone figure on some rocks was stirred awake. The water from the sea around him was very good at waking him up after what felt like forever. Looking around, the man found himself struggling to stand, his body in pain, and it hurt to move much less breathe. As he stood, the memory of the Battle of Blackwater Bay filled his mind, and the green fire that nearly killed him.

The same green fire that killed his son.

'I'm alive? I should be dead! How am I still living?' thought Ser Davos while wondering what happened to Stannis and the battle itself.

Did Stannis win? Was he the new King of Westeros? Was the Red Woman sacrificing people in the name of her God with Stannis's approval?

His questions ceased when a ship was sailing by and saw his chance to get off his small rocky island. Using his shirt as a flag, Ser Davos waved it over his head, shouting for the ship to stop, and turn around to get him to dry land. Fortunately, the ship's crew were able to hear him, and were sailing a smaller boat over to his position.

"Who are you?" asked one of the boatmen.

"Ser Davos Seaworth! I fought at the Battle of Blackwater Bay," said Ser Davos while the men looked at each other.

"Under which banner?" asked the boatman.

"The banner of the one true King of Westeros. Stannis Baratheon!" declared Ser Davos after a moment since his response would determine if these men would help him.

Apparently, it was the correct response since they threw him a rope, and allowed the man to get in their rowboat to the main one.

Only to meet a familiar face he didn't think would be seen anytime soon.

"You are alive my friend. After what happened with the wildfire, I assumed you had been among the many men who perished that night. I mourned for the loss of you and your son when I thought you perished from this world," said Salladhor Saan with a large smile on his face and hugged the former smuggler.

"Glad to know I was missed. Any news of my son? Did he survive the overall battle? The wildfire?" asked Ser Davos with Sallador shaking his head.

"Alas, you are the only one I know who did. Whatever soldiers survived the wildfire were soon killed during the fighting on the beaches they landed on. The rest of the ships which did not land, aside from my own, took off when they saw another, much _darker_ fire erupt on the shores where your King Stannis was fighting. Soon after, House Tyrell came along with their army, and sided with King Naruto to crush what little army Stannis had left with him on the shoreline. Your one true King was soon captured and later on, he was put to the sword for his actions against his own House, and the crown," said Salladhor with Ser Davos looked shocked by this.

"She was wrong. The Red Woman was wrong about Stannis," remarked Ser Davos with Salladhor shook his head and laughed.

"You sound so surprised my friend. You shouldn't. The Red Woman is not of her right mind. Since the Battle of Blackwater Bay, the woman has been burning more then just statues of the Seven. She has been burning _people_ Davos. _Alive_! Claiming them to be servants of the Darkness," said Salladhor with Ser Davos looking horrified by this.

"What about Stannis's wife? His daughter Lady Shireen? She didn't burn them, right?" asked Ser Davos while Salladhor waved off his questions.

"No. Nothing like that. Not yet. But you shouldn't be thinking about them my friend. You should be considering what to do with your own life at this point. With Stannis now dead, your life is now without purpose. You should join me. Like the old days. I could use your old smuggling skills to get what I want from places that won't give me what I want," said Salladhor with Ser Davos shaking his head.

"No. I can't. Lady Shireen needs me. I need to get back to Dragonstone," said Ser Davos with Salladhor shaking his head.

"Have you not heard a word I have said Davos? The Red Woman is sacrificing people she believes are her enemies. Both of us are criminals. One for piracy and the other for smuggling. I am not about to be burned alive for you when caught near the shores of Dragonstone by her followers," said Salladhor while Ser Davos was pacing around the room.

"You don't need to come ashore. I'll go. But I _need_ to get to Dragonstone. I can't let the damn woman corrupt or sacrifice Lady Shireen for her damn God. I don't need you to come with me. I just need a damn ship. I don't care if its small. I just need one to get into Dragonstone and get Lady Shireen out of there," pleaded Ser Davos while Salladhor just sighed.

"And say you do. Where will you go? You think the girl's Mother is going to just stand by and let you take her only child from the only place she knows? You will be a wanted man. Hunted from one end of the Seven Kingdoms to the next," said Salladhor with Ser Davos nodding grimly since taking a member of House Baratheon away from her Mother was basically signing his death warrant.

"I can't take her to Essos. Or to Braavos. Such an innocent girl would sadly draw far too much attention with her condition. We would stand out easily enough to be found out by those hunting us by the end of the day of our arrival. I dare not take her to Dorne. Even if they offered her their protection, I fear for her innocence in both her body and mind with some of the things they practice there. And if House Tyrells have truly sided with King Naruto, I don't set foot in the Reach with Stannis's only child. I might try the North, but with the war surrounding the Lannisters makes that route very dangerous. Not to mention even the idea of taking Lady Shireen to the Westernlands toward the lions den that is the domain of House Lannister themselves would be a disaster," said Ser Davos listing off his options.

Or lack of options in this case.

"I would also advise you stay away from the Vale my friend. Word has it Lysa Arryn is not of sound mind herself. The death of the former Master of Coin Petyr 'Littlefinger' Baelish has apparently destroyed her already fragile mentality and wants a war with the King to avenge him. But the Lords of the Vale won't commit to such a thing given the crimes Baelish was found guilty of and killed over. Given how the King is a Baratheon, Lysa Arryn will see the girl dying by her command, if you enter the Vale with her, as a justifiable act for the 'unjust execution' of Lord Baelish. From what rumors I have heard from some of the other sailors I have met with who traveled to the Vale recently, the very much crazed woman is itching for a fight with the King, and is seeking any excuse to get one. We both know, if Lady Shireen is killed by this woman, the King will act, and Lysa Arryn will command the Lords of the Vale to raise their bannermen to fight back in the defense of the Vale. Regardless if it is her fault or not," said Salladhor with Ser Davos groaning.

"Damn!" exclaimed Ser Davos while slamming his fist hard into the table that was in the room.

"Of course, you _could_ smuggle the girl out of Dragonstone before taking her to the one place you didn't think of going," offered Salladhor with a smile.

"Where? There is no place for me to take Lady Shireen where she can be safe from the Red Woman or the enemies of House Baratheon!" protested Ser Davos angrily.

" _Except_ to King's Landing. Her cousin is the King after all," suggested Salladhor with Ser Davos looking at him like he had grown a second head on his shoulders.

"The very same King her Father tried to fight and lost against. The same King who you just told me has executed her Father for his crimes. I'm not about to trust Lady Shireen's life to the man who just killed Stannis, his own _Uncle_ , for treason!" said Ser Davos with Salladhor giving him a "I'm being serious here!" look that brokered no other recourse.

"You have no other choice Davos. Besides, do you really believe this King to be so cruel to punish the girl for the crimes of her Father? He already paid for them with his life. I do not see this man punishing her for Stannis's crimes. Kneel at his feet. Beg for mercy and for the girl's life to be spared. Suck his cock if you have to go so low. I don't care how you do it! But know this, if you go through with the plan to smuggle her out, it is going to be done without my help once you get off the boat I give you the moment it touches the shores of Dragonstone," said Salladhor with Ser Davos closing his eyes and clenching his fists.

"Just get me to the shores of Dragonstone. I'll manage from there. The Red Woman won't know what I'm doing back there and even if she asks, I'll just tell her its to protect Lady Shireen. I doubt the Red Woman will even know how I plan to go about protecting Lady Shireen," said Ser Davos with Salladhor nodding.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed Davos. I like you. You are a good smuggler and we have had many adventures together. I would hate to find out you were burned alive by this woman all to appease her God," said Salladhor with a smile on his face.

"Aye, you'll get no argument from me there," remarked Ser Davos with his friend now letting out a hearty laugh and the two shared a drink.

Perhaps things were turning around after all.

(A/N: YAY! Another long chapter for all of you. Hope you enjoyed that because this may become the last chapter I write for this fic or any fic for awhile. I will have new job by Monday and I have to get myself ready for it. When I come home, I'll most likely be too tired to write anything until that weekend, and even by that point, I might just say "Not feeling it right now. I'll do some writing next time" before I just go playing PS3 or PS4. So this is just a quick warning to you guys. Until next time...PEACE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-The Red Wedding Part 1

"Lord Holster Tully is dead?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding grimly.

"Yes your Grace. Past away in his sleep a few nights ago. Riverrun and the realm of men are a much darker place without him in it," said Varys since he knew Holster was a good Liege Lord and good to all the people who served under him.

"Damn! Just when both sides agreed to a temporary ceasefire," said Naruto knowing the death of Holster Tully might make Tywin Lannister bold enough to break the ceasefire both sides had agreed upon.

The idea of peace talks at King's Landing between House Stark and House Lannister was still in the air at the time, but this now changed things. While Holster Tully's son would no doubt succeed his Father as Liege Lord of Riverrun, Naruto was not confident the man would be as good as his Father. Varys had expressed that concern too when stating the man could be a bit of an idiot at time and quite impulsive when wanting to prove himself.

"The funeral is scheduled soon your Grace. The entire Northern army has pulled back to honor Holster Tully while at the same time, my birds tell me Tywin Lannister has been remaining silent and has yet to make a move. Jamie's imprisonment no doubt being a key factor in that decision," said Varys with Naruto nodding.

"And I can't attend since it puts me at risk for anyone daring to kidnap the King during these unstable times. While I'm not worried about facing any kind of danger, I can't risk my presence causing an unneeded stir among those itching for a fight. Shit! Any word about Arya Stark? Or Gendry Waters?" asked Naruto with Varys making a grimacing face.

"Unknown your Grace. There are rumors of a girl resembling Arya Stark making it North near Winterfell with the men being sent to the Wall, but it is hard to say. As for Gendry, it would seem he was among the group heading for the Wall, but the Lannister men from a previous encounter spooked the boy into fleeing, and if what my birds have told me are true...ran into the Brotherhood without Banners," said Varys while Naruto ran his hand through his scalp.

"Outlaws your Grace. All of them. They should be hanged as criminals," remarked Mace while Naruto shook his head.

"We can't Lord Tyrell. They are a third party in this war. They take no sides in it, except for the side of the smallfolk. If we arrest them now, we lose face with the smallfolk, and even some of the Highborn Lords who rely on the smallfolk. From what Varys has told me of them in passing, the men were originally assembled by the late Ned Stark to bring justice down upon Gregor Clegane for his raiding on the Riverlands. Now they seem to have turned into this and have been attacking anyone who makes the smallfolk suffer. Regardless if they be House Clegane, House Lannister, or even House Stark since the Brotherhood without Banners only cares about those who have no one to protect them. It is what makes them secretly loved by the people. If we go after them, we lose the support of the people, and cause more problems in the city that we do not want," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"So this Gendry boy is with the Brotherhood now?" asked Tyrion for clarification while Varys grimaced once more.

"He _was_ with them Lord Hand. For a time. But they ran into someone we know and she took him with her to Dragonstone," said Varys while Naruto's hands became fists.

"The Red Woman. Melisandre!" exclaimed Naruto angrily.

"The very same. No doubt she needs him for something surrounding her magic like she did with Stannis in order to kill Renly. No doubt something to remove you your Grace," said Varys while many in the room were worried about why she needed Gendry.

"We need to get Gendry out of there and soon," remarked Naruto while hoping his half-brother wasn't sacrificed like so many others had been rumored to be at the hands of that damn woman.

"To take Dragonstone, you would need an army your Grace. An army we do not have nor have time to conscript. I doubt many will willingly fight and fight for us to only save two people from the Red Woman's religious sacrifices," replied Varys with Naruto tapping his fingers against the table in thought.

Right now, they needed a miracle. Something! Anything!

(Dragonstone-At the Moment)

Ser Davos Seaworth made his way on shore. He quickly waved away his old pirate buddy and proceeded to make his way up to the castle. If asked, Ser Davos knew he would have to tell the truth, if only to a point, to make his survival at the Battle of Blackwater Bay, and his return here all the more believable should the Red Woman ever demand to know his whereabouts. He knew all the key smuggling points surrounding Dragonstone, as it was something Stannis wished to know should it be invaded during his time ruling there, and attacked by a rival House in a time of war.

All so Stannis could get his family to safety no matter the outcome of such an event.

'If there are any Gods, whether one or more above, I thank them for this good fortunate of getting in here unnoticed,' thought Ser Davos while he made his way to Lady Shireen's room and gave the door a quick knock.

"Ser Davos!" exclaimed Shireen Baratheon happily at seeing the old man.

"Not so loud Lady Shireen. I'm here on secret business," whispered Ser Davos while he motioned the girl to keep her voice down.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it. I heard you died at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Did you really survive wildfire?" asked Shireen in a whispery voice.

"Yes I did. Though it was sheer luck my Lady. I fell unconscious and the water launched me onto some rocks. I was fortunate not to drown," answered Ser Davos while keeping out the fact his son had perished during the battle.

"And my Father? Mother won't tell me anything. I heard her screaming and crying out in sorrow. Did he...did he die?" asked Shireen with a bit more seriousness and worry in her tone.

"Yes my Lady. From what I heard, your cousin, and King Naruto Baratheon carried out the act himself in the throne room of the Red Keep. He told the court about your Father's crimes before taking his head off. But that's not why I am here," said Ser Davos while he saw Shireen become sad over the loss of her Father.

"Why are you here? Without my Father, you have no real purpose anymore," said Shireen with Ser Davos smiling slightly.

"Not exactly my Lady. While Stannis is dead, my duty to him, and your House did not die. I still have a duty to you. To protect you," said Ser Davos with Shireen smiling at him, but was still confused.

"Protect me? From what? Who? Do you mean my cousin?" asked Shireen while hoping her cousin and the King wasn't going to demand her head for what happened with her Father.

"No my Lady. From the Red Woman," said Ser Davos while Shireen frowned.

"I don't like her. When she stares at me, it feels like something else is watching through her eyes. Something scary," remarked Shireen with Ser Davos frowning since he had an idea of what that _something_ really was and wanted to do to the girl.

Not while he still drew breath. He maybe a lowly knight, but Ser Davos was still a knight loyal to House Baratheon damn it! And Ser Davos was going to do his duty in protecting Stannis's only living child from harm!

"Which is why I don't want you staying here at Dragonstone anymore. Not while she is here," said Ser Davos firmly.

"But where will I go? Can Mother come too?" asked Shireen worriedly.

"Your Mother can't come with us my Lady. She is too loyal to the Red Woman and not of her right mind. If she caught us leaving, we would be punished. Most likely you watching me getting sacrificed by fire for the Lord of Light. As to where we are going...call me a tad crazy, but...I think you would be safe with your cousin, the King, in King's Landing," said Ser Davos with Shireen looking at him in surprise.

"But he killed my Father. Won't he kill me?" asked Shireen with a hint of worry in her tone.

"I don't believe he will do that my Lady. From what I have heard, your cousin is a good King, and only did his duty as King to punish your Father for his crimes. I also know that if you stay here, it could mean the death of you in the future, and I can't risk it. My duty as a loyal knight of the realm demands I act in your best interest and right now your best interest is getting far away from the Red Woman," replied Ser Davos with Shireen not liking the idea of leaving Dragonstone or her Mother.

Still, it had to be done.

"I guess we have no choice but to leave. Lady Melisandre is going to sacrifice me, isn't she?" asked Shireen with sadness in her eyes and tone of voice.

"I wouldn't put it past her. We need to pack up your things and carefully get you out of Dragonstone. I can get us a large enough boat for the two of us and get us on a course for King's Landing," said Ser Davos with Shireen nodding, but frowned.

"But what about Gendry?" asked Shireen with Ser Davos now frowning, but in confusion at the mention of the name.

"Who is Gendry?" asked Ser Davos curiously.

"I met him when I snuck into the dungeons to see who Melisandre brought down there and talked to him. He was brought to Dragonstone just a few days ago. She seemed very interested in him for some reason. Something about his blood being descended from that of a King related to my Father," said Shireen with Ser Davos thinking over what the girl just told him before it clicked.

'King's blood? Connected to her Father? Could it be...one of Robert Baratheon's bastards? But I thought they were all killed! One must have survived Joffrey's butchery and is now here in Dragonstone. But why does the Red Woman need him for his blood?' thought Ser Davos while he had an idea it was magic related and would only bring about pain for the boy if left here.

"Ser Davos?" asked Shireen while seeing him thinking.

"We'll take him too. Whatever the Red Woman has planned for this Gendry boy, I can guarantee you it won't be anything pleasant. Besides, I think your cousin, and King will be interested in meeting him too," said Ser Davos with Shireen now showing a smile that lit up the room in his opinion.

"I'll go get ready. You sneak down to the dungeons and free Gendry," said Shireen while Ser Davos nodded.

"As my lady commands," replied Ser Davos while hurrying to the dungeons to free the boy who was clearly more valuable then he was sure even Melisandre knew.

And on a personal note, Ser Davos was looking forward to thwarting the woman's plans for these two. It was his revenge for her deceiving Stannis into fighting his own nephew over joining him.

(Back in King's Landing-The Red Keep-Small Council Chambers)

"Anything else to report for today?" asked Naruto while keeping his anger in check over not finding Arya or Gendry.

"Something of interest on an unrelated topic your Grace. My birds have learned of Roose of House Bolton and Walder of House Frey at the Twins have been having been sending each other messages. Interesting enough, Walder Frey has successfully married off one of his... _larger_ daughters to the Lord of House Bolton with as much as silver to match the woman's weight as a dowry. There was also talk of some other plans surrounding another possible wedding and Robb Stark's name was mentioned. However, it was all quite vague from what I have gathered so far. My little birds need more time to gather information for me and they can only gather it so fast before informing me of it," said Varys with Naruto growling since he had heard of Walder Frey and his actions in delaying his army to aid Robert during the Rebellion.

"The Late Walder Frey. That was the nickname Holster Tully gave him for being late to aid Robert Baratheon until near the end of the battle at the Trident. It was only when Robert was going to be the clear victor did Walder Frey's army join with him in the end," said Tyrion since he had asked his Father about that once, but it was his Uncle Kevan who told him why the Lord of House Frey got his nickname.

"Yes. I heard that story too when I was in Essos. Prince Oberyn told it to me after our time in the fighting pits had ended. Walder Frey is what is called an opportunist. He is seeking to get the best deal for himself while fucking over anyone he sees standing in his way," said Naruto while having no love for House Frey as a whole.

"My Father doesn't like him either. But just because he dislikes Lord Walder Frey doesn't mean Tywin Lannister won't do business with him if the opportunity presents itself," said Tyrion knowing his Father was more of a ruthless strategist first, commander second, and opportunist a close third.

Though sometimes one pulled ahead of the other when time called for one to surpass the two in front of it.

"True, but I doubt even Tywin Lannister would trust or do business with Walder Frey in this instance. With his son Jamie close by as a prisoner of the Stark camp, Tywin knows the risks awaiting him, and how it would endanger his son. Who is to say Jamie Lannister would be trading one prison for the next? A much crueler prison deep within the Twins and Walder Frey knowing Tywin Lannister is willing to pay an extremely heavy price for his son's freedom? The fact Roose Bolton and him are scheming together behind Robb Stark's back is most...vexing," said Naruto in a calm yet cold demeanor.

"We could warn Robb Stark your Grace? Surely one of the Spider's little birds could send a message directly to him? suggest Mace Tyrell with Naruto shaking his head.

"And say what Lord Tyrell? That Roose Bolton is marrying one of Walder Frey's fatter daughters with a chest of silver to match the weight? That the two mentioned a wedding, which for all we know could be the wedding Roose Bolton is having or did have to help celebrate his new bride joining his House? No. If we act now, at this point in time, we tip our hand, and in doing so we cause a shit load of problems that may or may not be real. Still, Roose Bolton has a dark reputation of his own not unlike House Frey, and the two Houses getting together like this...something doesn't sit right. My instincts are saying that there is trouble here. Trouble for House Stark. We just can't identify it. Not fully. Varys! Have your little birds keep an eye on things between those two Houses and inform me if any of the news they find is dark like I suspect. Also, see if any of these two Houses try to make contact with anyone from House Lannister. Something tells me that one or both of them just might get in contact with Lord Tywin. Especially if it means making a profit off the lion's large mountain of gold in exchange for Jamie Lannister's release from his confinement," said Naruto with Varys nodding since he also suspected as much.

"If I were one of them, I know I would try to make the attempt," remarked Tyrion since he knew if things were the other way around, his own family would definitely try to get as much out of a hostage or prisoner as possible.

"On another note, send a raven to Robb Stark at Riverrun to express my condolences over the loss of Holster Tully. Just because I can't be there doesn't mean I can pay my respects in some manner where it is well deserved. I won't have the people of the Riverlands feel insulted that the King doesn't mourn the loss of their Liege Lord," said Naruto while he saw Varys nodded before dismissing the meeting.

"Your Grace? May I come in?" asked Margaery Tyrell after knocking on the open door.

"Of course Lady Margaery. We just finished a meeting. What is on your mind?" replied Naruto while the woman smiled at him.

"I was wondering if you mind walking with me through one of the gardens and talking. We are courting and you did say we should get to know one another," said Margaery with Naruto smirking.

"That I did. A stroll through the gardens we shall go," said Naruto while offering the woman his hand, which she took, and the two started their long walk through the castle to one of the many gardens.

"How goes the Small Council Meetings you have been attending?" asked Margaery while they walked.

"Given the state of the realm, they are all very important. At the moment, House Stark and House Lannister are currently having a barely stable ceasefire in effect. Holster Tully has recently died and I can't even attend the funeral of the most respected man in all of Riverrun. Some King I am. I could destroy any attacker or army sent my way, but due to the fragile state of the realm needing me here in King's Landing...I'm stuck here," said Naruto while Margaery smiled since she knew his suffering in terms of being confined when going out into the world to do something noble called to her.

"We must go about our lives as our stations in life demand of us your Grace. Whether we are a King of the Seven Kingdoms or the Lady of Highgarden from the Reach. While it would be proper etiquette for you to go to Riverrun and pay your respects, the realm is not stable, or safe for you to travel right now. Imagine being ambushed by bandits or the Brotherhood without Banners? Imagine one of them getting a lucky shot in with an arrow or sword or spear to your chest or head? Without an heir to one day take the Iron Throne, the right to rule would fall back to Prince Joffrey," replied Margaery while leaving out the fact she knew Joffrey wasn't qualified to be King due to his true parentage.

Her Father had said as much when writing a message to Olenna to ensure their family wasn't tainted by such a union. They may want a Queen of their blood ruling over the Seven Kingdoms, but House Tyrell wasn't _that_ desperate. Like Dorne, the Reach had a higher tolerance for the more...sexual intimacies between people, and even their own offspring produced by it.

But they also drew the line at the whole marrying inbred bastards, who hid said secret to prevent a major scandal type thing.

"Which is one of the reasons I can't afford to die anytime soon," remarked Naruto in a humorous tone and smile that made Margaery laugh.

"Do you think both House Stark and House Lannister will agree to a long lasting peace?" asked Margaery curiously.

"I hope they do. As the Stark's always say with the House motto, Winter is coming. The more they fight, the shorter supply of food the people have to survive it. Soon, the longest Summer on record will only be surpassed a Winter that I suspect will be twice as long, if the stories on how the two seasons act are true," said Naruto with Margaery grimacing.

"Sadly, they are true. A long Summer means the Winter is twice as long. It will not be easy to feed people during such cold and dark times ahead," said Margaery with Naruto nodding.

"Which is all the more reason to get this war to end. We need these men to stop fighting each other and start preparing for the Winter that is to come," said Naruto simply.

"It may become more difficult your Grace. I heard a rumor that Walder Frey is unhappy with Robb Stark. A promised marriage was arranged between House Frey and House Stark, but latter broke it to marry a foreign woman he apparently fell in love with during the fighting. She is a healer from what I was told," said Margaery, as her Grandmother had kept tabs on the war like everyone else, and her agents were now second only to the Spider at this point.

"And Walder is known for being a man who holds a grudge from what I have been told in passing," remarked Naruto with Margaery nodding.

"His position with the Twins will only grow stronger now that Holster Tully is dead. I am also told the late Liege Lord's son is a tad arrogant and does not have the same potential in ruling over the Riverlands," said Margaery with Naruto grimacing.

"Making Walder Frey all the more dangerous. This is a chance for him to stop answering to a Liege Lord and possibly becoming one if he plays things out correctly in his favor," said Naruto with a hint of concern how this, added to what he knew of Walder Frey, and the communication with House Bolton about some kind of wedding made him uneasy.

"Grandmother never liked Walder Frey. He has a small army of children waiting for him to die. Both bastards and legitimate children. And has had almost as many wives. All of them young. Some younger then myself! Barely reaching adulthood when he claims them in his bed," replied Margaery while she shivered in disgust.

'Now I have all the more reason to have Varys keep an eye on House Frey and on House Bolton' thought Naruto while he walked and talked with Margaery about other things.

As he first suspected when courting her, this beautiful woman from the Reach was indeed a smart one, and didn't rely entirely on beauty to get what she wanted. Her Grandmother had taught Margaery well, seeing the potential for the woman to be something beyond that of a pretty face. She genuinely cared about people knowing they were the lifeblood of any region or Kingdom and without their continued happiness there was no continued loyalty.

It was quite refreshing for Naruto to be around a woman, who actually knew what he was talking about when regarding important matters. She didn't just laugh and nod when he talked. She didn't shake her head and change the subject simply because it bored her. No. Margaery was well educated with a wit to match and wasn't some weak dainty woman who expected the man to do all the heavy lifting in the relationship.

He could honestly say this relationship was moving forward at a good healthy pace.

For Margaery, she was actually feeling the same way about Naruto. Here was a man, who despite having a pig for a Father, cared about what she thought, and asked for her insight. He didn't tell Margaery to hush. He didn't pretend to listen when she voiced her opinion. He valued it. He encouraged it. He didn't even try to silence her voice or try to change the subject like any other man in his position as King would.

It was hard to imagine given how Naruto's parents were and how they treated him before getting shipped off to Essos.

(Dragonstone-The Dungeons)

The moment Ser Davos saw Gendry Waters, the former smuggler knew the boy was in fact a Baratheon. The very features of his Father were showing as clear as day and just about anyone who had seen the late King Robert in his younger years knew Gendry had many of his Father's various features. The boy had the hair, the eyes, and even the overall muscles Robert was known to have before letting himself go with the drinking, hunting, and whoring.

"Who are you?" asked Gendry cautiously since his experience with the Brotherhood and the Red Woman had made him hesitant to trust anyone.

"I'm here to get you out," said Ser Davos while getting the keys and moving toward the boy's cell.

"Why? So you can send me to that crazy woman in the red dress?" asked Gendry with a hint of anger in his blue eyes.

"No. What I mean is, _you_ are getting out of here, out of Dragonstone, and going to King's Landing. You, me, and Lady Shireen," replied Ser Davos with Gendry looking at him in confusion.

"Lady Shireen? The girl with the strange markings on her face?" asked Gendry since he only met the girl once.

"Yes. Since you don't know much of the outside world, I'll tell you this only once. Do not insult Lady Shireen. Those 'strange markings' on her face are from a disease most thought to be incurable. They are scars that will never heal and she will have them to the end of her days. If you bad mouth her in anyway, I do not care if you are the illegitimate son of a King or nephew of my late Lord Stannis, I'll kill you on the spot myself," said Ser Davos, as he had heard some men talk about the girl when they thought no one was looking and discreetly reported it to Stannis.

Those men were never seen again and word soon spread on the why so no one dared speak ill of Stannis's only child.

"Fair enough. But why are you doing this? And why are you saying I'm the illegitimate son of a King and the nephew to your Lord Stannis?" asked Gendry while Ser Davos unlocked the cell and looked at him closely.

"No one has told you anything?" asked Ser Davos with Gendry shaking his head.

"Only I have the blood of a King in me. But I'm a bastard. At least, that is what I was told my entire life. Bastards aren't exactly loved by everyone," replied Gendry with Ser Davos nodding.

"No one can dispute that. Sadly, you are a bastard, but a bastard of the late King Robert of House Baratheon. Your Uncles were my late Lord Stannis and his brother the late Lord Renly. Currently your legitimate half-brother, the now King Naruto of House Baratheon sits on the Iron Throne in King's Landing. I need to take you to him in the hopes he can protect you from the Red Woman. From what I have seen so far, any plans for you here are not going to be pleasant," said Ser Davos with Gendry nodding.

"She used leeches to drain my blood and threw them into the fire, calling out to her God to smite the new Mad King she said was currently sitting on the Iron Throne. To avenge her God's champion and bring about a new age for the Lord of Light to shine down upon the heretics of Westeros," said Gendry while shuddering at what he felt when she did that to him.

"And what happened?" asked Ser Davos while stopping them to check to see if the way was clear.

"The fire glowed brightly. At first, she was pleased by it. But then...then she frowned at what she was staring at in the flames. As if the answers she was seeking were not in there at all. Or she was told something, but not what was expected," said Gendry while Ser Davos was surprised to hear this.

'I guess the woman's powers aren't absolute after all with her Lord of Light,' thought Ser Davos while motioning the younger man to follow.

"Am I really the son of a King?" asked Gendry with Ser Davos nodding.

"Aye, you are one. I don't know what designs your half-brother may have for you once we get to King's Landing. But I know its a far better fate over what the Red Woman plans for you. Trust me boy, I have seen my fair share of what she has done here. You don't want to be apart of it," said Ser Davos before they ran into Shireen's room and saw the girl was ready to depart.

"I took only what I can manage. I hope its not too much," remarked Shireen while she was holding a sizeable bag, which consisted of some clothing, books, and other items she felt might useful in her journey to King's Landing.

"Don't worry my Lady. As a knight serving your House, its my duty to do the heavy lifting. Now we need to hurry! The sooner we leave Dragonstone for King's Landing the better. Also, both of you must be very quiet. If we are caught...well...its best not to think of it," said Ser Davos taking Shireen's luggage before the trio made there way to the boat where the Onion Knight had left it and they got in before silently making their escape for greener pastures.

Or in this case, safer waters.

(Riverrun-Sometime Later)

The funeral of Holster Tully happened mostly without incident. The only minor setback was Edmure Tully, the son of Holster Tully, was unable to shoot the fire arrow at his late Father's boat as it sailed down the river. It had been embarrassing to say the least and it ended with Holster's younger brother known as "the Blackfish" doing it properly after he gauged the wind blowing prior to his shot. Fortunately, the fire arrow hit its mark, and the boat was sent aflame before floating away down the river out of sight.

Now the people attending the funeral had to deal with the aftermath of this moment and what it meant now that Holster Tully was no longer among the living.

"If I may, nephew, I have encountered a situation with one of my lieutenants at the Stone Mill which may have some bearing on...," said Edmure, but was interrupted by his Uncle.

"Why don't you shut up about the damn mill! And don't call him your nephew! This man is your King! At the very least, he is now the Warden of the North, and still outranks you in position!" stated Blackfish angrily at Edmure.

"Robb knows I mean no disrespect Uncle I...," protested Edmure, but the glare silenced him.

"You're lucky I'm not your King or the Liege Lord of Riverrun. If I was, I wouldn't wave your blunders around like some damn victory flag!" exclaimed Blackfish in anger.

My so called blunder sent Tywin's Mad Dog scurrying back to Casterly Rock with his tail between his legs just before the temporary ceasefire was made official. I think King Robb understands that we're not going to win this war, if it still continues, if he is the only one winning any battles. There is plenty glory to go around," countered Edmure while Robb looked at him angry cold eyes.

"Its not about the glory! Its about justice! Justice for my Father! Justice for House Stark. Justice for the North!" exclaimed Robb while smashing his fist on the table.

"My apologizes," said Edmure while Robb tried to regain control of his temper.

"Your instructions prior to the ceasefire were to wait for him to come to you. That was the plan," said Robb while Edmure just blinked at him.

"I seized an opportunity. You would have done just as much in my place," said Edmure, but Robb wasn't convinced.

"What was the value of the Stone Mill?" asked Robb.

"The Mountain was garrisoned across the river from it," answered Edmure like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Is he there now?" asked Robb while tapping his fingers on the table.

"Of course not. We took the fight to him. He couldn't withstand us and he fled," answered Edmure confidently with pride in his voice.

"That is not what I wanted nor commanded. I want to draw the Mountain deeper into the west, into _our_ country, where we could easily surround him, and his men before killing them all. Without the Mountain or his men loyal to him, Tywin Lannister would lose yet another crucial piece on the board. The whole point of the plan was for him to _chase us_. Not the other way around. The Mountain is a mad dog, who loves to fight so long as he isn't losing, and does not have a single strategic thought in his head. I could have had his head on a pike right now. Instead I have a Stone Mill and the ceasefire in effect prevents anything further for both sides," said Robb while Edmure looked down in shame while the Blackfish let out a chuckle.

"We still took hostages. Willem Lannister and Martyn Lannister," offered Edmure while Robb didn't look pleased or impressed.

"Willem and Martyn Lannister are 14 years old. Children," said Robb.

"Martyn is 15 years old I believe," corrected Blackfish.

"We have had Jaime Lannister for sometime now and Tywin Lannister has not once sent a messenger stating he wish to sue for peace. Do you really think he will sue for peace any faster because we have his Father's brother's great Grandsons?" questioned Robb, as he saw Edmure again look down in shame.

"No," replied Edmure.

"How many men did you lose?" asked Robb knowing Edmure's blunder no doubt cost the North some good men.

"208 men. But for every man we lost, the Lannister's lost...," said Edmure, but Robb's fist hitting the table and making an actual dent shut him up.

"Those 208 men could have been alive right now. Instead they are rotting in the ground and all over a damn Stone Mill!" exclaimed Robb angrily since he valued his men and their lives.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," said Edmure while Robb let out a heavy sigh.

"You would have known. Right here today at the gathering, if you had just been patient," said Robb knowing his army was slowly losing momentum.

"We seem to be running your on patience here," said Blackfish since he could see how short the temper Robb was showing right now wasn't a good thing.

"A problem we need to fix," remarked Robb knowing if he lost any more patience on his part was not a good thing.

Unfortunately, such hope of this moment in his life would end would not happen. In fact, it wasn't over by a long shot, as a few days later, Walder Frey's envoys came, and they were clearly not happy with Robb. It showed on their faces and in the way they walked into the room to speak to him. Black and Lothar Frey were very straightforward in their demands of Robb, which consisted of a formal apology for breaking his promised oath to House Frey, and Harrenhal along with all its lands plus income made from said lands to ensure the alliance between their Houses continued. If that wasn't enough, Walder Frey wanted his daughter Roslin to marry into House Tully with Edmure as the chosen man for the job.

Something Edmure wanted no part of since he felt it was unfair and had no idea what his bride even looked like. For all he knew, his future bride to be was a pimply, fat, weird in shape, bucktooth woman with no appeal to his taste in women whatsoever! But Robb had told him it had to be him and even used the damn Stone Mill incident as a means to make Edmure agree to it.

It was not something either man enjoyed since they knew Walder Frey's reputation for being a man who made sure to squeeze someone of every coin owed to him until there was nothing left. Robb knew Walder Frey was going to do the same to him when he had to stand before the elderly man and apologized for breaking the oath to marry one of his daughters.

Robb could only hope this didn't come to bite him in the ass later on.

(King's Landing-Training Area)

While this was happening, Naruto was standing in the training area with a small group of City Watch, and Kingsguard as his sparring partners. The reason Naruto was here over sitting on the Iron Throne was simply because he had wanted to keep his own skills sharp in case they were needed. He knew a King had to not only be mentally strong in order to make smart decisions, but physically strong to enforce his power.

Which was why Naruto was currently training with his men to push himself and them to the limit. The stronger they were, the better defended King's Landing would be in the long run, and Naruto skills stayed sharp too.

Off to the side, Margaery Tyrell was watching Naruto train with great interest since this was one of those moments where she could see the battle skill of the man courting her. She had heard of his actions at the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Of him single handedly cutting through Stannis's bannermen with great strength, speed, and above all else...fury! Something Baratheon always men prided themselves in when in battle and Naruto proved he had that fury within him when fighting throwing the men he was sparing with around like they were children.

Margery was reminded of the stories of Robert Baratheon and the man's own strength when he fought during both the Rebellions. Olenna told them to her when she was just a little girl and Mace telling Margaery about how Robert was a well muscled man before he let himself go. He could fight with the best of them, smashing his enemy one after the other, and used that to best Rheagar Targaryen at the Trident.

And now Naruto showed he had inherited his Father's skills, if not talent in that field.

Naruto had shown himself skilled not only in the way of the sword, but also in hand to hand combat with different "styles" of fighting. Something he learned over in Essos and Braavos in regards to several Fighting Masters, who taught how to fight with your fists, and even your feet when required. Naruto was teaching what he learned from his time in Essos and Braavos to his men, who were a little reluctant to learn these things due to them not being considered the way they usually fought.

Naruto explained it was for that reason this would benefit them in the long run since the sword, the spear, and the shield were extensions of the body. But what happened if the sword is lost? The shield damaged beyond use? Or the spear was broken in two by a well timed strike? All you have left is your fists, your feet, and your wits on how to use them when your enemy has the supposed advantage. An enemy, which Naruto explained will think they can kill you easily, will do so even if you begged for mercy, and hoped your pleas would be heard by your possible killer.

By using these new set of skills, Naruto explained to his men that they could catch their enemy by surprise, disarm them, and take weapon of the enemy away to use instead if done correctly. It took a few trial and error moments for his men to get the feel for using such skills, but after many hours of intense training almost nonstop with the bruises to show for it, they were finally showing some positive results of their labor.

All in all, it was impressive to Margaery to say the least. And she wasn't the only one who was watching since the Hound was there with Bronn to see Naruto do the training. They had to admit, the way he moved while odd at first in their eyes, could take down someone armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Your fighting skills are most impressive your Grace. I can see how many believe you are the living breathing embodiment of your House's motto," said Margaery while she saw him take a nearby towel and wipe the sweat off his upper body.

"If there is one thing I learned when over in Essos, is to never stop training, and keep yourself in top physical form. Otherwise, you risk becoming weak," said Naruto while Margaery smirked.

"I don't see you becoming weak your Grace. Not after what I have seen just now with your sparring with the City Watch and Kingsguard. You have far too much... _energy_ in your body to become weak," said Margaery while smiling more sultry and it was clear to Naruto she was quite aroused by the sight of seeing his shirtless body.

Any further conversation was interrupted when Tyrion Lannister came walking toward them and his face looked grim.

"Varys needs us in the Small Council Chambers immediately your Grace. Something is about to happen. Something very bad," said Tyrion with a great deal of seriousness one did not usually see on the man's face.

"We'll talk later my Lady," said Naruto before rushing to the Small Council Chamber with Tyrion, Bronn, and the Hound following.

(Small Council Chambers-Moment's Later)

"A betrayal? At a wedding?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding after telling him what his little birds found out.

"At the Twins to be more specific your Grace. A wedding will be held for Edmure Tully and his wife Roslin Frey. With the ceasefire in effect, Walder Frey feels it is the perfect time to have one, and marry off one of his daughters to the new Liege Lord of Riverrun," said Varys while Naruto grimacing.

"And thus binding Riverrun and the Twins together through marriage. But why would Roose Bolton betray Robb Stark? I know House Bolton isn't the most liked House in the North, but still...betrayal by him seems off," said Naruto while the others nodded.

"I thought so too your Grace, which is why another piece of the puzzle appeared soon after with the communication between House Bolton, and House Frey in the form of several message from House Lannister. Namely Cersei Lannister. Your Mother," said Varys while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Let me guess, she offered them both a castle's weight in gold _each_ for them betraying Robb Stark, and all those loyal to him. Lords and soldiers all," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"That and more. With Robb Stark dead, Cersei has promised to back House Bolton in overthrowing what is left of House Stark at Winterfell. Right before he uses his position to force the rest of the North into submission under House Bolton's rule and making him the new Warden of the North by 'Royal decree' as it was put in the promised letter," said Varys with Naruto growling.

"She is _Queen Regent_. A position that is of a figurehead with no power behind it. And even the title is a generous gift at this point. She has no 'Royal authority' to make such a promise to anyone!" said Naruto while growling angrily.

"Still, Roose Bolton believes he will be strong enough to take control of the North with her backing, and the additional support of House Frey. Given how he has married one of Walder's daughters, the two Houses will work together to get what they want, and kill all those who stand in their way. This apology Robb Stark must give in person to Walder Frey and the wedding itself is merely the excuse needed to give all three parties what they want," said Varys while Naruto growled louder.

"And making the ceasefire pointless. It could be seen as a form of infighting and Tywin Lannister would be in the clear of all wrong doing. No doubt Roose Bolton and Walder Frey will use this to take Jamie into their custody and squeeze even more gold out of the lion than what Cersei already promised promised. Greedy bastards," said Naruto angrily knowing that was main reason his Mother would seek to do this.

Not only that, but Naruto knew his Mother would use to have her knew "allies" become the muscle needed to get him out of the Iron Throne to put Joffrey there in his place.

"How do we handle this your Grace? If we don't warn Robb Stark, his entire entourage will be destroyed, and Roose Bolton will make his move to consolidate his power in the North with many of the Lords along with their men at this wedding being slaughtered. No doubt Roose will use his army to force the other Houses and their Heirs, if any are left, into submission, and with House Frey backing him...I fear not even the full might of the crown could stop him. Something I suspect your Mother already knows by now," said Mace Tyrell with Naruto growled angrily before slamming his hand on the table and making it crack.

"The Hell it can't! I'm going to this wedding," said Naruto with the others in the room looking shocked by this.

"Your Grace, you can't! Not at this time. What if you are killed when this trap is sprung? You have no heirs. If you die, the Queen Regent will seek to put her second son Joffrey on the Iron Throne, and I for one do not like the idea of serving a child born from such a sinful manner," said Mace Tyrell with Varys and Tyrion nodding in agreement, but for slightly different reasons.

Joffrey was a cruel sadistic child turning into a cruel sadistic man. If he somehow took the Iron Throne via his Mother, Tyrion and Varys knew they were death within seconds of Joffrey getting the crown on his head. Even worse, his Mother would no doubt be the true power behind the Iron Throne, whispering into her son's ear, and stroking his ego in the process. She knew as well as anyone who Joffrey well enough to know the boy was much an idiot as he was sadistic in nature. It was easy for the boy's Mother to make him do what she wanted and play it off as his own idea so he never questioned any of them.

And if Joffrey became King again, Cersei would whisper into his ear once more to assign someone to replace Varys as Master of Whispers. Someone loyal only to her while being officially loyal in the public eye to Joffrey. And as for Tyrion? Tyrion knew full well that his life would be turned into a living Hell before he died and he was pretty sure his sister would find a way to use Shae as the means to make it happen.

Most likely commanding the Mountain to do to her what he did to Elia Martell.

"I am not about to sit on my ass and do nothing while good honorable men are left to be slaughtered when it can be prevented!" exclaimed Naruto angrily with his voice shaking the room.

"No one is saying you shouldn't do something nephew. But this is not one of them. Send a raven to Robb Stark. Warn him of the trap. Warn him of Roose Bolton's treachery," said Tyrion while Naruto's scowl increase.

"And risk it being intercepted by one of Roose Bolton's men? Or the man himself?! No! This must be done _personally_! How many men can King's Landing spare and properly defend itself from an attack?" asked Naruto while Varys grimaced.

"The Kingsguard and City Watch combined total a little over 15,000 your Grace. Given the overall population of the city is roughly around 500,000 people, we are sadly, yet secretly unprepared to keep the peace if we sent even half the number with you to stop this disaster from happening," said Varys with Naruto frowning.

"House Baratheon bannermen. Those who ran after Stannis lost. They still wish to prove their worth as soldiers of my House?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Every single one of the remaining 7,500 able men your Grace," said Varys with Naruto thinking things over in his head.

"I need 3000 Kingsguard ready to come with me to the Twins. Varys, send a raven to the bannermen at Storm's End. Inform them they have a chance of redeeming themselves and if they are truly wish to prove their worth, they will answer the call of their House's Lord and the King of the Seven Kingdoms!" said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Won't such an army make House Stark and House Frey seem like you are coming to attack?" asked Tyrion with Naruto smirking.

"I am doing no such thing Uncle. I am merely coming to a wedding and bringing with me an armed escort meant to protect its King during the trip to my destination. Robb Stark has also brought his army. Walder Frey has his own army. It is only fair a King bring his own army during such a delegate time when all sorts of fowl creatures are lurking about seeking to target others for their own gain. Correct?" replied Naruto with Tyrion smirking back.

"I almost pity those same fowl creatures should they cross your path nephew. Give both Robb Stark and Walder Frey my regards. And give one of his more lovely daughters a smack on the ass for me too," said Tyrion while Naruto laughed and gave the shorter man a firm pat on the shoulder.

"And have Shae kill you? I think not Uncle. I can't afford to lose my Hand. Especially since you will be running things for me while I'm away. Sandor! You're with me! If this goes to shit like I suspect it might, you get to do some more killing," said Naruto before he walked out of the room with the Hound right behind him with a grin on his face and Tyrion now pondering the idea of being King, if only in spirit.

"Take your time!" called out Tyrion while smirking slightly and looked at Varys, who looked a little...unhappy by this.

"Try not to let this go to your head my friend. Your predecessor took his position as Hand of the King very seriously and did a wonderful job during his short time at it. At the very least, don't try to embarrass his Grace when he's not around with your antics. I would hate for him to come back and have his Uncle for a Hand be thrown right into the Black Cells for any dishonorable behavior you cause," said Varys while Tyrion just smirked further.

"I know my friend and don't worry. Like Ned Stark, I take this position very seriously when required. At the very least, I get to drink all the wine my body can handle, and not worry about being punished for it," commented Tyrion before he walked out of the room.

"I almost feel bad for the wine makers responsible for making the wine. How someone so physically small can drink so much wine without killing themselves in the process baffles me to no end," remarked Varys to Mace Tyrell, who let out a small laugh.

(A/N: YAY! A good update after awhile. Been busy. Hope you loved this chapter. Sorry it took so long. My new job, plus all the other things popping up has made writing time very little, and I need to be careful how I use my free time. So please don't hold it against me. Until next time...PEACE!)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Red Wedding Part Two

(The Twins-Sometime Later)

Robb Stark's army and entourage were parked outside of the Twins for the wedding of his Uncle Edmure and Walder Frey's daughter Rosiln. When Robb arrived at the massive castle and bridge rolled in one, it was clearly meant to be a grand event for both Houses. He walked into the large castle based bridge with a sense of unease with his wife and his Mother beside him while his dire wolf Grey Wind was forced to go to a pen for "safety reasons" as Black Frey had stated. Though Robb could tell his trusty animal companion, who had followed us into battle, was not happy, and sensed something was off almost right from the start. Robb wanted to keep Grey Wind close, but the dire wolf had to be put in a pen or it would be considered an insult to House Frey.

And Robb wasn't about to give more then one apology for insulting Walder Frey within his own home. One apology to the old man was bad enough as it was and had to last for a lifetime with him. But having to give out _two_ made him want to take the Black instead and the thought was very tempting...if not for the fact he was married with a child on the way!

"My honored guests, be welcome within my walls and at my table. I extend to you my hospitality and protection in the light of the Seven," said Walder Frey from his seat at the head of the long table reserved just for him and watched Robb Stark along with his wife Talisa Maegyr Stark approach him.

"We thank you for your hospitality, my Lord. I have come to make my apologies and beg for your forgiveness," said Robb humbly before Walder Frey as he had long since been taught by his Mother in the arts of diplomacy when dealing with those spurned by your own actions.

As he bowed slightly before the old man, Robb missed the smirk on Walder Frey's face, and the one on Roose Bolton standing slightly behind Catelyn Stark. The two men had been getting things prepared ever since they got Edmure Tully roped into the marriage with Roslin Frey. They had planned it long before today when Robb Stark first broke his marriage agreement to marry one of Walder's daughter and Roose Bolton had offered to throw in his support if House Frey backed House Bolton in being the new Warden of the North. Of course to do that, the backing of the Crown was needed, but they knew King Naruto would never support such a move if they approached him on the issue. Even if Roose Bolton decided to have the entire North seceded and became King, the other Houses in the North would be more loyal to House Stark. Add to the fact this wedding would result in killing the Northern Lords, plus a few of their sons, would result in the entire North rising against him.

Unless he had support from key players. Namely House Frey and House Lannister. Roose had wanted to approach Tywin sometime during the war about partnering with this secret alliance. But Tywin dared not agree to anything with his son and heir captured under the banners of the North. Plus, the ceasefire came into effect before a message could be sent out.

The ceasefire was another thing that infuriated Roose Bolton to no end. A ceasefire was a means for your hated enemy to recoup their losses, regain their strength, and come back to crush you instead of the other way around! The fact Robb Stark agreed, made Roose believe the time of House Stark ruling the North was over, and the time for House Bolton to rise up was upon them. All he had to do was ensure all the men loyal to House Stark at this wedding met a violent painful end at the hands of his own men, who were all given the secret order, and when the time was right...stain this wedding with the blood of the North.

The only snag to the plan was Jaime Lannister being well guarded by Brienne of Tarth along with some sharp eyed Northerner soldiers per Catelyn Stark's command. With the ceasefire in effect and a chance for peace, it was decided to keep the man placed under a stronger group to guard him. Unfortunately, none of bannermen assigned to watch the Kingslayer were from House Bolton, which made it even more difficult for his men to free Jaime during the attack! If something went wrong, Tywin Lannister would soon become his enemy, and Roose Bolton knew long ago to not make the lion your personal enemy.

Especially when the lion could be an ally and a wealthy one to back you when needed!

The problem was securing the alliance with Tywin and promising him Jaime Lannister being brought back to him alive, if not whole. Or rather... _mostly_ _whole_. Tywin might have to endure having his son somewhat _crippled_ in order to humble the man into not making any plans of revenge against House Bolton or possibly House Frey later on.

That was the _initial plan_ , but Roose Bolton soon realized that there was more than one Lannister he could bargain with and not violate the ceasefire. This Lannister's name? Cersei. Cersei the Queen brother fucking Regent Lannister. She would do _anything_ get Jaime back at this point and would ensure a fair amount of gold was given to provide his safe return to her arms. It would make Roose Bolton gag and vomit inside knowing the relationship between those two, but the gold he would gain, plus the backing needed to claim the North for his House would all be worth it in the end.

'Roose Bolton: The King in the North! It had a nice ring to it,' thought Roose while he watched Walder Frey waddle his old wrinkly form in front of Robb Stark and his foreign wife.

"Love. That's what Stark's in Winterfell call it, eh? Very honorable. I call it a pretty face. Hmm...very pretty. Prettier than this lot, that's for sure. Very shapely as well. Oh, you try to hide it under that simple dress. If you wanted to hide her your Grace, you shouldn't have brought her here in the first place," said Walder with a chuckle knowing his crude humor would have to be tolerated by Robb Stark toward his wife since the Twins belong to him.

And everything in it too.

'I now wish I had kept her away. Mother too. Something feels wrong here. Grey Wind sensed it and I trust my dire wolf over any Frey here,' thought Robb while Walder gave Talisa another once over.

"I can always see what is going on beneath a dress. Been at this a long time. I bet when you take that dress off, everything stays right where it is. Doesn't drop an inch. Your own King says he betrayed me for love. I say he betrayed me for firm tits and a tight fit. And despite the scorn I feel from the act, I can respect it all the same. When I was your age, I would have broken 50 oaths to get into that without a second thought," said Walder with a sickly old grin that made Robb angry, Talisa, and Catelyn want to shudder in revulsion, but all three suppressed their emotional responses with great difficulty.

"Than you my Lord," said Robb while holding in his temper and seeing Walder instruct his most important guests enter his Hall while the rest of the army encamp outside.

"My Lord! My Lord! Another army is approaching!" exclaimed Black Frey, as he ran into the room just as everyone was seated, and made everyone frown with concern.

"Oh! And who would march against my House with such a massive army of so many Houses here to defend it? Tywin Lannister? Those squid fuckers from the Iron Islands?" asked Walder while seeing his son's face was pale from seeing the sigil of this unknown army.

"It is the army of King Naruto. He is currently marching with an army comprised of both the Kingsguard and the bannermen of House Baratheon with him leading it. The Hound is also with him," said Black Frey while many gasped and others frowned at this news.

"Why would the King in the South wish to march an army here against me? I have done nothing wrong to deserve this advancement on my territory," said Walder while he gave Roose a brief glance.

"Yes Father. I told him that. But the man insisted on coming here for the wedding and explained he was a bit upset he wasn't sent an invitation to this monumental event. The King said this spurn against him, the crown, and House Baratheon will be forgiven...if he along with his army was allowed to join in on the festivities," said Black while Walder frowned further since this was not the plan, but it could still work if they played their hands right.

With the King of King's Landing dead, those who benefited from his death would reward House Frey beyond all measure despite the initial public outcry from the lowborn. Not that Walder Frey cared about what lowly peasants thought of him since the only thing that mattered was who among those in high standing would reward him for doing such an action. Namely the King's own Mother, who he heard had another son lined up to take the Iron Throne, one she wanted to sit on the Iron Throne, and would no doubt ensure House Frey was protected from those who would seek to punish his House for the soon to be betrayal. The Joffrey boy was clearly weak from what Walder had heard of him, both mentally and physically, but the Mother was not. Walder knew she would use Joffrey to give the Lord of House Frey whatever he wanted and that was perfectly fine with Walder Frey since he intended to name a steep price be paid for what was about to happen later.

And the old man wanted a lot!

"Who am I to turn away a King? Especially one that rules over so many Kingdoms and people. Let him come and enjoy all that House Frey has to offer at this wedding under the protective light of the Seven," said Walder Frey while giving Roose Bolton a knowing look, which the man gave a discreet nod, and knew his men would have to be told of this change in plans.

Sure enough, the doors to the Main Room were opened wide for all to see the entrance of King Naruto Baratheon in all his royal glory. He walked like a man who was in charge and had no fear of his surroundings when entering the room. Beside him, a few steps just short of being near the King, was the Hound himself in all his terrifying burned faced glory, and he had a grin on his face that made many in the room nervous. Around them were Kingsguard and House Baratheon bannermen all here to serve their King to the best of their ability.

And unknown to House Bolton or House Frey...they were all well fed and well rested for tonight's event. The King had made it no secret to his men what was going to happen here at the Twins and what needed to be done to prevent it. As such, all of his men were given plenty of food and drink prior to coming here so they wouldn't really need to eat or drink anything House Frey offered during the celebration. Naruto knew for this grand wedding to turn into a grand massacre, Walder Frey would have to poison or drug the food, if not the wine to make the bannermen loyal to Robb Stark unable to fight back when the trap was sprung. Weakened Stark soldiers would be child's play to kill if the bannermen of House Bolton and House Frey moved in fully refreshed without any fatigue on their part.

But not Naruto. Not the King. And certainly not his men. Half were sworn to protect him as their King and the other half of his men wished to redeem themselves for choosing to fight for Stannis after Renly died. None of the men in Naruto's army were going to fuck this up and Naruto himself knew this. They were here to prevent a grave injustice from happening at the Twins and by the Seven they were going to do their part! The honor and pride as loyal servants of the crown if not the House they served was at stake!

"Walder of House Frey. Words cannot describe how good it is to finally see the Lord of the Twins face to face. You look exactly as I imagined you to be after I asked people about your appearance," said Naruto in a hearty tone while walking toward the old man and many notice the man's back was sporting his sword strapped to his back.

"You honor me your Grace. It's not every day I have a wedding with two Kings as my guests. The King in the North and the King of King's Landing," said Walder Frey with a grin while Naruto had to bite back the urge to vomit when the smell coming off of the old man hit his nose.

'When was the last time this old man took a bath?!' thought Naruto, as he could tell the old bastard smells of piss. shit, and other bodily fluids that should not be on an old man, much less his clothes.

"Let the celebration begin!" declared Walder Frey while everyone decided to be happy, celebrating the wedding, drinking, eating, and dancing around.

Before long, the moment where Edmure Tully married Roslin Frey happened with both becoming officially one under the light of the Seven. It made the men and women in the room cheer while seeing a joyous occasion unfold. After so much time spent had been fighting, killing, and burying the dead after all the battles waged, the sight of a couple getting married was a nice change of pace.

Even Naruto, for all his planning in not get too deep in the celebrating, smiled at the sight of Edmure, and Roslin becoming a happy couple in the eyes of the Seven. Sadly, he also knew for this moment to stop being a tragedy, the trap must be revealed, and be sprung not by House Bolton or House Frey...but by _himself_.

Sitting next to him, Sandor Clegane drank from his cup of wine, making sure the wine given to him was the same poured into the cup of a Frey, or Bolton bannerman. Naruto had done the same since he knew Boltons and Freys would drink and eat for a time, but with separate food and drink that wouldn't disorient or poison themselves. His men with him had done the same, as they caught onto what the Hound, and their King had done in terms of what they did to eat or drink some items without giving themselves away.

"So when do you suppose the _real_ _entertainment_ begins for all of these Bolton and Frey fuckers," mumbled Sandor from his cup while drinking to keep it muffled.

"Soon. Edmure and Roslin need to 'seal the deal' in the bedroom in order for the marriage to be legitimate in the eyes of Gods and men. With this union, the Freys have strong ties to the Riverlands, and Edmure being the Liege Lord can make them a powerful force to claim it. If Roslin has a child, it will be the heir to Riverrun, and House Frey could easily remove Edmure while manipulating his child to be like a Frey," said Naruto in a quiet tone.

"Which means all the Riverlands are fucked if that happens," remarked the Hound in an guttural tone.

"Agreed. The Blackfish is leaving the room. Go inform him of everything that is about to happen, but do it discreetly. We need to get word to the other men of House Stark of the betrayal about to take place here," said Naruto with the Hound nodding.

"And if any Frey or Bolton men get in my way?" asked the Hound with Naruto smirking at him.

"Easy. Be your usually charming, face smashing, violent self, and play it off to being a mean intoxicated drunk," answered Naruto with Sandor Clegane laughing.

"I knew I was right when I made the decision to fight for you," remarked Sandor Clegane before he got up and walked out of the room with the Blackfish still walking in front of him.

"Damn right you did. Who else is going to make use of your skills in the right manner?" whispered Naruto to himself while he glanced over at Walder Frey, who was looking up slightly at the musicians now going into a rotation, and saw some of them were discreetly putting down arrows near some reachable crossbows.

The massacre was going to happen soon. He needed to stall for time until Sandor could speak to the Blackfish and rally the men.

"Your Grace, while I have heard many stories about the free cities of Essos, they have always been second hand accounts. As someone, who has spent most of their life there, would you perhaps delight us with a story or two of your experiences during that time?" asked Walder Frey while hoping the man would talk about his time in Essos so his men could get into position.

Right before the trap was sprung and killed the King along with Robb Stark, his Mother, wife, and all his bannermen loyal to them. Walder Frey, the killer of Kings. It had a nice cruel sadistic ring to it. Such an act would make what Tywin Lannister's past actions with a certain rival House filled with lions pale by its very comparison.

"I know a few stories. Some more violent than others. Most of what I could tell you is not something one hears when at a wedding," replied Naruto while standing now and walking toward Walder Frey with a deliberate slowness.

"Nonsense. Any story told is a good story. As the Lord and ruler of the Twins, I insist upon it," said Walder while Naruto pretended to think about it while secretly glancing at the "musicians" above him playing music while waiting for the signal to begin their part in this trap.

"Well, I do know _one_ story," remarked Naruto offhandedly.

"We are all ears your Grace," replied Walder with a smile.

"Well...if you insist. This story takes part during my years in the fighting pits. I was about 15 years old at the time. I had been in the fighting pits of Meereen by this point. Before that, I had traveled Yunkai, Astapor, and even Volantis where I met so many influential people. All of which had traveled to Meereen as spectators to witness me in the fighting pits and see my skills first hand against a small army of warrior from all over the world. Knights of Westeros. Water Dancers from Braavos. Even some Dothraki horse warriors, who had lost their Khal at some point were among those I fought, and killed in the arena. Whenever I fought, people cheered me, chanting my name, or the name they gave me at any given time. I reveled in their praises as a great prodigy and warrior of the arena the likes they had never seen," said Naruto while he walked closer to Walder with a smile on his face.

"I bet your owner got many a coin for your actions and a bunch of those pleasure slaves as well. Maybe he even tossed you one on the side to make you into a real man," added Walder Frey with a laugh.

"Not right away. I wait until I was in my later teens when my body was more developed and was... _perfected_ upon maturity. But not everyone was happy with me winning all the time. You see my 'owner' had somehow earned the scorn of a Wise Master in Meereen during our time there. I don't know if it was some kind of deal gone wrong or a gambling debt being called in by the Wise Master, but the man in question wanted my "owner" to have me...lose on purpose in my next match. To even go so far as to have me die at the hands of my opponent to square away the debt," said Naruto while Walder laughed.

"I bet you didn't like that very much," remarked Walder before taking a drink of his wine.

"No, I didn't. Especially when he told me that I might not have a choice since this Wise Master of Meereen was incredibly influential. If we didn't do what he wanted, both of us would be dead before the sun set by the end of the day," said Naruto while Walder was a bit intrigued at how the Wise Master could be so devious.

"So what did you do your Grace? Given how you are standing here, I imagine you didn't roll over for this so called Wise Master?" questioned Walder while everyone listened to the story.

"No. I didn't. I had my own pride as a warrior and fighter. Any man who lays down for some rich weak shit, who thinks the world owes him everything just because he has more gold or silver in his pocket, doesn't deserve to call himself a fighter. The Wise Master however, wanted my 'owner' to lose no matter what, and arranged for me to face a giant of a man named Toroth. In fact, I would go so far as to say Toroth was essentially Essos's version of the Mountain Gregor Clegane. Big, brutal, loved to fight, and to fuck women whether they were willing or not. Needless to say, some people thought I was dead the moment my match was announced," said Naruto while stopping his walk until he was at the table that stood between him and Walder Frey.

"How fortunate for us those who didn't believe in you were proven wrong," remarked Walder though Naruto sensed the man was slightly upset Toroth didn't kill him.

"Yes. Well, he certainly tried to kill me. The man had killed quite a few of the other combatants before he got to me just to prove his terrifying prowess in battle. When we finally went at it however, I found myself not being terrified of him as one would think, and easily made short work of him. Do you want to know how?" replied Naruto with a tone in his voice Walder couldn't decipher.

"By all means, share with us your wisdom on how one is to defeat such a foe similar to the Mountain, Perhaps the men from House Stark could learn a thing or two from such advice," replied Walder Frey while Naruto smirked and ignored the insult to House Stark that the old man had hit them with.

"You go for the man's legs. Everyone is so intimidated by the upper body, they forget to focus on targeting the lower body. I merely used my speed, maneuverability, skill, and just a small hint of luck added to the mix. I crippled his body to the point where he was just a waste of space and flesh of a man, who could only do one thing...breathing. At least until I killed him in a most violent fashion and ripped his skull from his body before I crushed it in my hands in front of the entire crowd. In the end, my overall decision not to lay down upset the Wise Master most dearly," said Naruto while his hands twitched ever so slightly in wanting to give into the impulse he felt when near this man.

"I can only imagine this Wise Master lost quite a bit of coin from your decision not to die for his enjoyment," remarked Walder since he knew if someone did that to him, the one responsible would suffer dearly along with the rest of the scorner's family.

"Oh yes, he did lose quite a sum. When the time came for the expected retaliation, it was surprising for us when it did not happen. At least, not right away, or in the way we were expecting," said Naruto casually while he shifted slightly and walked down to one end of the table before stopping almost in a dramatic sense.

"Oh? In what way your Grace?" asked Walder while he secretly motioned for his men to not do anything just yet.

"Well, for one, we were not attacked soon after the arena closed for the day as expected from such a scorn against a Wise Master. Instead, we were invited to a party. His party strangely enough. The Wise Master had planned his celebration in winning big in the fighting pits on his Name Day. Apparently, he wanted to have a party for two different reasons, and the invite was originally for my 'owner' as a way of saying 'no hard feelings toward losing your fighter to mine' when in truth it was just the Wise Master's cruel way of saying 'Fuck you!' to him. Sorry for my cursing Lord Frey, but there was no other way to describe what the Wise Master wanted to do," said Naruto while Walder waved it off since he had done worse.

"It is all right your Grace. I've said worse during many parties and celebrations. Though I am surprised and intrigued on why this Wise Master would invited you and your owner to a party after he lost so much by your hands?" asked Walder Frey curiously while Naruto smirked and slowly turned around to slowly walk along side the table until he stopped at the middle of the long table to look at the ruler of the Twins.

"Why to kill us of course. To kill us in front of his friends, family, his slaves, and anyone else in the room wishing to see us die. The Wise Master wanted to make...an example of us for what we did in defying him that day. You see, all of the Wise Masters of Meereen, of Yunkai, of Astapor, and the other free cities can't stand one thing above all else when it comes to their world of likes and dislikes. They can't stand the thought, of someone like me, a mere brute used in the fighting pits for their entertainment, or my 'owner' for that matter, standing up against those in high society. They firmly believe that people like themselves with all their money, their fancy clothes, and collection of slaves who obey their every whim, are always right. They believe anyone who is not them are always in the wrong and should anyone try to stand up to them, even slightly...should be put to the sword. Regardless of age, gender, or profession in the life. In their eyes, everyone who is not a Wise Master or exceedingly rich...is beneath them," said Naruto while turning more to face Walder Frey.

"And how did you and your owner escape the horrible trap that awaited the both of you?" asked Walder curiously while leaning forward to indicate he was listening intently.

"We didn't escape the trap. Oh, we were cautious when attending. It was to be expected given we had just scorned a Wise Master and took a deep chunk of coin from his pockets. But after what seemed like hours at the party, nothing happened. It was only when we let our guard down did the Wise Master give the signal and the trap was sprung with just about everyone in the room pointing some kind of stabbing weapon at us," said Naruto while Walder leaned even further and was enraptured by his words.

"How did you escape the trap?" asked Walder with Naruto smirking.

"Simple. We fought our way through the trap as it was sprung up on us. Which wasn't easy since we had to surrender our weapons at the door, but when you are trained to fight like us, things like swords, knifes, spears, and other stabbing weapons are mere tools in our deadly hands. Mere extensions you only use for their extra reach when wanting to kill someone up close. When it all over, the Wise Master was dead, and all those at his party were dead with him. Sadly, my 'owner' was badly injured during the fighting, and he died sometime later from the severity of his wounds," said Naruto while he mourned the loss of his friend, who had played the part of being his "owner" since it was the only real way for him to go into the fighting pits at such a young age.

At least the old man went down fighting and dying from his injuries over dying in his bed of old age with piss staining the sheets. They had some good times together and the old man had given him everything in terms of money they saved up so Naruto could use it to travel around by himself.

"I applaud your skills your Grace. There are few in this world who can say they escaped such a trap where death was a certainty," said Walder Frey while raising his glass to the young King and drank the wine in his cup.

"Indeed Lord Frey, but you need to understand one thing about me when it comes to a good party, and when I expect something bad to happen," said Naruto with a grin now and it was making Walder Frey a tad nervous.

"And what is that your Grace?" asked Walder Frey while Naruto's smile turned almost evil and his mismatched eyes seemed to glow.

Before Naruto grabbed the back of Walder's head with his right hand and stabbed the man in the throat with the wrist blade from his left.

 _Squelch!_

"I always have a trick up my sleeve. Or rather...a _blade_!" exclaimed Naruto while looking the shocked Walder Frey right in the eyes when he did it.

And in that moment, all Hell broke loose!

(With the Hound and Blackfish-Sometime Earlier)

The Blackfish was glaring at Sandor Clegane. The two had gone out of their way to be somewhere private on the pretense of going to take a piss. Blackfish of course had to take one and he did with the Hound not that far behind him after the latter had smashed the heads of a few Freys and two bannermen of House Bolton before joining in the relieving of his bladder. After they had finished along with putting their male bits away, the Hound proceeded to inform the Blackfish of what was about to happen, and they had to act now before it was too late.

Of course, the Blackfish being a Tully, and the Hound being the Hound...the former was not about to trust the latter right away.

"You better be straight with me Hound. I don't care how big or tough you are in a fight. You fuck with me, you better be ready to lose something in return for it," said Blackfish with the Hound grinning with respect in his eyes for the Tully.

Say what you will about House Tully, but the men born from said House were a tough breed in their own right. And judging from Catelyn Tully Stark's own reputation...their women were no doubt just as tough, if not more should you challenge them.

"You fucking Tullys. Is there anything you're not afraid of? Don't answer that. Look, I know you dislike me. Hate me even. No doubt because my House is known for making monsters like my brother. _Especially_ my brother. Well I will tell you this right now, I hate my brother, and I hate my House just as much as you love yours. My King came here with an army to help your Great nephew keep his army from being annihilated here tonight. Believe me. Don't believe me. Draw your sword if you want. I don't fucking care. What I care about is doing what my King commands and right now he is commanding me to get you to move your ass to saving the lives of Stark bannermen. Or do you want both House Bolton and House Frey fucking your House and House Stark in the ass before you can stop them from doing it? You know what men like Walder Frey and Roose Bolton are like when they go to that dark place in their hearts. What they will do to your sister. To your nephew's wife. You want that?" remarked Sandor Clegane while Blackfish just growled low and looked around for anyone spying on them.

"I'd sooner slit my own throat," said Blackfish while the Hound just kept on grinning.

"Aye, I know you would. My King wants to keep the bond between House Stark and House Baratheon alive. Both him and your nephew bound together in honor and spirit just like his Father and Ned Stark did all those years ago. He can't do that if your nephew is killed by these fucking Freys and Boltons seeking to end his life and all those of his bloodline if they get the chance," said Sandor Clegane the Blackfish growling again.

"Does your King have a plan?" asked Blackfish with Sandor's grin increasing.

"Aye, he does. First, it involves telling you what is about to happen. Second, is getting your Great nephew's dire wolf out of his cage so it can go around ripping some fucking Frey and Bolton throats out. Third, we get all your Great nephew's loyal bannermen to stop drinking, and eating before they become too incapacitated to fight back," answered Sandor while Blackfish nodded.

"You'll have to understand if I don't mourn your death should the dire wolf rip your own throat out," commented Blackfish while drawing his sword and Sandor doing the same.

"Fair enough. Just don't get in my way of killing these cunts when they are standing in my way. Rally your men and those of House Stark. I'll do my part to make your job a little easier on my end," said Sandor before walking off to give the signal to all of the Baratheon bannermen to begin the attack.

(The Twins-Main Dining Hall-At the Moment)

Screams in the Main Hall were heard right after Naruto pulled his wrist blade out from Walder Frey's neck and watching the old man stumble for a second before falling over dead. A look of horror on his face befitting someone who didn't want to die and could only look up helplessly at the well armored feet of the man who had ended his life. The dying man tried to say one final thing, but all that came out of Walder Frey's mouth was gurgling, and a fountain of blood currently causing him to choke for air that would not come.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time for a happy wedding celebration here at the Twins is now officially... _over_! Now its time for a massive funeral filled with lots and lots of dead people. Let the bloodbath begin!" declared Naruto while he glared at the now terrified Roose Bolton, who stumbled to stand while trying to draw his sword, and in the process reveal he was wearing chainmail armor under his clothing.

As if he was expecting a fight.

"Traitors!" exclaimed Catelyn, as she put things together after seeing Roose's chainmail armor before seeing House Frey, and House Bolton men were wearing their own.

Roose Bolton by that point had tried to move to kill the Tully born woman, only for a dagger thrown by Naruto to pierce his throat and the Lord of House Bolton stumbled back before he fell over dead. At the same time, Baratheon bannermen along with the Kingsguard in the room sprang into action, and cut down the assigned men they were told to kill. It was not hard to determine who was who despite the chaos of it all, as Bolton bannermen had the symbol of their Lord's House on their clothes, and the Freys in the room were mostly the House's bannermen disguised as servants meant to carry out the plan Walder Frey had given him.

As for Robb Stark, he moved swiftly to his wife, tackling her to the ground when Lothar Frey had tried to kill Tailesa with a dagger. Grabbing one of his own, hidden in his boot, Robb stabbed Lothar in the leg multiple times, and making the man stumble back in pain just far enough for Grey Wind to charge through the doors to tackle the injured Frey to the ground. The dire wolf attacked in a frenzy, biting the man's arms, tearing out the flesh from the bone before finally ripping the man's throat out.

Not that far away from them, Catelyn Tully Stark was currently trying desperately to fight off a Bolton bannerman with a carving knife, but the man was too strong, and had a crazed look in his eyes. One the red haired Tully woman knew all too well, as it was the look of someone, who enjoyed the hurting of others no matter who that person was they were hurting. As the Bolton bannerman on top of Catelyn was moving the knife she was using against her own throat, a massive hand grabbed the man by the back of his head threw him into the wall with enough force to break his neck. When the Tully woman looked up at her savior, she was surprised to see it was none other then the Hound Sandor Clegane himself, and he just nodded briefly before taking his sword to a terrified Frey bannerman, who was violently cleaved in two.

Above them, the archers had tried to reach for their crossbows to fire down on their now late Lord's attackers (which was ironic considering), but the Hound had noticed the same thing Naruto did when glancing up at them, and the large Clegane had ordered Baratheon bannermen to storm the top floor during the attack. Each one of the Frey archers were all killed before they even had a chance to load an arrow and fire at anyone.

As for Naruto, he threw three daggers, killing three Freys, drew his sword, and quickly went after five different Bolton bannermen. Two he killed before they could go after the Lord of House Karstark and House Umber while the other three had tried to run upon his approach, but were quickly killed by the much faster in movement King. All around him, it was a slaughter, as Baratheon bannermen and Kingsguard were killing Boltons, and the Freys while using the momentum of the surprise attack they took from their enemies. The very enemies, who had planned to use it on House Stark mere moments ago, but had been foiled by the unexpected arrival of the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

And to make this even worse for the Freys, if not the Boltons, but the bannermen loyal to House Stark, and House Tully were also getting in on the fighting the traitors. All thanks to the well timed arrival of the Blackfish, who had discreetly warned his men, and had them spread the word when he got outside. Those who were not too weak from drinking their wine or poisoned by said wine they drank had been rallied to protect their fellow comrades from the traitors seeking to end their lives. Under normal circumstances, they would have all fallen due to their enemies being stronger in terms of the numbers alone, not to mention the food, and some of the wine was poisoned. But thanks to the timely arrival of some much needed reinforcement of House Baratheon and the Kingsguard had easily tipped things, _barely_ in House Stark's and House Tully's favor.

"You're my favorite King that I have served thus far your Grace!" exclaimed the Hound loudly to Naruto before he punched a Bolton bannerman in the face with enough force to cave his head in.

"If I didn't know you any better, I'd swear you were flirting with me Clegane! I didn't think you were like that!" remarked Naruto before he did a spin kick and snapped a Frey bannerman's neck.

"Shut it!" countered Sandor while taking the heads off of two Bolton men trying to spear him and Naruto laughed.

(The Twins-Sometime Later)

When it was all said and done, House Bolton, House Frey, and their bannermen were all slain all around the Twins. Blood and bodies were everywhere from one end of the two castle structures to the next and around it. The sigil flags of House Bolton and House Frey were on the ground, ripped apart, stomped on, dirtied in the mud, and symbolizing the end of those two Houses.

Fitting considering how they planned to do the same to House Stark and House Tully.

When it was over, the main hall had been cleaned up so the Lords of Riverlands, of the North along with Robb Stark, his wife, his Mother, his Mother's family, and his dire wolf were all on one side of a long (as well as cleaned) table. On the other side was Naruto, Sandor Clegane, the Kingsguard, and the bannermen of House Baratheon standing proud.

"I imagine you have questions. Questions that need answering," said Naruto calmly while Robb stared at the man with a deadly serious look on his face.

"It would be nice for once to get a straight answer from those who I sit across with at a table instead of fighting or killing," said Robb while glaring at Naruto while the man just laughed.

"Same here. But we can joke later. First, you are probably wondering why everything has happened the way they did, correct?" asked Naruto with Robb nodding.

"Why did House Frey violate guest rights? Why did House Bolton help them in this plot to kill us all?" asked Robb with Naruto sighing.

"Well for one, you marrying your lovely wife sitting beside you was the main reason for Walder Frey's actions. He felt slighted by your decision to break your promise to marry his daughter and thus felt it was time to do something about the disrespect. As for House Bolton, Roose Bolton saw you as the next Ned Stark, and too honorable to do the job of fighting, much less ruling the North like he felt it was meant to be ruled. With a cold iron fist squeezing the life out of everyone to prevent them from becoming stronger then his house and opposing him. This wedding would have killed all the Lords of the Northern Houses who would have fought back, plus those loyal to House Tully, and with Edmure here marring Walder Frey's daughter, he essentially would have gained control over the Riverlands using Roslin. Unfortunately, there was another player in this plot to crush you, and _she_ chose to keep her involvement a secret," said Naruto with shame in his voice.

"Who exactly?" asked Talisa while she held a hand over her belly.

"My Mother. Cersei Lannister," replied Naruto angrily.

"So her Father did violate the ceasefire!" said Catelyn angrily while Naruto shook his head no.

"No, Tywin Lannister had nothing to do with this. He wouldn't risk Jamie's health during such a time when acquiring him through peace talks would be easier at this point. No. My not so innocent Mother felt she could risk a secret partnership with House Bolton and House Frey in crushing the North in order to secure her brother Jaime through them. With both the North and the Twins allied with her, my Mother felt she could move against me next, and use her new found allies to take the throne back for Joffrey," said Naruto while sighing at the fact his own Mother would conspire to kill so many people just to plot and plan in putting Joffrey back on the Iron Throne.

"Not to be crude your Grace, but your Mother is a fucking cunt for a Queen Regent," said the Blackfish while Catelyn glared at her Father's brother.

"Uncle!" exclaimed Catelyn at his rude behavior before hearing Naruto laugh at hearing the perfect description of the Lannister woman.

"I agree with you Blackfish. I hate my birth Mother with all my being. The fact she is my Mother is the _only_ reason I don't have her killed now for what that woman tried to pull with me. The handmaiden Kushina, who was assigned to my care when in Essos, was more of a Mother to me before her death. I would gladly give up the Iron Throne, the right to rule, the overall nobility that comes from my House, if it meant I could have my surrogate Mother live once more," said Naruto with memories of the woman being fair yet firm with him during his short childhood.

Damn did he miss her.

"So what happens now?" asked Robb while Naruto sighed.

"Well for one, we need to figure out what to do with the Twins, the remaining members of House Frey, and the remainder of House Bolton in the North. Varys has told me Roose Bolton's bastard Ramsey has some...disturbing tendencies and has caused harm to many of the smallfolk around the Dreadfort. I suggest _you_ take care of that on your end. Since Ramsey is a bastard, any claim to House Bolton is denied short of royal decree, and I will _not_ legitimize such a sadistic man into such a House. I would sooner put him and all his 'friends', who help him, to the sword. Again, I'll leave him to you to handle. That's the North's business. There is also the issue of dealing with my Mother, which I will handle on my end since that is _my_ business. Since Tywin Lannister didn't know about this plot, the ceasefire itself is still in effect so hunting Lannister soldiers is out of the question," said Naruto with some of the Lords not liking that last part.

"Jaime Lannister is still locked up. There were some Bolton men who tried to convince several of mine to leave, but Brienne of Tarth has a way of... _intimidating_ people," said Robb with Naruto letting out a chuckle.

"I know. I heard the stories. There is nothing wrong with a strong woman who can pick up the sword and fight. House Mormont has quite a few of them so never let it be said a woman can't fight like any other man. A weapon does not recognize either gender as the superior one. Nor does the Stranger for that matter. Death claims all things equally in the end," said Naruto with Robb nodding since he knew House Mormont provided both male and female warriors when called upon to fight.

"I trust you won't be taking the Kingslayer while here?" asked Robb with Naruto shaking his head no.

"No. If I take him now, Tywin Lannister goes on the offensive against you. I don't want to give him or anyone else the impression I will return Jamie simply because the man is my Uncle and Tywin Lannister is my Grandfather. When the peace talks occur, all guilty parties, and all those who are fighting in this war will be gathered at King's Landing for this. Make no mistake Robb Stark, I will have peace throughout the Seven Kingdoms when this is done. This war will end soon. One way or another. I helped you keep the North from being sacked by the Greyjoys because I see an honorable man, who will rule over his lands, and the people justly as its Warden. Your family has watched over the North long before today and I see no reason why that cannot continue to happen now following recent events," answered Naruto while Robb nodded since it was true on all fronts.

"What do you want to do with the Twins?" asked Robb while Naruto sighed again and looked around.

"If I had time? I'd have this place destroyed stone by stone. But that would take too much time, effort, and resources to do. None of which we have right now. Plus, the Twins itself is not a bad place when you think about it. Just the sadistic House that has ruled over the region. Besides, I assume Edmure and Roslin are now bound _fully_ by marriage in the eyes of Gods and men?" said Naruto with Robb nodding.

"They did that in room away from what was going to be all the fighting. Less noise they heard outside their chambers, the easier it would be to focus on... _other things_ ," said Robb while Naruto nodding.

"As such, I decree the Twins to be under the control of House Tully. But seeing as how Edmure Tully here will be busy running things in the Riverlands as its Liege Lord, I think we can all agree the best person here to run the Twins would be the Blackfish," replied Naruto with everyone looking at the Blackfish now.

"Riverrun and the Riverlands will always be my home. But someone needs to keep this damn structure running I suppose. Unless Edmure wants to trade castles?" offered the Blackfish and got a few chuckles from everyone.

"I'll let House Tully sort out who rules where in what castle. The point is, the Twins are yours to use how you see fit. Just don't go acting like House Frey and being a bunch of two-faced, arrogant, backstabbing shits. No one wants that," said Naruto with members of House Tully nodding.

"What about Sansa? When can she return to the North?" asked Catelyn while Naruto thinking things over.

"I'm not sure. I would prefer to wait until the peace talks are happening in King's Landing so you can see her for yourself. After everything happens, she can return with you to the North. Unfortunately, I haven't been able to locate Arya Stark despite the best efforts of my Master of Whispers. He said there was someone matching Arya's description heading North, but that was awhile ago, and I don't know if it was actually her or not. There is a chance it was Arya, but I can't say for certain," said Naruto with Catelyn having mixed feelings about that.

"Arya is a Stark. A survivor. She will get back home when time permits. I'm confident in that regard," said Robb while Naruto nodded.

"Speaking of Starks, I would like to talk to Robb Stark along with the rest of his family consisting of his Mother, his wife, his Uncle, and Great-uncle in private. If everyone else could leave for a moment," said Naruto while seeing the Northern Lords, the Hound, the Kingsguard, and Baratheon bannermen leave the room.

"What do you wish to discuss your Grace?" asked Robb while curious about what the man in front of him wanted to talk about.

"I wish to talk about the future. _Our_ future. As you know, my Father and yours both had a strong bond that was considered by many to be unbreakable. That crap about your Father being a traitor to mine and the crown is complete crap! I decreed as such. So don't worry about it. I want the both of us to have that same bond Robb. A new bond. One that once again unites House Stark and House Baratheon together," said Naruto while Robb was surprised and somewhat happy about it.

"But if Robb were to do that, he would have to forgo the title of King in the North," said Edmure with Naruto nodding.

"True. But while Robb would not be a King, he would still be the Warden of the North. A position that his Father held and his Father's Father held for many years," replied Naruto with Robb looking relieved to hear that.

"I didn't ask to be King of the North. It was suggested and gained momentum by the other Houses due to being infuriated by how the crown had treated my Father. They considered it an insult to the North as a whole and to them," said Robb while Naruto nodded.

"I understand. There is also a more sensitive issue at hand pertaining to our Houses that I wish to discuss with you away from the other Lords," said Naruto with Robb frowning.

"What sensitive issue?" asked Robb while Naruto sighed.

"The issue of your half-brother and mine. I'm speaking of Jon Snow and Gendry Waters," said Naruto with Catelyn Stark frowning at the mention of her husband's bastard.

"What about Jon? He's taken the Black," said Robb like it was no secret.

"I know. But Ned Stark was a good honest man. I see that same honest man in you. Your entire family. From what my Master of Whispers has told me, Jon is very much a Stark in all but name. Correct?" asked Naruto with Robb nodding.

"He is a Stark and I'm proud to call him my brother despite the sad fact he is a bastard. I know Father wanted him legitimized for many years, but the idea of making him a Stark ran into some... _complications_ ," said Robb with Naruto nodding and glanced at Catelyn Stark since he assumed she was the complication.

"I imagine it did. Like you, I also have a half-brother in the form of Gendry Waters. He is the last remaining bastard my Father had since my other bastard for a half-brother Joffrey is not my Father's child, and ordered all my other half-siblings killed at the secret behest of my Mother to prevent anyone from taking the Iron Throne from him. As such, House Baratheon is hanging on by a trickle, and it needs to be protected from being wiped out," said Naruto while seeing Robb's frown increase from the confusion.

"What does this have to do with Jon exactly?" asked Robb curiously.

"I want to add another Stark to your House. I want to legitimize Jon as a Stark. I know he has taken the Black and as such has forsaken all titles or possible inheritance in taking it, but I think its only fair the man continue to serve the Wall as a Stark. Not as a Snow," said Naruto while Robb was shocked, as were the rest of his family with him.

"For what purpose?" asked Catelyn while frowning at the idea of Jon becoming a Stark despite it being something her late husband had wanted for years.

Something she had fought him for years over.

"To honor Ned Stark of course. The man died an unnecessary death. I wish to honor him and those of his bloodline. _ALL_ of his bloodline. Jon falls into that category," said Naruto while Catelyn was frowning heavily at him.

"He is a bastard. I will never see him as anything else," Catelyn shot back.

"Mother!" exclaimed Robb, but his Mother stood up, looking furious as ever.

"No! I will not stand for such an act. Jon is a _Snow_. He will live, breathe, and die as a _Snow_. I will never acknowledge him as a Stark or the son of my husband. Do you hear me your Grace? Never!" exclaimed Catelyn Tully Stark before she left the room in anger.

"Your House has a lot of anger in them Blackfish," commented Naruto Blackfish nodding and letting out a chuckle.

"Don't hold it against her your Grace. Catelyn was raised in a firm belief and tradition that bastards in general were no good. She was taught to hate and loathe them no matter what deed they did. Good or bad. I never held it against Ned Stark for having a bastard. It happens a lot during times of war when men drown themselves in blood, wine, and the many women they meet," said Blackfish with Naruto nodding.

"Regardless, I intend to legitimize Jon as a Stark. At the same time, I intend to legitimize my brother Gendry. I am hoping to create future bonds between our Houses in the years to come Robb. Not just between the two of us, but with Jon and Gendry added to the mix. This is the only true way I can think of that will make it work despite what your Mother says about Jon," said Naruto with Robb nodding.

"I grew up with Jon. At first, I will admit this now, I wasn't fond of Jon because he was a Snow, and it meant my Father had been unfaithful to my Mother. But...Father confessed something to me. Something he made me swear never to tell anyone. Not even Mother or any of my siblings. Something so intense that revealing it would bring down wave after wave of enemies House Stark would not have the strength to oppose. Even with House Tully on our side," said Robb with Naruto frowning.

"What truth?" asked Naruto with Robb looking at the other members of his family.

"What I say here cannot be repeated to anyone. Understand?" asked Robb while he saw them all nod.

"Tell us Robb. Whatever the secret is, it can't hurt us here," said Talisa with a hand on his own.

"Jon isn't a Snow. He's not a bastard. It was a lie. A lie to protect him from his enemies all throughout the Seven Kingdoms. He is actually my _cousin_ on my Aunt's side of the Stark family," said Robb while the others were shocked by this.

"When did your Father tell you this?" asked Blackfish while Robb sighed.

"When I was 15 years old. He and Mother had an argument over Jon being legitimized as a Stark. I could hear them from my room. After she had stormed out of their chambers, I went to talk to Father. His back was to me when I entered. At the time, he was looking out of the window with this sad look on his face, and whispering how he was failing my Aunt Lyanna. I didn't understand him at first and when I asked why he was upset Father turned to face me. I saw there was this look of...fear. Fear and guilt in his eyes. I don't know whether it was a moment of weakness or desire to just tell the truth for once, but my Father told me everything. How Aunt Lyanna had loved Rheagar Targaryen. Not Robert. How she had married the Prince in secret when living in Dorne. How Jon was his child. How she now feared Robert's wrath if he learned the truth about her and Rheagar being together. Learning about the child that was just born. She had Father promise her that he would protect Jon with all his strength, power, and love for his family. She made him promise on his honor as a man, a her brother, and as a Stark to protect her son from all his enemies until Jon was strong enough to do it himself. At the time, I didn't fully understand half of the reason why this was done, but Father told me that I _must_ keep it a secret from everyone. From Mother. From Ser Rodrik. From Theon. Maester Luwin. Even from my siblings. So I too made a promise to keep the secret. To protect Jon like Father had been doing for years now. I treated Jon like family because bastard or not, he was a member of our family, and was a Stark despite the lie denying him the right to call himself one," said Robb while feeling bad about keeping all of this from his Mother, but his Father had explained why, and it unfortunately made sense.

Catelyn Tully Stark had despised Jon since his arrival at Winterfell. Believing the boy to be a creation of her husband and some unseen woman, a whore from Dorne no less. A woman, who was no doubt a bastard herself. She had wanted Jon gone from Winterfell, from her life, from the North itself, and would have gotten her way too. If not for the fact Ned Stark ruled over the North and thus had the final say in how things were done, Jon would be anywhere but the North.

But Ned Stark would not hear or speak of it.

Ned had told his wife as such and refused to truly explain himself when she demanded to know why he was going against the social norm. Each time resulted in the two of them arguing before the Tully woman left in an angry huff each time. Sadly, if she knew the truth about Jon, her perception of him would no doubt change, and the once angry wife of Lord Stark would no longer hate him. The sudden change in mood around the poor boy would be easily seen or noticed by those in the North and eventually those further South like the scheming minds nestled in King's Landing. And not just King's Landing either, but all of the Seven Kingdoms. News of House Targaryen having an actual Prince, who once upon coming of age could ascend the Iron Throne would send every House into utter chaos!

So for the sake of a long lasting peace throughout Westeros, mouths were kept quiet, a promise made, a seemingly simple lie easily was spun, and believed with the "proof" ironically being the very child that could bring the Seven Kingdoms to its knees.

"Well...shit," said Naruto while rubbing his forehead.

"But with Jon taking the Black, wouldn't revealing the truth now be a good thing?" asked Edmure while Blackfish grumbled "idiot" behind the man's back.

"No. If anything, it will just make things worse. For all of us. Jon is in many ways the legal heir to the Iron Throne. Many will see what Ned Stark did as honorable, but others might see it as a means to control the future King, or given how Jon is now at the Wall, prevent House Targaryen from retaking the Iron Throne. Many within House Lannister will want Jon dead simply out of fear due to how Tywin betrayed the Mad King, Jamie killed the Mad King, and Cersei marrying the man who killed the Prince at the Trident. The Tyrells and Dorne were always loyal to House Targaryen so they might raise their banners for Jon in order to get him on the Iron Throne. This whole situation could very well escalate this war even further if this news came to light beyond this room," said Naruto with many frowning at this since he was right.

"Will Jon still be legitimized given what you know now of his parentage?" asked Robb with Naruto surprising him slight by nodding.

"Yes. He will be legitimized as a _Stark_. Jon was raised as a _Stark_. Not a Targaryen. Jon deserves that much despite taking his vows and joining the Night's Watch. Besides, no one knows the truth about Jon's lineage outside of all of us here in this room. When the time is right, you can tell your Mother the truth about Jon, and get her to think things through clearly. House Stark deserves that much after all the crap its been through," said Naruto with Robb nodding since House Stark had been through a lot since Ned Stark first became Hand of the King.

So much to do and so little time.

(A/N: YAY! Another chapter. It was long and perilous to write, but I finally got it done. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time...PEACE!)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Coming Together Part 1

Kevan Lannister was not a religious man. Not entirely. He was religious at one point in his youth. All children were at one point before they grew up. He believed in the Seven. He believed if you did something good or bad, the Seven would reward or punish you for it in life, if not the afterlife. It all depended on whether what you did was good or bad depending on the life you lived in the now. If you were good, rewards would be plentiful. If you were bad well...pain and suffering would be your new best friends forever.

But as with some adults, when you grow up, and you see bad people doing bad things without consequence, your faith in the Seven delivering judgment upon such people was shaken. So when his own (older) brother destroyed two rival Houses, had betrayed the Mad King, and ordered the Mountain to violate utterly destroy Elia Martell along with her children as proof to Robert of his loyalty _without_ consequences...well your faith in the Seven would waver too. In fact, Kevan had never truly believed in them ever since Tywin Lannister had crushed all his enemies in the days of his prime leading up to King Robert taking the throne from the Targaryens.

But now? Now Kevan wondered once more if the Seven did really exist in the fact they were punishing House Lannister (and himself specifically) for Tywin Lannister's past deeds. Why? Because Kevan Lannister honestly felt he was in Hell right now. Ever since he had been recalled back to Lannisport per his brother's orders, the younger of the two Lannister siblings felt everyday was a struggle to not personally strangle his clearly mad Grandnephew Joffrey with his bare hands.

The boy was a whiny spoiled pest! And that was being _VERY_ generous in terms of how to describe him. Everyday, Joffrey would cause more and more problems for Kevan, and it was becoming increasingly difficult in fixing the problems the boy created. This usually resulted in the old Lannister having to bribe, or threaten the various (and many) unhappy people within the city of Lannisport who were upset with the boy when he first tried to rule here.

And failing at it in the most horrible of ways.

If it wasn't for the army Kevan brought with him, Lannisport would be in open rebellion against Joffrey, and a major transport hub for supplies to the Lannister troops to fight against the Northern forces. Things had hectic for House Lannister since the start of the war itself. The Northern army winning one engagement after the next, the people within the Westernlands finding their lives going from good to bad to down right horrible thanks to the rule of Joffrey Lannister. It was only due to the ceasefire that there was a chance to give Tywin Lannister and his forces a necessary reprieve. Adding in Holster Tully dying and the Northern army paying its respects to the late Liege Lord of the Riverlands helped too.

"We should have our armies march on the Northern forces and strike!" exclaimed Joffrey angrily during a meeting with the other Lords at a council meeting currently being held by the boy.

His Mother was also present. Another piece of horrible work in Kevan's opinion. Further proof that the Seven were cruel to those who unleashed cruelty on others. Or perhaps she was the proof of the Seven being cruel by having someone as heartless as her being alive.

It was hard to say.

"We cannot. The ceasefire is in effect. To violate it now would make our House look like dishonorable fiends your Grace," said one of the High Lords with a fat nose, a scar on his right cheek, and a decreasing yet greasy hairline.

"I don't care what other people think! I am the King! I don't care what my so called older brother says or does while sitting on the Iron Throne. I was King of the Seven Kingdoms first before he came home so his authority doesn't count. Mine does and I say we march our armies toward the Northern forces! They won't suspect anything and be wiped out!" countered Joffrey in his usual whiny tone.

"And have all of the Seven Kingdoms allied against us? House Tyrell? Dorne? House Baratheon led by your brother? House Lannister does not have the means, money, or the men to fight them all. Your Grandfather maybe the most feared Lannister our House has ever had in a long time, but even my brother has his limits," said Kevan firmly while he saw Joffrey was not happy.

"Grandfather is getting old. He should have crushed the North by now! He is clearly unfit to rule over the Westernlands as the Warden of the West," said Joffrey while Kevan took offense to that and narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Your Grandfather is fighting to keep you safe from harm at the hands of the North. Or have you forgotten what you did to Ned Stark and the abuse his daughter suffered during your short time as King?" questioned Kevan while Joffrey glared at him.

"I _AM_ the King! Not my brother! Once the North is crushed, I will have all the armies of House Lannister march on King's Landing. I will take the Iron Throne from my brother and put his head on a pike!" exclaimed Joffrey while Kevan scoffed.

"And be labeled a kinslayer for your efforts? No one will follow you. King or not," said Kevan while Joffrey kept getting angrier.

"Calm yourself my son. The Iron Throne will be yours soon enough. There are things currently set in motion that will show our might is not one to be challenged and soon what is yours by right will be restored to you. Be patient," remarked Cersei calmly while smiling at her son.

"I have been patient long enough in taking back what is mine," remarked Joffrey with his anger calming, but his scowl still remained.

"What did you mean there are things currently set in motion? I am unaware of such plans by my brother to plot against the North during the ceasefire," commented Kevan since he knew his brother well enough to coordinate with him on such plans to help with supplies or additional troops.

"Father isn't plotting anything right now. He doesn't know his victory is assured, but it has been. Once this war is over, Joffrey will get the credit, and we can move forward to removing the _false King_ from the Iron Throne," said Cersei firmly with a cruel smile on her face.

"King Naruto is Robert's son. Your son," said Kevan while mentally filing away a side note in his head to send a raven to his brother about what Cersei did behind his back.

"HE IS NOT MY SON! He is a monster! Robert saw it! I saw it! The only reason we didn't kill the creature was because we would have been labeled kinslayers. I will _never_ acknowledge that thing I brought screaming into the world as my son. He stole from my _true_ son. He stole from the _rightful King_! I will have Joffrey back on the Iron Throne or I will see all of King's Landing burn as a result of denying him what is his to claim!" said Cersei angrily while Kevan frowned at the woman.

'She's clearly gone mad,' thought Kevan and the other High Lords in this room.

The conversation would have continued further if not for the fact the doors were almost smashed open and Tywin Lannister in his armor came marching through with his men. The look on his face was one of fury, rage, and anger that was directed toward one person in the room with a strong desire to run said person through with his sword.

"Leave us! All of you," commanded Tywin to the other High Lords, who quickly got up, bowed, and left the room in a somewhat dignified fashion befitting their station.

"Brother?" asked Kevan while seeing Tywin walk into the room and walk toward the table where the wine was located.

"Relax Kevan. It is not you among my own blood that has angered me so much prior to today," said Tywin before he drank some wine and motioned for Kevan to move from the head chair that would signify him as head of the House.

"What happened brother? I thought you and the army were encamped near the fortress of House Nox?" asked Kevan with Tywin nodding.

"We were encamped there. Until a raven reached me not that long ago. From the Spider himself," said Tywin before he sat down and handed a rolled up piece of paper to Kevan to read.

 _The Wolf King and the Blackfish have outmaneuvered the flayed men and the twins. No wolf pelts or fish bones for the lioness. Tell the Mother of the Royal Stag he sends his regards._

 _Best regards,_

 _The Spider_

"What is this? Some form of bad poetry by the Spider?" asked Kevan in confusion while Tywin looked at him for a second before he focused on Cersei.

"It is quite simple really to those who understand what has been happening in the last few weeks. I understand why Kevan doesn't understand the meaning since he has been busy not only keeping Lannisport, but the Westernlands itself from turning against us thanks to my daughter and my... _Grandson_ ," said Tywin while he glanced at the boy in the room.

"What are you talking about Father?" asked Cersei calmly, but inside, she was nervous since even the daughter of Tywin Lannister knew things were not what she was expecting from her Father's sudden return.

"Your _scheme_ to have House Bolton and House Frey betray the Northern Lords loyal to House Stark has backfired Cersei. House Bolton and House Frey is no more. They were crushed at the Twins themselves during what is being called the 'Red Wedding' that was hosted there. Apparently, Walder Frey along with Roose Bolton planned to betray House Stark during the wedding between Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. Killing all those loyal to House Stark from the wolf pup himself to his Northern Lords and their bannermen," said Tywin Lannister while he glared at Cersei.

"And violate the guest rights? Surely not even Walder Frey would stoop that low?" asked Kevan with Tywin glancing over at him.

"He did. Apparently, the elderly man was offered a good deal for his cooperation by my _daughter_ in the plan to murder them all. Walder Frey was promised the Riverlands and a great deal of gold from our House if he destroyed the Northern army along with getting Jamie back to us alive. A similar deal was offered to Roose Bolton," said Tywin while glaring at Cersei with even greater anger.

"And what does Roose Bolton get outside of the gold we apparently would pay him for his service to us in committing such a foul act?" asked Kevan curiously since gold was not enough for a man like Roose Bolton.

"Our backing him in being the new Warden of the North once he marched his army back to Winterfell, killed the remaining Starks, and brought the rest of the North to heel," said Tywin while Kevan shook his head.

"As if the North would allow someone like Roose Bolton to be their new Warden. They would never accept it. They would violently oppose him and his bannermen," said Kevan knowing well enough the North did not take kindly to betrayals of any kind.

"Which was why the plan was a foolish one to consider since the moment of its creation by those involved in the plot. The vast majority of the North _love_ the Starks. All of them. From the youngest child to the late Ned Stark himself. Even their bastard Jon Snow is treated with some measure of respect there despite how people in the Seven Kingdoms view bastards in general. The same with House Tully and the Blackfish. If House Frey and House Bolton _had_ succeeded in their plot, they would have to deal with an even more infuriated North and the Riverlands. The number of men, who would rally to fight would have no doubt doubled, if not _tripled_ , and calls for blood against such betrayers would be answered from all corners of the Seven Kingdoms," said Tywin knowing his own House would also be targeted since he would have benefitted from this betrayal and everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knew it.

Guilty by association. Even if Tywin himself had no hand in it.

"And where does the King stand on this?" asked Kevan while Tywin glared once more at Cersei.

"The King was the one who helped House Stark and House Tully from being annihilated at the Red Wedding. He marched with an army of Baratheon bannermen and Kingsguard to the Twins. He turned the plot against the conspirators and crushed them without mercy in his soul," said Tywin while he saw Cersei scowl at the mention of her estranged son and King of the Seven Kingdoms.

'Damn that boy. I should have just killed him myself!' thought Cersei angrily.

"He is a traitor to our House!" exclaimed Joffrey with a hint of excitement since he felt this could be used to make him King again.

"Be silent! I have tolerated your presence here long enough!" bellowed Tywin now with his eyes focused on Joffrey.

"Father?" asked Cersei while Tywin's hands were clenched fists on the table.

"How could you do this to this me Cersei? How could you shame me in this way? Shame my House? Shame my legacy?!" demanded Tywin in anger.

"I have done no such thing," protested Cersei, but the glare he shot her made the woman look away.

"Do. _NOT_. lie. to me Cersei. I received messages from your son on the Iron Throne. From the Spider. Both of them encouraging me to do my _own_ investigation into the accusations made against you. Against the parentage of Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. So I did. I did it during the start of the ceasefire and I prayed to the Gods, both the Old and the New that the accusations were wrong. I prayed for the first time in many years since the days when my wife was struggling to give birth to Tyrion. I prayed they were wrong. Do you know what my prayers have given me, Cersei?" replied Tywin in a cold dangerous tone.

"Brother, you don't mean to say...the rumors? What Stannis sent out to every corner of the Seven Kingdoms about Cersei are...are true?!" asked Kevan since he pieced things together from his brother's words.

"Every word of it," answered Tywin while Cersei looked away with fear on her face.

"Do you know what you have done?! The lives lost?! The people dead from this war you helped cause to ensure this secret never saw the light of day?!" demanded Kevan angrily now since he now feared for his son Lancel due to the boy being around her so much.

If Cersei would do _that_ with her own brother, then Lancel might have been...by the Gods no!

"It was for the benefit of House Lannister and myself," replied Cersei while Kevan glared at her.

"Your actions shame us all Cersei. Shame our House. Shame me, your Father, and your brother," said Kevan while glaring fully at Cersei for her actions.

"How is it a shaming of our House? I love Jamie. He loves me. We were born together in the womb. It is only right we would have such a close bond. Siblings of House Targaryen were together in such a way for nearly a thousand years," countered Cersei while Kevan narrowing his eyes.

"And as a result, half of them circum to madness. The Mad King being one of them," said Tywin in a deep angry guttural tone of voice.

"I will only ask you this once Cersei. If you lie, I do not care if you are my brother's only daughter. I do not care if I am labeled a kinslayer and be forced to take the Black. Have you been engaging in sexual relations with my son?" asked Kevan while he glared at his niece with an intensity worthy of a Lannister.

But Cersei refused to answer. Why should she answer? She was the daughter of Tywin Lannister, the Queen Regent, and one of the wealthiest women in the Seven Kingdoms as a result. In her mind, Cersei Lannister answered to no one.

"I see. Your silence says enough on the issue," remarked Tywin before he glanced at his brother and motioned him to leave.

And to confront his son about it.

"I will not apologize for loving my brother the way I do. Not even you can make me feel such a thing," said Cersei while Tywin glared at her for a moment.

"I have decided the best course of action regarding this war is to make peace with the North and House Stark. We will leave for King's Landing within the week and all who are responsible for this mess will face justice. We will head there with a small, yet still formidable escort to prevent anyone from trying anything. Guards! Get them out of my sight," commanded Tywin with the shocked look on Cersei's and Joffrey's face showing they did not expect him to do this.

Tywin Lannister? Yielding to the current King of the Seven Kingdoms? Without even a protest? Without a fight? Without an army to intimidate the opposition.? Impossible!

"How can you do this? We are Lannisters! We are lions! Everyone must bow to us! I am your daughter! Joffrey is your Grandson! We are your blood! You should be out there with the army fighting everyone and anyone for us like a Lannister should!" protested a very angry Cersei at her Father's decision while being dragged away by Lannister guards.

'Foolish girl. I do this for the greater good of House Lannister. I must save what is left of my House and my legacy before you along with your brother destroy it!' thought Tywin while sighing at how things had come to this.

He had indeed investigated King Naruto's claims, first declared by Stannis, about the ever questionable relationship between Cersei, Jaime, and the three blonde haired children his daughter had brought screaming into the world. At first, Tywin didn't believe it, as was the natural reaction to this sort of accusation. You don't want to believe that two of your own children, who you raised to be better then everyone else, would do such a thing, and in the process stain the honor of the House they were born into.

Especially, when they were born into such a prestigious House as House Lannister.

But alas, Tywin's investigations had proven to him that not only did Cersei and Jaime have an incestuous affair, but the proof of it was the three living breathing children they had together. Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were all proof of his daughter and son having said affair while Cersei was married to Robert. It had infuriated Tywin to no end at this information, as he had seen what the Targaryens had done with their legacy when practicing such things, and had brought them to ruin. To think his own children would do such acts that were not only considered sinful by the Gods above, but any children they had from such union, which they did, could inherit _nothing_ as a result unless they were legalized by the ruling member of the House.

There was a greater chance of the White Walkers coming over the Wall to make peace with men instead of trying to wipe them out.

Not only that, but the stain from this action was on House Lannister to such a degree, it wouldn't, or possibly _couldn't_ be removed for at least five to six generations of men in the years to come.

Maybe more!

Which was why Tywin knew when to throw down his sword or turn his cloak. A man of his position always saw where the winds of victory or defeat were blowing. In any given situation, a man in his position would need a way out to keep his head, but also his House intact. The North had been winning battle after the battle, their cause, their reason behind this war had reached all parts of the Seven Kingdoms, and given how most if not _ALL_ of it was true...Lannister men were dropping like flies.

This ceasefire had been a blessing in disguise for him. It gave Tywin a chance to recoup some of his losses and think up strategies to counter the North on his terms. But as time went by, he learned of his twin children, and their actions which resulted in this war, if not this sinful existence that was Joffrey to be born into this world. Myrcella could be seen as her Mother's daughter in terms of looks so anyone being told how she was born would not believe it. Tommen would sadly be been seen like Joffrey, which was a bastard born of incest, and thus was unable to inherit anything Lannister.

Regardless, Tywin knew this war was now pointless. The fight for the sake of fighting was something only the Mad King would do. He was not the Mad King. He was and always would be a Lannister. And a Lannister did not fight a war for the sake of pointless fighting. No. Lannister fight their enemies because they are in the right. When they fight, it is because the fight has purpose, and the outcome determines if the overall war itself was worth it.

This was _NOT_ one of those wars, fights, or times to do such things.

Peace would be made. Tywin knew one way or another, it would happen. Whether he or his House lived to see it was another matter.

(King's Landing-Sometime Later)

Naruto rode into the city with a sense of accomplishment filling him. Men from House Baratheon returned home with a sense of dignity and honor once more after fighting for their King and Lord they should have fought for in the first place. He had saved the North from being torn apart and destroyed. Saved House Tully from losing everything to House Frey. And word had reached him from Tyrion via a raven on the way back that he had a surprise for him of unexpected proportions. While finding that hard to believe, the King of the Seven Kingdoms wasn't about to call his Hand a liar since that didn't really fit into Tyrion's persona.

Drinking, gambling, and the occasional sexual relations with a woman, yes. But a liar? No! At least not when it came to all things Kingly and running the Seven Kingdoms in a professional manner.

Making his way to the Red Keep, Naruto entered the Small Council chambers to see his Small Council waiting for him. Among them however, standing with members of the City Watch in the room, was one Ser Davos Seaworth, Shireen Baratheon, and Gendry Waters.

"Well this is quite the unexpected surprise. And here I thought you were pulling my leg when I got your message Tyrion," remarked Naruto with a smirk and saw his Uncle was returning it.

"Tempting, but no. Varys assured me that teasing the King is almost tantamount to that of treason. I don't think you need another Lannister added to that category and I do not want to be in it," remarked Tyrion with Naruto laughing and turning to face Ser Davos.

"You are Ser Davos Seaworth. The infamous Onion Knight. It's because of you that my Uncle and his men were able to survive dying by starvation," said Naruto with a genuine smile on his face.

"Aye. Dying of hunger is no way to go. For any man," said Ser Davos knowing many had gone mad from the need to eat when there was little to no food to eat at all.

"Agreed. You did right by my Uncle. Even if he did rise against me thanks to that damn Red Woman now occupying Dragonstone. Which brings me to the lovely lady in front of me," said Naruto while seeing his cousin curtsying slightly in his presence.

"Your Grace," said Shireen while she saw Naruto's smile increase.

"Cousin. We are family. Call me Naruto. Please! Calling me King or your Grace is for those incredibly boring parties we must occasionally attend," said Naruto with Shireen smiling and gave the old Baratheon a hug.

"Brother?" asked Gendry with a hint of uncertainty.

"Gendry. You look so much like my Father did in his prime. It is almost scary. You just need a beard and his armor," said Naruto since he had seen pictures and paintings of his Father that were drawn during the Rebellion.

"Thank you. I'll admit, I never expected to be in King's Landing again. Much less in the Red Keep where the King rules from," said Gendry while Naruto nodded and embraced the man in a hug.

"Neither did I. But look at us! We are now a family. Each of us uniting after being kept away from each other for long by outside forces. No longer! Starting tomorrow, you my dear brother are getting the necessary education needed to be a Baratheon, and run things in the Stormlands," said Naruto while Gendry was surprised by this.

"But I am a bastard. I have no claim to any titles or lands," said Gendry while Naruto just smirked at him.

"For the moment. Once you get a much needed education by some of the best teachers the Seven Kingdoms has to offer, you'll be ready to rule over the Stormlands as my very own legitimatized brother," said Naruto with Gendry looking completely stunned.

"You would do that? Even though we just met for the first time?" asked Gendry while he was unsure how to treat this.

"Of course! We are family. Regardless of who our different Mothers were, we are still bound in blood. We have only each other and Shireen now as part of our House. After my moron for a half-brother Joffrey killed all of _our_ half-siblings in an act of fear of being usurped, I realized if I did nothing, the entirety of House Baratheon risked being totally destroyed, or reduced to a small trickle. You have been put down all your life. Treated like a plague or something unwanted. Well I don't see you that way. You are my brother. My family. If I abandoned you now, I would be lower then worms in the ground. I would be lower then the shit that comes out of an animal's ass," said Naruto while whispering the last part so Shireen wouldn't hear it.

"What will happen to our...cousin?" asked Gendry while unsure what to call the girl in front of them.

"Simple. She is staying here. Under my royal protection. Anyone who lays harm upon you or her will be considered treason and they will labeled enemies of the crown for all time," said Naruto while Gendry and Shireen smiled at that.

"Not to interrupt this moment your Grace, but there is some matters I feel need to be addressed that can't wait," said Ser Davos while he moved slightly from side to side on his feet.

"Yes there is. First, as a reward for your loyal service to my House in getting these two Baratheons, and your knowledge of the sea, I name you Master of Ships. To sit on the Small Council and serve me loyally as you once did my Uncle," said Naruto with Ser Davos looking shocked by this.

"I am honored your Grace. I came from nothing. Many of the High Lords frowned upon my rise to knighthood and my favor with Stannis, even before the Red Woman got her influence wrapped around his mind. But I never forgot where I came from and reminded myself daily of it so I wouldn't become one of those arrogant enough to believe they were above everyone else," said Ser Davos with Naruto smiling and patting the man's shoulder.

"Good. Humble men on the Small Council keep the rest of us, namely me, from making stupid mistakes. Sit down my new Master of Ships. You look just about ready to collapse. The same with you two," said Naruto with Ser Davos sitting down in his assigned chair and two more chairs were being brought in.

"Not to question this, but should your half brother and cousin be sitting in on this Small Council meeting?" asked Tyrion curiously.

"They are family Tyrion. I wish it. I command it. Besides, if these two are learn the ways of ruling the respective sections of House Baratheon when the time comes, what a better way to learn then now in this room? They will listen to what goes on here, but only speak when spoken to given their current stations in life. No disrespect to my family here, but some traditions must be upheld," said Naruto while knowing Shireen was too young to consider herself a vocal member here and Gendry was still a bastard so his presence was only allowed through that of royal command.

"News from the North your Grace. The Northern army has made its return to Winterfell and I am pleased to announce Lady Arya Stark is also there to greet them. She arrived sometime before Robb Stark and his family did back to Winterfell. But there is more in regards to what is left of House Bolton," said Varys while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What news? House Bolton is no more, correct?" asked Naruto.

"For the most part your Grace. As you may or may not know, Roose Bolton has a son, or rather a bastard for a son. A Snow. Named Ramsey. Like Jon Snow, who was raised in Winterfell, Ramsey Snow was raised by his Father in the Dreadfort, and like his Father, the boy has many...cruel habits," said Varys while not wishing to speak them in front of the young girl in the room.

"Meaning Ramsey did things he wasn't suppose to do under the laws set by the Warden of the North. Whether it was Ned Stark or one of his sons," surmised Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Yes your Grace. It would seem that Ramsey took his Father's teachings on how to hurt people and was not only good at it, but made improvements regarding the end results. In short, he 'broke' the minds of those hurt by his hands, and turned them into obedient and submissive slaves to use for his enjoyment. After the Northern army and the House Lords returned to the North, Robb Stark took his bannermen to the Dreadfort to take control of it, and anyone loyal to House Bolton. What they found when taking control of the castle was very...disturbing," replied Varys while he glanced over at Shireen knowing the girl was still innocent to most things in the way people acted.

"How bad?" asked Naruto while he also glanced over at his now nervous and innocent cousin.

"Bad to the point where all the men at the Dreadfort were put to the sword soon after the discovery of Ramsey's... _activities_ in the North. He would have done worse if not for the fact you sent an army to repel the Ironborn invasion," said Varys while Naruto nodded.

"Ramsey is one of those now among the dead I take it?" asked Naruto just to clarify the bastard of the Dreadfort was dead.

"Yes your Grace. He went down fighting. Laughing at the idea of killing and torturing so many people in the belief his side would win. Ironically, one of his own slaves turned on him in a fit of panic induced rage from the fighting itself, and was stabbed multiple times before Robb Stark took his head off. The North will need time to recover and heal from such an act," said Varys while Naruto let out noise.

"What is going on with the Ironborn and House Greyjoy?" asked Naruto while Varys took a moment to collect his thoughts on the that one.

"House Greyjoy has lost much of its standing with the other Ironborn Houses. From what my little birds have learned, many of them are considering the idea removing Balon from his seat for a more...suitable candidate to rule. Not surprising given how his plan to attack the North failed, his daughter badly injured, yet alive, and his only remaining son Theon is now a prisoner in the North," said Varys with Naruto scowling at the mention of Theon and how the fool betrayed the Starks for a Father that didn't even want him.

But Theon would learn soon enough that treachery, whether in North, or right here within the city of King's Landing was _NOT_ tolerated.

(Winterfell-The Dungeons-At the Moment)

Robb Stark looked at his once sworn brother with fury and rage in his eyes. Theon had been captured during the attack on the North by the Greyjoy fleet. Word had been sent by Robb to not treat Theon as an ally and to detain him if possible when spotted among the enemy. While they had orders to not kill the last of Balon Greyjoy's sons, they did not have to be afraid of killing the man should it come down to it. In the end, nearly all of the Ironborn with Theon were killed, and the man himself was captured before being thrown into the dungeon at Winterfell.

And now here the Greyjoy sat. In chains, skinny from the lack of food or water given to him, which was very little during his time here as a prisoner.

Part of Robb Stark wanted his Mother here for this too. He wanted her here to deliver a Mother's wrath upon Theon. It was learned from one of the surviving Ironborn with Theon that they planned to sack Winterfell and make House Stark lose its remaining sons by the way of the Iron Price. Theon knew his Mother was a fearsome woman, the temper of a Tully was strong in her, and she was not afraid to take a weapon into those usually gentle hands to destroy anyone wishing to hurt the family she loved. But for the moment, the woman was not here yet, as he wanted to secure the North entirely after the issue with Roose Bolton at the Twins. At the time, he needed to round up all of the bannermen loyal to House Bolton still roaming the North and couldn't risk his Mother's safety. She would be here soon enough, but with a proper escort, and one that knew the North like the back of their hands so they would know if something was amiss in their travels.

But that was elsewhere. This was the now!

"I trusted you Theon. You were my sworn brother. You kneeled before me in front of all the Lords of the North and pledged your sword to my cause. To House Stark," whispered Robb with anger in his voice.

"I know. I'm sorry Robb, but I...," said Theon, but was silenced by a punch to the face.

"Don't speak Greyjoy! You lost the right to make excuses when you sided with your Father over my House! My House that took you in after the failed Greyjoy rebellion! My House that raised you! Taught you! My House, under my Father, actually treated you with some measure of respect! If it weren't for my Father, you wouldn't even know how to wield a sword in your hands properly, or spell our own name! When you were brought here, everyone said you should have been sent to House Bolton, or possibly one of the more stricter Houses here in the North. But my Father showed you kindness. Mercy. And how did you repay him? Repay me? By siding with the Ironborn in trying to attack the North!" exclaimed Robb with his voice nearly to the point of shouting.

"I tried to convince my Father to join you. I really did. But he wouldn't listen to me. I told him, the Westernlands were a far richer prize! The Westernlands and House Lannister has some of the wealthiest people in all of Westeros located there. I told him, if the Ironborn were going to truly return to the old ways, and make a name for themselves they should attack House Lannister. But my Father wouldn't listen. He looked at me and saw nothing but weakness. I was a dog he had willingly cast away, but now when I had returned to my family home a man, instead of embracing his last remaining son and heir, he had chosen to listen to my sister for advice on what to do," said Theon with Robb scoffing.

"And you went right along with them. Just to prove yourself to the Father that threw you away...like a diseased dog," said Robb while Theon shook his head.

"I wanted to warn you Robb. I thought about it. I even wrote a message to warn you of the impending attack by my Father and my sister's fleet. But I destroyed it. I just wanted my Father's approval and love so much. I thought...I thought if I showed my Father that I could act like the Ironborn, he would accept me as his son and as his heir. Don't you see? I wanted what you had Robb! I wanted a Father's love for his son! Siding with him was the only way I could have achieved it!" exclaimed Theon while Robb felt a small sliver of pity for the man given what was just said.

But it died when Robb recalled how his own Father had raised the Greyjoy like a son and had given Theon plenty of room to be his own man while staying at Winterfell. Ned Stark had tolerated Theon's love for the whores at the brothels despite his wife frowning at the idea of Theon not only being at Winterfell with such freedom, but going to the brothels, and risked siring bastards of Ironborn blood. Robb had been the same way. Let the man indulge himself. Love the North too much to betray it. That had been Ned's reasoning and it had worked...until the temptation of acquiring a Father's love had overpowered the love of living in the North.

Theon had everything in the North he would never get from the Iron Islands and chose the latter over the former for something that would never happen.

And there was a price to be paid for such betrayal.

"You swore your sword to me Theon. Before the old Gods and the New. You swore to fight for me as a brother of the North. Yet you broke your oath when you sided with your Father's House for something that would never happen. The Gods do not tolerate those who break their oaths Theon. Nor do I for that matter. I am taking you with me to King's Landing. Someone like you has no place here in the North, whether they are its ward, its prisoner, or even a corpse if I were to kill you now. When you die, it will not be here in the North. The men who died defending the North from your House get buried here. Not those who fight it. Your invasion force has been repelled and most of the men sent here by your Father were killed. Their bodies were thrown into the water to meet the Drowned God, and to rot at the bottom of the sea they loved so much. You considered yourself an Ironborn over being one of the North. For your treachery, I will deny you the honor of being buried here when you die. Whether the King in King's Landing throws your corpse into the sea after you die will be up to him. I wash my hands of you Theon. Now and for all time," said Robb before leaving the room.

"Robb, come back! Please! I'm sorry! Please Robb! Please!" pleaded Theon while his words went unanswered to the Lord of House Stark.

And everyone else who heard him.

(King's Landing)

Lady Olenna was, for the most part, impressed by the sight of Naruto Baratheon, and the way the man treated her Granddaughter Margaery. The Queen of Thorns had arrived in King's Landing just a few days ago, expecting the foul stench of the city to nearly knock her back several feet, and wish she had never left the Reach at all. But, to her immense relief, and surprise the city didn't smell so bad. In fact, it was as if someone had managed to air out the majority of the stench from the city, and made the air breathable again.

Which was good, because Olenna didn't know how long her nose could handle such a thing while here had it been bad as she remembered.

When Olenna was first introduced to the new King, it was clear Naruto was a mixture of Baratheon and Lannister blood. Though the Baratheon blood held more sway over the Lannister side given the blonde hair was noticeably a darker shade. The mismatched eyes had caught the old woman off her guard since such eyes were a rare sight and it was clear from those eyes that some of the Targaryen blood from Robert's side of his House had in fact tried to make itself known. One eye had been a success, but the other was a mixture of purple Targaryen, and Baratheon blue to make the red.

Which was fine with Olenna. At least this one wasn't a product born of incest between siblings like the Targaryens or Tywin Lannister's twin children. Olenna felt there was nothing wrong with a little diversity in the gene pool. She had seen enough of the exact opposite with the Targaryens to know that much to be true.

"Your Grace, is it possible I could spend some time alone with my Grandmother? It has been awhile since we spoke and I have much to discuss with her," said Margaery with Naruto nodding.

"Of course. I have some matters to attend to regarding the peace talks between House Stark and House Lannister. My ladies," said Naruto before he left the two women to talk about things.

Namely himself.

"Honestly child, you need to try harder to catch the King's interest in you," remarked Olenna once Naruto was out of hearing range.

"Grandmother! I am trying. It has not been easy. The man is very active in regards to his duties as King and in keeping himself physically fit. He spends what time there is during the day with me when not being a King. The upcoming peace talks between House Stark and House Lannister is fast approaching Grandmother. Would you expect the King of the Seven Kingdoms to ignore such an important?" countered Margaery with Olenna shaking her head no.

"Of course not. At least the King takes his duties seriously. Not like his Father. The man spent all his days drinking, hunting, whoring, and siring bastards. One of which I am told the King plans to legitimize soon," replied Olenna with Margaery nodding.

"Yes. Gendry Waters. He is the only bastard left after Prince Joffrey had the others killed when still King," said Margaery while Olenna scoffed.

"Prince Joffrey. Please! Robert's bastards are more worthy of being called a Prince or a Lord over that boy any day. The child can't even run the city of Lannisport properly from what I have heard. His Great Uncle Kevan Lannister had to come with an army to keep the boy in line and the city from rebelling," said Olenna while she thought about how her House had almost considered the idea of marrying Margaery off to Joffrey after Renly died.

They only stayed their hand because they had learned the current King sitting on the Iron Throne was not some usurper or pretender to be of Baratheon blood.

"All the same Mother, I am trying my best. From what I have seen of Naruto, any attempt to be more... _ambitious_ in enticing him will only cause problems. He wants to know me as a person before committing to that kind of thing," replied Margaery while Olenna made a noise at that.

"Well, at least he has _some_ measure of restraint. Not like his Father. If Robert were here, he would try to get between your legs faster then you can shout 'Targaryen!'" remarked Olenna with Margaery nodding since she had heard of King Robert's exploits with the women who caught his fancy.

"Naruto is setting the pace Mother. If I try to rush things, I will only push him away. To be honest, I prefer it this way," said Margaery with Olenna looking a tad surprised.

"Oh? You prefer to have the man set the pace? I thought I taught you better?" questioned Olenna while Margaery shook her head.

"Its not that. When I am with the King, we talk about ourselves, our interests, our likes, our dislikes, stories of our childhood, and other events of our lives. We are forming a connection Grandmother. Something beyond arranged marriages, unions, or alliances between Houses. No backstabbing. No manipulations. The King and I are trying to form an... _honest_ relationship. Isn't that worth something?" asked Margaery while Olenna just smiled fondly at her.

"I suppose it is, for the most part. These days, a woman can't get what she wants unless it results with sleeping with the man who has what she wants. And even after the woman fucks the man, the man just denies her, and would throw the woman into the street like she was common whore. At the very least, you won't have that issue here. The King is not the monster I had originally envisioned after his actions against his Uncle were being portrayed," said Olenna with Margaery smiling.

"He's not a monster Grandmother. At least not to his friends and allies. In many ways, Naruto is a lot like the Stark with their honor, yet is vicious in battle like his Father was from the stories you told about the Rebellions, and even cunning like the Lannisters. He cares about the people. The city is thriving because of him and his actions Grandmother. The people love this King and don't see him as the son of the usurper. They see him as the King they have needed since when the Mad King came to sit on the Iron Throne. If I am to one day be the Queen sitting beside the King, I _must_ play the part set for me in this Grandmother, and my part is to be the woman who doesn't marry for titles or power. But for actual love. Would it really be so bad if I married the King not for his position, but because he is a good man worthy of my love?" questioned Margaery with Olenna's smile increasing.

"Of course not dear. Many women in our position would try to marry simply for the title of being Queen. To be wrapped in the trappings of power and believe their word when the King is not around is law. That their position is absolute. At least until they give birth and the child they bring screaming into the world comes of age to knock them into the shadows to retire somewhere with a handful of servants to some remote castle. Bah! As if I would let that happen to you. If this King can make you happy and the price to pay is to follow his pace, I won't intervene. Besides, the actual opposition here while impressive for the most part, still can't compare to you," said Olenna while Margaery frowned.

"What competition?" asked Margaery while Olenna raised an eyebrow at her.

"The Stark girl my dear. Don't think I didn't see her in passing when you were with the King. Or how she glances at the King himself and no doubt wishes to be in your place. Sansa Stark is a flower unto herself child. One who is starting to show off her beauty and it won't be long before the men around us start to turn their heads in the direction of this woman. Lyanna Stark and Catelyn Tully were and still are beautiful women in their own right. One caused a war and the other is still nothing to scoff at when you compare her to the other women of the time. Catelyn Tully's beauty rivaled and still does rival Cersei Lannister, who was considered the most beautiful women in all of Westeros when she was about to marry Robert. Cersei herself is still beautiful in her own way, but Catelyn Tully Stark has a more... _refined_ look to her. In terms of beauty, she has what makes the people bow in respect over wanting to fuck her like they do with Cersei. That is the kind of beauty Sansa Stark possesses or will possess soon enough. You might have the King's interest _now_ , but that could change should Sansa make an attempt with her own charms," said Olenna knowing there was _some_ competition for the King's attention and while the Stark girl wasn't a true threat...she could be one.

"I highly doubt it Grandmother. Sansa will probably return to the North at the assistance of her brother once the peace treaty is official between the Starks and Lannisters," said Margaery while Olenna scoffed.

"You assume too much my dear. The Stark girl prefers warmer climates to the cold ones of the North. Short of Highgarden and Dorne, you can't get much further South, and with an actual King who has yet to marry. The temptation of staying here is too much for any woman in her position to resist," said Olenna with Margaery's smile fading a bit.

"She seems like an honest girl Mother," remarked Margaery since she had met and talked with Sansa on multiple occasions.

"Honest means naive and naive means dead. The only reason she wasn't killed sooner after the bloody mess with when Joffrey was King was due to her previously arranged marriage setup by Robert and Ned Stark. Killing your future wife is frowned upon by all and not even a King can get away with it. Even if it was a False King like Joffrey. But mark my words child, if the girl allows to gather her wits, and sharpen her mind...you will be tested. It has already started after what happened in front of the Stark girl with the death of her Father and the torture that brat for a bastard of a Lannister did when on the Iron Throne," warned Olenna since she knew so long as the Stark girl was in King's Landing and the King is unmarried, the chance for a woman of House Tyrell being Queen was still at risk.

"Will you stick around for the peace talks Grandmother? I know you came to see if the King was worthy of courting me in the future, but this will become a monumental event," said Margaery with Olenna scoffing.

"Monumental event. Bah! Wars were fought throughout the Seven Kingdoms when I was still a young woman. Rebellions too. Don't let this peace talks and potential peace treaty between these two Houses fool you my child. The war may be over now, but another one, and one after that one will pop out somewhere. Maybe not during your time, but certainly in future generations beyond your own. The Seven Kingdoms have always had wars and rebellions. Houses crush Houses. Alliance are made and broken all the time. I will stay for this 'monumental event', but unless you are getting married soon after, I am returning home to Highgarden," replied Olenna while Margaery was saddened to hear that.

"Grandmother, what do you see when you look at me?" asked Margaery suddenly out of the blue.

"I see my Granddaughter. I see a beautiful woman with a sharp mind to match her body. One I use to have back in my younger years. Back when marrying into House Targaryen was all the rage and everyone who was everyone wanted to be part of such a grand House that had a King on the Iron Throne. I almost married into their House, but when I saw my husband to be, I knew the man just wouldn't do. Targaryen or not. The man I wanted was your Grandfather and he was going to propose to your Great Aunt to marry him. So the day before his intended proposal, I visited him in his chambers after I got lost from my embroidery lessons. The next day, your Grandfather could barely get out of bed and out of his room to stumble down the stairs. By the time your Grandfather could even stand up straight, the only thing he wanted was what I had given him the previous night, and only wanted it from me. The very thought of some other man receiving what he did had made your Grandfather forget all about your Great Aunt and focused all of his attention solely on me," said Olenna while she smiled at the memory of her husband, who after finally finding strength in his legs, used what was left to find her, fall to his knees, and all but begged her to be his wife.

"Well I'm not doing _that_ Grandmother. I think the King would frown up that and me if I tried. He doesn't mind strong women, but I think the idea of a woman using such methods to get what we want to be beneath us. Demeaning to women in general," said Margaery with Olenna laughing for a second.

"This King keeps getting more interesting by the second. Perhaps he is worthy of you my dear. If you do marry this man, do what you have to do in order to keep from looking at any other woman. Show him that why there are plenty of women in the world, _none_ _of them_ , can make him feel appreciated like a man should in the bedroom like you can," said Olenna while Margaery blushed at what her Grandmother was referring to in terms of what she would need to do in order for Naruto to never look at another woman with lust.

"Grandmother!" exclaimed Margaery with embarrassment.

Olenna smirked at her Grandchild. Margaery was a smart woman. Her successor to the title of Queen of Thorns. Hopefully a literal Queen. One loved by the people and by a King who would do everything in his power to prove his love.

(A/N: YAY! An update for you guy. Sorry for this taking so long. I have been super busy with my job. Not to mention doing other stuff with my free time. I'm still alive and still kicking. Reading fics and all of that stuff. Until next time...PEACE!)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Coming Together Part 2

(Winterfell-At the Moment)

Arya was never so happy to see her Mother. After everything that happened in King's Landing with the death of her Father, her Father's bannermen, her Water Dancing Master Syrio, and dealing with the events of leaving the city. Everyday the group heading North made progress, Arya felt her fear slowly growing, and it made the girl a nervous wreck.

What if they were stopped? What if this group of murders, rapists, thieves, and other criminals found out she wasn't a boy? That she was girl? What if the Lannister soldiers came, recognized her as Ned Stark's daughter? Robb Stark's sister? Would she be killed? Or worse?! A prisoner of the Lannisters while they did unspeakable things to her? She had heard stories from people on the way to the North about Joffrey hurting Sansa in the middle of the throne room of the Red Keep. Punishment for Robb winning one victory after the next in his war against the Lannisters. Not to mention word reaching her of the Iron Islands launching an invasion fleet on the North also made the young girl worry for her home.

But some hope came in the form someone named Naruto, who kicked Joffrey out of the Iron Throne, and position of King of the Seven Kingdoms. Not only that, but the man was the legitimate son of King Robert Baratheon, and being older then Joffrey meant he was to be King by right of succession.

Still, it wasn't until she came home to Winterfell, and met discreetly with Maester Luwin did she feel secure in the castle. The wise old Maester and Ser Rodrik had agreed to keep her presence in Winterfell a secret for a time being until the war was over. It would keep the Lannister agents looking for the girl from finding her in the one place they wouldn't or couldn't look in the first place.

But now the war seemed to be ending and the Northern army had returned after a long campaign of fighting House Lannister.

"Oh my child. My Arya. Words cannot express how good it is to see you again. I prayed to the Gods for your safe return and they were answered," replied Catelyn while she just hugged her daughter with all the loving strength a Mother possessed.

"I missed you too Mother. I heard so many stories making my way North. I was afraid to imagine what was true and what was false," said Arya while she saw her Mother smile more.

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you some of the true ones," replied Catelyn while she walked inside of the castle walls with her daughter and both were eager to bond anew.

Arya would always be a wolf girl at heart. Not unlike her Aunt Lyanna. But as for right now, she had no problem just being a girl, and spending time with her Mother. Besides, she could always spend time with Brienne of Tarth, and learn how such a woman became the fighter she was now.

(King's Landing-Two Weeks Later)

The planned gathering took longer then either House would have liked. For House Stark, it was to secure the North, and to... _purge_ the remaining bannermen loyal to House Bolton despite there being no legitimate member of the House alive. Ramsey was a bastard and was killed during the battle at the Dreadfort where all of the House's sinful acts had been brought to light. Ramsey's own mistresses had to be put to the sword when some of the more brave servants forced to work at the Dreadfort told Robb that the women who were sleeping with and sharing Ramsey had joined in on the bastard's "hunts" along with the torturing of innocent smallfolk for their own amusement. Naturally, the two women had protested at first before more servants grew brave, seeing this one chance to bring about justice to their tortured lives. This brought about a change from pleas of innocence to rage of madness from the women, who vowed revenge, cursed, spit, and screamed at the servants betraying them along with recently deceased Ramsey Snow.

Needless to say, they were put to the sword along with most of those who served such a wretched House.

As for House Lannister, things took as long as they did due to gathering up everyone who was guilty, and having them all properly shackled. Cersei had tried to flee with Joffrey by ship leaving Lannisport, but was caught by the guards before they could get on the ship. The Captain of the ship, ironically named _Family Ties_ , was loyal to Tywin Lannister for the good deal of business done between Westeros and Essos. As such, when Cersei had booked passage on his ship for Essos, and saw how she was clearly intending to flee the Seven Kingdoms for other places, a poor excuse to delay long enough to inform some of House Lannister's men of the act stopped it from happening.

But that was only a small part of the issue. The other issue was capturing and containing Gregor Clegane for his journey to King's Landing. The King had made it clear that all guilty parties in everything involving this mindless war were to be brought to the city in order to face judgment and justice for their crimes. Gregor Clegane had done much long before the issue with House Tully and destroying the Riverlands in order to draw out Ned Stark when the man was still alive.

But Gregor Clegane didn't stop what he was doing, even after Ned Stark had been put the sword (his own sword) by the King's Justice at the stairs in front of the Sept of Baelor (a move even Tywin Lannister himself thought the manner in which it was done was as horrible as it was stupid on Joffrey's part). When the war officially began, the Mountain unleashed his violent tendencies as only the large man could bring about during this war, and under normal circumstance would have made Tywin Lannister proud of his mad dog.

But not this time.

The current King of Westeros wanted Gregor Clegane brought to King's Landing to face his punishment for the actions done to innocent people in the past. Tywin knew refusal was _NOT_ an option here, as the King could easily condemn him in Gregor's place, and he could decree all lands owned by House Lannister forfeit for defying him. Robert didn't do anything because the man didn't run the Seven Kingdoms properly and owed Tywin too much when taking the Iron Throne in the first place.

His son held no such debt.

Oh, the crown did owe his House 3 million in gold dragons. No question. But would the King allow such a debt be used against him if Tywin called in the debt? Highly unlikely. If anything, the current King could decree the amount owed would be wiped clean due to the expense of the war and refocus on paying what was owed to the Iron Bank.

Tywin also knew his one true Grandson from this debacle of a marriage with Robert and Cersei was not afraid to flex his muscle in a military fashion. To spill blood and the blood of his possible enemies if they so much as sneezed in his direction. News of the Twins and two Houses being destroyed at the Red Wedding had reached him and the old lion felt a sense of reminiscence of history repeating itself. Just Tywin himself had crushed to rebelling Houses back in his youth, the King that was his Grandson had done the same in his own unique way.

The old lion was proud of his Grandson. Naruto would have been a good heir to Casterly Rock if he wasn't already King.

'My legacy is secured through my Grandson on the Iron Throne. Not my children or the three they sired together with their incestuous affair,' thought Tywin while he knew his children would have to pay a heavy price for their actions.

And not just them. Kevan had come to him earlier and told him of Lancel's affair with Cersei after she had come to Lannisport. His brother had beaten his son bloody for his actions, calling him a sinner, and having the boy dragged away in chains. Tywin knew if his brother was 10 years younger, he would send his son to the Wall before attempting to have another child worthy of being called a Lannister.

As things stood, Lancel would have to be brought before the King, and most likely beg for mercy before Naruto for his actions against King Robert in getting the man too drunk to defend himself against the boar that killed him.

"My Lord, we are ready to move out to King's Landing," said one of the Lannister men, who had knocked, and entered the old lion's office.

"Good. We leave now. Make sure all our prisoners are kept shackled and restrained. Keep out of arms reach of Gregor Clegane. While he is in chains, the man's strength is every bit as legendary as the stories say, and he will use it to find a way to break free," said Tywin knowing Gregor had not been pleased at his betrayal using drugged food and wine before his men quickly put the man in those heavy chains once they saw the man fall over onto the floor in a slump.

Even after the massive man was on the ground unconscious, Tywin's men were hesitant to move in to restrain the giant in the event there was still some measure of strength to fight back. It was only after the chains were firmly locked and checked three times did the men of House Lannister let out a sigh of relief.

After binding the Mountain, it was child's play to do the same with Amory Lorch and the others under banners.

"You can't do this to us Father! This is wrong!" pleaded Cersei from her carriage window while each door was locked to ensure neither she nor her son escaped.

Joffrey himself was spouting curses at everyone on the other side, demanding his release, and how he would have everyone's head on a pike. An armored fist to the door and a firm command to shut up from one of the men silenced the boy quickly enough.

Tywin Lannister himself ignored his daughter and grandson before he commanded their entire armed escort to march toward King's Landing. Because the man needed to take his entire blood related family in his possession with him, Tywin had left one of his trusted Lords in charge of the city until his return. Kevan was beside him on horseback, his face also grim, and they both knew it was time for House Lannister to pay their debts to the King.

And what a massive debt it was.

(Winterfell-At the Moment)

"Are we ready?" asked Robb while Ser Rodrik nodded.

"I wish you would take me with you my Lord. I feel my life would be of better use to you at King's Landing and not here at Winterfell," said Ser Rodrik with Robb smiling, but it quickly became serious.

"I already lost your nephew Jory to King's Landing. I'm not about to risk you Ser Rodrik. Besides, I need you here to help protect Winterfell and the North. Not to mention Bran will need you to help guide him in matters Maester Luwin cannot until my return," said Robb with Ser Rodrik nodding.

"I understand my Lord. Is it true the King wishes to legitimize Jon Snow and make him a Stark?" asked Ser Rodrik with Robb nodding.

"Aye, the King does intend to make it happen. Why? Are you against it? Speak truthfully Ser Rodrik. I won't be upset," replied Robb with Ser Rodrik thinking his words over in his mind before speaking.

"When I first heard about Jon being Ned's bastard, I admit, there was a time where I did not like him for what he was, and what he represented. But as the boy grew, he didn't beg for scraps, he didn't complain when hurt, and knew right away what his station in life was even if hating it. Not once did he lash out. Not once did he whine or complain about his position here in Winterfell. Jon worked hard to prove himself to Ned. To you. To just about everyone in the North that he was worthy of being called a Stark. If any bastard out there deserves to be legitimized, it is him," said Ser Rodrik with Robb nodding.

"Mother is against it. I have things that need to be spoken about it, but now is not the time for us to talk. It will have to wait until things calm down before I do," said Robb while he saw Ser Rodrik gave him a knowing smile.

"You forget, your Mother is a Tully my Lord. Everyone in Westeros knows that all of the members of House Tully are a stubborn lot. But I know if anyone can reach her on this issue, it is her son. Ned almost convinced her to have it happen years ago. You being of her own blood should make the challenge easier," remarked Ser Rodrik while Robb just grimaced.

"You said it yourself Ser Rodrik. My Mother is a Tully. I would have a better chance of befriending the Wildlings," replied Robb while Ser Rodrik laughed.

"I suppose that is true my Lord. Still, good luck to you in King's Landing. May the Old Gods and the New smile upon your House once more," said Ser Rodrik with Robb giving the loyal man a smile and nod.

"I will see you soon my friend. Take care of my family. I'm counting on you," said Robb before he looked back and saw his escort along with the two carriages, each holding his prisoners right behind him.

"You can count on me my Lord," said Ser Rodrik while he saw Brienne of Tarth helping Hordor working on the stables with Bran on his back and no doubt trying to understand why the giant man could only say his name.

But at least she was polite about not being repulsed by him the inability to say anything but his name.

"Brienne of Tarth seems to be enjoying herself in the North," commented Robb while Ser Rodrik laughed.

"Aye. She's a big strong woman. If it wasn't for the fact her last name was Tarth, I would swear she could pass for a Mormont," said Ser Rodrik with Robb nodding since he knew the women of House Mormont were big and strong like Brienne of Tarth.

"Treat her with respect Ser Rodrik. Brienne of Tarth has more then earned it in my eyes. She is to be welcomed here in the North like it was a second home. I will accept nothing less," commanded Robb firmly with Ser Rodrik nodding.

"She has served your Mother well and your wife since coming into their service. I would be dishonoring myself if we did anything else," replied Ser Rodrik with Robb smiling again.

"Good. I will return soon," said Robb before motioning his group forward to head to King's Landing.

"You better my Lord! Your wife strikes me as the kind of woman who will not tolerate anything else!" called out Ser Rodrik and hearing Robb Stark laughing at him getting the last word in.

(King's Landing-Days Later)

"Your Grace, both Houses have arrived with their escort as commanded," said a member of the Kingsguard to Naruto, who was heading to meet them.

"And the prisoners?" asked Naruto casually.

"Restrained your Grace. Though the Mountain has been the more difficult one to restrain given his size and overall strength," said the Kingsguard with Naruto frowning while he made his way to the gate where the large group of soldiers from both Houses eyeing each other carefully for any kind of trap.

The prisoners had already been taken out of their carriages and cages on their respected sides though the Mountain was being increasingly difficult. Around them were the City Watch and Kingsguard with orders to keep both Houses from killing each other.

"I see everyone is here with those they promised to produce for these peace talks. Good. Take the prisoners to the Black Cells. The sides representing House Lannister and House Stark will follow me to the Red Keep. We will meet with the rest of the Small Council to deliberate peace talks and determine what needs to be done to officially end this war," said Naruto with an air of authority in his voice as he gazed upon both Lords of these two Houses.

"You will pay for this Naruto! Do you hear me! I will see you dead for this!" exclaimed Cersei angrily while she struggled with her son Joffrey to escape her captors.

"Unlikely. Get my whore for a Mother out of here before I take my sword to her head myself," commanded Naruto coldly while his men did just that along with the other prisoners.

"Your Grace. I wish to thank you again for your intervention at the Twins. If you had not arrived when you did, I would have lost not only my life, but my Mother's, my wife's, my unborn child, and the lives of all my loyal bannermen. On behalf of all those in the North you saved that day...thank you," said Robb Stark, who bowed humbly before the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"You are welcome Lord Stark," replied Naruto with a small smile before he motioned.

"I see you have improved King's Landing since I was here last. The smell is actually tolerable," commented Tywin with Naruto smirking.

"Well, if I am to rule over the Seven Kingdoms, the very center of power shouldn't smell like shit. My Father never cared much for his rule and let things spiral out of control. He let his Master of Coin bleed the crown dry. He let those on the Small Council with the exception of a few, run amuck, and make things problematic for everyone of the people living in it. I see everything my Father did wrong and plan to correct those mistakes by doing the opposite of him," said Naruto while he walked with them into the Red Keep before they entered Small Council chambers.

And were met with another unexpected surprise.

"Ah! This must be the new King I have been hearing about on my travels throughout the Seven Kingdoms. King Naruto of House Baratheon!" exclaimed one Oberyn Martell with a smile on his face his seat at the long table.

"I'm sorry your Grace, but Prince Oberyn insisted he come here for this. We would have had some men remove him, but the risk of things getting too violent as a result was too great a risk," said Varys knowing the Dornish Prince was a passionate fighter as he was a lover and would lash out the viper he was named after.

"Its all right Varys. Its been too long Prince Oberyn. The last time we saw each other, it was in the fighting pits of Meereen. You were on the ground with the pointy tip of your broken spear aimed at my side and I had my sword aimed down right at your throat," said Naruto with Oberyn laughing.

"Yes. It was a great match. I have had only a handful that could come close to it. After I left, I found few could challenge me the way you did in a fight. To think you would one day become King of the Seven Kingdoms!" exclaimed Oberyn before getting up and he surprised everyone by giving Naruto a hug.

"Well, it wasn't exactly _planned_. I had wanted to spend my time in Essos, but the call to my home in King's Landing was too strong to ignore," said Naruto with Oberyn letting the young King go and patting him on the shoulder.

"Yes. I heard how your brother Joffrey was running things when he was King. Horrible ruler. I hear he was hurting Ned Stark's oldest daughter. Horrible! Unlike the rest of Westeros, we do not hurt little girls in Dorne. We consider such acts to be sinful beyond measure," said Oberyn since he had three daughter himself who while bastards were all beautiful as they were deadly and he cherished them greatly.

It was a shame his brother wouldn't have them legitimized. But alas that was the deal they made regarding his...sexual appetites. He could go around having his own small army of bastard children. Boy or girl. But none of them could be legitimized as a Martell. Which was fine with Oberyn since he would rather have an army of bastard children sired from numerous women he could love in his own way over a handful of legitimized children from a single woman.

"Speaking of little girls, how is my half-sister Myrcella?" asked Naruto while Oberyn's smile went from wild to kind.

"She is doing well. I last saw her in the gardens with my nephew. He is quite smitten with her. No doubt he will be faithful to her when their marriage is official. And here I was hoping to convince him to have a mistress or two," said Oberyn while Naruto glared at him.

"I would prefer your nephew stay faithful to my half-sister. I don't need her turning into her Mother," said Naruto sternly with Oberyn nodding since he had a point.

"Fair enough. Besides, Doran would imprison me for the next 20 years if I tried to turn his son into another version of myself. Pity. Dorne will continue being a boring place under their rule," commented Oberyn before letting out a sarcastic sigh while Naruto bit back a chuckle before getting serious.

"Sit. All of you. Its time we settled this business and we had peace between these two Houses within the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto while sitting at the head of the table and motioned for all parties to sit down in their chairs.

"Agreed. This war has been a long one and Winter is coming," said Robb Stark while he sat down across from Tywin Lannister and kept his face like ice.

"Literally in this case given Summer is now over," commented Tyrion while he sat beside his Father.

"Which is why this peace between Houses is needed now more then ever. Long Summers have Winters that are twice as long. This war has already sapped a great deal of food and supplies we could have stored away for such an event. And all because people schemed in the shadows to see two great Houses clash in the hopes one would fall while the other would be weak enough to manipulate into being a pawn in the greater scheme of things," said Naruto while Tywin nodded in agreement since he had heard what happened to the fool Littlefinger for his role in things.

That and his daughter Cersei.

"House Lannister is ready for peace your Grace," said Tywin calmly.

"As is House Stark," added Robb Stark with own politeness.

"Good. Robb Stark of House Stark, seeing how your House was wronged in all of this from the start, the floor is yours in regards to what it will take for the North to embrace peace with the Westernlands," said Naruto while gesturing Robb to start.

"My first demand would have been for the head of Littlefinger. But that was taken care of by you for his overall treachery your Grace. My thanks to you for the justice you and your House has delivered to us for that. My next demand would be for the head of Jamie Lannister. I have it on good authority Jamie Lannister pushed my brother out of the tower after he was caught with Cersei when they were _fornicating_ ," said Robb while glaring at Tywin Lannister.

"Jamie is to be the Heir to Casterly Rock. Given some of his actions were outside of the realm of being a Kingsguard, I assume he was removed from his position, and thus the restrictions placed on someone from the Kingsguard no longer applies. I still need him to settle down with a woman and provide me with _proper_ Heirs of his own to one day in order to inherit the West. Preferably ones not conceived in the manner that the first three were," countered Tywin, as he glared at Robb Stark.

"Your son committed acts of treason multiple times over. Sins against the laws of Gods and Men. He should have taken the Black years ago!" exclaimed Robb while he resisted the urge to growl like a wolf.

"My son has done many things. I will admit it. But if you think I will allow anyone here to send him to the Wall or death, you are sadly mistaken," remarked Tywin angrily.

"Why focus on your eldest son? Tyrion is a far better choice over Jamie in being Lord of Casterly Rock and the West when you pass on," questioned Robb while glancing briefly at Tyrion, who was wearing the Hand of the King Pendant.

The same one Robb's Father wore prior to Joffrey's ascension to temporary Kinghood.

"Who I choose to have as my heir to Casterly Rock is my own choice boy. Jamie has the potential to rule over Casterly Rock despite his decisions in life. It wasn't until now did I realize his sister is the corrupting force between the two of them. You can kill Cersei if you wish, but not Jamie," said Tywin while Robb growled this time.

"If Jamie is not put to the sword or sent to the Wall, there will be no peace with House Stark. There will be no peace from the North. We will break away from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms and rule over what is ours," threatened Robb Stark coldly.

"Let us not resort to threats so early during these talks. Much of the bad blood you all feel right now are meant for those we have imprisoned and need to be punished for all of their crimes. Jamie is one of many who must be dealt with accordingly. There is still the issue of several other people who have to be punished for their crimes. As Tywin mentioned, his daughter Cersei Lannister, and her son Joffrey are among them," said Naruto with Tywin nodding and mentally thanking the King for diverting things away from Jamie.

"Agreed. Cersei's actions with Joffrey both in his creation and allowing him to do what he wished without bringing him to heel were criminal. Both of them have shamed House Lannister for their actions," said Tywin while Robb's eyes became even colder.

"I heard a rumor he was torturing my sister Sansa in the throne room right before King Naruto took over. Is this true?" asked Robb while Naruto nodded and so did Varys.

"The boy almost used her for target practice with his crossbow," added Varys for good measure.

"The Wall is too good for Joffrey. Death is a permanent punishment for the likes of him," said Robb while he saw Tywin had no problem with that.

"Done. The boy is stain on House Lannister. My time fighting this pointless war and my time returning home during the ceasefire allowed me the means to hear all the stories about my bastard for a Grandson and his sinful exploits with his Mother's support," said Tywin while he was silently infuriated how his spoiled daughter could give birth to such a monster and not see boy had madness running through his head like the Mad King did.

One Mad King was bad enough, but there had almost been another one sitting on the Iron Throne to continue the reign of madness.

"And Cersei?" asked Naruto knowing this was entering territory of the family.

They were talking about Tywin's daughter and Naruto's Mother.

"If allowed to live, she will continue to find ways to plot, scheme, and plan for our deaths in some horrible manner. Put her to the sword, _after_ we kill Joffrey. If Cersei is to suffer at all before dying, it must be in this manner," said Robb Stark while Tywin glanced at him coldly for a second.

But it left old lion knowing the girl he raised to one day become Queen had forsaken her right to be his daughter the moment she had an incestuous relationship with Jamie and the recent one with her cousin Lancel. Glancing over at his brother, Kevan Lannister nodded it was for the best they agreed to that since Cersei had become too wild to guarantee she could be controlled by others.

Not for long anyway.

"Agreed. Cersei shall die _after_ Joffrey loses his head," said Tywin while knowing it was sadly for the best.

"What of Myrcella and Tommen?" asked Tyrion curiously.

"Fortunately, Myrcella being a product of Cersei's and Jamie being together can be in dispute given how much my half-sister looks like her Mother. Tommen not so much," said Naruto while glancing over at Oberyn for a second knowing the man did not hold it against the girl that she was conceived in such a fashion.

The Dornish man had more bastards under his belt then Naruto's own Father.

"I move to have both Myrcella and Tommen legitimized as Lannisters," said Tyrion in a sudden act of boldness.

"You have no say in that regard Tyrion," said Tywin while Tyrion looked at his Father with a scowl on his face.

"And you do? Myrcella and Tommen are still family. They have none of the madness their older brother possesses and do not deserve to labeled as bastards. Naruto himself has seen the gentle nature of Tommen and Myrcella is to be married to Prince Doran's son. I won't sit back and let two innocent lives suffer by our hands simply because their parents were horrible people!" exclaimed Tyrion while Tywin scowled at his young child.

"Tyrion is right Lord Tywin. Tommen is a good lad who seeks to learn and expand his mind to new knowledgeable things. Good qualities for a Maester. My half-brother has a strong head on his shoulders. Myrcella only inherited her Mother's looks. None of the vile wickedness Cersei embraces and nurtured in Joffrey. To punish them is unjust and I won't be that type of King. Consider both of them legitimized," said Naruto with Tyrion smiling and nodding to his nephew.

"There is an issue regarding Amory Lorch and Gregor 'The Mountain' Clegane," said Robb while Prince Oberyn now looked more focused on the meeting.

"I agree. They both butchered countless people in the Riverlands. Your Mother's very home and the home of House Tully. They have killed men, raped women, some even to children, and once done burned those innocent people _alive_. The people demand justice for their crimes. And not just in the Riverlands. The Seven Kingdoms demand the heads of those two men and by every God in existence the people will get it," said Naruto while glancing at Tywin knowing the man had unleashed the Mad Dog of House Lannister on multiple occasions like this one.

"If I may interject for a moment regarding this particular moment and make a request your Grace, but like many, I have a deep personal reason to want these two men," said Oberyn while standing slowly and for the first time for many of them...he was not the hot headed passionate man people knew him to be from past events.

"Yes. I know. You told me the story after I revealed my own heritage to you when we were in the fighting pits holding cells of Meereen. Your sister and her children," said Naruto while Oberyn nodded and glared silently at Tywin.

"Your Mad Dog and Pig Monster raped and killed my sister. Her children. My niece and baby nephew were _butchered_ like animals, _less_ then animals before Elia was raped. The blood still fresh and red on their bodies when they violated her and laughed while they did it. In my deepest darkest nightmares, I hear Elia calling to me from the beyond. I hear he screaming out for help. My help. Help to save her. Her children. I know these horrible things were done on your orders Tywin Lannister. I know it. You knows it. In fact, everyone in the Seven Kingdoms knows it. Yet despite the crime done to our House, my brother does nothing to avenge her with a war against you. I can understand why. He feels powerless and loves his people to the point where the idea of a war for one woman that is our sister is not worth the price of countless Dornish lives. I can understand his reasons as a ruler and respect that. I really do. But the brother in me who loves his family and Elia above all else, does not. I know I will never have the great pleasure of running my poison covered spear upon Tywin Lannister for the order, but I can at least kill the next best thing, and slay the vile monster who killed my sister. Who killed her children. I ask that _I_ be the one to kill the Mountain when the time comes to take his head off his shoulders," said Oberyn while he looked right into Naruto's eyes with a cold fire in them that lacked all the passion the man had when it came to fight or fucking.

This was a time to be extremely serious. Deadly serious.

"Agreed. While many would wish to kill the Mountain your place, namely the man's own brother, I'm not about to have the Hound be a kinslayer anytime soon. Still, I won't deny him the satisfaction of killing someone close to his brother, and will have Sandor Clegane take Armory Lorch's head as compensation. Does anyone here object to this outcome for these two men?" said Naruto while everyone stayed silent.

"No. As long as those two monsters die," said Robb at last while he stared directly into the eyes of Tywin Lannister.

"Agreed. Besides, my sons cannot control either man if they were to take my place as the Lord of House Lannister. And Cersei herself is no different despite her own manipulative ways. My brother Kevan here might be able to control Lorch for a time, but the Mountain is a different story. Especially now. When I eventually die, those two will still be running around uncontrollably, and while I am heartless at times...the Seven Kingdoms does not need _that_ type of cruelty unleashed upon it," said Tywin admittedly since he knew his age was catching up to him and it wouldn't be long before the Mad Dog saw his chance to run around without fear of displeasing the old lion.

"And their men?" asked Robb knowing those two commanded those just like them.

"They will either go to the Wall or lose their heads to a sword," said Naruto with Robb grimacing since Jon was there and some of those men might target him if they learned of his blood relation to House Stark.

"The Wall is in need of more men. Lord Commander Mormont has been increasing his requests for the Wall as of late to keep out the Wildlings," offered Tyrion since it was true.

"Agreed. Finally, there is also the issue of Lancel Lannister. Your son if I'm not mistaken my Great Uncle. Otherwise you wouldn't be here with your son among the many scared prisoners," said Naruto while Kevan nodded humbly.

"My son has shamed his House. I won't dispute it. To do so would be an insult since you already know what he did up to this point. For his crimes, the only hope for redemption in the eyes of Gods and Men is to either take the Black or be put to the sword. Neither one I can stand as one is instant death and the other is arguably worse given how the Wall is filled mostly with vile criminals. Criminals, who we all know would have no problem making someone of Lannister blood suffer. As such, I ask for mercy for my son. Mercy from you, the King, to spare my son the fate of the sword, and the Wall in the hopes he could somehow serve the crown once more in a positive light," said Kevan while Naruto merely frowned at him.

"Your son conspired with my Mother to kill my Father, who just happened to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms. He skirts the line near kinslaying due to my Father marrying my Mother and he helped in a conspiracy to commit Kingslaying. The only reason I do not charge him with Kingslaying is because the boar killed my Father, not him. Still, what he helped do is not a forgivable offense. No matter how much you would beg me to show him my mercy when it comes to deciding his fate, Lancel _must_ be punished," said Naruto while Kevan nodded.

"I know your Grace. Which is why I am offering to go to the Wall in my son's place if you would show him mercy," said Kevan with Tywin looking at his brother in surprise.

"Kevan!" exclaimed Tywin while he saw his brother looking him right in the eyes.

"I cannot lose my son Tywin. Just like you won't stand to lose Jaime. I am prepared to meet any price that allows my son to live and redeem himself long enough to have an Heir that will not shame our House," said Kevan while Tywin nodded since he could see that.

"No," said Naruto while Kevan looked at him.

"Your Grace?" asked Kevan with Naruto's hand raised.

"While I respect your desire to save your son my wrath and the punishment we all know he so rightfully deserves, I will not allow you to take his place. However, I will propose an... _alternative_ that will benefit everyone here. Even you Lord Tywin. But know that this offer is a one time deal. If you say no to this offer now, there will be no recourse but the Wall or the sword for either of your sons," said Naruto while Tywin and Kevan looked at each other.

"What is the offer?" asked Tywin while knowing his Grandson was not going to show them any more leeway then he already did.

The old lion could respect that. It was a action worthy of a Lannister.

(Black Cells-Sometime Later)

Jamie Lannister could honestly say he hated being a prisoner more then he hated being called the Kingslayer and the son of Tywin Lannister. It was bad enough that he was the North's prisoner, but now this? It was going to make him go mad and start acting like a raving lunatic. This was not the kind of legacy he intended to leave behind for himself or have stories told about him regarding his time outside of being Tywin Lannister's son. When he first joined the Kingsguard, Jamie expected to live a life of fame, glory, and even a sense of fulfillment outside of his Father's control, if not his very shadow.

It had certainly pissed the old lion off something fierce, which was an added bonus for him.

And yet, it had not been the glory Jamie had expected. Oh he learned under the best in Ser Barristan the Bold as his squire. There was no higher honor. Knights would literally kill for it, if not for the fact actually killing for said position would get you sent to the Wall, or your head put to the sword. Once Jamie became a Kingsguard, it was for life, which didn't bother him so much as the fact he couldn't have lands, titles (sans the knight part), and heirs to your name.

It had upset Tywin Lannister something fierce the moment that happened and had tried repeatedly to get his son out of it. If there was one thing the old lion obsessed over aside from the strength of one's House, it was a Heir worthy of said House, and continuation of its strength for the next generation.

Jamie spent many of his years in the Kingsguard serving a King who had gone mad while he sat on the Iron Throne. Seeing the man burn people alive, raping his wife/sister the Queen, and other horrible things that made it easy for many Houses to side with Robert Baratheon during the Rebellion. They saw it as a chance for a fresh start. A chance for a King to rule over them instead of burning them alive and laughing like a lunatic in the process.

Aside from putting down the Greyjoy Rebellion, their new King left much to be desired in terms of ruling over them. Always drinking, hunting, whoring, and barely ever going to a Small Council meetings when they required his attention. The only solace Jamie had was the man didn't have an obsession with setting people on fire and talking to himself or invisible things that did not exist.

The door to his cell opened by this point and Jamie looked up to see his (actual) nephew born from Cersei's womb walk into the room with a neutral look on his face. Behind him at the door was Sandor Clegane, who was watching with great interest, and had a smile on his face like he was just given full immunity for killing his older brother.

"Ah, dear nephew. I get to see you in person without the crowd of people to stop us from having a conversation. You are looking well. I can't say the same for myself, but it is to be expected given my time enjoying Northern hospitality," said Jamie with his usual wit about him.

"Cut the crap Uncle. I'm not here to speak to the witty Jamie Lannister who has his head so far up his own ass that his hair should be a much darker color. I'm here on business. Kingly business," said Naruto in a serious tone and it removed the witty looking smile off of Jamie's face.

"Ah, I see. So why are you here? Come to pardon me? Set me free? Hand me over to my Father, who after having me restrained to give my body a through beating, will command me to marry a woman of his choosing, and give him a small army of Heirs? Preferably of the male persuasion?" asked Jamie before he was surprisingly punched right in the face by Naruto.

"I told you not to speak to me in such a manner Uncle. I'm here on serious business. Your Father, my Grandfather, knows the truth about my Mother's other children. He knows you are the Father of Cersei's children after myself," said Naruto coldly while Jamie spit out some blood that was in his mouth following the punch.

"I see. I imagine Father will not be coming to my aid in freeing me?" asked Jamie with Naruto's hand becoming a fist again, but held back from hitting him for being witty.

"On the contrary. He has come to your aid. Your Father wants you back at Casterly Rock and giving him proper Heirs to House Lannister's name. Robb Stark wants your head and if not that, he wants you at the Wall to freeze your ass off to the end of time. As King of the Seven Kingdoms, I had to find a solution which _all_ parties are happy, and believe me when I say it was _NOT_ easy," answered Naruto with Jamie looking up at him.

"And what did your Grace decide to do with me?" asked Jamie curiously.

"As much as justice demands you die for your crimes, your Father is my Grandfather by blood, and as such his feelings _should_ be considered in this matter. For some reason, he still has high hopes for you. Hopes that I nor anyone else seem to believe in, given your past history clearly showing just how lazy you are in terms doing anything. So I made a deal with him and Robb Stark. I presented a solution in which all parties will find to be adequate and everyone wins," said Naruto while Jamie was getting more curious.

"And what deal was that?" asked Jamie with confusion on his face.

"Simple. You are to return to Casterly Rock with your Father. Once there, you will spend the next few years courting a woman _NOT_ of Lannister blood, marrying, and proceed to spend every possible chance getting said woman pregnant with your child, who will one day be the Heir to Casterly Rock," answered Naruto while Jamie raised an eyebrow.

"That doesn't sound so bad. But how does Robb Stark win in all of this deal you made with my Father?" asked Jamie with Naruto smirking now.

"Because _after_ you give birth to said child, regardless of gender, you are being sent North to the _Wall_. You will spend the rest of your days there, freezing your ass off, and never laying with another woman ever again. The Night's Watch has strict rules regarding those who break their oaths should they lay with a woman and have a child with them. If you did, you would be killed along with the woman, and the child in her womb," said Naruto with Jamie wincing since the rule generally called for the death of the one who broke the oath and all parties connected to it.

No exceptions.

"I suppose it could be worse," remarked Jamie since he could have just been sent to the Wall or killed outright without a trial.

He could always try a Trial by Combat, but something told him the King would put him in front of someone even Jamie at peak physical condition could not best.

"Believe me, it could have been. I also added in that in the event you have a girl, the right to rule Casterly Rock upon your Father's death goes directly to Tyrion since he is the only other male Heir left. Naturally, your Father hated that stipulation, but I told him to think of it as incentive for you to perform your duty to House Lannister. You only get one shot at having a son for a child with the woman you will soon marry, and providing a proper Heir as Tywin Lannister's eldest son," said Naruto while Jamie grimaced before focusing on other matters.

"And Cersei?" asked Jamie while knowing this issue and the person behind were not shown one ounce of mercy.

"Death. No question. No exception. Your Father even agreed to it with no resistance on his part when Robb Stark demanded it. That goes the same for Joffrey," said Naruto with his tone going cold again.

"I don't suppose you could have him take the Black instead of you taking a sword to his neck?" asked Jamie with Naruto's eyes narrowing.

"After everything he's done? He tortured innocent people when on the Iron Throne and when he 'ruled' Lannisport to the point where people wanted to revolt against him. He ordered the death of my bastard half-siblings and some of them were just _babies_. _Babies_! They may have been bastards, but they were still of my blood! He ordered the death of my Father's most loyal friend and former Hand of the King in front of the Sept of Baelor. In front of the man's own daughter no less while she begged Joffrey for mercy. Look me in the eyes and tell me the brat deserves to live at the Wall over dying for his crimes. Look me in the eyes and tell me the Wall is a better punishment for your bastard for a son who is, to my shame I might add, my half-brother," said Naruto while staring right into his Uncle's green eyes and saw the man look away.

"Well...when you put it like that," commented Jamie while Naruto leaned back.

"Fortunately for you, both Myrcella and Tommen will be legitimized as Lannisters, but due to their means of being conceived, they will not inherit anything from their House. Not that it matters since Myrcella will marry into House Martell in Dorne and Tommen has been the ward of your brother Tyrion for awhile now. But the fact still remains in regards to the rest of this messed family, Cersei will die, Joffrey will die, and _you_ my dear Uncle will _watch_ as they die as an extension of your punishment," said Naruto while Jamie winced again.

He couldn't be sure if this was a result of Naruto inheriting his Father's Baratheon temper or his Grandfather's Lannister temper on issues that pissed him off.

"When do I return home to carry out my duty?" asked Jamie while Naruto smirked.

" _After_ the execution of the various individuals deserving of being put to the sword. Oh! And one more thing Uncle, I have put a time limit on you being home to carry out your duty before being sent to the Wall," said Naruto while Jamie winced again since he was hoping to prolong his "duty" for as long as possible before being sent to the Wall.

"How long?" asked Jamie while dreading the answer.

"Three years. No longer," answered Naruto while Jamie looked at him in horror.

"Three years?" questioned Jamie knowing it would take every single moment of his time to find the woman, marry, and proceed with the act of getting her pregnant.

"Would you prefer two years? A year and a half? It can be arranged!" warned Naruto while seeing Jamie look away.

"Three years is fine," whispered Jamie knowing when he was beaten.

"Good. _Do not_ test me Uncle Jamie. Your Father had to push for those three years since I originally only gave you one to do the deed. He nullified the 3 million gold dragon debt the crown owes House Lannister for it. So I suggest you do the right thing here and do your duty with a smile on your face. Your Father just spent a shit load of gold to get you free and to come home to give House Lannister a chance at a proper Heir to its name. If you fuck this up, no one will save your ass, and you will have no one to blame for it but yourself," said Naruto before walking out of the cell to leave Jamie to his thoughts.

And made his way to his Mother's cell.

"So, my false _son_ has come to gloat. Mock me. Condemn his Mother to suffer and die at the hands of our enemies. You are a disgrace and an insult to my House's bloodline. I am ashamed to call you my son!" exclaimed Cersei from her chained position on the ground.

"You are one to talk _Mother_. Who was it that helped conspire to kill the Hand of the King Jon Arryn? Her husband and King Robert Baratheon? Who was it that stirred up trouble with Ned Stark to drive a wedge between him and the King? Who was it that whispered into Joffrey's ear that he should kill all of Robert's bastards. Who here between us had an incestuous relationship with their twin brother and had three children as a result? Here is a hint to the answer for the last one, it wasn't me!" remarked Naruto while Cersei glared up at him.

"Get to the point on why you are here," demanded Cersei with Naruto just staring at her with his mismatched eyes.

She hated those eyes.

"Your fate has been decided for the sake of peace. To stop the war between House Stark and House Lannister, you and Joffrey will be put to the sword," said Naruto while Cersei looked fearful and infuriated at the same time.

"You would condemn your own Mother to death?! Your brother Joffrey too?! You are no better then a kinslayer!" accused Cersei angrily.

"He's my _half-_ brother. And don't pretend to be some innocent woman in all of this. You and Joffrey committed horrible crimes. Did you really think yourself beyond the reach of justice? That you could do whatever you want?!" demanded Naruto while Cersei growled at him.

"I. am. a. Lannister! I. am. the. _Queen_!" seething Cersei in a harsh whisper with her eyes filled with rage and madness.

"You are a Lannister. No question. But a Queen? You are not worthy of the title. And for the record, you aren't the Queen anymore. You are or rather _were_ the Queen Regent. You lost that right a long time ago when you conspired with House Bolton and House Frey in the belief you could give them what you promised. I wonder now, how were you going to keep that promise? Or were you going to break it because keeping your word is beneath you as a Lannister?" questioned Naruto while Cersei's glare told him everything.

She wasn't going to honor her promises to either House if they succeeded in their mission to betray the North and House Stark. She would retake the Iron Throne for Joffrey, put him in the seat of power, and when House Bolton and House Frey came to collect what they were owed...Cersei would easily convince Joffrey they were getting too powerful to control. Thus would begin the action of betraying both Houses while letting the enemies made by each House attack them, weaken them, and watch from the sidelines while they crumbled or became too weak to oppose the throne.

"I am beyond judgment," said Cersei while grinding her teeth and Naruto leaned forward a bit.

"If that were even remotely true, you wouldn't be in chains right now," said Naruto before he stood up straight and left the room.

"It is almost hard to imagine that bitch of a woman is your Mother by blood," commented the Hound while they walked out of the Black Cells.

And ignoring the ramblings of Joffrey threatening to kill everyone who betrayed him as they did.

"I know. But there is an old saying regarding that fact. I believe it goes 'something good can be born from something evil,'" said Naruto while Hound smirking.

"Considering how you turned out, the woman must have a shit load of evil within her," said the Hound while Naruto let out a humorless chuckle.

"You have no idea," remarked Naruto knowing his Mother was truly an evil woman and her death was a long time coming.

Far too long.

"I'm surprised you let the Lannister get what they wanted out of your deal. Giving Jamie and Lancel Lannister a chance to have heirs before shipping them off to the Wall to pay for their crimes. Personally, I would have killed them and let the Gods sort it out," said the Hound with Naruto just let out a small chuckle.

"And that my friend, is one of the reasons why _I_ am the King. I broker deals where all sides win and no one has a reason to fight anymore," said Naruto since he knew his deal would give both men of House Lannister a chance to have what they wanted and when the time limit was over, it would give House Stark what they wanted.

Add to the fact Cersei, Joffrey, the Mountain, Armory Lorch, Theon Greyjoy, and a small army of other people were about to die helped too.

'Where is the fun in that?' thought Sandor Clegane while seeing Sansa Stark approaching them when they entered the courtyard.

"Your Grace," said Sansa Stark, as she approached the King, and curtseyed in a humble manner.

"Lady Sansa. What brings you here?" asked Naruto since he was headed toward the Small Council room again to conduct more business that required his attention.

"I wish to speak with you about my family your Grace," replied Sansa while she walked with him toward the Red Keep.

"What about your family? Did you not meet your brother and catch up on everything that has happened?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Yes we did. We spoke a great deal. Robb asked me about my time in King's Landing. Before and after Joffrey was removed from his position of power. At first, he was so angry for what Joffrey and his Mother did to me. But I told him about you and how your arrival changed everything. Instead of being a prisoner, I was a guest, and protected from the horrors Joffrey would have wished to unleash upon me. Robb calmed down after that and I told him you were everything a King should be when ruling," replied Sansa while Naruto blushed a bit at her praise, but managed to keep it down.

"Well I don't know about _that_! Make no mistake my dear, I have done horrible things in my time before becoming King. I have killed people. Lots of people. I may come off as a good man now, but that is the part you have seen since my arrival. If you saw how I have fought others during my time in Essos and even when I saved your brother at the Red Wedding...you would think differently of me," said Naruto while Sansa shook her head in disbelief.

"If you were a bad person, I would not be allowed to walk around freely without fear of being violated in some manner by yourself, or possibly one of your men. If you were a bad person, my brother would be dead, and the North would be torn apart fighting House Bolton. I know what knights do in war and the fighting you do is different from all the stories told about them. I understand that the stories about fighting in a war and the very experience one has in an actual war are two different things. Stories often talk of knights fighting and dying for the glory and honor of their House or King when in a battle. They don't tell you how these knights brutally kill people, raping women, and the butchering of children," said Sansa while she frowned at the horrible darkness behind those stories she was told as a child.

"Yes. I'm afraid those words are quite true Lady Sansa. Such grand stories always portray knights and Lords in a positive light while hiding the dark deeds we have committed during the fighting. Otherwise a child growing up wouldn't want to become a knight in the first place. The horror of it all would no doubt frighten them. At least those without the darker violent tendencies we usually see in people would be in any case," said Naruto while sighing.

"Your Grace, if I may ask, would it be okay if I were to return to King's Landing in the near future?" asked Sansa while Naruto frowned.

"I would have thought after everything you had been through, being in King's Landing, much less returning to it anytime soon would be the last thing on your mind?" asked Naruto since he knew Sansa would return to the North with her brother after this, but he honestly didn't expect the young woman to come back here after the horrors she suffered.

Losing her Father. Being tortured by Joffrey. Stark bannermen and servants, some who she had known since childhood being butchered, and their heads on pikes on the bastard's command. Anyone else would wish to stay the Seven Hells away from King's Landing, but Sansa wanted to come back at a later time after returning to the North.

"That was when everything was horrible. Before when Joffrey ruled, I was miserable, and suffered under his cruelty. Even when I first came here to King's Landing, when your Father was still alive, this place had a darkness to it. Whether it was some of the people or the overall city, I don't know. But the place felt like it was covered in a dark cloak or a slime that you couldn't clean off no matter how hard you tried. I think my Father saw it too, which was why he tried so hard to help your Father rule the Seven Kingdoms when he became Hand of the King. When Joffrey ruled, the darkness got even stronger, and it was suffocating to say the least. But when you came along, the darkness retreated, and those that thrived in its presence were killed after you became King," said Sansa while Naruto smirked.

'She's not wrong. There is a darkness in this city. I sense it lurking in the shadows. Ever since I became King, cleaned up the city, and killed off its 'supporters', it has weakened. I'll have to investigate this on my own time, but I sense this vile thing has helped greatly in making King's Landing deteriorate,' thought Naruto while refocusing on Sansa.

"I want to come back to King's Landing and help in some way keep things the way they are now. I know most women my age spend their days preparing themselves for the day they wed, which involves knowing how to be good wife that cooks, cleans, and prepares for the day of giving birth to her husband's children. But I'm not ready for that. Not yet," said Sansa while she bit back the blush on her face at the idea of being Naruto's future husband and the image of giving a small army of children.

"Well, I know Lady Margaery wishes to do the same while here in King's Landing. The war produced countless orphans and many refugees who all came here to escape it. The refugees will return home or what's left of their homes. But the children are another story all together. If left to their own devices, they will become thieves, criminals, and some would dare to commit murder if desperate enough when older. I have to nip this in the bud while I have the chance to protect the next generation from themselves," said Naruto while knowing the children would be the first to suffer when Winter comes.

That and the elderly.

"Such a project would require more then one person to run such a large project. Even if Lady Margaery were in charge of it, she would need others to assist her, or possibly share in the burden of running the many orphanages needed right now. One person cannot do it all," said Sansa while Naruto smirked since he had an idea what the woman was hinting at right now.

Clever girl.

"How right you are my dear. Margaery is only one person. Same as you and I. Let us all meet later on this week before you depart for the North. We can share ideas and concepts on what to do with this project and to run it properly for when the long Winter comes," said Naruto while Sansa smile in appreciation.

Sandor Clegane just kept smiling at the two while wondering if the King was oblivious in regards to the Stark girl's desire for him. Maybe he did know, but was just being faithful to his possible wife to be in the Tyrell woman. Both were beautiful in their own way and had much to offer any man they courted. The Hound quietly wondered just who the King would choose to be his Queen. So many choices these days were suddenly popping up. The Tyrells were making their move, the Stark girl, and it seemed House Martell might try to stake their claim with their small army of daughters both legitimate and bastards.

Or maybe he was thinking too much into it. A Clegane who thinks outside of fighting and killing was a strange thing and possibly a more dangerous adversary.

(Red Keep-The Royal Courtyard)

Naruto watched as the prisoners were marched out in chains. Some were starved and a bit thin from being denied food for so long. They were shadows of their former selves. Not just in mind, but in body, and in spirit from what they could have been. His eyes showed him the decaying of their souls, another so called gift from the Shinigami, to show him the horrors of what it meant to be human, and not get too attached to his fellow man.

But Naruto didn't use it to keep his distance. No. He used it to fight the horrors that had plagued this world and the people themselves who were corrupted by it.

Off to the side, Naruto saw Robb Stark, and his bannermen watching things with a great deal of focus when the soon to be executed were brought out. House Lannister was on the other side, watching from their side with a great deal of intent, and with Tywin Lannister watching in a usual cold manner befitting a man of his reputation. Beside Tywin was his brother Kevan Lannister, who had a still restrained Lancel Lannister standing beside him, and making the younger man watch. Near them was Jamie Lannister, in chains, and like his cousin Lancel was being forced to watch these proceedings. It was another form of punishment, one Tywin _insisted_ upon to teach his eldest son a lesson in committing such sinful acts that shamed one's own House.

One by one, the prisoners were forced to their knees. Some, like the Mountain, tried to fight back, but days with little food, and water had weakened the giant of a man to the point where even his infamous strength induced rage could not free him. Beside the Mountain was Amory Lorch, who was gagged since the man would talk like a squealing pig begging to be freed in exchange for some manner of service.

Near them, Cersei was forced to her knees, and her son Joffrey in the same position with the boy's mouth gagged after his constant yelling about putting their heads on pikes had become too much to deal with. Both looked slightly malnourished from their time in the Black Cells, which was to be expected given they had both been prisoners, if only for a short time. As she was forced to her knees, Cersei was glaring at the King who was her son with hatred before turning those eyes toward her Father for this act of betrayal. Her own son chose to be a noble King who ruled over all and was loved instead of feared by the people. Her Father chose to let that stand and support his Grandson in his endeavors rather then remove said Grandson from the Iron Throne to put Joffrey there instead.

In Cersei's madness consumed mind, Joffrey was the ideal King. He ruled with fear. He ruled with a harshness that made others think twice about challenging him. Of course, the best thing about Joffrey ruling was her ability to influence him thanks to being his loving Mother. The boy hated everyone and everything around him while believing everything was his by right to destroy whenever it struck his fancy. She of course would ensure he kept only the more pleasurable or useful things from being destroyed and control her _pure Lannister_ son from the shadows. The woman he one day married, much to her personal annoyance, would have been someone Cersei could control as well, and ensure the new Queen had little to no authority unless approved of by the Queen Regent herself.

That was her dream. That was her vision. It would have all come to pass...had her first born son not lived past his birth. She still didn't understand how that happened. Maggie the Frog had told her she would only have three children, each one with blonde hair, and each one would die before her. Was the witch wrong? Was her skills in seeing the future a fake? A sham?! No! It couldn't be faked. Cersei recalled how the witch had foretold she would marry a King over the Prince, which became true when she married King Robert Baratheon instead of Prince Rheagar Targaryen. The witch had foretold the number of children Robert would have, which was around twenty while she had a mere three. How her children would have golden hair and how gold would be there shrouds. And how her little brother would be the one to end Cersei with his hands wrapped around her throat.

Yet only half of what the witch foretold came true. Barely half. The numbers were wrong in terms of children, if only by one. And so far only her son Joffrey was about to die with the woman herself dying right after him. From what she learned despite being in the Black Cells, Tommen, and Myrcella were alive and well. Myrcella was in Dorne with her future husband and Prince of Dorne. Tommen was here in King's Landing with Tyrion being the boy's ward.

At the thought of her little brother, Cersei's eyes narrowed, and focused on the man of such short physical stature currently standing beside the King with his Hand of the King pendant pinned proudly on his chest.

Tyrion. The little monster. Oh how she _loathed_ him. Hated him. She wanted to have the deformed bastard killed since he was a baby after learning Tyrion had been responsible for killing their Mother. Cersei loved her Mother. She was a caring loving woman, who knew her duty as a Lannister, and was the only woman Tywin Lannister could say he had ever loved without question. She had brought joy to Tywin's life from what Cersei could remember of them when she was a young girl and wished to be just as joyful with her husband when the time came.

Then Tyrion was born and everything changed for Cersei. Her Father became cold. Never smiling. Always demanding. Jamie had tried to please their Father. Get him smiling again like their Mother always did, but nothing worked. Cersei contemplated the idea of killing Tyrion when he was a baby and getting her Father's approval that way, but Jamie had caught onto that train of thought, and reminded her that even a Lannister could not be beyond kinslaying. Cersei had argued that Tyrion had killed their Mother, was already a kinslayer, and should be punished for it. Jamie disagreed since Tyrion was an infant at the time and didn't do it on purpose.

What Cersei didn't know was Jamie, in a rare form of intellect for one so young at the time, had actually consulted the Maester about this issue, and asked if women died in bringing babies into the world. The Maester admitted as much to Jamie that even normal looking born babies, without deformities, have been known to cause complications to women giving birth, and kill them in the process. Tyrion's physical deformity may have admittedly caused their Mother to die, but it wasn't done on purpose, and therefore Jamie did not wish his little brother any ill will.

"I never thought I would be standing here watching this happen. Well...not with Cersei on the chopping block at any rate," whispered Jamie to his Father while glanced at him with a cold glare.

"It wouldn't have come to this, if you had the sense not to do such things with your sister, and have three children as an end result," commented Tywin with Jamie scowling slightly at him in return.

"Please stop. Both of you. This is hard enough to deal with given our situation, but we should be grateful the King was merciful enough to give us such a merciful deal. It would be unwise to be disrespectful at this point," whispered Kevan to his brother and nephew.

"Agreed," said Tyrion while he was glad his brother wasn't among those being put to the sword.

And being Hand of the King gave him leeway with the current King to visit Jamie either at Casterly Rock or at the Wall when his brother took the Black.

"Cersei Lannister, Joffrey Waters, Gregor the Mountain Clegane, Armory Lorch, Theon Greyjoy, and all other guilty parties here standing before me have been charged with crimes against the crown. Ordinarily, a trial of some sort would be convened to determine your fate, but this case is not ordinary. We have undisputed evidence of each of you being guilty of crimes that to put you on trial got would be a formality at best and joke at worst. You are all guilty of against the crown. Crimes against House Baratheon. Crimes against House Stark. Crimes against House Lannister. Crimes against House Tully. Crimes against House Martell. And above all else, crimes against the people of the Seven Kingdoms. Do you have anything to say before you meet the Old Gods and the New?" asked Naruto while he saw Cersei eyes were filled with rage and Joffrey following with those madness filled eyes aimed directly at him.

"I curse you. I curse the day you were born. I curse you for being my son. I curse you for taking away everything I worked hard to keep. I curse you for taking away everything from me that is mine. The only regret I have outside of not outliving you, is traveling to Essos all those years ago, and _personally_ ensuring you were made into one of the damn Unsullied of Astapor!" exclaimed Cersei while glaring at her son.

"Considering how things could have turned out, I will take that as your compliment of my Mother," said Naruto sarcastically before focusing on his clearly insane half-brother.

"You are no King! I am King! The only King! You don't know what it means to rule! I do!" exclaimed Joffrey since he believed his older brother didn't know how to rule over others as King.

In Joffrey's mind, being the King meant you could do whatever you wanted. The boy had seen his "Father" Robert Baratheon do whatever he wanted. Robert would drink, hunt, and whore whenever the mood caught his fancy. Did anyone stop him? No! Did anyone have the authority to stop him? No! So why shouldn't Joffrey himself be allowed to do whatever he wanted as King? All things were beneath him. People, buildings, and just about everything in the Seven Kingdoms was his playground. To Joffrey, the position of power was meant to be ruled by those who would use it for personal gain because it was his right by royal blood, and no one had the power to change that.

"Really? During your time as King, the city was in decay, the people you tormented hated you, almost rebelled against you, and if I recall from what Uncle Tyrion told me, at one point they literally threw shit at you. Not much of a King if his subjects don't like how he rules from the Iron Throne," commented Naruto with Joffrey snarling.

"A King can do whatever he wishes. If I wish to torment them, I will do so, and no one can stop me!" countered Joffrey while Naruto laughed.

"If that were true _brother_ , you wouldn't be here on your knees, and about to become a head shorter in height," said Naruto before he walked away from his family while Robb Stark, Sandor Clegane, Prince Oberyn, and several dozen Kingsguard got into position.

"You should have known better then to cross the North false Prince. We remember all the slights against us. We do not forget and we do not forgive," said Robb Stark before he brought his sword down on Joffrey's neck and took the boy's head clean off its body.

Cersei could only watch as her son died and didn't even have the strength at this point to scream in outrage or loss over the death of her son. She had tried everything up until now to get out of this situation. Cersei had attempted to bribe, threaten, and even seduce the men guarding her cell each day in the hopes one of them would falter under her schemes.

Even calling on her Father one final time to aid her in freeing herself, if not save Joffrey from the fate of death as the witch had foretold would happen.

Sadly, her pleas, and schemes to acquire freedom from the Black Cells had been a failure with the end result lying on the ground next to her.

Jamie flinched when he saw his (now not so secret) child be put to the sword by Robb Stark and wondered if the Seven were punishing him for his past actions. It was possible. The Gods tended to make someone who came from nothing into something and someone with everything into nothing with a flick of their wrists. Was this them at work? Being in a relationship with Cersei, throwing the Stark boy out of the window, killing the Stark bannermen in King's Landing, and the betrayal of his oaths to the Mad King by killing said King.

Okay. Maybe the last one could be excused given what the Mad King planned to do and wanted to do if he had the chance. Still, all the other sins Jamie committed seemed to be coming back around to knock his ass down.

"Don't look away Jamie. This is your punishment for betraying your House with your actions and doing _that_ with your sister. You. Will. Watch!" commanded Tywin firmly.

And Jamie watched. He watched as Robb Stark moved to stand next to Cersei. His sword stained in Joffrey's blood. Even now the red liquid seemed to glow in the sunlight and it made the former Queen look at like the weapon itself was a plague. Jamie saw her look over at him. At their Father. Pleading for one or both of them to step up. To do something about this before it was too late.

Jamie said or did nothing because he wasn't allowed to do either. Tywin didn't say or do anything because he didn't _want_ to do anything. Cersei thought about looking at Tyrion for help, being the Hand of the King did make you the second most powerful person in the Seven Kingdoms outside of royalty. But in the end, Cersei crushed that idea almost as fast as she thought it, and refused to call on her deformed little brother for help. She still had her pride. What was left of it. She would not beg the monster who killed her Mother to intervene now on her behalf. No. She would stick to her beliefs that Tyrion was and always will be a monster. A joke on House Lannister.

And one did not ask monsters and jokes to aid you in your time of need.

"You have caused my family grief beyond measure Cersei Lannister. The time has come to pay the price for your sins in full," said Robb while he readied his sword to bring it down on the woman's head.

"You don't know what I had to suffer through. What I did for my family. For myself. I am a Lannister and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. You have no right to judge me. No one does. Not you. Not my so called son. Not the crown. And not even the Gods have the right to look down on me. I am superior to all of you!" exclaimed Cersei with all the rage and madness her eyes could produce in this moment.

"No. You are not," replied Robb before he chopped off Cersei's head with one strike.

By this point, Jamie almost fell to his knees, but only through sheer will, and the fact his Father was there watching everything made him stay on his feet. Tyrion looked away at the sight since it was unsettling to see a member of his House, a sibling no less, die like this manner.

Even if it was necessary.

One by one, each man in front of them was put to the sword. First was Gregor Clegane at the hands of Prince Oberyn, who looked at the Mountain with a cold fury in those usually passionate eyes. This was not a man who spent his days in the fighting pits or been with countless women (and some cases men) in his bed. No. This was man set on avenging his sister and her beloved children for the horrible things that befell them years ago at the hand of this creature.

The Mountain of course had to be given extra chains for good measure to prevent him from fighting back and trying to escape. Or at least take some men down with him before the end came. In the end, all Gregor could do was snarl, and curse the man who seconds later took his head off with a sword the Prince of Dorne picked out personally for this moment. He even coated the weapon in a poison from a vial he had on hand for when such an unexpected event occurred when such a thing would arise (it happened more often then not with him) before a fight.

This way, the body of the Mountain would become a deformed mangled wreck, and ensured its decaying form would look even worse then it would normally.

Armory Lorch soon followed by the all too happy Sandor Clegane, who had a chance to spend some time with the infamous Red Viper of Dorne, and bonded over their shared hatred of the Mountain. While Gregor Clegane had no shortage of enemies his past sins, it was interesting to see the scarred brother of the Mountain, and the (one of many) sworn enemies of the Mountain having a friendly conversation together over wine. It was a sight you wouldn't expect to see, but given how Gregor had burned his younger brother's face, and defiled several members of Prince Oberyn's family...bonds had been formed under stranger pretenses.

It wasn't until the long line of executed individuals finally reached the end with the last to die being one Theon Greyjoy, who would meet his end personally at the hands of Naruto himself. It was a favor Robb had asked of him in terms of dealing the killing blow to the man who once swore an oath of loyalty to the former "King in the North". Naruto agreed since breaking your oath, which Theon did, deserved nothing short of quick death, and the King of the Seven Kingdoms intended to do just that.

The price of such treachery was indeed high.

"Please your Grace. Show mercy. Let me live," begged Theon with Naruto with his trusty sword _The Akatsuki_ in hand.

"You betrayed your sworn brother of the North. You had ample time and opportunity to warn Robb Stark of your Father's plans. Did you warn him? No. You chose to forsake a surrogate family, which treated you better then the one by blood. It was a poor trade off. Since Robb took the heads of my Mother and half-brother, it was decided that I would take your head off to further complete the circle. Goodbye Theon Greyjoy," said Naruto before he brought his sword down on the man's head and took it off in one clean slice.

It was done. No more enemies. No more war. Through the deaths of these people without their heads...peace had been purchased.

"It is done. Justice is served," said Robb Stark while Naruto simply nodded.

"And through their deaths, we have peace," said Naruto before he looked from Robb Stark to Tywin Lannister and saw the old lion nodding acceptance.

"We leave tomorrow for Casterly Rock. I want you to find a suitable woman, marry her, and sire _proper_ children this time. It shouldn't be too difficult, even for you," remarked Tywin while glancing at Jamie.

"I wouldn't keep pressing the issue Father. I might just fail and you will have no choice but to accept Tyrion as your heir when I take the Black," commented Jamie while Tywin glared harder.

"Go back to your room before I _really_ lose my patience," threatened Tywin before he saw Jamie give Tyrion a knowing look and was escorted away with the rest of the group from House Lannister.

"He's not wrong Lord Tywin. Tyrion would make a good heir to Casterly Rock. He has served me well as Hand of the King since I appointed him full time," said Naruto with Tywin scowl lessening, but was still there.

"My eldest son commits incest with his now late twin sister. The other is a drunkard and sleeps with whores. Tyrion may have become Hand of the King since your time on the Iron Throne your Grace, but he has large boots to fill when it comes to his predecessors who shared that title," said Tywin while referencing to himself and Jon Arryn.

Even Ned Stark, despite his short time as Hand of the King, was a man well respected, and many did not believe the falsity of the charges against him long before Naruto had voided the "confession".

"Uncle Tyrion has done well for himself since being appointed Hand of the King despite his vices Grandfather. His drinking has gone down and has not visited the brothels for quite some time. I think the problem regarding your sons is you spoiled one while you neglected the other. And the end result was what happened with Jamie and Tyrion doing what they did for most of their life. The fact you blame Tyrion for your wife's death does not help either since you basically past that hatred onto Cersei," said Naruto while seeing Tywin's scowl deepened.

"Tyrion deprived you of ever knowing your Grandmother," said Tywin while Naruto just shook his head.

"And you think Tyrion doesn't feel anything? You got to know her as your wife. Cersei and Jaime knew her as Mother. Tyrion can call her Mother, but has no face to remember the woman by. You and Jamie do. Still do. Have you ever even tried to consider that your son suffers in a way you cannot begin to comprehend? At least you knew her. At least you have memories of her. At least you can recall the sound of her voice. What made her happy. What it was about her that made _you_ happy. Tyrion has none of these things and is always reminded of his part in her death coming into the world violently the way he did. Your hated for him is pointless and unbefitting of a Lannister," said Naruto firmly while Tywin's scowl lessened again.

"There is... _some_ merit in what you say. Still, Tyrion has yet to prove himself worthy of being my heir to Casterly Rock in case Jamie fails," said Tywin while Naruto sighs in frustration.

"And people say the members of House Tully are stubborn. You truly have no idea what your youngest son is truly capable of. One day, you are going to regret not seeing your youngest son reach his full potential, or even realizing Tyrion has potential to be a great Lannister. I also fear that when the day comes, it will most likely be on your deathbed," said Naruto before walking away and leaving Tywin some time to think things over about what could have been if the old lion had spent more time with his youngest son.

Frowning slightly at the King's words, a small seed of uncertainty planted itself within Tywin Lannister. It was almost crushed by the stubbornness of the old man, who was so set in his ways that he would sooner see the Wall melt to let the Wildlings run free over challenge his perceptions about Tyrion. But the seed survived. It endured. It landed on the soil of the man's mind where Tywin's memory of his wife resided and how she used the last of her words to tell the man that Tyrion was in deed his child. Try as he might deny it given Tyrion's dwarfish stature, Tywin knew his wife well enough to know she wasn't lying to him. That she wouldn't lie to him. Tywin had always stressed the overall importance of one's House. Of one's own family. And yet, out of his entire closely blood related family of House Lannister, Tyrion was considered the lowest. Some of the more "open-minded" Lannister had come to Tywin in secret, telling the old lion about how his youngest had a sharp mind, and should be nurtured to help reach his full potential.

One knowing glare from Tywin Lannister always sent them running. But now...now he was wondering if those Lannisters had been right. Tyrion clearly spent his time reading, expanding his mind to make up for his physical deformity. No one could deny it. Not even Tywin himself. But the problem lay with his youngest being a dwarf while spending his days drinking, whoring, and spending gold as if it was infinite.

Not truly befitting of a Lannister by any means.

And yet, from all accounts from people he questioned, Tyrion was going exceedingly well as Hand of the King. Making sure reforms were done in various places where the previous King had let fall into decay. No one had seen Tyrion enter a brothel since being here in King's Landing and only his hired help Bronn had gone there to collect the large sum of money owed the crown by taxation. Tywin suspected his son was in a relationship with a woman if that was the case and thus staying away from the brothels. Meaning his son was in love again, but clearly not with someone meeting Tywin's standards as usual. Ordinarily, Tywin would interfere if that were true, but his son currently had the favor of the King, and was also the Hand of the King. Meaning even Tywin Lannister himself was not in a position or authority to challenge his son regarding who he was interested in.

But even if he did, to intervene now would be seen as foolish, and make Tywin seem like an overbearing monster of sorts for a Father. One many would say should stay out of the life his son, who he had neglected for most of his time alive. Many would no doubt say that Tywin had no business being in his youngest son's life now, not to mention interfere in regards to the woman Tyrion was with.

People would start question _his_ sanity.

Deciding to handle this in a _different_ way, Tywin walked toward his residence in the Red Keep with the intent of observing his son in subtle way, and finding out which woman had his interest.

Before deciding whether or not to make his feelings on the issue known.

(A/N: YAY! An update and not a moment too soon. Sorry this took so long. Working and working and more work at my job. Is it hard work? Yes! But I love it. I kick ass at it and I wouldn't trade it for anything. Just saying. Until next time...PEACE!)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Love Storm

Tyrion stared at his Father, who sat in front of him with a desk meant for the Hand of the King to work from being the only barrier between them. The old lion decided to glance around the room, ignoring his son for the decorum of the place since he was here last. So far, from what he could tell, nothing had been changed, or was out of place despite the multiple Hands who once worked in here.

Himself included.

Tywin was no stranger to this room since he had been Hand of the King years ago when the Mad King ruled the Seven Kingdoms. Out of all of the others Hands during the Mad King's time, he was the most successful, and the one to last the longest out of all of them. He had seen many things that few could stomach or tolerate as Hand of the King, which was why the death of the Targaryen royal bloodline was not truly missed by the people.

Well...perhaps Prince Rheagar would be missed to some degree, but not by much after what his actions help cause.

"You keep yourself busy. I'm somewhat impressed," commented Tywin while his son offered him some wine and drank it.

"Being Hand of the King is a major responsibility. You told Jamie and myself that more then once when you had this position. Nothing has changed in that regard," said Tyrion while Tywin nodded since the Hand did a lot and usually cleaned up the messes the King made.

The old saying "The King shits and the Hand wipes" came to mind.

"I'm actually more surprised you take your position seriously. I half expected to hear you were out drinking and spending time in the brothels instead of performing your duty as Hand. Yet you have proven to have done the opposite. Even when Joffrey ruled for a time," remarked Tywin while Tyrion gave a weak smile.

"As usual, you underestimate the potential of your youngest. Given how I have done so much for our House even before being named Hand of the King, I would at least think your opinion of me could have been somewhat higher," said Tyrion with Tywin's face showing a minor grimace.

"Your past performance in showing your potential up until recent events was the main reason behind my low expectations of you. You spent your days reading books, drinking wine, and whoring in brothels while spending the wealth of our House blindly," replied Tywin with Tyrion scowling.

"Considering how I was scorned for being a dwarf and considered the murderer of my own Mother upon my birth, is it really such a surprise?" questioned Tyrion while Tywin paused for a moment.

"No. I suppose not. Still, you have proven yourself quite capable. Clearly what you lack in being physically normal you make up for with a sharp intellect. One worthy of our House. I suppose that was why I made you Hand of the King in my place while I was out fighting the North," said Tywin with Tyrion frowning.

"Are you sure? I always felt you did it so I would be close to Joffrey and the brat would unleash his sick cruel tendencies on me with his Mother's backing," countered Tyrion in a somewhat harsh tone.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but you are a Lannister. A smart and clever one who knows how to play the game and knowing who to trust when needing help as I did when I was Hand," said Tywin while Tyrion nodded.

"I learned long ago that my physical form was a weakness. The only way to counter it was with a strong mind. Sadly, the strong mind cannot be seen by others unless events allow it to be seen," said Tyrion with Tywin nodding.

"Indeed. Which leads me to my next question...where is the woman who is keeping you away from the brothels?" asked Tywin while Tyrion paused in his drinking from his wine cup and looked at his Father.

"What makes you think I have a woman in my life? Considering what you did to the last one?" asked Tyrion with Tywin's face sporting a scowl that made many tremble in fear.

"Because I know you Tyrion. You have inherited my keen intellect. Something Jamie did not. The only reason you aren't spending what time you are not working at brothels, is because of a woman. Someone you have come to love and yet kept from me knowing I would most likely disapprove. Like I did _last time_ ," said Tywin with Tyrion grimacing, but still held ground.

"Say I did find someone to love? Someone who loves me back? Someone who loves me not for my gold or my position? But for me? All that I am? Are you going to do what you did last time?" asked Tyrion while Tywin simply looked back without giving anything away.

"That would depend on the woman you fell in love with," replied Tywin while Tyrion had a worried yet still angry look on his face.

"Even after all this time, you would punish me, and the woman I love when your other two children have done far worse?" questioned Tyrion while Tywin made a face that looked between anger and disgust.

"Jamie is already been punished for his crimes and will continue to be punished for them long after I am dead. Your... _sister_ has been punished by losing her head. Out of all of my children, you have done the least offending, but that does not mean you can simply lay with any woman who catches your fancy. You say this woman loves you? Not for your House's wealth or your position of power? Prove it. Let me see her and I will decide if she is a good fit for joining our House," replied Tywin with Tyrion frowning.

"Your expectations were near impossible for Jamie and impossible for me. _Especially_ for me. You would never approve of any woman I fell in love with unless our House gained too much to ignore such a union," said Tyrion while Tywin scowled further.

"Which means the woman you are with now has nothing to offer you accept sexual favors and her so called 'love' for you. I'm not impressed," said Tywin calmly, yet it was clear he was not pleased.

"At least the woman I am with isn't related to me? Or would you prefer I find one of my own female cousins of our House and have sexual relations with them? To be like Jamie and Cersei in siring incestuously born children?" countered Tyrion while Tywin got even angrier.

"If you did that, I would gladly go to the Wall after taking your head off myself. Still, I am finding it is impossible at this point to restrain you from being with such a woman. Given your position as Hand of the King and the King himself backing you should it be required, I am willing to let this issue slide. But _only_ if I meet the woman in question first and see if she is indeed worthy of my youngest son," said Tywin while Tyrion scowled and for a moment both Father and son looked very much alike.

"I want your word as a Lannister and for you to swear upon the grave of the woman you love who is my Mother that you will cause the woman I love no harm," said Tyrion in all seriousness while Tywin grimaced for a second.

"I swear it. On our House and the grave of my late wife, who brought you screaming into this world. I will not harm this woman who apparently loves you. _But_ , should I find her lacking in being worthy of courtship into our House, I will ask the King to remove this woman from the Seven Kingdoms to ensure neither of you are together again. Ever!" said Tywin while Tyrion's scowl became more serious to match his Father.

"And should she meet your expectation, there will be no interference from you. If we get married, you will not object to our union. Ever!" countered Tyrion while Tywin was both impressed and upset by his son's terms.

"You assume there is a chance this woman will meet my expectations," said Tywin while Tyrion looked more confident.

"If you are so sure she won't, then agree to my terms. Unless of course, the great Tywin Lannister is _afraid_ of being wrong?!" challenged Tyrion while Tywin once more fumed over his son's words.

And was once again impressed by his son's boldness.

"Have her meet me in the throne room with the King later before my entourage departs for Casterly Rock. I wish for his Grace to be there to ensure everything between us is civil," said Tywin while Tyrion nodded and watched his Father leave the room before letting out a tired sigh.

Tyrion knew Shae was perfect for him. He knew it. Shae knew it. The King knew it. But Tywin Lannister...he might know it, yet still refuse to acknowledge the truth.

At least until the truth smacked him in the face.

(Red Keep-Small Council Room)

"Daenerys Targaryen has taken over the city of Meereen?" questioned Naruto while the Master of Whispers Varys nodded.

"Yes your Grace. All without losing a single soldier. Her plan was utterly brilliant. She brought hope to the slaves and the means to free them from the Wise Masters. Once the slaves were armed with swords and freed of their chains, they descended on their owners with fury, and killed the vast majority of them. Those they spared were those well known for being good to their slaves to some degree and were spared their wrath along with the wrath of Daenerys Targaryen. Already she has been called the Dragon Queen and ruler of the city of Meereen with roughly 8,000 Unsullied and 2,000 members of the Second Sons under her command. Not to mention what is left of the Khalasar who followed her from the start," said Varys while Naruto frowned.

"You and I both saw the Unsullied in action your Grace. They are quite impressive and loyal to those they serve," added Prince Oberyn, who had been made an Advisor, and part of the Small Council.

The Prince of Dorne was also given authority to run all the brothels within the city and keep these establishments properly maintain while respectable. Happy clients were good, but Naruto made it clear unruly clients who abuse the women (or men if the clients were secretly into that sort of thing) would not be tolerated at these brothels. Naturally, Prince Oberyn accepted this of course, and was even allowed to have a nice respectful sum of money made from the brothels become a form of additional income for Dorne.

Not to mention Prince Oberyn got to enjoy the "fruits of his labor" in terms of managing brothels supply of whores.

"Indeed. These Unsullied under her command are even more loyal given they fight for Daenerys Targaryen as free men. Freeing slaves from their chains would give her quite the beloved and fanatical powerbase among the populace," added Naruto while sighing at this latest predicament.

"There is also word of her three dragons growing larger and stronger with each passing day. They are already well beyond the size of a horse and from what I have been told they do breathe fire," said Varys while Naruto grimaced.

"It's hard to imagine dragons being alive again. I never thought I would live to see it, much less hear about it" said Ser Davos Seaworth though it was more to himself.

"This Daenerys Targaryen could be a threat to your rule over Westeros your Grace. She is the daughter of the Mad King and has claim to the Iron Throne as the only living royal member left of their House. With an army behind her...she could move to challenge you for the crown," said Mace Tyrell with a hint of concern in his voice.

"And given who my Father was, I doubt she will be civil should we clash," added Naruto with a grimace knowing his Father killed her brother Rheagar Targaryen at the Trident.

Not to mention Uncle Jamie killing the Mad King and his Grandfather Tywin Lannister betraying said Mad King following the Prince's death.

"For the moment, any plans to invade Westeros are still a time away. My birds tell me that the new Dragon Queen is most likely going to have her hands full with those who are displeased with the way Daenerys is running things. Mainly those who would thrive on the tradition in using slaves and those who make a profit out of selling them. Still, it will be difficult for any dissenters to get near Daenerys as she had Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Barristan to advise her. Both are well seasoned veterans who have been invaluable to her since they came into her service. In fact Jorah Mormont was spying on her for us at one point in exchange for a pardon. One we have delivered just before the late King Robert Baratheon died. However, I have been informed by my little birds that he has decided to stay at the Dragon Queen's side, and has continued to serve at her side as a key advisor," added Varys with Naruto grimacing.

"What Jorah Mormont does following his pardon is entirely his choice and one he no doubt considered before making his decision. I won't hold it against him. As for the issue with Ser Barristan, this was not entirely unexpected given his own history with House Targaryen. In truth, my half-brother Joffrey was an idiot to remove Ser Barristan from the Kingsguard. He could have been invaluable to us here. Now we have the most seasoned and most experienced swordsman in all the Seven Kingdoms serving as a chief advisor to Daenerys Targaryen herself. There are only a few in all of the Seven Kingdoms who can and would challenge a man like him. Whether out of fear or respect for his skills. Are you absolutely certain that Daenerys isn't planning to invade us anytime soon, Varys?" said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"An army, a city, and people Daenerys Targaryen may have your Grace. But a fleet of ships? She has none," answered Varys while Ser Davos scoffed.

"You are leaving out the words 'not yet' in that sentence Spider. Your Grace, it is a well known fact that this Targaryen woman needs ships to cross the Narrow Sea. While she may not have ships _now_ , anyone can acquire ships by purchasing them, or having them constructed to suit ones needs. This woman is a Queen of a city with a port. A port where ships can be made, enter, or exit to the seas to any destination her heart desires. If and when this Targaryen gets the fleet of ships she wants, I'd bet my remaining fingers on my right hand the army at her command will be on them, and they will sail straight for this city. If the stories about one dragon being worth an army, three dragons can decimate most if not all of the other Seven Kingdoms, and the rest of the army she possesses can be used to keep the other major Houses from all the other Kingdoms in line," remarked Ser Davos since he had been to enough strategy and war meetings with Stannis to learn a thing or two about fighting.

"She is not wrong your Grace. If we are to handle Daenerys Targaryen, now is the time," said Varys while Naruto thinking things over in his mind.

"I don't disagree Varys, but the question on _how_ to handle her is the issue here. My Father tried to have her assassinated long before she was considered a threat. That was a mistake on his part. The action made our now Dragon Queen aware that we knew of her existence and considered said existence to be a threat. Now she has an army, three dragons, and a justifiable reason to use them against us should she wish it. Another attempt will not only fail miserably given her sharp minded advisors, who will spot the assassins easily. Not to mention the act will only motivate the Dragon Queen to speed up any plans she has to invade Westeros," explained Naruto since attempting to assassinate Daenerys was stupid from the first attempt and it would be stupid now.

"What do you propose your Grace?" asked Ser Davos while Naruto was thinking things over in his head.

"We need to open a dialogue with Daenerys Targaryen. Communication and diplomacy is the means to keep Westeros out of another senseless war. Varys, can your birds get into Meereen? To deliver a message to Daenerys herself?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"I believe they could your Grace," said Varys while Naruto nodded.

"Not to put such an idea into question, but...are we sure this is the best choice here? I do not want another senseless war, but isn't communication with a future enemy just as bad as attempting to assassinate her?" asked Tyrion since he felt communication at this point with the Dragon Queen would only make her focus on Westeros more in the long run.

"Perhaps. But the fact remains Tyrion, we have a chance to speak to the woman before the threat of a war can possibly break out. We can gauge her intentions now over later should she attack without us knowing. Varys, you will get a message out to Daenerys Targaryen for me. We will find out what she says back, if there is a response, and keep an eye on her actions to see if the words written in response match her actions. If we can make an ally of the Dragon Queen now, it would be considerably better over making her an enemy in the future. The last thing we want is to have three fire breathing dragons flying over King's Landing and Westeros with them burning everything to the ground," said Naruto while the other members of the Small Council nodded since the none of them wanted three fire breathing dragons descending upon the Seven Kingdoms with the purpose of burning half of it to the ground just to keep the other half in line.

"There is still the issue of the Vale your Grace. I'm afraid Lady Lysa has been threatening to have her Kingdom break away from the Crown and making her son the newly crowned 'King of the Vale'. I believe she has done this due to the fact you executed Petyr Baelish after the battle of Blackwater Bay and the fact no one has killed you just yet to take your place," said Varys while Naruto sighed.

"Everyone wants to be a King these days. I didn't think my late Father made quite the lasting impression, much less a positive one when he ruled," commented Naruto with the men in the room laughing.

"While true your Grace, this issue with the Vale has caused lingering problems that need to be addressed before Lady Lysa can influence her son to embrace the idea of breaking the Vale off from the crown," said Varys with Naruto nodding.

"Sadly yes. What do the Lords of the Vale say on this matter?" asked Naruto knowing the overall support of the Lords of the Vale for this crazed idea would determine whether it succeeded or not.

"They are divided your Grace. On one hand, they feel they should obey their young Lord, but the others feel it is wrong to breakaway from the crown. Especially given how Lady Lysa wishes her son to do it over the fact Petyr Baelish was executed despite his long list of crimes warranting it," said Varys while Naruto sighed.

"Even in death, the man is a pain in the ass," said Naruto while knowing this was Petyr Baelish's fault from start to finish.

And they weren't even finished yet.

"What do you intend to do about the Vale your Grace? Not to down my own House or its bannermen, but the Vale is said to have some of the finest soldiers and knights in all of Westeros. Not to mention the terrain to get around the Bloody Gate makes invasion by land next to impossible," said Mace Tyrell with Naruto nodding since it was true.

"Tyrion, when you last saw Lady Lysa Arryn of the Vale, was she of sound mind?" asked Naruto while Tyrion shook his head no.

"On the contrary. She was the exact opposite your Grace. The woman had a crazed look in her eyes. and even had the nerve to accuse me of killing her husband of all things when I did nothing of the sort," answered Tyrion since his time in the Vale was one for his own personal memoirs when he had a chance to write them.

"If I may add something your Grace. Stannis's wife was not of sound mind either when last I saw her too. I think the madness she went through is similar to what Lady Lysa of the Vale has, but is also different due to circumstances that made them mad," said Ser Davos while knowing a thing or two about seeing people filled with madness and doing things when afflicted by it.

"It seems madness is spreading in wake of the peace achieved following the end of the war," commented Tyrion calmly though his words were grave all the same.

"So it would appear. Though I think the madness was already infecting people before the war first broke out. We need to handle this with care," said Naruto while the others were nodding in agreement.

"We should handle the issue with Lady Lysa in the Vale first your Grace. Her side has the army necessary to be a threat to us should she successfully muster all the knights of the Vale to march against the crown," said Mace Tyrell while knowing the knights of the Vale could become a threat should they be unleashed on the Seven Kingdoms.

"Agreed Lord Tyrell. But it must be done in a way without bloodshed. A way where the Lords and knights of the Vale do not rise up against the crown, nor have a reason to take up arms. We must look at this from a nonviolent point of view," said Naruto with Tyrion laughing a bit.

"I'm sorry your Grace, but Baratheons and nonviolence do not go well together in a single sentence," said Tyrion with Naruto smirking.

"Perhaps. But its true all the same. If only...," said Naruto, but paused in thought.

"Your Grace?" asked Oberyn since he saw that look before on Naruto in their younger years in the fighting pits.

It was usually when the man was figuring a problem out or was damn lose to it.

"Who knew Jon Arryn back when he was young?" asked Naruto curiously.

"As of today? I believe Lady Olenna and Lord Tywin knew him during his younger years your Grace. But why do you ask?" questioned Varys with Naruto frowning.

"I think there is more to Lady Lysa's not so secret love for the late Lord Baelish. And I also suspect that the boy Lysa Arryn gave birth to...is _NOT_ Jon's child. In fact, I suspect the boy is Littlefinger's bastard," answered Naruto with many on the Small Council with the exception of Varys looking shocked by this accusation.

"That is a hefty accusation to make your Grace. Even for a King. Unless there is proof, I do not see how we can remove Lady Lysa or her son from the position of power within the Vale," said Mace Tyrell while Naruto nodded.

"And I don't make the accusation lightly. But I think the proof we need is in the form of young Robin and whether or not he even remotely looks like Jon Arryn in his younger years," said Naruto with the others nodding.

"It has been awhile since I saw the boy myself, back when your Father ruled the Seven Kingdoms your Grace. Still, I noticed as the boy grew, his features seemed to resemble a certain former Master of Coin. I suspect Lady Lysa and Littlefinger feared others noticing as well. Jon Arryn's death would give the boy's Mother an excuse to flee King's Landing for the Vale and to keep the secret hidden from those who knew Jon Arryn in his youth," said Varys while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Which is why I need to confirm what Jon looked like during his youth so I can compare his features to Robin. Please have Lord Tywin come into the Small Council Chamber so we can speak with him," ordered Naruto while he saw one of the guards bow and seek out the Lord of Casterly Rock.

"What of the Red Woman at Dragonstone your Grace. Everyday she lives, I fear for the Seven Kingdoms," said Ser Davos with worry.

"There is nothing we can do for the moment Ser Davos. Believe me when I say there is nothing more that I would like to do right now then take her head off for what she has done. What she will no doubt do if allowed to continue. But if we strike now, it will make her a martyr to the religion this woman embraces. Her Acolytes will spread far and wide with the intent of using her and the religion she believes in to covert more followers. All we can do for now is setup a blockade around Dragonstone to contain her enough to keep anyone from leaving the island," said Naruto with Ser Davos nodding since it was the only sound plan they had at the moment.

"And being the Master of Ships, it becomes my duty to ensure the blockade is successful I take it," commented Ser Davos with Naruto nodding.

"Use your smuggling knowledge in reverse this time Lord Seaworth. Continue to think like a smuggler, but use that knowledge on how to keep someone from getting in or out of the island. I'm leaving this situation in your hands with the Royal Fleet," said Naruto with Ser Davos nodding.

"She won't get past the fleet. Not if I have anything to say about it," said Ser Davos since he had not intention of letting that woman escape and spread her vileness throughout the Seven Kingdoms.

"You called for me your Grace?" asked Tywin after the doors opened and the Lord of House Lannister entered.

"Yes Lord Tywin. I need to speak with you regarding Jon Arryn," said Naruto before he explained everything to the man and his suspicions.

"Interesting. While I'm sure everyone else here agrees the accusation is a surprise, it does hold some weight if you know where to look in order to make them," said Tywin after he sat down next to his son after a chair was offered.

"Do you believe my accusations against Lady Arryn of the Vale holds any weight Lord Tywin?" asked Naruto with Tywin thinking things over in his head.

"I knew Jon Arryn when I was a young man. It was before he had taken a young Robert Baratheon and Ned Stark as his wards in a foster Father based relationship. I met him on several occasions, mostly during tourneys the King, or his son Prince Rheagar hosted. I would have to see Lysa's son for myself, but from what has been described of him, there is little chance he is Jon Arryn's son," said Tywin knowing the stories of young Robin being breast fed by his Mother long after it was natural had reached his ears through Tyrion.

At first, Tywin thought Tyrion was joking, but the fact Bronn had confirmed it, and the boy was spoiled to laughable levels. Possibly to the point where the sell sword wouldn't be surprised if the child had someone else wipe his ass when required. Again, Tywin was unsure if such a thing was even possible, but Tyrion knew Catelyn Stark had seen just how much Lysa spoiled Robin.

The fact Lysa still clung to her love for Littlefinger despite his death only strengthened the belief Robin was Petyr Baelish's child. If the boy had been Jon's offspring, she would have fostered Robin off to just about anyone without a care. Even the Mountain himself if she was feeling particularly heartless and given how the woman loved the traitorous dead Petyr Baelish...chances are she would have done just that.

"It is a shame we can't get the boy here away from his Mother. We would know for sure if he was Jon's or Petyr's child," remarked Tyrion while Naruto nodding.

"Sadly, Lady Lysa won't allow young Robin to go anywhere or do anything without her expressed permission. She spoils him too much and no doubt plans to use her influence over him to continue ruling over the Vale long after the boy comes of age," said Varys with Naruto grimacing.

"Not to mention she will ensure the woman he marries is a dimwitted girl who is easily controllable. Only the Gods know how that will turn out when it comes time for Robin to lay with his wife," remarked Tyrion before he shuddered at the thought.

"A troubling thought to be sure. She's clearly unfit to rule during this time. If the Lords of the Vale were to agree that Lady Lysa is unfit to rule, would they appoint someone who would take over until Robin was old enough?" asked Naruto while looking over at Varys since he was the most knowledgeable of all of them.

"Possibly your Grace. But simply asking them to consider it is not enough. You must give them some measure of proof to convince them what they are doing is right," said Varys with Naruto nodding.

"I can think of a reason. Lord Tyrell, please get me some parchment and a writing quill to write with. I think its high time we use the knowledge of what happened to Jon Arryn to our advantage," said Naruto while Mace Tyrell nodding and got what the King asked of him.

It was time the quill showed why, at certain times, it was mightier then the sword.

(The North-Winterfell)

"My daughter! Thank the Gods you are safe," said Catelyn while she hugged her eldest daughter and practically crying over the fact.

"I have King Naruto to thank for that Mother. He has done much for our House and for the Seven Kingdoms," said Sansa while she saw her Mother's smile lessen slightly at the mention of the King.

"Yes, well he is a much better King then Joffrey," said Catelyn while Sansa frowned at the mention of the bastard would-be Prince.

"I would rather not speak of _him_. His very name makes me ill," said Sansa while the two women of Winterfell walked into the castle with Brienne of Tarth walking almost beside them.

"What do you wish to talk about?" asked Catelyn curiously.

"About the current King actually. I was wondering if...if perhaps Robb could arrange for a marriage between myself and King Naruto?" asked Sansa while Catelyn stopped and looked at her in shock.

"Marriage? I would have thought after what happened with...the other one, you would be against such a thing. Not to mention the man is several years older then you," replied a concerned Catelyn Tully Stark while Sansa smiled slightly.

"I saw the bad side of people Mother. The people were rioting in the city when... _he_ was in power. They wanted him dead you could practically taste the hatred in the air. But then Naruto came, killing those wicked among the City Watch who were loyal to _him_. Naruto is a man worthy of being called King and one day will need a Queen to help him not only rule the Seven Kingdoms, but provide a suitable Heir," said Sansa with Catelyn looking away from her.

"I don't know Sansa. I just got you back after this bloody war. The idea of you marrying the King...," said Catelyn was hesitant to say more.

"You don't like the King in some way. Why?" asked Sansa curiously.

"He wants to legitimize your half-brother Jon up at the Wall. The King wishes to make him a Stark," answered Catelyn though there was a bitterness in her voice.

"Really?! Mother that's wonderful news. Jon deserves it," said Sansa, but the bitterness in her Mother's eyes told a different story.

"He is the proof your Father broke his marriage vows to me during Robert's Rebellion all those years ago. You may think legitimizing Jon is great news, but when your husband breaks his vows one day, whoring with woman after woman, and siring his own army of bastards like his Father did before him...you won't be so happy," said Catelyn angrily.

"Mother! Father only broke his vow once, in a drunken state brought about by grief, and it was _after_ his sister had died," said Sansa while Catelyn looked away again and knew her daughter was right.

She still didn't like it.

"Bastards have no business being legitimized Sansa. They are a stain on all that is good and pure. Joffrey himself was proof enough. The same with the bastards once brought about by Walder Frey and one who was considered a monster of House Bolton," said Catelyn while Sansa frowned further.

"If that were true, Jon himself would have been a monster like them. But he isn't one Mother. You may not care about Jon, but he is still family. Father wouldn't have taken him in if he didn't believe without question Jon was of his blood. You know that!" said Sansa while Catelyn didn't answer right away.

"You will understand one day Sansa. When your future husband decides to be unfaithful for even one day and results in a bastard being born," said Catelyn with a note finality in this discussion about Jon's legitimization.

"What is this about a future husband?" asked Robb after he came around the corridor with a smile on his face while walking with his clearly pregnant wife beside him.

"We will tell you in the Main Hall," said Catelyn while hoping to convince her son that having Sansa marry the King was a bad idea.

(Essos-City of Meereen)

Daenerys Targaryen sat on her throne while she read the parchment handed to her by Ser Barristan Semly and was surprised to see it was from the current King of Westeros. Ser Barristan confirmed it was in fact the symbol of House Baratheon and was expecting it to be the writing of King Joffrey. With his Mother's influence no doubt, they half expected it to be a demand she return to Westeros alone, and face judgment for being the daughter of the Mad King.

Only to find themselves completely surprised by what the parchment said and who it was from.

 _Greetings to you Daenerys Of House Targaryen. I wish this conversation could be face to face instead of in writing where the conversation between us is clearly one sided. I have no intention of starting a conflict with you and the fact my Father tried to have you killed in the first place was a mistake. You were no threat to him and your crazy brother was even less of a threat to the Seven Kingdoms. From what I heard leading up to his death, your brother was more of a danger to himself. I would say I am sorry for your loss, but I have been told by my Master of Whispers that your brother was consumed by madness just like his Father._

 _But I will digress and not speak ill of the dead._

 _What I will speak of is an alliance between us. A chance to end the bad blood between my House and yours without the need for senseless violence and death. A chance to see a day where House Baratheon and House Targaryen are not sworn enemies with those loyal to our Houses helping us kill each other. I personally have had enough of Houses betraying each other and trying to advance themselves for greater power when they should know when to stop._

 _Which is why I want to prevent a war before it could possibly begin. I have heard of your exploits from my Master of Whispers. Freeing the Unsullied, launching one campaign after the next to free the slaves from each city you have taken. I not only applaud your success, but gaining the support of the people in each one. Like you, I despise slavery, and was powerless to stop it when I was in Essos before heading for King's Landing. I am glad to know someone has been able to succeed in such a task._

 _But again to why I am writing you here and now. As I mentioned, I wish to propose an alliance between us. One between the King of Westeros and the Dragon Queen of Essos where we can work together to make the realm of men a better place. With your help, I know we can succeed in making this world a better place when we leave over those who came before us._

 _If there comes a time you wish to return to Westeros, I wish it to be on civil terms. I know by being the daughter of one of the previous Kings of Westeros, you have a claim to the Iron Throne. I do not wish for us to fight over the horrible thing or the authority that comes with ruling over the Seven Kingdoms. Enough people have died before and after wars were fought over it. Fortunately, I have taken measures to remove those who would profit from us fighting each other, but there are still threats to both of us in Westeros who still need to be dealt with._

 _I await your response on whether you wish to be an ally._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Naruto of House Baratheon_

"Is this truly legitimate Ser Barristan?" asked Daenerys with the old knight nodding.

"It is your Grace. Young Naruto was King Robert's first born, but something happened the night of his birth that made the King reject his son. I never knew the entire story of why King Robert dismissed his eldest son. What I do know is the boy was sent here to Essos during his childhood and was not seen again by anyone who knew of his existence. He must have returned shortly after I was discharged from the Kingsguard by his younger brother Joffrey your Grace. Alas, we do not have a spy network in Westeros so knowing what has transpired there will be based mostly on rumors," said Ser Barristan while he saw his Queen study the parchment carefully in her hands.

"It could be a trap. A means to bring Daenerys into a false sense of security," offered Ser Jorah knowing such a scheme was not uncommon.

"This is simply a communication between two rulers Ser Jorah. I don't have to leave for King's Landing like you believe this message implied. We will communicate with this Son of the Usurper first before I even consider any form of alliance with him. At the same time, we need to create a spy network of our own in Westeros. If I am to know my future ally, I must first find out if he is really an enemy in secret," said Daenerys with the two western knights nodding.

"Your Captain from the Second Sons should be able to help in that regard your Grace. A man of his talents has clearly been to Westeros a few times and knows people who would provide us with information," said Ser Jorah knowing Daario Naharis was a man of many talents and creating a spy network would be easy for him.

"I agree with Ser Jorah. Our Sell Sword Captain was also part of the fighting pits here in Meereen from what the man has told me in passing your Grace. Perhaps he has heard of Naruto Baratheon during his time here," offered Ser Barristan with Daenerys nodding.

"Send for him. I wish to know more about King Naruto and if he is every bit the fighter he claims to be in his message," said Daenerys while she considered how to handle this development on the other side of the Narrow Sea.

Perhaps she could use this King to her advantage. A means to an end? Or perhaps...have him become something else to her?

(The Vale-At the Moment)

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Lysa angrily after she was taken from her bed by the knights of the Vale ,who for all intensive purposes should be protecting her with their very lives.

Not coming into her room and basically kidnapping the woman within her own castle and brought into the main room with the other Lords of the Vale.

"Be quiet Lady Lysa. As for the meaning of this action, you have been charged with the crime of treason against the crown, the Vale, and your late husband Jon Arryn," said Lord Royce coldly while he held up the parchment that was given to him by the Maester, who got it from a raven that came from King's Landing.

Written by the King himself.

"Treason?! That's absurd! Who made these charges? The King? He is unfit to be King after what he did to Lord Baelish. You would take the word of that monster over me?! Your late Lord's wife?!" demanded Lysa angrily.

"The King has proof. He has the confession of the former Grand Maester Pycelle and the open confession made by Petyr Baelish before the man's execution. The Spider has also provided us with the means, motive, and the name of the poison used. The fact you still have an infatuation with the late Lord Baelish is also your undoing. If you truly wished justice done, you would denounce the man who conspired to kill your husband. Not weep for the man who helped orchestrate it," said Lord Royce while Lysa glared at him.

"I am the Lady of the Vale. My word is law here. If not mine, my son Robin's is law due to being Jon's Heir. You _must_ obey one of us Lord Royce. You and the Lords and knights of the Vale belong to _us_!" exclaimed Lysa angrily with the madness showing in her eyes.

"Wrong. As of now, given your current mental state, and the fact you are so devoted to your husband's killer, we are questioning the overall parentage of young Robin," said Lord Royce while seeing Lysa's face go pale with fear.

Fear for her son. Fear for the truth behind Robin's parentage being revealed to the Lords and knights of the Vale.

"You dare! My son is the Heir to the Vale. You have no grounds to challenge his right to rule. This is treason!" exclaimed Lysa in a state of panic.

"Treason? You, who poisoned your husband at the behest of a lowly snake would call this treason? You clearly still love the late Lord Baelish over that of your own husband, yet call our actions treasonous. You, who would make false accusations to hide your actions, and the actions of others in order to conceal your crimes. You, who would rather wage war with the crown, kill hundreds if not thousands of knights to avenge the death of a monster who deserved his death, if not worse," said Lord Royce while Lysa's eyes went from being filled with fear to anger and madness once again.

"Lord Baelish was a gift sent by the Seven! You have no right to judge him. None of you do! He was a man with vision. A man who was destined for greatness. Destined to be a future King with me as his Queen! Yet some upstart has him killed out of fear of being surpassed! You are the monsters! Standing in his way. In the way of his greatness. You should all be hanged or thrown through the moon door for your treachery! Every single one of you!" exclaimed Lysa while she was struggling against the iron grip of the two knights of the Vale holding her in place.

"More like a curse sent by the Seven. His crimes stretch as far from here to Essos to the Shadow Lands and beyond. The fact you still deeply _love_ such a monster after everything he is done is proof enough in our eyes. Take her away. Prepare Lady Lysa and her son Robin for transport to King's Landing," said Lord Royce while ignoring the protests from the irate woman as she was being carried off out of his sight.

"It had to happen Lord Royce. The fact she held a torch for the dead snake of a man even now speaks louder then any confession given," said Lady Anya Waynwood while seeing Lysa Arryn being carried away.

"Agreed. Still, we were blind to the madness of Lady Lysa. It was staring right in front of us all this time and we ignored it. The way the woman looked at Lord Baelish when he first arrived here in the Vale. How she would denounce the King of the Seven Kingdoms for killing the man. The madness in her eyes when she accused Lord Tyrion Lannister of killing Jon Arryn. How she had her own son suckling on her breast at the age of eight of all things! Disgusting. We have become slow and weak in our old age my Lady. We have become blinded by the truth of the world I'm afraid. And what is worse, we did not even realized it until our sight on the issue was restored," remarked Lord Royce before letting out a sigh.

"We have all been blinded Lord Royce. We are too old and the young are either blind to it just as we are or they choose to ignore the horrible truths around them. Some siding with our enemies for their own benefit. Whether its money, glory, or titles that make them feel untouchable to others," replied Lady Waynwood before letting out her own sigh.

"Such a state the realm of men has been reduced to in our elderly twilight years. It is unbefitting of Lords, Ladies, and Knights of the Vale," said Lord Royce with a hint of anger in his voice.

"If Lady Lysa's child is in fact Littlefinger's offspring, what will become of him?" asked Anya curiously since she knew Lord Royce would have the most senior authority here.

"If he is proven to be Littlefinger's child, Robin will be a bastard. As the way things are, he will most likely have to take the Black. Such a spoiled child has no business being a Lord of the Vale. Much less a bastard of Littlefinger's blood," answered Lord Royce with a sense of finality to it.

(The Wall-At the Moment)

"Is this...is this legitimate?" asked Sam Tarly while Jon had given him a parchment to read that he had just gotten from a raven sent by his half-brother Robb at Winterfell.

For sometime, Jon had a hard time being on the Wall. His late Father, Ned Stark had not told him what the Wall was like these days prior to coming here. Everyone said it was a great honor to serve on the Wall. To keep Wildlings from getting over and causing untold horror on the smallfolk. When Jon was planning to go there, it was the only time he had seen Catelyn Tully Stark smile knowing the boy she hated since being brought to the North was going to be away from her family at Winterfell.

She never did warm up to him no matter what he did to prove himself.

What was worse, is the Wall was filled with the lowest scum the Seven Kingdoms had ever produced. Murderers. Thieves. Rapist. Child Molesters. And others vile people who were morally lacking in all things honorable like himself. Those who took their vows to become members of the Night's Watch who were honorable were too few and too old to truly enforce the Wall's more strict rules. The only real reason they were enforceable was because if the vows were broken, you were a wanted a man, and were hunted not only by the Night's Watch, but all of Westeros.

Sure, you could probably escape to Essos if truly desperate, but there was no guarantee agents from Westeros wouldn't catch up, and kill you outright.

As for Jon, he had taken his vows, pledged himself to the Night's Watch, and was put as the Steward of the now _late_ Lord Commander Jeor Mormont. The man had been killed when over at Craster's Keep by his own men, who had not wanted to be members of the Night's Watch, but had to or else be put to the sword. Only for a moment of opportunity to present itself where several of those men turned on the Lord Commander and those loyal to him.

Now those same men who killed the Lord Commander were at Craster's Keep, eating the food, drinking wine, and raping the women there to satisfy their urges. In their minds, they were free of their obligations to the Night's Watch, and no one was going to come after them to enforce the rules or vows that were suppose to keep these men in check.

They were no better then the Wildlings.

Jon had vowed to make them pay after he had recovered from his wounds given to him by the Wildling girl Ygritte. He had been very fond of her. Even loved her. Jon had to kill a fellow brother of the Night's Watch to convince the Wildlings around him that he was one of them. It had gone so far that Jon had slept with Ygritte, who teased him half the time, and tempted him every other time. For Jon, he knew there was possibly no going back after sleeping with the woman, who had invaded his mind with pleasure, and even love to some extent.

It was like she was fire that threatened to consume him. Burn away his very soul. Yet he endured, stayed near that fire, let it in close, and basked in the warmth this woman was creating. Sadly, it was he who was burned by the touch of this woman, but the woman herself when fleeing from the group of Wildlings sent to flank the Night's Watch during Mance Rayder's planned night attack on Castle Black. She had tried to kill him, as it was clear as day given the three arrows in his back, and each one on a vital spot that hurt when each arrow was pulled out.

It was to his shock and horror that he learned of the Lord Commander dying and a new one would have to be nominated in a vote by all his fellow brothers available at Castle Black. Though Jon had a feeling not all of them would call him a brother and would want to see Jon dead for what he did to get here.

"Yes. Yes it is Sam. My brother Robb just sent me this message only a few days ago. Its papers saying I have been officially legitimized as a Stark. That by upon reading this message, I am no longer Jon Snow, but Jon Stark of House Stark!" exclaimed Jon with his eyes wide and a smile on his face.

"Congratulations! I know you wanted this for a long time since we've known each other. I can't imagine how good it must be to finally join your family in name," said Sam while he saw Jon smiling further at the additional part of the message declaring Ned Stark clear of all charges of treason against the crown.

"It was something I have wanted since I understood what it meant to be a bastard. I tried so hard to please my family, my Father, and prove myself in being a member of House Stark. My Father's wife wouldn't allow it. She hated me from day one and continued to dislike me long after I was full grown. I tried to show her I wasn't a bad person, but...I never could get through to the woman," said Jon with a sigh coming from his mouth.

"With all due respect Jon, I don't think any woman would accept their husband's bastard into their House. I'm not saying she was wrong to scorn you since your birth, but look at it from her point of view. Here she is, married to High Lord like your Father, only to find out he broke his marriage vows, and had a child with a woman not her. A woman scorned is not something you want targeting you my friend," said Sam with a small smile.

"But I do have a woman's scorn aimed at me Sam. The Wildling girl I mentioned to you earlier? She is part of the group seeking to attack Castle Black from behind while the rest of us deal with Mance Rayder at the Wall. I need to get a message to Robb to get some men to patrol behind us for a large Wildling attack party. If we can stop the attack aimed at our backs, we might have a better chance of handling the one at our front," said Jon while Sam was nodding in agreement.

"Since you are his official brother and a member of House Stark, it shouldn't be too hard to convince him," said Sam while Jon nodded.

"Alliser Thorne wants me dead. You can see it in his eyes," commented Jon seriously since he knew the man could use this fight to secretly kill him and say a Wildling did it.

"I know. Everyone can see it. But he needs everyone here alive to defend Castle Black. Without us...without you...he won't have the means to fight off the Wildlings. Like it or not, Alliser Thorne needs you Jon. Stark or Snow, he needs you to help repel this attack," said Sam while Jon nodded in agreement.

"How do you think he will react when words gets out I was legitimized as a Stark and the charges against Father were cleared?" asked Jon with Sam laughing.

"I imagine he will be furious at the news. Not only at you, but at the current King who made it happen," offered Sam Tarly with Jon laughing now.

"One can only hope Sam," commented Jon with a grin on his face.

"Is it true you laid with a Wildling girl?" asked Sam curiously since he heard the rumors about his friend.

"Yeah. I did. I had to Sam. They wouldn't have believed I was one of them if I didn't," answered Jon with his smile leaving him.

"I don't think you have to worry about being punished for that. If she were carrying your child, you would be dead. But the laws of the Night's Watch only say you are punished for having a child after taking your vows. It doesn't say anything about not being with a woman. Only you just can't have a baby with her," said Sam since he studied the laws and rules the Night's Watch had for all of their members.

"I don't think Alliser will see it that way. If it were some whore in a brothel, I might just get a yelling or reprimand. But a Wildling girl? I might as well have put a noose over my neck with that confession to the others," said Jon sadly.

"You had to do it Jon. Like you said, it was either that or the Wildlings would have killed you on the spot. And its not like you didn't gain something from it. You know what this Mance Rayder is planning. All we have to do is make a plan to counter his plan before the fighting starts," said Sam while Jon sighed.

"Its not that simple Sam. No one among my brothers here at the Night's watch will even believe my story or what Mance Rayder has planned. They would sooner send me away or die to the last man. All in some glorious battle where the people write songs and tell stories about their bravery. They stay ignorant of the truth or choose to ignore it in some belief an entire army of Wildlings can never get over the Wall or even take the Wall from them. The fact they would do nothing, but let the Wildlings come to face them is an insult to those like the late Lord Commander. If he were alive, we wouldn't be having this damn discussion!" said Jon with anger in his eyes and in his tone of voice.

"Let's focus on a plan Jon. We may not be able to implement it yet, but we can at least make one up. The Wildlings are going to attack from two sides. We know that much after you came here dressed in their clothing and had several arrows in your back when you escaped. Contact your brother Robb in Winterfell. You can use one of the ravens Maester Aemon has on hand to send out emergency messages. We need help repelling this attack whether Alliser approves of it or not," said Sam while Jon nodded.

"I know Sam. I know. I just need to make it to his room and ask for his permission. It won't be easy with everyone disliking me for what I did," said Jon, who felt he had a big fat target on his back now by most of his brothers.

The man could almost imagine them stabbing him in the back when he least expected it.

"I'll walk you there. It's the least I can do. If I go with you, it will seem like its important business only a Maester can help you solve," said Sam knowing if Jon goes out there, it won't be pleasant.

"Thanks Sam. Sorry I put you in this situation," said Jon while Sam laughed.

"It's all right Jon. Besides, my life wasn't that great before I came here. Nor would it have been if you didn't step up to help me out when I was fumbling around the place like I was some drunk coming out of a bar. Everyone else would have done the opposite of what you did and left me to stumble until I got myself killed. I owe you too much to turn you away. And besides, you make my life at the Wall more interesting. I learned more from you in the first few days then I did from anyone else in the last month, outside of Maester Aemon of course," said Sam, as he had become the steward of the old Maester, who like the late Lord Commander with Jon, had seen the young Tarly as his successor, and was being groomed for the position.

"All the same, be on your guard when I'm not around. Something tells me you could be targeted simply for supporting me," said Jon while Sam nodded.

"I always keep my eyes open and sleep lightly. It is one of the things I learned how to do here. If I wasn't such a disappointment to my Father, he would almost be proud of me for having such a skill," Sam semi-joked before he escorted Jon to Maester Aemon's office.

(King's Landing-Small Council Chambers)

"Lady Lysa is on her way here your Grace. Along with young Robin. A large contingent of Vale Knights is ensuring they make it here alive and in one piece are their escort," said Varys knowing the Hill Tribes of the Vale required a large escort.

"Good. One less problem to deal with. The question now is, who do we entrust to help make a determination if Robin if Littlefinger's child or not. We need a skilled Maester who is essentially an expert in understanding the ways of the human body," said Naruto with the others nodding since only an expert Maester could truly make such a decision official.

They dare not use Pycelle again. Besides, the old man looked ready to meet the Seven at this point from the way his health was showing a decline.

"I believe I know someone your Grace. He came with my Father to King's Landing after the Mountain and my siblings were...detained. I spoke with him when I heard of a very suspicious man going around asking questions about the city. I thought he might be a spy of some kind and had Bronn bring him to me at the Tower of the Hand. As it turns out, he is a former Maester, but was kicked out of the Citadel for his...unusual experiments," said Tyrion with Naruto focusing on him.

"Unusual experiments?" asked Naruto with Tyrion nodding.

"Yes. He is fascinated by the human body and its potential to go beyond what we believe to be our limitations. Both mental and physical," said Tyrion while having met the man, who was also interested in the dwarf of House Lannister.

"The name of this individual?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Qyburn I believe is his name," said Tyrion while Naruto seemed intrigued.

"Your Grace, not to overstep my bounds, but if this man has been cast out by the Citadel by the Archmaesters, there must be a good reason for it," said Mace in a minor protest.

"All the same, I would like to meet this Qyburn. Besides, our choices in experts are not exactly forthcoming Lord Tyrell. The Citadel hasn't sent us a new Grand Maester since we requested one and Pycelle is too old and untrustworthy to enlist for this task. At this point, our best option is to use our new found former Maester to perform the examination for us. Under close supervision of course," said Naruto while knowing some Maesters had questionable hands.

"Yes your Grace," said Tyrion.

"News from the Iron Islands your Grace. Balon Greyjoy is dead," said Varys while this got everyone's attention.

"How?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Rumor has it he fell off a bridge during a storm. But my little birds tell me the act that caused the fall was due to another person on the opposite side. His brother Euron Greyjoy to be exact," said Vary while Naruto scowled since he had heard of the man during his time in Essos.

"Another fucking Greyjoy. What about Balon's daughter? Where is she in all of this?" asked Naruto while Varys shifted a little in his seat.

"Yara Greyjoy moved to claim the Salt Throne, but sadly she was ultimately denied by Euron's return during the nomination process. The fact the campaign against the North failed was another reason they chose Euron over her. Even after admitting he killed his brother, they still chose Euron over Balon's daughter. As such, she took those loyal to her side, took all the ships they had, and set sail for Essos at all the speed the winds could take them," said Varys while Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"She's going to form an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen," said Ser Davos knowing it was the only reasonable conclusion.

"If she does, our Dragon Queen of Essos will have the start of a fleet should she need one to sail across the Narrow Sea," said Tyrion while everyone grimaced.

"It will be the _start_ of one. She will literally need one thousand ships to take her entire army from Essos to Westeros. Fortunately, the ships Yara Greyjoy took doesn't come close to that number. Which means we still have time to communicate with the Dragon Queen and keep the idea of an ally over a future enemy in her mind," said Naruto while knowing he didn't want there to be a battle, much less with one that had _three dragons_ on the side of the opposition.

"There is another solution we have yet to consider your Grace," said Varys while Naruto looked at him now with his full attention.

"Another solution?" asked Naruto with the Master of Whispers nodding.

"Yes. One I had thought you might be able to use, but I was hesitant to mention it," said Varys while Naruto frowned.

"And why is that?" asked Naruto curiously.

"Because in doing so, the solution greatly insults House Tyrell in the process. I would not suggest it now your Grace unless this was a possible option we might need to consider in order to avoid a future war," said Varys while glancing at Mace Tyrell, who had an idea of what this solution was and was slowly getting red in the face with anger.

"And this possible solution?" asked Naruto while motioning for Mace to hold his tongue to let Varys speak it.

"A possible marriage between Daenerys Targaryen and yourself your Grace," answered Varys with Mace looking insulted and the others in the room looking a tad uneasy.

"The King is already courting my daughter and yet you would dare suggest he end their growing relationship for a marriage with no foundation?!" exclaimed Mace angrily at the idea.

"I must respectfully agree with Mace on this Varys. An arrange marriage between myself and Daenerys would be like the one with my Father and my Mother. There is no love. No real connection. It is like mixing dirt and water. You get mud. At times, it can prove to be beneficial as it was with House Stark and House Tully. But more times then not, it ends in a bitter, and quite possibly brutal failure," said Naruto while Mace breathed a small sigh of relief at the King's words.

"It is merely an option you should consider in the future should all other plans to keep the Dragon Queen from being our enemy fail your Grace. A last resort," said Varys while Mace looked furiously at him for suggesting it.

"Which means any desire for my daughter and his Grace to marry is put on hold for the Gods know how long!" protested Mace angrily while Naruto sighed.

"Calm down Lord Tyrell. First, I have no intention of getting into an arranged marriage with Daenerys Targaryen so you can unclench your intestines before they rupture from all of the stress they are under. Second, such an option while indeed a last resort, will not be implemented since I intend to marry on my own terms, and with the woman of my choice. I will not have a marriage like my parents did where it was arranged to be for the good of the realms, but turned into a nightmare. When I marry, it will be because I wish to marry, and not because the fate of the Seven Kingdoms hangs in the balance," said Naruto with Mace looking relieved to hear that.

Still, he would have to speak to Margery about possibly increasing the speed of the relationship with the King as humanly possible without it being considered offensive.

(Red Keep-Throne Room)

Shae could see why Tyrion was concerned for her safety while she stood in the presence of Tywin Lannister. The man, despite his elderly years showing, had a look, a posture, a form about him that screamed intimidation. He was a man who had done much in his life, seen much in his life, and still intended to do much in his life should the Lord of House Lannister wished it.

And at the moment, she was caught in his gaze, his ever judging gaze while circling her with his arms crossed behind his back. Behind him and in front of her was the King of the Seven Kingdoms, watching this with amusement, and at times glanced over at his Hand of the King Tyrion standing beside him. Shae saw her lover looking back at her with eyes that said "be confident" or "show you are intelligent" and other number of things that in Tywin Lannister mind make her worthy of being with the young Lannister.

"Lady Shae, you are originally from Essos, correct?" asked Tywin while he secretly admitted the woman was beautiful for a foreigner.

"Yes Lord Tywin. I am from the Free City of Lorath. I came to Westeros to start a new life here." answered Shae while Tywin nodded for a second.

"A new life spending your days as a whore," said Tywin while sending Tyrion scowling further.

"Tywin, be civil. You would want the same for you if being questioned by say...myself," warned Naruto while seeing his Hand was getting angry at having his lover being called a whore.

"My apologies your Grace," said Tywin while knowing he had to tread carefully when it came to questioning this woman in front of the Queen.

"Yes Lord Tywin. I will admit, I was a whore for a time. I was with many men in order to survive with what little money I possessed," said Shae while knowing denying what she was until now would only hurt her.

"And since you have been with my son? Have you whored yourself off to anyone else?" asked Tywin while Tyrion's hands became fists.

"No. I have not been a whore since I met your son. He was kind to me. Good to me. More then any other man I have been with in the past," said Shae while she sneaked a look over at Tyrion, who smiled despite this inquisition.

"Really? And this relationship between you two formed _when_ exactly?" asked Tywin while he saw Shae look at him with sharp eyes.

"Since your son learned of my existence when I was a camp-follower in your army Lord Tywin. It was before you named him temporary Hand of the King in your place until the war was resolved," answered Shae while Tywin narrowed his eyes at her looking for the lie to that statement.

And found none.

"So you slept with him for his money at first," accused Tywin while Tyrion watched and _really_ wished he was as tall as his Father with a sword in hand.

Namely to run his Father through or take his head off.

"Lord Tywin, what did I say about being civil?" asked Naruto in a warning tone with more force behind it.

"It is all right your Grace. I am no stranger to being looked down upon by those of high standing for what I once was upon coming here," said Shae while she would not flinch in the face of accusations.

"My son seems to believe you are a woman of intelligence despite your time whoring yourself to men prior to being with him," commented Tywin while not impressed by her determination.

Not yet.

"Your Grace, don't let him humiliate her. Not for my sake," whispered Tyrion while he glanced at Naruto, who looked at his Hand for a second.

"Lord Tywin, this is your last warning. If you do not behave in a more civil tone, this conversation with Lady Shae is over, and there will be penalties aimed at you for defying me," said Naruto with his threat being clear to the Warden of the West.

"I am intelligent Lord Tywin. I am observant. I learn quickly. If someone intends to harm me or cause problems for Lord Tyrion, I make them realize it is not wise to cross me. As a woman growing up in one of the free cities in Essos, I learned that my body will only take me so far, and that I needed to be skilled in some manner of a blade to defend myself from unwanted advances," said Shae while Tywin raised an eyebrow at her.

"And you have some skill with a blade?" asked Tywin curiously.

"With a knife. Swords are too heavy. Knifes can be drawn faster and can kill quicker. Especially if you know how to use them," said Shae while Naruto chuckled.

"She's not wrong," commented Naruto since knifes were close quarter weapons.

The kind you can draw fast and kill with even faster. Sword swings were wide and could be dodged or blocked easily. But at close range, they were a crutch. Knifes up close were at their most lethal.

"I am not some meek weak willed woman your Grace. Lord Tywin. If necessary, I will show I am a woman not be crossed," said Shae while Naruto chuckled some more.

"Oh I like her Tyrion. She's perfect for you. Sharp mind. Sharp tongue. Clearly knows how to use a knife when necessary and not afraid to use it," commented Naruto with a smirk on his face.

"Thank you your Grace," said Tyrion with a small smile on his face.

"And why do you think a woman of such low standing is worthy of being with my son? My son, who is not only the Hand of the King, but also comes from the most wealthiest House in all of Westeros?" asked Tywin with Shae frowning.

"Because I do not care about his title or wealth. Lord Tyrion is smart. Cunning. He knows what people want to hear and what they need to hear when necessary. When the King's younger brother Joffrey sat on the throne, Lord Tyrion was not afraid to speak his mind on the boy's actions. He knew what needed to be done to save this very city from turning against the crown. To me, the mind is the most beautiful thing a man can possess, and Lord Tyrion's mind is one of the most beautiful I have ever seen used," said Shae with Naruto smirking further.

"Hold onto this one Tyrion. You cheat on her with another woman...I will _NOT_ protect you from her wrath," said Naruto while Tyrion nodding.

"I would be a fool to do that your Grace. I am no fool," said Tyrion while Naruto laughed at that.

"Indeed. I think we have heard enough! Lord Tywin, what do you think of Lady Shae here," said Naruto while Tywin just looked at her before glancing over at Tyrion.

"She has a backbone. Which is surprising to see in any woman, save for you few. She has intelligence, is observant, and from what I understand, has been faithful to my son since they have been together. As much as it pains me to say this, Lady Shae is worthy of my son Tyrion. For now. But should she stray from him, should she be unfaithful to him, even once, or should she sire another man's bastard child...I want her dead," said Tywin firmly while Shae glared at him and so did Tyrion.

"I would never do that to Lord Tyrion!" exclaimed Shae angrily at the old Lannister who would dare accuse her of being unfaithful to her lion.

"Easily Lord Tywin. Let's not go that far. I have known about this relationship for quite awhile now. Neither have strayed from the other. I have complete faith in these two and will not have you throw dirt on what they clearly have for a union. It is unbefitting of a Lannister," said Naruto with Tywin grimacing at the last part since it was true.

"Yes your Grace," said Tywin while moving away from the close proximity of Shae and turned to face the King.

"Now, as things stand, you have to return home to Casterly Rock to deal with your eldest son Jamie to carry out your end of the deal we made earlier. I expect to hear some good news regarding you being a Great Grandfather within a year from now. And who knows, maybe Tyrion will beat Jamie to it if he and Shae try hard enough," said Naruto with a small chuckle with Tyrion making a noise.

"I expect a wedding between the two before _that_ happens your Grace," said Tywin calmly despite his glance at Tyrion saying "marry the girl before she gets pregnant or else!" told his son this was not something to refuse.

"And there will be one in the future so don't worry Grandfather. I understand the overall importance of family. Otherwise, I would have left House Lannister to die at the hands of the wolves from the North," said Naruto with Tywin understanding his meaning and gave the King a nod.

"If there is nothing else, I will be leaving for Casterly Rock your Grace. I have left the information with your new...Maester regarding Jon Arryn. I am hoping he will be able to put it to good use," said Tywin with Naruto nodding.

"Agreed. You may go Lord Tywin. I wish you well on your journey home Grandfather," said Naruto while meaning it since the man was his family after all.

Lord Tywin gave his Grandson a small bow and despite everything that had happened, a small genuine smile. Tywin knew his Grandson for a King would keep some measure of his legacy alive that did not bring him shame like his children had done in years past.

"My apologize Shae. My Father is not what you call...reasonable when it comes to people he feels are trying to exploit the power of our House," said Tyrion after walking over to the woman he loved.

"I understand my lion. You were right to warn me of him and I was foolish to act like it was nothing," said Shae since she had felt until today that Tyrion's Father was not the man his reputation made him out to be when spoken.

Now she knew better.

"Don't be ashamed Lady Shae. Many who don't know Tywin Lannister, except through his reputation would simply ignore such warnings. His very fear of people exploiting his House comes from when his Father was Lord of House Lannister and made the lion seem weak. Grandfather corrected that in his own way by putting down to rebellious Houses and made House Lannister a feared name to be respected when spoken," said Naruto before got out of his chair and walked toward the two.

"I would never do that to my lion. Or his House," said Shae with Naruto nodding.

"And I believe you. I also believe my Uncle here loves you dearly simply because he has not set foot into one brothel since coming to King's Landing. You both complete each other and I wish you two a happy union," said Naruto with Tyrion smiling at his nephew, who was easily becoming his most favorite with Tommen becoming a close second.

"Thank you for your assistance in this nephew," said Tyrion knowing his Father wasn't more aggressive thanks to Naruto keeping the old lion from lashing out.

"Just be faithful and good to each other Uncle Tyrion. That's all I ask," said Naruto while putting his hand on his Uncle's shoulder.

"I will nephew. I promise you that," said Tyrion before he walked off with Shae with a smile almost skip in his step.

Simply because dwarves don't skip. Not the ones from House Lannister at any rate.

'The wonders of young love. I should probably talk more with Margery over everything regarding the issue with Daenerys Targaryen. She should know before rumors fly off that I am going to marry the Dragon Queen over her. Knowing Mace, he will tell her stuff in an exaggerated way that makes me seem like some lying, cheating, whoring son of a bitch like Father,' thought Naruto while going to see the woman he was courting.

(Red Keep-The Gardens)

"So you are _NOT_ going to marry Daenerys Targaryen?" questioned Margery while she walked with Naruto through the gardens with their arms interlinked.

"No. Your Father may have said otherwise to you, but the man is no doubt still worried about the idea being used to prevent an all out war. He no doubt went on a raving panic when telling you about the meeting we had regarding her," said Naruto with Margery laughing since that was exactly what her Father did.

"Yes. He was ranting and raving. I never saw his face so red before today," commented Margery since she thought her Father's head would explode.

"Well you can reassure him that I am not marrying Daenerys Targaryen. Varys was the one to suggest it. Not me," said Naruto with Margery's smile leaving her slightly.

"May I ask a question of you your Grace?" asked Margery while she looked at him and saw the King look back at her.

"Of course," replied Naruto.

"If marrying Daenerys Targaryen was the only way to save the Seven Kingdoms from a war and certain countless deaths...would you do it?" asked Margery while Naruto had a contemplative look on his face.

"I won't deny the option has its benefits for protecting the Seven Kingdoms in the name of the greater good. But at the same time, it hurts you, and dishonors your House. A scorn many would say is unwarranted and unjust for its years of loyal service to the crown as a whole. Regardless of who sits on the Iron Throne. I know I can't make everyone happy with the decisions I make. There will always be someone who dislikes my decision or the actions I take to keep the peace. I always felt, if I was to marry, it was to marry for all of the right reasons, and the woman I married loved me for me. Not the throne or the power it possesses when sitting on it," answered Naruto while Margery's smile increased slightly at his words.

"You still haven't answered my question your Grace. Though your attempt to get around it was truly impressive," remarked Margery while Naruto sighed and she giggled at his reaction to being caught.

"I suppose I didn't answer it. But in truth...I suppose I would, _IF_ such an option was the only one before me at the time. I know it may offend you my Lady, but know such an option would be considered a last resort on my part. I do not wish for a war and given how Daenerys Targaryen has _three_ fire breathing dragons under her command...I do not want them unleashed on the Seven Kingdoms," said Naruto with Margery leaning her head against his shoulder while they continued walking.

"There are times I wonder if the Gods are cruel to us with their rules. Just one man and one woman being together in a marriage. What if the man loves more then one woman? I have heard Dorne has an open mind over the issue and the Targaryens practiced the idea of multiple wives to expand the numbers of their House much faster," said Margery while Naruto nodded.

"Yes. They wanted to have a large House so even if one Heir was killed, there would be a countless number to replace him or her should that happen. Sadly, half of them went to the way of madness for the incestuous practice of marrying siblings within their House. The other went the way of war and nearly being wiped out in my Father's rebellion and he was only made King because of his own Targaryen blood," said Naruto while Margery laughed at little.

"Ironic, isn't it your Grace? For all his hatred of the Targaryens, your Father was in fact descended from one," said Margery while Naruto nodded, but frowned in thought.

"Margery, if I were...if I were to take multiple wives to expand my family House, would you hold it against me? Even if you were one of my wives?" asked Naruto curiously to the Tyrell woman.

"Why? Thinking of having your pigeon pie and eating it too?" asked Margery with a smile and Naruto laughed.

"As King of the Seven Kingdoms, I could do just that. I know the Mad King had multiple wives. One being his sister, but that is beside the point. My point is House Baratheon has gone to the brink of near annihilation with only myself, my cousin Lady Shireen, and my bastard half-brother Gendry, who I plan to legitimize when ready. I wish to expand my House back to the numbers it once possessed before it was reduced so low. Naturally, one woman would not be enough for such an thing, but I also know it will cause problems for the first woman I marry," said Naruto while Margery nodded since the first wife would no doubt feel a great amount of dislike to the second or third woman in his life.

"Am I one of those women you wish to consider for expanding your family and your House?" asked Margery with Naruto giving her a knowing smile.

"Maaaaybe. Just don't tell your Father or Grandmother though. I don't need one dancing around in joy like an idiot and falling down a flight of steps. Or the other coming here to give me a tongue lashing for not marrying you sooner," said Naruto knowing Mace and Olenna would do just that.

"Does that mean you finally wish to marry me your Grace?" asked Margery while Naruto chuckled.

"I need a little more time Margery. I know I am asking a lot, but we are getting there. I am very fond of you. I love being around you. Your smile, your life, and the fact you do not simply nod your head in agreement to everything I say. You don't act like all those airheaded women who act like a 'proper wife' without having an actual idea to call their own. You are smart. You are a woman of the people. You are compassionate. You are a loving woman who knows as well as I do that the people are the very heart of the Seven Kingdoms. The foundation in which we rule over while here in King's Landing. If we do not rule justly, the Seven Kingdoms will break apart into nothingness, and the world will fall into chaos beyond recovery," said Naruto while Margery nodded.

"Everyone believes ruling over the Seven Kingdoms is easy when you are the King or the Queen, but the number of responsibilities, and weight put on the shoulders of royalty is immense," said Margery with Naruto nodding.

"Something both my Father and Mother were unable to comprehend when they ruled the Seven Kingdoms. One ignored his responsibilities while the other clearly went mad from the power that came from those responsibilities," said Naruto while hearing the stories of his own Father neglecting his duties and his Mother getting drunk off using her own.

And the snakes they surrounded themselves with didn't help either.

"I look forward to the day we marry your Grace. I will prove myself worthy of not only being your devoted wife, but your supportive Queen as well," said Margery while Naruto smiled further.

"Me too my Lady. Me too," said Naruto while the two continued their walk and holding the other close.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Hope this was to your liking. My time for writing is still considerably short compared to what it once was in the past. Though that doesn't stop me from writing when I have the time. Until next time...PEACE!)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-The King Beyond the Wall

Euron Greyjoy walked aboard his ship _The Renewed Silence_ with everyone around him looking away, not wanting to meet his form in the eyes. He didn't blame them. Even a man like himself, crazed as he was, cringing at the sight of himself when looking into a mirror or the ocean water. How a man like him survived that night, only the Gods truly know the truth. But the Gods in their infinite mercy of saving his life, had cursed it with what was left of his broken body causing him unyielding pain.

The man's once young and wild looking face was scarred and burned beyond measure to the point where it didn't look remotely human. He had one good eye and that was putting it lightly, showing only things in morbid color that changed every few seconds. Most of his teeth were gone, just enough that he could chew food. Soft food mind you, but it was enough to sustain his damaged body. His left arm was missing at the shoulder, the right arm was mangled, deformed, and any sudden movement sent sharp pains beyond measure through his body.

He couldn't even twitch one of his three remaining fingers without feeling like someone had stabbed him a couple hundred times with a sword.

Euron had been reduce to waling on one leg, as the other had been replaced by a wooden peg above knee, and had to walk with a crutch to properly counterbalance it. His torso was a mess of burns and scars from surviving the aftermath of his near death at sea. The ribs were seeable of he was shirtless and there was even a chunk of him missing from when a shark had bitten into his flesh at one point before he was found by a naive "I help others to be blessed by the Seven in the future" kind of fisherman.

Many thought it was the Gods who had allowed Euron to live through the horror that had nearly claimed his life when at sea. But it wasn't the Gods, old or new that saved him. Or the fisherman, who he killed when his body was healthy enough to take a life. No. It was his hatred. His hatred for the man who did this to him. Who crushed him so easily. Who destroyed his ship, his crew, and his body like the act was as easy as breathing.

Euron Greyjoy wanted revenge. He didn't care about the Iron Throne, the Iron Price, the Dragon Queen, or anything else that was around him. The man wanted revenge for what that shit for a man did to him. It didn't matter if he was a King, High Lord, lowborn, or a bastard of some whore. Euron Greyjoy wanted revenge and he would claim it no matter the cost.

But first, he needed to get his fleet ready to invade Westeros. His ungrateful bitch of a niece had taken almost all of the ships the Iron Islands had left. Fortunately, the Iron Islands was never short on trees. It had many trees. And trees produced wood, which he would need for his ships. He would amass a fleet beyond measure and destroy Westeros along with everything in it until finally getting his deformed hand on the King's throat and choking the life out of him.

And no one was going to stand in his way.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Small Council Chambers)

"The King Beyond the Wall?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding after explaining what had happened recently.

"Yes. Mance Rayder. A former member of the Night's Watch. He went over the Wall and became the King of the Wildlings your Grace. According to Robb Stark, who received a message from his brother Jon Stark about the plan by the Wildlings. Robb Stark has sent reinforcements, but he wishes our aid as well due to the North being too massive even for his men to cover with the chance of multiple groups of Wildlings running around," said Varys while seeing Naruto groan.

"Father would have loved this, I bet. If he were still alive. A chance to do some fighting like he did during the Rebellions. Maybe it would have helped get his fat ass back into shape," commented Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"Can we spare anyone to go to the Wall? Whether our own troops or volunteers who wish to become members of the Night's Watch?" asked Tyrion knowing there were plenty of people in King's Landing and around the city who could be recruited for the Wall.

"Volunteers aren't the issue Lord Hand. There is always an abundance of people who will go to the Wall. Whether to avoid being executed for their horrible crimes or to feel like they are receiving a glorious sense of fulfillment in fighting to keep the Wildlings out of the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. The issue I'm afraid is getting trained men ready for the battle that is surely to come that the Night's Watch might not be prepared for and the time to train new volunteers is sadly something we do not possess right now," said Varys knowing training men to fight took time and it just wasn't possible given the news they just received.

"We can still send men. The defense of the Wall concerns all of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Not just the North. The North provides the bulk for the most part, but it doesn't mean they have to carry the weight alone. They shouldn't. Send word to all Houses in the Seven Kingdoms. Both major and minor. Let's see who will answer the call to defend the Seven Kingdoms from an invasion of the Wildlings," said Naruto with Vary nodding.

"On another topic, Lysa Arryn and her son Robin have arrived despite one fighting back, and the other screaming for his Mother to do something," said Varys while Naruto looked from him to Qyburn sitting calmly in his chair among the members of the Small Council.

Ordinarily, a Grand Maester would sit where he was right now, but the man had proven himself incompetent in his work. Not to mention his crimes against the crown and his obligations as a Maester period didn't help him either. The Citadel had decided _NOT_ to send a new Maester as Grand Maester in his place, whether out of some measure of defiance against the crown, or fear of the next Grand Maester being exactly like Pycelle. Not all Maesters, Grand, Arch, or normal ranked Maesters were considered good people with some having..."questionable hands" one them. Ones that touched people in places that should not be touched by them at all.

Just how many "questionable Maesters" were at the Citadel right now and in high places of influence was proving to be a growing concern for the King since it might explain why they refused to send an official replacement. No matter. So long as Qyburn proved his worth and didn't have such secret vices, Naruto would let almost everything the man did slide...within reason.

"Are you prepared to examine the boy and give a proper assessment Qyburn? You came highly recommended with your sharp mind and skills as a former Maester by several people. One being a healer from the North who married the Warden of the North," said Naruto while Qyburn gave a subtle nod.

"I am your Grace. While I no longer possess the chains of a Maester, it doesn't mean I have lost my skills as one. I spent many years learning new things. Expanding my mind to see what others could not or would not see out of some sense of it being sinful. Rest assured your Grace, my assessment will be accurate, detailed, and beyond question when it is finalized," said Qyburn, who was grateful for everything the King had done, and what the other formerly warring Houses had done for him.

He had been a prisoner at Harrenhal at one point. Surrounded by Gregor Clegane's and Amory Lorch's bannermen before Tywin Lannister came with his men to secretly subdue the Mad Dog. When Tywin found him, it was clear to Qyburn that the intimidating Lord of House Lannister knew he shouldn't be imprisoned, and suffering the way he had when under the "care" of House Clegane. So when Tywin set his plan in motion to subdue the Mountain along with all his men, Lannister bannermen got the knowledge seeker out of his cell to a healer of their own before heading for King's Landing.

After arriving in large city, Qyburn was in love with it in every sense of the word, and soon met with the party from the North. At first, he was cautious given how the North and the West had been on shaky ground from his understanding of the war between the two. But eventually, he got to meet Robb Stark's wife, who was a foreign woman, and healer from Volantis. They had talked, sharing medical theories, ideas, and experiences in healing other people with their skills.

When Naruto had summoned him to the Small Council chambers, Qyburn wasn't sure what to expect of the King or what the man was planning to ask of him. Still, when the King summons you to the Small Council chambers to meet him, you don't say no, or show up late.

When Naruto had informed Qyburn of the situation in great detail regarding Lady Lysa of the Vale, the older man saw this a golden opportunity to get in the King's good graces. It was a chance to be connected to the most powerful man in Westeros and being given a chance to once again conduct experiments that while questionable, would possibly help others in the future.

So Qyburn was made the newly made title Master of Knowledge on the Small Council, which was similar to a Grand Maester. The difference being Qyburn was tasked with _expanding_ their knowledge of things. Not just relying on what already known, but to take it, and go beyond the boundaries set when the time was right. Before he could even do his old experiments or new ones, his plans had to be approved by the King. Not to mention detailing the purpose behind the experiments, what is required, and the end result despite them being successful or not.

"Good. Tyrion, I leave this in your hands the hands of Lord Tyrell. You both will handle this while I handle other things. It will keep anyone from secretly believing this is some scheme to remove a future ruler from the Vale. Prince Oberyn, I need to have a word with you in private. If the rest of you will excuse us," said Naruto with everyone, except Prince Oberyn leaving the room.

"Something on your mind your Grace?" asked Prince Oberyn while Naruto sighed.

"I need your advice on something Oberyn. Nothing Kingly so you can drop the whole need for politeness," answered Naruto with Oberyn nodding.

"What advise do you need my old friend?" asked Oberyn with concern since the two had fought against each other, but still respected one another in the past.

Added the justice the King helped provide for his family helped too.

"If you could, would you marry all the women you have ever been with?" asked Naruto with Prince Oberyn looking at him with a hint of confusion.

"I think the Seven Kingdoms would be unable to handle so many Queens ruling beside me," joked Prince Oberyn while Naruto smirked.

"True. Not to mention I don't think the Red Keep has enough space for several thousand Queens each wishing to one with the most authority when you aren't around," said Naruto with Oberyn chuckling.

"Is this in regards to Varys and his remark on how you should marry Daenerys Targaryen despite the fact you are courting Margery Tyrell?" asked Oberyn at last when he saw how serious Naruto was being.

"I like Margery. A lot! Hell, I might go so far as to say I love her," said Naruto calmly.

"But this issue with Daenerys Targaryen is making the idea of marrying Lady Margery difficult," remarked Prince Oberyn since he thought as much.

"Could I marry Lady Margery and Daenerys Targaryen if called upon for the good of the Seven Kingdoms? Would the Seven Kingdoms, its Lords, and the smallfolk support my actions if I did?" asked Naruto while seeing Prince Oberyn thinking things over in his mind.

"Well you won't get any complaints from the people of Dorne if you did. A man who can love multiple women is not considered bad in our eyes," remarked Oberyn while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I know Dorne wouldn't have a problem. But I'm asking if others would. The North? The West? The East? Remember, not all of them love my House. Nor House Targaryen for that matter. House Tyrell has quite a few enemies or rivals who might seek to exploit this to their advantage," said Naruto with Prince Oberyn nodding.

"There is also the issue of which woman would be the Queen with the final authority if you aren't around? Not to mention the line of succession," remarked Prince Oberyn while Naruto groaned at the thought knowing such an issue could cause a lot of problems.

"What do I do Oberyn? I think I really love Margery. She's smart, funny, has a sharp wit, and isn't one of those high ladies who expects everything be handed to them," said Naruto while Prince Oberyn smirked.

"Not to mention she has a wonderful body my friend. The way she looks at you, it is clear the idea of being fucked by you is not considered unappealing. I'm actually surprised the two of you aren't secretly fucking right now since this courting started," said Oberyn with his smirk increasing.

" _That aside_ , what should I do about Daenerys Targaryen? From what I have heard, she is indeed beautiful in her own way. She is just like Margery and will not act like some weak high born woman expecting to be married to some High Lord. I don't know what to do my friend. I'm torn between my heart and my duty as King in a way I never thought was possible," said Naruto with Prince Oberyn looking at him with sadness.

On one hand, he could marry Margery Tyrell. They would not doubt be happy together. They would have children. Love. All the good things.

But if Daenerys Targaryen came along and started a war? That very happiness would be ruined faster then a Lannister spends gold.

If the King managed to marry Daenerys Targaryen to prevent an all out war, chances are the two would find a way to love each other. A rocky relationship at first, much like all arranged marriages would be when they start off without a foundation to work with. Still, Oberyn knew Naruto would try to make it work, and eventually love Daenerys while also producing children as a result.

But it could also earn him the scorn of the Tyrells. A powerful House to be sure and they could let their scorn be known from one end of the Seven Kingdoms to the next. It would risk dissent. Open rebellion like King Robert did when it came to Lyanna Stark. Granted, it wouldn't be successful if Daenerys Targaryen unleashed all three of her dragons, but the Prince of Dorne knew there were probably ways around that issue. In the end, the risk of another war, and countless deaths would arise from this scorn.

It was an increasingly difficult situation.

"I can't say for certain my friend. If it were me? I would simply fuck them both and see which one wishes to stay after learning I have been with both of them," said Oberyn with Naruto sighing again.

"Honestly Oberyn, must you always think with your cock instead of your brain when it comes to these types of situation?" asked Naruto while Prince Oberyn just laughed.

"It has helped me this far in life your Grace," said Oberyn while Naruto just sighed.

"That's because your lovers don't dare try to cut your cock off in retaliation," commented Naruto with Prince Oberyn laughing again.

Mostly because it was true.

(Essos-City of Meereen)

"I see. So the stories of the Usurper's son are indeed true," said Daenerys to her Captain of the Second Sons Daario Naharis, who was nodding at her words.

"Yes your Grace. I never fought him myself in the fighting pits, but I know if the two of us did fight...he would have won. The man has even travelled with the Second Sons for a time and even joined up the Golden Company," answered Daario while having heard of Naruto Baratheon by his nickname Kage and shivered in fear at the name.

"And what is your opinion on how to deal with him should it ever come to an all out war with Westeros?" asked Daenerys while Daario thought for a moment.

"In all honesty my Queen, I feel war should be avoided with this man," said Daario while Daenerys was a bit surprised by his response.

"If this is about numbers, my dragons can compensate for that. Not to mention there are Houses in Westeros still loyal to mine," countered Daenerys with Daario nodding.

"No one is disputing that my Queen, but...Naruto was said to be a Master when it came to being the battlefield tactician. Rumor has it, the man won a battle against a rival group of 2,500 sell sword group while possessing only 300 men from the Golden Company. He lost only 25 men when the dust finally settled," said Daario while Daenerys was surprised to hear this.

"And the 2,500 men? How many survived?" asked Daenerys while Daario made a noise.

"None my Queen. If the rumors are true, Naruto ordered them all the remaining men put to the sword. From what I heard about the rumor, the man learned these 2,500 men had sacked a small, yet growing city name Driest a week before the battle," answered Daario while Daenerys frowned.

"I am not familiar with city of Driest? Why isn't there some record of it?" asked Daenerys while Daario frowned further.

"Because those 2,500 men didn't just sack it my Queen. They burned it down. They killed the men, raped the women, both in regards to some of the children, and sold what was left to the slave trade for a profit. When Naruto learned of this when taking prisoners and he overheard some of them talking about it, the future King of Westeros went on a rampage on all of the prisoners. He apparently had them all killed slowly while making each one confess all of their crimes they did until there was nothing left to confess and they lost their heads afterwards," said Daario while shivered again since he had heard the story about Naruto when while rising through the ranks of the Second Sons.

It was one of the main reasons why they never crossed paths with the Golden Company when Naruto was with them.

"I see," said Daenerys while her face had a small shade of green on it.

As did Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan, but they all agreed the men who committed such sins got what they deserved.

"All I would suggest at this point my Queen, is not make an enemy out of someone who can be that ruthless to his enemies. You may have three dragons, but there is a chance the King of Westeros has found a way to deal with them should we start a war," said Daario while Daenerys thought things over in her mind.

"Do you believe his words written in his message to promote an alliance are false? To lure me into a trap?" asked Daenerys while Daario was again thinking over what he knew of Naruto and the rumors to see what was the most likely truth.

"From what we know, the Seven Kingdoms has recently acquired peace thanks to the King delegating peace talks with the North and the West. They don't want a war right now and I think the King doesn't want one either," said Daario since he had asked some of the sea merchants that did business with both continents to learn what they knew.

"For the moment at any rate. By the time we set out for Westeros, things could be much different," commented Ser Jorah while Daario nodded.

"But I think the King is being honest with you. He does not like liars from what I have heard and those on the Small Council have apparently been told to give him all forms of news regardless if it is good or bad. All that he asks of them is they be honest when they tell him the information," said Daario while Daenerys was impressed by that since most advisors groveled or whispered half truths into the ears of ruler to influence things from the shadows.

"So I should open a dialogue with him?" questioned Daenerys with all three men nodding that she should at least consider it.

"He doesn't have to be our enemy your Grace. Even if there is some history between your two Houses, it does not have to continue," offered Ser Barristan while Daenerys frowned at his words.

"His Father rebelled against mine. His Father killed my brother Rheagar. Do you honestly expect me to let such a thing slide Ser Barristan? To ignore those who willingly chose to side with the Usurper? Should I ignore House Stark? House Lannister? House Baratheon? House Arryn?" questioned Daenerys while angry at the Usurper for his transgressions.

"They had their reasons your Grace," commented Ser Barristan.

"If that were true, you would have sided with them at the time," countered Daenerys with Ser Barristan looking sad.

"There were times I wish I had my Queen," admitted Ser Barristan to the shock of the woman beside him.

"And yet you stayed. Why?" asked Daenerys with Ser Barristan sighing.

"Because I was hoping to protect the future of your House. Prince Rheagar was nothing like his Father. Your Father. The Mad King had burned people alive. He did horrible, if not unspeakable things under his rule when the madness took him. The Kingsguard do not judge a King for his actions. Only protect him within the boundaries of our oath when we become a member. With the Prince, I saw House Targaryen had a suitable ruler next in line to replace the Mad King. But the war led by Robert Baratheon put an end to such a moment after the Prince was slain at the Trident," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys just sat there mulling over his words.

"Even still, the Usurper's son has no right to sit on the Iron Throne," said Daenerys with Ser Barristan smiling slightly.

"Many said the same about your Father after the madness took him. Some even feared your brother would develop the same madness and was not worthy of the Iron Throne. Some may believe you shouldn't either. Whether out of that similar fear or something else entirely," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys scowled at him.

"I am not my Father. I possess no such madness!" exclaimed Daenerys sharply while she glared at Ser Barristan.

"I know your Grace, but the same could also be said for the current King of Westeros. He is not his Father just as you are not yours," countered Ser Barristan with the man seeing the Queen he swore to serve look away with eyes filled with confliction on what to do.

"Prepare a message for the King of Westeros. We will see how far this dialogue with this man goes and if I should form an alliance with him," said Daenerys while Ser Barristan nodded.

"There is another thing your Grace. Word has reached us of a large fleet sailing towards us with the sigil of the Kraken," said Daario while Jorah and Ser Barristan stiffened since they knew the sigil well.

The Iron Islands. House Greyjoy.

"Ironborn," said Ser Jorah knowing his House had been a target in the past by them.

"Led by House Greyjoy. Plunderers and pirates of the worst kind," said Ser Barristan with Daenerys frowning.

"You believe this fleet is coming here for us?" asked Daenerys with Daario nodding.

"It is possibly your Grace. The Ironborn are known for paying the 'iron price' as they call it to obtain what they want. My guess is they see you as a target that is too tempting not to take for their own end. I would even go so far as to say your enemies within the Free Cities hired the Ironborn to weaken your position," said Daario while Daenerys scowled at this since the issue with the Sons of the Harpy was growing and were trying to remove her as Queen.

Simply because she wanted to remove slavery, which they called a "tradition", and was considered sacred in their eyes.

As if slavery could be considered a sacred tradition.

"Double the guards along the port. Have them look for any suspicious ships and any with the sigil of the Kraken or anything resembling one. Make sure they know what to look for so we don't have false alarms," commanded Daenerys firmly.

"At once my Queen," said Daario while moving to alert their forces of the arriving force.

Depending on what this fleet did next, it would not end well...for the Ironborn.

(The Wall-Sometime Later)

"Robb!" exclaimed Jon while hugging his fellow Stark tightly and the two men laughed at seeing each other after so long.

"You look good. A bit bruised and maybe a tad thin, but still healthy," remarked Robb while looking Jon over.

"The food at the Wall and over it are not much in terms of taste or quantity Robb," said Jon with a small glare while Robb just laughed.

"I'm sorry Jon. I couldn't help it. How have you been? Your letters stopped coming for awhile and I feared something happened to you," said Robb while Jon smiled lightly.

"It did. And I'm sorry I didn't write more. I heard about the war and didn't want to distract you with my time at the Wall. It's not as glamorous as people said when we were kids," said Jon while telling Robb of his time here and how he wasn't exactly welcome at the Wall.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are always welcome at Winterfell. Whether its just to visit or get some new recruits," said Robb with Jon smiling though it lost much of its life behind it.

"I'm a marked man Robb. I know I mentioned as much in my letter I sent you," said Jon with Robb nodding knowing a certain First Ranger hated the legitimized Stark with a cold passion.

Hell, the Wildlings treated him better. And they hated members of the Night's Watch simply being members!

"Do you want me to talk to Thorne? Perhaps he will be more receptive to the authority of the Warden of the North?" asked Robb while Jon shook his head.

"No. It would make it worse. I can see it now. Alliser calling me a coward because I had my half brother talk to him about making my life easier here at the Wall. He would see it as an insult and make my life worse because of what would considered an interference on how men of the Night's Watch are trained," said Jon knowing Alliser would just use what Robb suggested as a means to turn more members of the Night's Watch against.

The newly legitimized bastard for a Stark complains to his High Lord family because life on the Wall was too hard to handle. Oh yeah, that will certainly win them over with those among their ranks who came from absolutely nothing when they first arrived here.

"Unfortunately, you are right. I don't know what to tell you Jon. I want to help you, but my options here are limited," said Robb with Jon nodding.

"Sometimes I wonder if it was wrong to take the Black. That maybe I acted too rashly in order to appease Father and in some way...maybe I wanted to make your Mother happy that I was gone so she wouldn't hate him anymore," said Jon with Robb grimacing since he knew his Mother never liked him and sadly for all the wrong reasons.

"Listen Jon...there is something I have to tell you. Something I swore never to tell another person, even you until the time was right," said Robb while Jon looked at him now and frowned.

"Tell me what?" asked Jon while Robb sighed.

"A secret. One so massive that it could tear the Seven Kingdoms apart. I will tell you all about it later in private, but in short...it is about your Mother...and the promise she made to my Father," said Robb while Jon's frowned increased.

"How do you know about this secret?" asked Jon while Robb looked away.

"I learned about it by accident. From Father when I was younger naive lad. Father made me promise not to tell anyone else and until recently at the Twins after the failure of the Red Wedding...I kept it. Bran, Rickton, Arya, Sansa, and even Mother don't know this secret. When we have time alone, I will tell you everything about it down to the very last detail. But know this, the secrets kept from you by Father were not meant to hurt you Jon. It was done to protect you from those who would want you dead if they had learned the truth. People inside and outside of the North would have wanted your life to end," said Robb before walking away and leaving Jon stunned.

'What could he mean? And what is it that he revealed to others at the Twins?' thought Jon with his curiosity rising with the confusion.

"Hey! Jon!" exclaimed Sam while walking over to Jon.

"Hi Sam. It seems you were right about Robb coming to provide aid to the Wall," said Jon with Sam nodding.

"If there is one thing I know, it is people Jon. You talk about them a whole lot with love and affection, it is only natural they would love you back. I knew if your brother Robb were asked to provide help, he would answer it. He is your brother and the Warden of the North after all. Not to mention the leader of a House and soon to be Father. The last thing he would want is for his lands, his family, and his future child from being butchered by Wildling," said Sam since he knew how normal people think after watching them.

Just because he couldn't swing a sword properly like the other members of the Night's Watch, didn't mean Sam Tarley was incompetent at _everything_.

"Come on. The sooner we can plan a proper defense with the new men and supplies we now have, the better chance of fighting of Mance Rayder's army," said Jon knowing there was no rest for them, as they had to plan for the attack, train the new recruits, and other duties surrounding the Wall.

"Did your brother say if he found the Wildling attack party you were with before coming back here?" asked Sam while Jon shaking his head.

"No. This group doesn't want to be found and the North is big. The odds of finding them if they stay hidden is extremely low. Our one advantage is I killed their Warg. Without him, they can't scout ahead to know about the additional forces and Northern Houses now looking for them. Though they will probably see something is amiss with the additional soldiers of different Houses moving around the North. It might delay them just enough that we can either capture their group or stop Mance's frontal attack entirely," said Jon knowing the key to Mance winning was sheer numbers in the front and the sneak attack with still an impressive force from behind.

(King's Landing-At the Moment)

"So Lord Qyburn, young Robin is not Lord Arryn's son?" asked Naruto while Qyburn nodded toward the King.

"Yes your Grace. I have studied the art of bloodline traits that family members of the past would pass down to the next generation. It was necessary when I was a Maester and I was conducting my experiments from my early years. From the overall features Lord Arryn was described to possess in his younger years thanks to Lord Tywin providing them, as well as additional forms of recorded documentation of the man, I carefully compared them to young Robin's features down to the last detail. Sadly, the boy was making things difficult to do my work when performing my examination, and I had to sedate him. I hope you do not mind your Grace," said Qyburn with Naruto waving the apology off.

"As long as he is alive and unharmed Qyburn. Now, you mentioned your examination has revealed the boy is not Jon Arryn's son," said Naruto with Qyburn again nodding.

"Yes your Grace. The boy's features are nothing like his supposed Father. I see features of his Mother, but none of Jon Arryn's own. When compared to the form of the former Lord Baelish, I saw many of the man's features in him. They both possess a thinly form, similar hair color, and facial features that in time will show the boy is a Baelish. Not an Arryn," said Qyburn, who was asked by Naruto to write up an official report of all his findings in extreme detail.

"No. Not a Baelish. He is a bastard. Inform the Lords of the Vale by raven what we have learned. Inform them I am sending a full copy of your findings and the report to them by an armed escort so there are no doubts," ordered Naruto with Qyburn nodding.

"I will write up a copy of my findings immediately your Grace," said Qyburn with Naruto nodding.

"Anything else?" asked Naruto with Varys raising his hand to indicate there was one more issue to address.

"News from the North your Grace. Robb Stark has ordered the Houses in the North to send their forces on patrols in their given territories to find the Wildling attack party that according to Jon Stark, is to be key to the future invasion against the Wall by Wildlings," said Varys while Naruto nodding.

"As expected. Without the attack from behind, the Wildling army trying to get through it from the front won't have that much success," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Sadly, the patrols have found nothing your Grace. Lord Stark has fears that his men while in position to defend the Wall, will still need more, and is requesting the crown send additional troops to further repel the invasion," said Varys while Naruto frowned at this situation.

"We sent some men already. Not to mention some supplies the Wall no doubt desperately needs right now. What more can we send?" questioned Tyrion while Naruto thought for a second.

"Me," answered Naruto with everyone looking at him in shock.

"Your Grace?" questioned Mace Tyrell.

"I will go. I will help the North defend itself from the Wildlings. A King who does not fight for his kingdom, much less a King who rules over all Seven, does not deserve to be a King," said Naruto standing up and was immediately met by protest by the his Small Council.

"Your Grace, while I respect your decision, you put your life at risk. Without an Heir of any kind, the Seven Kingdoms will have no King!" protested Mace Tyrell with worry for the man who had all but won his daughter's heart.

"I agree with Lord Tyrell on this one your Grace. If you die without an Heir to carry on your name and rule, the Seven Kingdoms would have no central power to govern them. The Seven Kingdoms would ultimately break apart and will war with each other for the right to rule over everyone. Such chaos during this delicate time when Winter is no doubt fast approaching endangers the realm your Grace," added Varys while worried that the one King worthy of the Iron Throne in a long time was at risk of being killed and without a properly trained and groomed Heir to keep the stability of the Seven Kingdoms alive.

"And what would you have me do Varys? Lord Tyrell? Leave Robb Stark, the North, and the people at the mercy of the Wildlings? If what Robb Stark's letter stated was true, this Mance Rayder has an army greater then most major Houses have under their command. Over 100,00 Wildings from what we have been told. The only thing keeping them from marching South against us is the Wall and even _that_ , might not be enough if the Night's Watch are attacked from behind. I will not allow this King Beyond the Wall to cross the Wall with his army. Not without a fight!" exclaimed Naruto while slamming his hand down on the table and glaring at the members of the Small Council.

"At least take a sizeable force with you to further aid the North and the Night's Watch nephew. The more men under your command, the better your odds of coming back alive," added Tyrion since he cared more about his nephew's life over the issue of the crown being in jeopardy.

His nephew had been good to him. The crown before his nephew's return...not so much.

"He's not wrong your Grace. While I am against you going, I know from my personal experiences dealing with Baratheon men that they don't listen no matter how much you say otherwise," said Lord Davos Seaworth with Naruto smirking at him.

"I have no intention of going alone. I might be a Baratheon, but I'm not stupid. Get as many of the Kingsguard as we can spare to come with me. I think it is high time this King Beyond the Wall met the King of Westeros," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

"And I shall accompany you to the Wall your Grace. I fear my skills have been getting a tad rusty since my arrival here at King's Landing. Fighting an army of Wildlings will no doubt make them sharp again," said Oberyn with a grin on his face to match the King's own.

"Good. I miss seeing you fight Prince Oberyn. It will be good to see it again outside of my own memories," said Naruto while the two laughed and prepared for the march North into battle.

All the while, Lord Tyrell looked at Tyrion, Qyburn, Davos, and Varys with worry since they knew the King was endanger no matter how skilled he was in battle. Or had an army to protect his sides and back. The point tip of a sword, a spear, or even an arrow fired by some lucky bastard of a Wildling could still kill a man.

'I have to do something. The future of the Seven Kingdoms and House Tyrell are at stake here!' thought Mace and decided to speak to his daughter in the hopes she would be able to talk some sense into the King.

If only his Mother was here. She could set this whole issue straight with a small speech with her sharp tongue and mind.

(King's Bedroom)

Naruto was going to depart in the morning. It had taken long hours to prepare, assemble the Kingsguard in mass, and make additional preparations beyond that. He had seen his cousin Shireen off to bed, posted some competent Kingsguard to protect her while he was gone, and was able to convince Gendry to stay in King's Landing to keep up with his studies to one day be legitimized as a member of their House.

Naruto could tell that poor Gendry had been fearful of him being killed since the King was the only power in the land now with the means to make the bastard into a legitimized Baratheon. Not only that, but the two bonded during their time together, even had Gendry take up sparring, and it showed the slightly younger half-brother had quite the talent for it due to his upper body strength. They talked about many things, bonding over favorite types of food, wine, the women (Gendry blushed when that came up), and the world as Naruto had seen it during his travels throughout it.

A good bonding experience between brothers.

A knock a the door and it quickly opened before shutting to reveal one Margaery Tyrell wearing a very...sensual looking night gown.

"Lady Margery?" asked Naruto while Margaery blushed at the intense look he was giving her.

"Your Grace," said Margaery while approaching him despite the shiver running down her spine from the look he was giving her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto though he had a good idea given her state of attire being very...enticing.

"My Father tells me that you are mobilizing for a march to the North. To the Wall," said Margaery while Naruto laughed at that.

"Of course he did. No doubt fearful I will die and you not being married to me ends the future union of our Houses. As a result, you don't become Queen, and no child of ours is born with House Tyrell once more losing a lot of pull with the King dead," said Naruto with Margaery smiling lightly at his words, which were true, and described the man of House Tyrell perfectly!

The man went on a long rant in front of Margaery in her room about how the King could be killed by the Wildlings. How without a wife for a Queen and an heir to his name, the King legacy would be destroyed in a short time, and House Tyrell would look like a joke as a result. When it was all over, Tyrell had to drink several cups of wine before he told her to see the King and convince him to not go to the Wall to aid the North in defending it from the Wildling invasion.

Not because he hated the North or the Starks. No. He wanted the King here. Safe. With his daughter ruling beside the Baratheon and have a Prince or Princess either born or conceived.

"My Father was hoping I could convince you to stay. Of course, he hasn't seen you train or fight. I have seen you train and your skills are impressive. Still, I must confess that I too share in his worries, but not the means obtaining a crown as Queen. Rather, I worry about you not coming back, and we can't spend more time together," said Margaery, as she walked toward him, and saw the King smile.

"Which is why you are here, correct?" asked Naruto while Margaery smiled and was now right in front of him.

"I know I can't change your mind about going to the Wall. I would be a foolish woman to believe I could stop a member of House Baratheon from changing his ways. So I won't fight it. Or you. I don't want to fight, but rather...I was hoping a request could be made?" offered Margaery while she looked up at the man with a sensual smile on her face.

"A request? What kind of request does the Lady of House Tyrell wish to make with me?" asked Naruto with Margaery having a semi-mischievous look on her face.

"A request any woman in my position would ask and be honored if you would grant it," said Margaery before she disrobed right in front of him and revealing herself in all of her naked glory.

'Damn!' thought Naruto while his eyes widened at the sight of such beauty.

"I know what I am asking for is no doubt selfish of me. Maybe, in someway, I am asking too much too fast, but in this one moment in time...I do not care. I humbly request your Grace, that you grant my heart's desire in finding out what it is like to be made love to by a King. By you!" said Margaery while grabbing the man's shirt and leaning in close.

And kissing him on the lips.

And in that moment, all restraint Naruto had felt in wanting to claim Margaery went out the window.

The passionate side of Naruto from the Baratheon in him ignited with a fury and inferno beyond measure. He wanted Margaery. Ever since they met, talked, and had formed a strong foundation to easily marry before now. But he restrained himself. Why? Because he had to be sure this union was going to work. He also had to be sure that if marriage did happen, nothing was going to ruin shortly after it started. His own Father and Mother had hated each other beyond measure. Only tolerating the other for the good of the realm and because they needed the other for so long until one saw the opportunity to kill the other to take complete control of everything.

Naruto didn't want that with his marriage. Hence his restraint. Which was odd given how "restraint" and "Baratheon" didn't go hand in hand.

But now? Now the restraint was removed. This beautiful, smart, intelligent, and _naked_ woman kissing him had made any form of rational become silenced. All he wanted to do now was get out of his own clothing, throw Margaery on the bed, and fuck her until the sun came up high in the late morning.

And he would.

"If we do this, I will ruin you for any other man. I swear on the Old Gods and the New, you will never be satisfied by any other man after tonight," warned Naruto while the woman's hands removed his shirt and went to this pants.

"I consider that to be a good thing your Grace. To never know a better lover than a King is something I can live with. After all, who better to satisfy me beyond measure than the King himself?" countered Margaery in a lustful hungry tone, as she undid Naruto pants, and gasped at the sight of the male appendage between his legs in awe.

"Last chance to back out. To marry a High Lord and have him in your bed. To still find some measure of satisfaction. Once you are with me, there is no going back," warned Naruto once again since he was not inexperienced in the ways of being with a woman or even multiple women at once.

He had traveled the world. Traveled to Essos, Braavos, Lys, and many other areas of the world to expand his knowledge in all things. During that time traveling, Naruto had spent many nights in the arms of a woman, or two, or three, or that one time he had managed to satisfy a total of six women in one night. Granted the last one had drained the man of his stamina considerably, but damn was it worthy it. And the women he had been with never complained. All he asked was they take moon tea afterwards (and made sure they did) the next morning to ensure none of them had his child.

While he wanted a child, Naruto wasn't like his Father, who during the boy's time when growing up in Essos, had Father 20 bastards with multiple women, and cared for none of them. Naruto wanted to have a child with a woman he could love and marry so the idea of having a bastard was not appealing to him.

"If I had known just how... _empowered_ you were down there my love, I would have been more... _aggressive_ in my approach to sleep with you," remarked Margaery while Naruto had a proud smirk on his face since women had always been impressed with his cock.

"I could say the same for you and your beauty. If I had known just how stunning you looked without clothing, I would have ripped said clothing off of you sooner before I claimed your body on this very bed. _Repeatedly_!" said Naruto with desire burning in his eyes while stepping out of his pants.

"So...let us make up for lost time in that regard," said Margaery before she held onto him by his broad shoulders and kissed him some more.

"I agree," said Naruto before his hands went to her hips and finally her firm ass with a firm squeeze that made the woman of House Tyrell moan.

"Claim me," whispered Margaery with desire.

"Gladly," whispered Naruto before he threw the woman onto his bed and jumped right on top of her.

It was going to be a long night.

(The Next Day)

Naruto finished getting dressed and was soon out the door quietly so as not to wake up the sleeping/exhausted woman in his bed. True to his word, Naruto had spoiled, if not ruined Margaery sexually so that no other man could come close to satisfying her in bed. If by some chance he died and she had to marry someone else, the bar would be so high up that it would make the woman miss him something fierce after being with another man.

All the more reason not to die when at the Wall. The last thing Naruto wanted was for the Tyrell woman to go into a state of depression at not being with him romantically or even physically.

"You are looking well your Grace," commented Tyrion while seeing the knowing tell tale signs of a man who was with a woman last night.

"I better be well. If not, my army will have some serious problems when I march to the Wall to defend it against the Wildlings," commented Naruto while seeing Tyrion glance at Bronn, who also smirked, and the King knew that both men knew who he had been with last night.

"Where is Lady Margaery? Shouldn't she be here to see you off?" asked Prince Oberyn while also having that "I know what you did last night" look on his face.

"She got him off all right. All night long," whispered Bronn to Tyrion, who shushed him to be quiet.

"I saw her earlier this morning. She is tired though after being up all night with worry over my safe return. I was able to successfully calm her down and provided Margaery some measure of reassurance that things would be all right," said Naruto, which was true in a certain way, and point of view.

"I'm sure you did," commented Tyrion while Mace was arriving with them to see the King off.

"Be sure to return safely and in one piece your Grace. If you were to die at the Wall, the Seven Kingdoms, and my daughter would be devastated," said Mace Tyrell knowing it was true, but still felt the need to remind the King of House Tyrell's loyalty.

He had already sent word to his Mother about dispatching soldiers to the Wall to aid the King and the North against this invasion from the Wildlings. His Mother had agreed in a quick response saying the King and his eventual marriage to Margaery was crucial now with the chance to have a child of their House become part of a royal dynasty being so close within their grasp.

"I have no intention of dying any time soon Lord Tyrell. As for Margaery, I have already let her know that I will return, and showed my appreciation for her concern, "said Naruto while Tyrion, Bronn, and Prince Oberyn smirked knowing _exactly_ how the King showed the woman his _appreciation_.

"Thank you your Grace. House Tyrell will always be ready to support you," said Mace while Tyrion had to hold back a remarked about how the man shouldn't thank the King for fucking his daughter the previous night.

It wouldn't be good for House Baratheon, Lannister, and Tyrell relations if he did.

"I'm off for the Wall. Until my return, Tyrion is in charge of things as Hand of the King. Bronn, keep him out of danger. Or from doing something stupid," commanded Naruto while Bronn smirked and Tyrion gave him "this coming from the man who deflowered a High Lady of House Tyrell" look that everyone, but Mace saw.

"It is what I get paid for your Grace," commented Bronn while giving a knowing smirk to Tyrion, who sighed while letting the small jab at him slide.

With a command to his horse, Naruto rode off with his army of Kingsguard for the Wall, where he would be meeting men of the North, the Night's Watch, and many other Houses who answered the call to arms. The only House he would be surprised to see when there, if they were there, was House Lannister since they rarely sent anyone to the Wall whether it was to join the Night's Watch, or answer the call to defend it. The West was filled with rich men who preferred to live long in order to spend their wealth over fighting and risk death to themselves.

Hence why their army was at the core of things... _weak_. They hired Sellswords, assassins, and other more experienced people for that kind of work to take on their enemies. It was why the North had won most of their engagements against the West in the first place. Oh the forces under House Lannister were not stupid and they knew how to wield a sword, a spear, and shoot an arrow. But they lacked the training. The discipline. The desire to fight your enemy until there is only one side left standing.

In short, what the West had in numbers and gold, they lacked in endurance, spirit, and conviction in their cause when it came to fighting. Why fight and die when you can pay someone else to fight and die for you?

Still, Naruto expected his Grandfather to send _some_ minor force to the Wall. Probably a small army of smallfolk sired bastards he believed could be sent to the Wall to become members of the Night's Watch. Even if that was the case, Naruto would accept it since he knew his Grandfather had other more pressing issue to work with, and asking too much from the old lion was cruel at this point.

The man had other priorities in terms of obtaining proper Grandchildren from his eldest son marrying a proper woman right now.

(Iron Islands-At the moment)

"How goes the creation of our fleet?" asked Euron Greyjoy in his warped voice that it was almost considered to be not human.

"We are progressing smoothly your Grace. It won't be long before a fleet is ready to launch all out assault on Westeros," said one of the soldiers on the ship.

"When this fleet is ready, we will attack the Westernlands first. Pillage, burn, rape, and plunder everything the golden lion possesses there. Balon was a fool to ignore his son's idea of aiding the North. If only for a time. The West had the greater riches worth taking and was completely exposed from behind. Instead, he chose the North with little nothing of value. The fool," commented Euron Greyjoy while having personal reasons to go after the Lannisters first.

Namely because Tywin Lannister was the Grandfather of the current King of Westeros.

He would sack Casterly Rock, Lannisport, the gold mines, the Houses there, and take everything not nailed down. He would kill men, rape women, take them as slaves, and force their spoiled brats to be converted into true Iron Born. They would stripped of their comfortable beds, clothing, high priced food, and anything else that made them happy in life. He would bring down upon them untold suffering, which would in turn fuel his own happiness, and make him stronger as a result.

Oh yes. Euron Greyjoy was going to love every second of it.

(The Wall)

"Your Grace. It is an honor to see you here," said Alliser Thorne while seeing the King of the Seven Kingdoms dismount from his horse and look around.

"Spare me your false greetings Alliser. I know all about you and your real self. You are a glorified piss ant for a cunt," said Naruto before shoving the shocked man aside and was heading over to see Maester Aemon walking down the steps with the aid of his steward Sam Tarly.

"Welcome to the Wall your Grace. I thank you for coming with an army during our time of need," said Maester Aemon with the man smiling at where he assumed the King was currently standing while being held my his steward.

"Maester Aemon. It grieves me so to hear of your Lord Commander's death. He was a good honorable man, who died being betrayed by his own men. And all simply because they thought they could get away with it. Those are men who are lower then trash. Make no mistake, they will face justice for this horrible crime against the Night's Watch," said Naruto while firmly while Maester Aemon nodded.

"You need not worry your Grace. Jon Stark has already taken men with him to Craster's Keep to bring those men to justice. I have complete faith in the boy coming back alive and victorious. He is his Father's son after all and a Stark. They do not die easily," said Maester Aemon while Naruto let out a chuckle.

"Indeed. Any news regarding the Wildlings marching toward the Wall?" asked Naruto to Sam Tarly.

"Aye your Grace. Scouts reported a large thunderous army coming our way. It won't be long until they reach Craster's Keep after Jon does. It will be close, but hopefully Jon and the other members of the Night's Watch will get back before that happens," said Sam, as he saw Naruto grimace.

"In the meantime, we need to strengthen the Wall's overall defense to make sure any and all losses on our end are a minimum. I brought some additional supplies to help us with that issue," said Naruto before he motioned his men to begin unload the supplies they would use against the Wildlings.

"Amazing!' exclaimed Sam at the sight of these various supplies the King brought.

"Its nothing really. Just some new toys I wanted to test out. Who better to share them with then the Men of the Night's Watch?" said Naruto with a smirk on his face while the men around cheered.

Well...except Alliser Throne. The man was prick through and through.

(The Wall-Days Later)

Jon had made it back to the Wall with the "wives" and daughters of the man who was their Father and husband all rolled into one horrifying blood toxic shit for a family. The men of the Night's Watch had stormed Craster's Keep in the dead of night while their former brothers, who broke their oath, and betrayed the late Lord Commander were drinking wine, raping the women, and being monsters in human skin.

Fortune and luck was with Jon's group, as the leader of this group, Karl Tanner, had killed a few of his fellow mutineers when they tried to take a few of the women away from the cutthroat when the man apparently wasn't looking. But he was if their dead burned bodies was any indication outside of the Keep and using his notorious skills to make sure the others here knew the pecking order was him on top, everyone else was at the bottom.

It just made it easier for Jon's fell brothers to storm the surprised, drink, and (in some cases) half naked men in Craster's Keep.

Unfortunately, Karl had managed to escape the raid when it started. Running out the back by smashing through the brittle wooden wall weakened over the years by the bitter cold of the North. As he ran for his life knowing even his skills could not best the full might of the men brought down on his pawns, Karl fled deeper into the woods, looking back for any kind sign of pursuit by the Night's Watch, and after a short time stop when there was nothing behind him. Panting happily, the betrayer, assassin, and cutthroat breathed a sigh of relief knowing he had escaped punishment for his crimes yet again.

'Fuck the old Gods and the New. Fuck the Night's Watch and fuck honor. Fuck life and all it fucking greatness,' thought Karl before he spit on the ground as if to emphasize his point to anyone watching him.

And there was someone watching him. Or rather...something.

The glittering eyes of a wolf. A white wolf practically unseen due to the snow blending the whiteness of its fur with the white of the environment around it.

And this wolf? It wasn't just any wolf. It was a Dire Wolf. It was Jon Stark's Dire Wolf.

And his name was Ghost.

Karl didn't even have time to draw his knifes from their hiding place when Ghost struck from behind, its weight pinning the man to the ground. When this happened the Dire Wolf instantly went straight for the kill by biting into the man's skull before giving it a hard twist to snap the neck.

After that, the Dire Wolf dined on the flesh of his kill before returning to his Master with blood running down its fur like a badge of honor.

After getting over the Wall with his men and the women, Jon reported their mission was a success and they burned Craster's Keep to the ground. Naruto approved of this move since the place was a stain on the world and it couldn't be used by the Wildlings as a base of operations before they headed toward the Wall. The women from Craster's Keep were taken to a private area of the Wall away from the men of the Night's Watch and ordered some men from House Tyrell to take them South to the Reach. He was entrusting them to Lady Olenna in their recovery knowing the old woman would do just that. She may be a sharp tongued, almost mean old woman, but Naruto knew their was kindness in her heart for those who deserved it.

"They are here," whispered Naruto in the darkness of the night with snow coming down around them with skin tearing winds blowing around them.

It was times like this when the intense heat of Essos was missed the most.

"There are so many of them. 100,000 Wildlings...at least!" whispered Robb, who stood beside the King to see the massive army of Wildlings below them.

"Jon wasn't exaggerating. Look! There are some giants down there. By the Old and New Gods I see giants," said Naruto in awe while seeing full blooded giants compared to those with half blood or a quarter blood was something to behold.

He knew Qyburn would love to study one or two. Preferably alive.

"To think giants existed beyond the Wall. If they breach the base of the Wall with them, we might not be able to force them back out," said Robb with concern since the entryway at the base of the Wall was the only real way through.

"Agreed. They will charge right through and literally crush anyone who stands in their way," remarked Naruto while knowing that if those with giant's blood, but not full giants were incredibly strong...the full blooded would practically be unstoppable in a charge.

"Do you think Mance Rayder still believes his small attack force will get us in a sneak attack from behind?" asked Robb while Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not. It doesn't matter. We caught and killed most of them. That one girl Jon knew when traveling with them is quite smitten with him," said Naruto while Robb grimaced.

"Aye, and he feels the same way with her. It is a shame his vows keep him from being with a woman. Even if the woman is a Wildling," remarked Prince Oberyn having the clothing needed to stay warm on the Wall.

"That's not entirely true. There is a... _small_ loophole of sorts. One if backed by the crown _could_ give Jon a means to leave the Night's Watch to be with her. Provided the Ygritte girl doesn't try to slit his throat...or cut off his cock when sleeping," said Naruto while Robb was a bit curious to his meaning behind the "small loophole" that could get Jon out of the Night's Watch.

Prince Oberyn had an idea of what Naruto was referring to and smirked along with him.

"And what loophole is that?" asked Robb curiously before the sound of a war trumpet from the Wildling side sounded.

"Later. Right now, we have army to crush. And a King beyond the Wall to defeat. Just make sure neither you nor Jon dies," said Naruto while signaling for the archers and siege weapons to be loaded at the ready.

It was time to fight and kill people now.

(Down Below-With the Wildling army)

Mance Rayder frowned. Something was wrong. Something was off. Considerably off from what his instincts told him. And they were never wrong. Even when Jon Snow was in his camp, his instincts told him to trust the boy. Let him live. He would be a valuable asset one day. Jon reminded Mance a lot of himself at that age. Young. Naive. Wanting to do right and do good in the name of all things honorable.

Mance missed those days. Sadly, all good things come to an end.

Like now with his army of Wildlings marching to take down the Wall. But from what he could see from his position, it was filled with soldiers. Not just men of the Night's Watch, but others too with banners of different sigils standing proudly in the cold windy night.

'So Jon Snow managed to obtain allies to defend the Wall. Does this mean the group with him are dead? Captured? Was half, if not his entire plan lost? No! Mance had the numbers. More Wildlings were in his army then the men of the Night's Watch. Not even the additional men Jon managed to recruit to aid in the Wall's defense in such a short time could stand against the might he brought down on them.

They could still win!

"Order the charge. Let's take this Seven damned Wall away from these fucking crows," commanded Mance Rayder with his men soon charging the Wall knowing the entrance at the base was the real goal while a good portion of them would scale the large monument of ice.

He had the numbers and while Mance didn't want all of them to die, the more...violent ones of the Wildling army needed to be thinned out considerably. Mance had wanted to create a new Wildling society for his people once they were over the Wall. To get all of them united from every clan in existence and get them where it was safe, secure, and they didn't have to sleep with one eye open all the time during the night.

But not all of the Wildling clans were what you call...passive in that regard. He had quite a few clans in his army, each with dark tendencies, and cruel habits that would make the other clans turn on them once this was over. It would bring about new infighting, chaos, and not even Mance would be able to stop it once things started. He had seen enough of it in the last 20 years to know when clans feud with other clans, nothing short of the White Walkers, and becoming undead slaves to those inhuman cunts was going to stop it.

Hence why he had the more bloodthirsty, hated filled members of his army charge first, and thin his ranks. Was it heartless? Cruel? Dishonorable even? Yes. In some way it was all those things. But the alternative in having them over the Wall and getting everyone South of the Wall marching against them. While his Wildling army and the Wildlings as a whole were strong _now_ , they sadly could not stand up against the full might of all Seven Kingdoms united against them.

He essentially had to trim the fat and cut his losses.

And the men of the Night's Watch were more then willing to help in that regard.

While half of his men went to climb the Wall, the more large, and heavy set of his forces charged the base where the true door to their freedom resided.

(Top of the Wall)

"They are going for it. Like Jon thought they would," said Naruto while Robb nodded while seeing the larger individuals of the army heading for the entrance.

"They will sadly be disappointed when they finally get there. If we let them get that far," said Robb while Naruto nodded in agreement.

Unlike Alliser Throne, they had considered what Jon said about the means for which the Wildlings could get through the Wall. Whether by climbing or by the entrance that was the passage leading from here to the lands beyond the Wall. Jon had suggested the entire passage be frozen over inside to the point where nothing could get through in order to keep the Wildlings from using it. Alliser thought it was foolish knowing it would take away a key means of entering further North when necessary. But Naruto, Robb, and Jon knew better. Two men who had experience in war and one having key information about the enemies plans shut the bitter man up. Maester Aemon had supported the idea, stating the passage could be repaired after this was over, even if it took a hundred years to do it since the men of the Night's Watch were not going anywhere.

What mattered was ensuring the Wildlings didn't use the passage to get through and any attempt to try would end in failure.

"Artillery! Fire on several of those giants! Now!" commanded Naruto with those on the giant crossbow launchers obeying the command of their King.

Unfortunately, out of the five giants down there, only two were hit. The other three giants soon began to move, knowing to stop for a second would result in being hit by the deadly projectiles capable of killing even them.

"Those three giants made it to the doorway," commented Robb while Naruto remained calm.

"They can't get in Robb. Even with those three giants smashing against the iced passage, it will take them years to get through. Still, best to send some of the men to our side of the passage for added defense, and security just to be safe," said Naruto before motioning some men to go down there.

"We still have Wildlings half way up the Wall!" shouted a member of the Night's Watch near the flaming barrel droppers.

"How many?" asked Naruto while the man peered over the side quickly and nearly got hit by an arrow for his troubles.

"A lot!" exclaimed the Night's Watch member.

"Damn! They must have been practicing for this moment or are really that desperate. I think we need to demoralize our enemy completely. Use... _IT_!" commanded Naruto in firm tone knowing the Wall had a major defensive weapon for something like this.

"Are you sure? We can only use it once and it severally damages the Wall as a result," said Robb saw Naruto nod.

They had asked about all the defense capabilities of the Wall, which Maester Aemon, and Sam Tarly were happy to provide. Despite what Alliser Thorne thought of revealing such secrets to them was not in the best interest of defending the Wall.

"I know. But the action it causes will scare the Wildlings enough to run away and the damage will actually make it more difficult for them to climb if they make another attempt. Do it!" commanded Naruto with Robb nodding and signaling Jon to pull the mechanism that deployed...the scythe.

The massive bladed weapon, connected by a thick metal chain was the most dangerous weapon the Night's Watch had in their possession to defend against invasion. It was designed for the specific purpose of cutting down a large army of Wildlings trying to climb the wall, as they were doing right now. The blade would slice through flesh, bone, and ice in one single swing along the Wall. It was doubly effective for the enemy at the base, as the large chunks of ice fell on them, killing, and crushing those who were merely unfortunate enough to be in the exact spot where the falling ice projectiles landed.

And it did just that right now.

"They are retreating," said Robb while the men around them cheered.

"For now. We hit them hard, but they won't stay down for long. They'll plan to get around our defenses. We need to press the advancement," said Naruto before leaving his spot on the Wall.

"How?" asked Robb curiously while Prince Oberyn already began to follow him.

"Just because this passage below Castle Black is closed doesn't mean the others aren't open to be exploited. Mobilize a force capable of flanking them on both sides and we crush this invading army. You coming?" asked Naruto with Robb thinking it over for a second.

"Very well. But if I die, you have to tell my wife it was your fault," said Robb while Naruto laughed.

"Ha! Fat chance. I'd sooner kiss a White Walker," said Naruto while Robb laughed at that.

"Wait! I'm coming too," added Jon while the three descended to the base of the Wall.

"Are you sure?" asked Robb with Jon nodding.

"I need to do this. If he lives, I need to talk to Mance. I need to convince him to stop this fighting with the Night's Watch," said Jon while Naruto nodded.

"You want him to bend the knee," surmised Naruto with Jon nodding.

"He maybe a Wildling, but Mance Rayder fights for the living your Grace. A man like that deserves a chance at living to keep fighting for it," said Jon while Naruto nodded since he heard what the late Lord Commander allowed to happen to Craster's bastard boys.

He wouldn't judge the late Lord Commander for his decisions in life. The man did what was done because there was no other alternative. If there had been, Naruto was sure the old bear would have taken it over what he had to take in life.

"We will see. If he lives through this planned attack, you can talk to him to your heart's content," said Naruto while they made their way to the horses and planned to ride with their army out of the gate from the two main castles and flank the unsuspecting Wildings before hey could regain their footing.

(With the Wildling Main Camp-Sometime Later)

"Fucking Crows. I thought the numbers on the Wall were thinned like our scouts reported to you Mance," said a Wildling in Mance Rayder tent.

"They did. Lord Commander Mormont brought a large army with him here to the North and lost most of them too. Somehow, they got their numbers replenished," said Mance while looking at the other Wildlings in the tent who were leaders of their clans.

And not all of them liked each other.

"It was that fucking Crow we let in here. He told the others of our plans. Tormund and his group must have been taken out. They would have been attacking the Crows from behind while we went after them in the front," said the Wildling leader of the Scourge clan.

"Perhaps. Even if that were true, the Crows shouldn't have been able to defeat us like they did so easily, and with such numbers considering how many of them they originally lost," countered Mance while he wondered how they had been repelled so easily.

The archers on the Wall that shot at them had done the most damage to his army before the scythe came down and killed a large chunk of his arm. He didn't even know the damn thing existed. He heard rumors about such a weapon, but to see it in action was another matter entirely. Only two giants now remained out of his whole group after two of them were killed by arrows fired from bastilles and the one from a large piece of ice from the Wall falling down on him.

Mance's rumblings on the issue were silenced by a rumbling noise. And it was getting louder.

"Do you hear that? That rumbling sound?" questioned a second Wildling leader of the Iron Blood clan.

"Thunder?" asked another Wildling leader of the Skull Stealer clan.

"No. That sound...its horses. Calvary! We're under attack!" exclaimed Mance before he rushed out of the tent and saw his men running around trying to arm themselves while his encampment was being attack on two sides by enemy on horseback.

"Arm yourselves! Push them back!" exclaimed one Wildling near them before he was speared in the chest by a bannerman of House Stark.

The Wildlings around Mance tried to defend themselves, but were unable to repel the force that came charging down on them from two different sides. Many didn't know which way to turn to fight the enemy since they were coming in both directions and as a result were slaughtered without mercy. Those that tried to run back deeper into the North they knew were soon surrounded on all sides with sword and spears pointed at them.

When it all over, only several hundred members of the Wildling army that was once _ten times_ the number remained.

"Secure the prisoners. I want _no harm_ to befall them while bound. Understand?!" ordered Naruto while the men around him nodded and move to large circle of men surrounding the two giants putting up heavy resistance.

"They won't yield!" exclaimed Robb while dodging a body of a Night's Watch member being thrown in their direction.

"Step back! Everyone step back!" commanded Naruto while walking forward.

"Your Grace! You need to get clear. These creatures will kill you!" exclaimed a member of the Kingsguard.

"Stay where you are and leave this to me," commanded Naruto while standing just out of arms reach of either giant.

"He must have balls the size of those giants," remarked Prince Oberyn, who was stained in the blood of the Wildlings he had expertly killed with his spear.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he does," added Robb while seeing Naruto approaching the giants calmly like he wasn't afraid of them.

The one giant known to the Wildlings as Wun Wun glares down at the King of the Seven Kingdoms looks up at the giant.

"Your Grace!" protested another man from House Tyrell while Naruto raised a hand.

"If you can understand me, nod your head," said Naruto while looking right at Wun Wun, who narrowed his eyes at him...before nodding.

Much to the shock of everyone.

"Did you know he could understand us?" asked Robb to Jon with Jon nodding.

"I suspected he did. You don't hang around different clans with different languages for nearly 20 years and _NOT_ learn anything as a result," answered Jon while seeing Naruto smile slightly.

"If I order my men to lower their weapons, will you and your fell giant stop trying to kill us?" asked Naruto with Wun Wun looking at his comrade, who looked around, and they knew were in a deadly situation.

Wun Wun turned to Naruto before slowly nodding and Naruto motioned for his men to lower their weapons.

"Good. I won't have you restrained because I get the feeling if I did, you would cost me a great manly lives in the process. So I will ask that you and your fellow giant of a friend simply sit or stand here under watchful eyes," said Naruto while Wun Wun and fellow giant were hesitant to obey.

"Your Grace, they cannot be trusted to be left unshackled. They need to be restrained," protested a member of the Night's Watch and got growl from Wun Wun in the process.

"No. Consider this an act of good faith. We don't restrain them. They don't attack. A fair deal," said Naruto while Wun Wun was less resistant to the idea of listening to him after hearing that.

"My men will help keep an eye on them. We are no strangers to those with giants blood in them," said Robb since he was sure Hodor would love to meet an actual giant.

"Good. Jon! You're with me," said Naruto before he walked over to where Mance Rayder was being held near the other Wildings with Jon walking right beside him.

The Wildlings watching them very carefully. It was clear to Naruto that if he so much as spit in Mance's face or in his general direction, it would stir them up something fierce. The men watching over Mance Rayder were keeping him a secure distance from the other Wildings while the man himself sat in the snow. Mance had clearly been beaten up, but whether it happened during or after the fighting was unknown. Regardless, Naruto had arranged for crude chairs to be brought to them from Mance's war tent so they could both sit down on.

It was better then freezing their asses off in the snow.

"So you are Southern King, who sits on the Iron Throne. You're different from what I was expecting," said Mance while he was helped to his feet and escorted to his chair across from Naruto.

"The name is Naruto of House Baratheon. And you are Mance Rayder. Also known as the King beyond the Wall. Despite how things turned out, it is an honor," said Naruto with Mance looking a tad surprised.

"I cannot imagine how you would be honored to meet with me since I am the leader of the free folk and my people have been killing yours since the Wall first went up," said Mance while Naruto smiled politely at him.

"I'm honored because I get to meet a fellow King like myself who cares about his people and wants to see them survive. You care about them. It is what makes you an effective ruler," said Naruto while Mance scoffed.

"Effective nothing. I'll tell you what I told the Crow here. I got all of the different clans in the North together by telling them that if we didn't get over the Wall, we were all going to die. It took me 20 years to get them all together and it wasn't always easy. Each clan was hating the other. Blood oaths of vengeance. Demands by clans to other clan for sacrifices of lives to pay the price for past crimes of some sort ages ago from long dead ancestors," said Mance while Naruto laughed.

"Sounds like politics. You handled it well. You became their King and you obtained their trust in a way where everyone would have said trust is impossible. It is very impressive to say the least," said Naruto while Mance nodding before he glanced at a regretful Jon.

"You did what you had to do lad. I don't hate you for it. I would have done the same in your place," said Mance while Jon winced before the Stark addressed Naruto.

"Your Grace, would it be too much to ask that you show Mance Rayder mercy? A chance to live beyond today?" asked Jon while Naruto thinking it over.

"That depends on Mance Rayder," said Naruto while Mance looked him dead in the eyes with a serious look on his face.

"I won't bend the knee to you. I don't care what you offer me. Mance Rayder does not bend the knee to anyone," said Mance while Naruto's smile left him.

"And what about the others here? The free folk need you. Are you so afraid of wounding your own pride that you won't do the sensible thing here if it means everyone lives?" said Jon while Mance looked from Naruto, who didn't react to the Stark's outburst right to Jon himself.

"Fuck my pride. I don't bend the knee because everyone of the free folk respects me. The moment I bend the knee to you or any Southern King, I lose it all. No one would follow me. Even if I got them over the Wall to do it. And do you know what happens once they break away from my leadership? Clans fight clans. Free folk kill other free folk. I am all that keeps them from turning anything they can grab as a weapon against each other. So fuck your offers and fuck your belief I am doing this for my pride," said Mance to Jon while Naruto sighed.

"I see. That's a real shame. I had actually hoped you could help me with something. You and the Wildlings would benefit from it in the long run," said Naruto with Mance looking back at him again.

"And I told you, I won't bend the knee. I won't serve a Southern King. Even if the one in front of me has my respect," said Mance while Naruto smirked.

"I'm not asking you to bend the knee Mance. I know my late Father and King would have demanded it. My Uncle Stannis would have ordered it. My Uncle Renly would have had the decency to at least ask you politely. Fortunately, I am neither of them. I won't demand it, order it, or ask it of you. Instead, I am proposing an offer where _everyone_ here wins, and you none of the Wildlings have to bend the knee," said Naruto while Mance raised an eyebrow at him.

"I find that hard to believe considering our positions," said Mance while Naruto's grin had increased.

"Normally, you would be right about that, but I have never been considered normal by any standards set by people. I am an oddity through and through. Which is why my offer will not be given a second time. My offer is this, I get you, and the Wildlings of your choosing over the Wall. In return, you and the Wildlings do something for me," said Naruto while Mance and the others around him looked at the King in shock.

"And what is it you want from my people?" asked Mance curiously.

"I need you to the fighting force to take down a pain that I have been delaying in dealing with until now. There is a Red Priestess from Essos residing in the island region known as Dragonstone. She's preaching about the Lord of Light, how she serves the one true God, and burning just about anything or anyone around her who disagrees with it. This woman has gathered quite a few followers on the island, but I kept them contained using the Royal Fleet to blockade them. But sooner or later, the Red Woman is going to want to leave the island, and take her teachings to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. I want you and your Wildlings to attack Dragonstone. I want you to kill the Red Woman," said Naruto while Mance looked skeptical.

"And in return?" asked Mance cautiously.

"You get Dragonstone and the entire island for you and the Wildlings to live on," said Naruto while Mance just let out a scoffing noise.

"It's not much of an offer. I'm trading the North for an island. One that can be controlled by your Seven Kingdoms and that damn Iron Throne," remarked Mance while admitted as much with nod.

"True. It could be just another way to trap the Wildlings. But only if I was a heartless cunt on the issue. At least the environment Dragonstone has wouldn't be cold all of the time _and_ you wouldn't have to worry about the White Walkers coming for you in the middle of the night," countered Naruto with a smirk.

"Aye, I can't argue with that. But you are asking me along with the rest of the Free Folk to fight for you. Even if it is for this one time. That's one time too many," said Mance since he knew the others would never fight for this King.

Even less if Mance himself asked them to do it. They would see such a thing as a betrayal of themselves.

"Mance I...," said Jon, but a raised hand by Naruto silenced him.

"I know what it is that hunts you. Beyond the Wall. Deep within the North of here. Do not think I am blind to the truth of what is coming," said Naruto while Mance looked from him to Jon.

"I see you told him what you saw at Craster's Keep. I'm surprised," said Mance while Jon nodding.

"I won't hold what the late Lord Commander did against him. The man's options were limited in trying to keep you and the Wildlings away from the Wall. Still, it was wrong all the same. But Jon was honest with you when he said he fought for the living. We all do. Whether you are a King, a Wildling, a man of the Night's Watch, or just one of the poorest smallfolk around. If we don't fight for the living, we might as well be dead. And if the stories about the White Walkers are true, we don't stay dead for very long," said Naruto while Mance frowned further since he had burned quite a few bodies because of those ice cunts.

"So let me gets this straight, my people fight for you one time. Just once! To take this island you call Dragonstone? Kill this Red Woman from some religion from another land? In return, you have it where this island is our new home to do with as we see fit?" questioned Mance with Naruto nodding.

"Within reason of course. I don't need you turning it into another Iron Island and follow House Greyjoy's example. Those kraken shits don't need to be inspired by outside forces. If you want, a representative of your choosing can come to King's Landing. To be your voice in my Court. To be your eyes and ears while in the city. To keep you appraised of everything going on with the rest of the world," said Naruto with Mance looking from him to Jon to the Wildlings nearby.

"Say I agree to this offer of yours. I still won't bend the knee. I won't swear any oath of loyalty to you or to your Iron Throne," said Mance while Naruto nodding.

"I'm not asking for that Mance. All I ask, is when the time comes, your people will stand beside mine in our fight against the White Walkers. Why? Because we both know it will take the combined might of everyone alive to win over the army of the walking dead. Because we both know these White Walkers don't care about status, bloodlines, money, politics, or any of the shit we deal with every single damn day. They use us to fuel their army with undead because we spend so much killing each other on this side of Wall. Wildlings killed Wildlings before you came along. Wildlings killed members of the Night's Watch and the Night's Watch killed Wildlings. Nearly 1,000 years of doing this little song and dance with them playing the tune. Can you imagine the sheer number of dead minions they must have in their army? Makes what you had and I have with me seem insignificant by comparison. They march with a single purpose...to destroy all the realms of men. Only together can we stop their purpose from becoming a reality," said Naruto while extending his hand toward Mance, who looked at it before looking at the man holding the arm out to take.

And after what felt like quite a long time...shook it.

"You seem like a man of your word. Jon here seems to hold you in high regard. I may not like the idea of working to help you out. Much less fighting for you. But I sure as Hell would rather not be made a slave or fuel for the White Walkers and their fucking army," said Mance while Naruto nodded.

"Nor do I wish you to be part of it. I take it there is a Wildling settlement where most of your people not here have made for themselves?" asked Naruto with Mance nodding.

"Aye, but to get there you need a ship. To get my people out of there, you need a lot of ships," said Mance while Naruto nodded since the only other way to get around the Wall was by water in certain spots.

"First, we get your people here over the Wall. Provided you can convince them all from doing something stupid, you are coming with me to the settlement where the rest of them are holding up. The more of your people we take over the Wall, the smaller the army the White Walkers possess," replied Naruto with Mance nodding in agreement.

"They will listen to me when I explain things to them. They won't like it, but they will still listen. You keep your word and I will keep mine," said Mance while Naruto nodded.

"I have no problem with that. Jon, tell Robb we're heading out with our 'prisoners' over the Wall. Make sure you say prisoners. I don't want Alliser Thorne get wind of what has happened here. Some of the men from the Night's Watch will no doubt have his kind of mentality in wanting all the Wildlings here killed," said Naruto while Jon nodded and went to give the order with Mance watching the Stark leave them.

"Jon's a good a lad. Being a Crow is not for him. Joining the Night's Watch was a mistake on his part," said Mance while Naruto nodded.

"Aye, I agree with you. Ned Stark tried to talk him out of it at first. So did Jon's Uncle, who was a member of the Night's Watch from what I understand at the time. But Jon wanted to make his family proud and being a bastard at the time makes you do crazy things for the love of others," said Naruto while he saw Mance smirking.

"Like I said, it is a waste for him being a Crow. It doesn't suit him. He should be a Lord of his castle. Ruling over some land and fighting for them when someone tries to take it," said Mance before he got up from his seat and began walking side by side with Naruto.

"Between you, myself, and this snow, I might have found a way around that problem," said Naruto with Mance smirking further.

"Good. The sooner Jon stops being a Crow the better," said Mance while Naruto stayed silent on the issue to join Jon, Robb, and Prince Oberyn now waiting for them.

They had other things to do that required his attention.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Super long this time. Hope it was worth the waiting. Sorry about that. Work, work, and more work up my ass for weeks leaves little time for writing when I get home. Even the weekends are spent playing PS4 and PS3, which I use to help relax. So writing has been slow. I do plan to finish all my fics so no one needs to ask or suspect I won't because I will finish them. Until next time...PEACE!)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Union

Naruto walked with Mance Rayder and half of his remaining Wildling forces through the Wall on one side and Robb leading the other half through the other side. Because of this, they were able to avoid having to explain themselves to Alliser Thorne and the other members of the Night's Watch who were like him for the time being. Eventually, Naruto and Jon had to tell Alliser what was decided, which didn't sit well with the First Ranger in the slightest. The man hated Wildlings, hated Mance Rayder, hated Jon Stark, and was beginning to _really_ hate the King of the Seven Kingdoms.

"You have no business bringing those Wildlings over the Wall. I don't care if you are the King of the Seven Kingdoms. Everything connected to the Wall, including how to deal with Wildlings when captured is the business of the Night's Watch. You have no right to take them over the Wall," growled Alliser Thorne while getting in Naruto's face.

"If you don't get out of my face in the next five seconds Ser Thorne, I am going to smash your ugly cunt for a face repeatedly through the nearest the wall of this room until there is nothing to even call a face," threatened Naruto calmly while Alliser slowly backed off.

"Do you have any fucking idea of what you have done?" asked Alliser while glaring at the King and Jon.

"Yes, I do realize what I have done. I have prevented the White Walkers from adding the Wilding army to their own," answered Naruto calmly like what he did was not a major moment in history.

"You could have killed them all and burned the bodies!" countered Alliser angrily at the King with Naruto looking like his words meant little to him.

And they did.

"Unlike you Alliser, I don't enjoy the idea of butchering people first over seeking better alternatives," said Naruto while Alliser's head looked ready to explode with rage.

"They aren't people! They are Wildlings! They deserve to be butchered and slaughtered down to the last one!" exclaimed Alliser with his voice echoing throughout the Hall of Castle Black.

"You can argue that all you want Alliser, but considering how the White Walkers feed off such hatred, I suggest you think before you act on it," said Naruto while Alliser glared at him before focusing it on Jon.

"You believe that nonsense don't you boy? The White Walkers are real? That they make the dead rise and use them to get over the Wall?" questioned Alliser to Jon with the Stark nodding.

"I do. I saw it at Craster's Keep. When Craster gave one of his bastard sons to the White Walkers. The Lord Commander knew. Mance Rayder knew. I fight for the living Alliser. Like it or not, the Wildlings are among the living. I would rather have them fight beside us against the White Walkers instead of having them be added to the army of the dead," said Jon while Alliser snarled at him.

"Of course you would say that boy. You went and fucked a Wildling girl. Saw how they lived. Saw the 'freedom' they had over the Wall. You are no better then Mance Rayder. You are not worthy of being a brother of the Night's Watch!" exclaimed Alliser while having the strong urge to draw his sword and kill the younger man and the King standing beside him.

"If you feel that strongly about that Ser Thorne, perhaps you would wish to hear what I have to say on the subject," said Naruto while Alliser looked from Jon to the King.

"And what is your 'offer' you are suggesting _your Grace_?" spat Alliser with anger.

"That you allow Jon to leave the Night's Watch and his vows which bind him to it," said Naruto with Alliser spitting on the ground and saw Jon looking at the King in surprise.

"And why would I do that?" asked Alliser with Naruto looking at him calmly.

"Because it makes life easier for everyone. You don't want Jon here and Jon doesn't want to be here when you eventually become the new Lord Commander. Personally, I don't blame him for wanting to leave. All I see when looking at you is an angry, hate filled cunt, who will one day die alone. Or one day be killed by his own men so they don't have to deal with your way of doing things every again. Jon has potential to do great things, but he will never reach it here, or at least with you as part of the Night's Watch," said Naruto while Alliser glanced at Jon before looking at the King.

"He took his vows and oaths to be a brother of the Night's Watch. Nothing you say or do can get him out of his servitude," said Alliser while making plans to make Jon's life very miserable when becoming Lord Commander.

"Actually, that's not entirely true. You see, Jon _Snow_ took the oath to become a brother of the Night's Watch. Not Jon Stark. As it stands, if Jon were to leave, it would be as Jon Stark. Not Jon Snow. So the oath no longer applies. If you were to sign off on it once you became Lord Commander...no one would hold it against you," said Naruto with Alliser just glaring at him.

"A fucking technicality with names and you think its enough to set him free from his oath to the Night's Watch?" asked Alliser while Naruto smiled now.

"Yes I do. If the new Lord Commander backs the decision, Jon will be allowed to leave to help the realms of men in other ways the Night's Watch couldn't do," answered Naruto with Alliser not liking it one bit.

"And if I say no? If I become the new Lord Commander and decide to make the life of Jon Stark here miserable to the end of his days? What are you going to do about it?" challenged Alliser getting in Naruto's face again.

Before Naruto moved in a flash, grabbed Alliser by the throat, and slammed the man right into a wall with enough force to leave an imprint of his body. Alliser tried to break Naruto's hold on him, but found he couldn't, and those eyes filled with power held the cold man in place with a sense of fear.

"If you don't agree to this Alliser Thorne, I will kill you here and now. I will spray your organs, your blood, your very physical existence all over this very room. I will make your brothers in the Night's Watch enter this room to nominate a new Lord Commander soon afterward. I will watch as another Lord Commander is nominated while your remains are dripping from the ceiling to the floor and the Lord Commander agrees to my terms. You can agree to accept them or you can die in order to let someone else accept them in your place," said Naruto before he threw Alliser across the room seeing him side on the table.

"Your Grace, you don't have to do this for me," protested Jon, but Naruto raised his hand to silence him.

"Do you agree with my terms Alliser? Or do I need to end your time here on the Night's Watch and find one of your brothers who will agree to my terms?" challenged Naruto, as he saw Alliser get off the ground, and glare hatefully at the King.

"I accept. But if the boy comes back here for _any_ reason, I won't be held response if one of my brothers run his blade through his belly," said Alliser while Naruto nodded.

"Good. Also, upon Maester Aemon's death, you will transfer Sam Tarly to the Citadel at Oldtown and allow him to take the Wildling girl Gilly too," ordered Naruto while Alliser growled further at this since he didn't like the fat Tarly boy either.

"And what is your interest in Jon Stark's fat useless friend?" asked Alliser while Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"Sam Tarly is far from useless if you know where his strengths are located and place him where those strengths can thrive. Sam has the potential to become a good Maester with the proper guidance. It is why Maester Aemon obtained him as a steward same as the late Lord Commander Mormont obtained Jon for the same reason!" replied Naruto angrily

"And what reason is that?" asked Alliser with anger still showing in his voice.

"To help mold them into what was to be the future of the Night's Watch. Sadly, you are so filled with hate, and anger at either Jon or Sam or some other new recruit that comes to the Wall. It has practically blinded you to the point where you would rather see all of the potential they possess barely be realized. I will not allow your actions to endanger the Night's Watch," said Naruto while Alliser scowled from his position in trying to stand fully.

"Fine! I will do what you ask, but do not come back here again. If you do, I along with every brother of the Night's Watch will take your head," warned Alliser while Naruto just scoffed at him.

"Don't make threats you can't backup Alliser. With the way you treat people, it is only a matter of time before your 'brothers' end up killing you for being a heartless cunt," said Naruto coldly before leaving the Main Hall of Castle Black with Jon right beside him.

"You didn't have to do that your Grace," said Jon at last while Naruto turned to look at him.

"I did actually. I heard some people talking Jon. Several of your 'brothers' in the Night's Watch were planning to kill you a few days from now. They feel your time over the Wall, bringing the Wildlings we defeated through the Wall, and you admitting to sleeping with that one Wildling girl makes you a traitor. They were planning to kill you right after I and everyone not part of the Night's Watch left the Wall. It would happen right after Alliser was named the new Lord Commander. I need you alive Jon. I need you alive and away from this damn Wall," said Naruto firmly before walking away again.

"And say I am free from my oath and vows here? What would you have me do?" asked Jon confused while Naruto stopped and smirked at him this time.

"I expect you to help me and Mance Rayder keep the remaining Wildlings in line once we get them to Dragonstone," said Naruto while Jon looked baffled.

"How?" asked Jon curiously.

"By being with that Wildling girl of course. You two are going to be their representative in King's Landing and the best way to do _that_ , is for the two of you to be married," said Naruto while Jon felt his jaw practically unhinge itself in shock.

"Married? Neither Mance nor the other Wildlings will accept this. Not to mention Ygritte will sooner kill me before accepting the idea. Not after I...betrayed her," said Jon with a sigh knowing his actions caused her a lot of pain and heartache.

"She will forgive you. It will take time, but the girl will forgive. Besides, from what I was told, many in the group she was with were a bunch of barbaric cunts. You probably did her and that Giantsbane fellow a big favor a favor since they would most likely turn on the girl and him when they were done attacking the Wall," said Naruto while seeing Jon sighing.

"I just hope she won't do anything to harsh to me after this whole situation calms down," said Jon while Naruto smirked.

"I doubt it. At least not at first. Chances are, you two will get married, have a few kids, all will be well for a time, and only when you least expect it...the girl cuts your balls off," said Naruto while Jon wince and glared at him.

"You sure know how to make a man feel better about himself your Grace," commented Jon while Naruto laughed.

"What can I say, except its a gift!" answered Naruto with his smirk never leaving him.

(Dragonstone-Main Hall-Weeks Later)

It took considerable amount of time to get the Royal Fleet to Hardhome with many of the Wildlings seeing them approaching. Many Wildlings in the settlement were shocked to see that Mance was alive and with King Naruto himself. Even Wun Wun had joined them too, but it was more to protect Mance instead of Naruto from the Wildlings in case they thought their leader had betrayed them.

(Flashback-Hardhome-Sometime Ago)

"You expect us to accept these terms? From this Southern King?" questioned/demanded The Lord Bones while he glared at Naruto currently surrounded by Wildlings.

"I don't expect you to agree. But answer me this Lord of Bones, would you prefer that the White Walkers come here, kill all of you, and turn your bodies into their puppets of the undead? Maybe they have some sick sense of humor and will make you dance like one just for their amusement while your organs dangle out of the opening around your belly," said Naruto while The Lord of Bones glared at him.

"I didn't ask you Southern King!" exclaimed The Lord of Bones.

"Perhaps, but I doubt any answer Mance gave you would have been any less different," said Naruto while the Wildling in front of him growled.

"What say you Mance? Can we trust this Southern King?" asked Karsi since she trusted Mance to do what is right and protect them from the White Walkers.

She also wanted to protect her children.

"Aye. The Southern King kept his word when we lost to his forces at the Wall. What was left of the army was allowed to pass through the Wall without any transgressions aimed against us. He could have killed us. Butchered us like animals. But he didn't. He didn't ask me to bend the knee. He didn't demand it or order it. What this man here is offering us now is our one chance to live somewhere without the White Walkers breathing down our necks every night," said Mance while the Thenn leader Loboda didn't like it.

"Only we have to fight the King's fight to claim the island. My ancestors would be rolling over in their graves if they saw me breaking bread with a Southern King, much less the idea of fighting for one," said Loboda while spitting on the ground.

"So would mine, but fuck them, their dead. Besides, I thought you didn't like anything handed to you. Fighting for what we want is our way," said Karsi while Loboda disagreed with her to a point.

"Only on our terms. Not this Southern King!" countered Loboda angrily.

"Listen! I know you don't like me. Many of you don't like me. In fact, I get the distinct impression many of you here and in this settlement would take great pleasure in killing me in all sorts of painful ways. But you have to decide right here, right now, on what it is you want to do with your life. Either stay here and eventually die? To become the undead puppets of the White Walkers when they come knocking at your door? I'm here offering you a chance to get over the Wall, somewhere safe, where its not always so fucking cold all the time, _and_ the White Walkers are nowhere to be found," countered Naruto while the Thenn leader growled.

"It is an island. It might a well be the Wall. Only instead of a wall of ice, it is a wall of water," said Loboda while Naruto smirked.

"If I wanted to be a backstabbing cunt. But I am not a backstabbing cunt. I am offering a chance to live on an island, White Walker free, and live a life with Mance Rayder still leading you," said Naruto while seeing Loboda glancing at Mance for a second.

"But he will still answer to you in the end," Loboda shot back.

"All parts of the Seven Kingdoms in Westeros answer to me in the end. Dorne. The Vale. Casterly Rock. Even Winterfell in the North. Dragonstone will be no different when you live there. Besides, I plan to have a representative in my Court be the bridge between myself and Mance so he won't be kept in the dark about what is going on within King's Landing," said Naruto while he looked at Mance, who nodded in agreement since the two had talked about the chosen individuals representing the Wildlings living in Dragonstone.

"And who would that be exactly?" asked Loboda suspiciously.

"A Wildling girl name Ygritte and Jon Stark _formerly_ of the Night's Watch," said Naruto with the leaders in the room not like that answer.

"You would enlist that Crow?!" demanded The Lord of Bones.

"I said he was a _former_ member of the Night's Watch. Meaning he is a _former_ 'Crow' as you called him. I got him out of the service of being one," said Naruto knowing the issue with Ygritte and Jon had been strained at first.

Not surprising since Jon did betray her and she did shoot three arrows into him.

"And you are okay with this?" asked Karsi to Mance with the man nodding.

"Jon's a good lad. And its true, the King here got him out of the service of the Night's Watch. Jon wasn't meant for it. We all saw it when he was in our camp. Besides, I would rather trust Jon Stark and Ygritte to represent us over anyone else," answered Mance to his fellow free folk.

"I still don't like this Mance, but if you think its for the best...," said The Lord of Bones while Mance nodded.

"It is for the best. We aren't being asked or forced to bend the knee. We aren't being told to give up our ways. So long as they don't conflict with the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, we will do just fine living in Dragonstone once we take it from this Red Woman. I know you don't want to fight in the name of some Southern King or Lord. Neither do I. So I am asking you to fight for me and take this island to start a brand new life there. Away from the cold, away from the Night's Watch, and away from the fucking White Walkers," said Mance with the leaders in the large hut looking at one another.

"You have always done right by us Mance. Whatever you did, it was to help us live to see another day. To help us survive. I want my children to live long lives Mance. If you say this will help them do just that, I will support you," said Karsi with Mance nodding.

"Fuck it. My ancestors would have probably taken the offer if given to them so I will too," said Loboda while glancing from Mance to Naruto.

"And you Lord Bones?" asked Mance while the bone wearing man thought it over in his head before sighing.

"You are lucky Mance is alive to talk us into this Southern King. If he wasn't, I would say 'Fuck you!', and smash your head in with my staff," said the Lord of Bones and Naruto just let out a small chuckle.

"There is a fleet of ships ready to transport everyone here to Dragonstone. It will be a very long trip so try not to kill anyone," said Naruto while leaving the hut.

(End Flashback)

"It doesn't look like much," commented Mance Rayder after seeing the caste and saw it was in slight disrepair with Naruto standing beside him in the Main Hall.

"It is to be expected given the previous owner didn't appreciate it and the Red Woman was not one to order any improvements. But its livable and fixable. You got to admit, the weather here is much warmer," said Naruto with Mance nodding.

"Aye, it is warmer. But I won't be trading our furs anytime soon," said Mance knowing Winter was still coming and it was going to get cold soon.

"I don't expect you to change or trade your furs for something else just yet Mance. In fact, I would hold onto them since Winter is coming," commented Naruto while seeing Mance nod in agreement.

"Still, I must admit, there is no denying the warmer weather. We could get use to it," said Mance in an afterthought.

"Survive this next Winter and the White Walkers when they come knocking, and you just might," said Naruto before the Red Woman was brought before him by several Wildlings.

The Red Woman of Essos had clearly been beaten bloody by the Wildlings from what he and Mance could see of her current injuries. Her red dress was torn to the point of almost falling off and leaving the woman naked. She had been in the middle of some kind of ritual using Stannis's now late wife as a sacrifice for the Lord of Light with the one being sacrifice being burned alive while receiving a dagger into the stomach while the heat from the flame melts the metal into the flesh.

How it helped her so called God, Naruto had no idea.

Naruto couldn't deny she was beautiful in her own way, at least at first before his eyes eventually saw through the illusion. She was a far cry from the beauties he had known in his life worthy of such praise. No. The illusion showed what she looked like ages ago in her prime, the necklace had a jewel creating the image of a young woman.

In the end, Naruto saw the real Melisandre in her actual physical form with it being that of an extremely old woman. One long since past her physical prime. Naruto realized the woman was only young and fit so long as the necklace was on her body. It wasn't just an illusionary empowering jewel, but one that actually help keep the body young until it was removed. Once removed, the energies that kept the woman young, or the appearance of being young (whichever it really was) would stop providing her with such youth would be lost.

"We meet at last Red Woman. I hope you don't mind, but I'm not going to apologize for Mance's army killing your followers, and beating you up as they did. I'm not a follower of you or your God," said Naruto calmly while the woman looked up at him with anger in her eyes.

"You killed my God's Champion. How? How did you win?" demanded Melisandre while Naruto squatted down so they were eye level.

"You have your God. I have my mine. Your God chose a poor champion. Mine did not," said Naruto while not ashamed to admit his late Uncle Stannis was a poor choice for this Lord of Light.

Stannis was a good battle commander. A soldier and warrior. But he was not a man of the people. He did not inspire everyone around him. Soldiers yes. Smallfolk? No. People as a whole, he was cold to them, and was too set in his ways to even know kindness outside of his own daughter.

Shame really.

"Your Gods are insignificant compared to the Lord of Light!" exclaimed Melisandre while Naruto smirked before leaning closer near her ear.

"My eyes say otherwise my dear. A gift from one such deity when I was just a baby. I _see_ the _real_ you," whispered Naruto while seeing the woman stiffen in worry and her face now showed fear.

"Impossible!" whispered Melisandre while Naruto smirked at her before he face went to that of a scowl and drew his sword.

"Hold her down. It is time we ended this," said Naruto while walking to the side of the woman while she was held down.

"No! I won't allow this to happen!" protested Melisandre, but her resistance was pointless due to lacking the physical strength to fight back.

"It already has happened," remarked Naruto before taking the Red Woman's head clean off.

"An interesting first day ruling over an island," remarked Mance while Naruto sheathed his sword and shrugged.

"At least you can say it wasn't boring," said Naruto with Mance smirking now.

"You have done right by us. You could have let my people die beyond the Wall or at the hands of your own sword. But you didn't. You gave us a new home. A new life. I won't bend the knee for this, but I will say thank you all the same," said Mance seriously while Naruto nodded.

"You are the new Lord of Dragonstone and are responsible for all that such a title entails Mance Rayder. Rule well, have a few children, and make this island great again," said Naruto while giving the man a respectful bow before leaving the room.

"Mance Rayder: The Lord of Dragonstone. It has a nice ring to it," said Mance to himself while letting the reality of his situation sink in.

(King's Landing-Sometime Later)

Naruto rode into the city feeling victorious in his efforts to keep peace within the Seven Kingdoms with the people cheering at the sight of their King's return. Word had already spread about his exploits in regards to crushing the Wildling invasion at the Wall. And while there was some who questioned his actions that followed it, they trusted their King to make the right choice when dealing with them.

"Welcome home your Grace. King's Landing is once again proud to have her ruler return once more," said Mace Tyrell proudly in front of the Small Council with a large smile on his face while seeing their King had dismounted his horse successfully.

"I thank you for your welcome Lord Tyrell. How are things while I have been away?" asked Naruto with Mace and the other members of the Small Council were also happy to see him.

"Good your Grace. No major problems to report within the city. Varys does have some news we should discuss in the Small Council chambers," said Mace while Naruto nodded and looked back to see Jon was helping Ygritte getting use to the sight of King's Landing.

Fortunately, no one took her for a Wildling thanks to the clothing she was wearing did not resemble anything remotely Wildling. Northerner perhaps, but nothing that said it was the North over the Wall.

"It will take some getting use to in being here. For the both of us," said Jon since was the first time he was in King's Landing so both of them were on equal footing.

"And I thought the Wall was impressive," said Ygritte while seeing the everything around her was amazing in some manner.

"We can see everything...together," said Jon while Ygritte smirked at him.

"Perhaps I will _Lord Stark_ ," said Ygritte while Jon gave her a playful look with the two being assisted with their things being taken to the designated rooms meant for new highly important people.

"Tell me, what news do you have that requires my attention?" asked Naruto while they walked into the Small Council chamber.

"Yara Greyjoy and her fleet have arrived at Essos. My little birds tell me she has reached an agreement with Daenerys Targaryen. They plan to work together to take back the Iron Islands from Euron Greyjoy and his slowly growing fleet amassing there. Yara has even agreed to provide means of transporting the Dragon Queen's entire army from Essos to Westeros when the time is right," said Varys while Naruto grimaced.

"Damn! Things are speeding too fast. We barely had a chance to open a dialogue with her in order to prevent a possible invasion and war. The barrier that is the Narrow Sea is no longer reliable in helping us keeping such an action from happening at this point in time," said Naruto before he sat down.

"The good news is it will be quite some time before they are ready your Grace. Daenerys Targaryen is currently dealing with the Sons of the Harpy. They feel their current ruler of Meereen and of Essos is one of an invader and foreigner. One they feel is trying to use her position in power to remove several of their traditions. Namely the fighting pits and use of slaves for profit," said Varys while Naruto thinking it over when he sat down.

"The fighting pits weren't so bad. They were the more... _aggressive_ version of Westeros Tourneys. They could be modified so it involves less death and more entertainment for the crowd to enjoy. Slavery the world could do without. Still, I imagine it will take some time to get this issue resolved on her own so we do have time," said Naruto before he was handed a sealed letter sent by Daenerys.

"She sent us that for your eyes to read," said Varys while Naruto broke the seal and read its contents.

 _Dear Naruto of House Baratheon,_

 _If you are reading this message, it means you now know I am no doubt curious as to your offer for a potential alliance between us. Not just with our Houses, but our shared status of being of Royal Blood. Your exploits since becoming King have reached my ears and I admit you have impressed me. You helped end a war, kill the conspirators behind it, and made the Seven Kingdoms a place worth living in. I wish to consider this alliance with you in the hopes the two of us can work together to benefit the realms of men as a whole. Not just here in Essos or the Seven Kingdoms in Westeros. My advisors speak your name with respect and fear. Your time in Essos before my arrival is still well known and they still speak your name in reference to the fighting pits. Given your past exploits and the fact you are an honorable man of sorts, I wish to communicate with you further._

 _I look forward to hearing from you._

 _Queen Daenerys Targaryen Stormborn._

"When was this sent?" asked Naruto curiously to Varys before handing the Master of Whispers the message.

"From what my little birds have told me in time with receiving this, I would say around the time Yara Greyjoy and her fleet were getting near the city of Meereen's port where Daenerys has made her Capital. If I were a betting man, which I am not, I would say Yara Greyjoy was able to speak to Daenerys Targaryen first before she wrote that message your Grace. I would even presume to say this was written with confidence despite what clearly sailed into her port. No doubt the deal was finalized and Daenerys Targaryen now has the making of a fleet or the start of one to one day sail for Westeros," said Varys with Naruto sighing.

"This could be a problem if we have to fight two Greyjoy fleets your Grace. I never was one for numbers, but two fleets against one is never good," said Lord Davos Seaworth.

"True, but that is only if the two fleets against our one are allied against us. From what I recall, this Yara Greyjoy left when her Uncle came back to the Iron Islands, correct? He killed her Father? His brother? A kinslayer no less. I would say that makes both Greyjoys enemies to each other. And since one is now an ally of the Targaryen woman, it might change the odds in our favor," countered Tyrion while Naruto nodded.

"He's not wrong your Grace. If Daenerys Targaryen herself is against this Euron Greyjoy and his fleet, we might be able to join forces to repel them," said Mace Tyrell with the King nodding.

"How many ships does Euron Greyjoy have right now?" asked Naruto while hoping to get some estimate on what he was dealing with.

"As of today your Grace? Several hundred ships. My birds say Euron Greyjoy is aiming to make a thousand. Fortunately, he is not near his goal nor does he have the numbers to man that many at the moment," said Varys with Naruto nodding, but still concerned.

"Not yet he doesn't. He'll use a fraction of those ships to plunder and enslave people in the process. If we don't take care of him soon, the fleet amassed by him will be too much for us to handle," said Naruto while knowing if they left this issue go now, it would come back to bite them in the ass later.

"What do you intend to do your Grace?" asked Mace Tyrell curiously.

"Right now, the Royal Fleet, combined with a few ships provided from several Houses volunteering their own can handle what Euron Greyjoy can command right now. But it is still not enough, correct?" asked Naruto to Varys with the Spider nodding.

"We will need additional ships our Grace. Another fleet, if you will to successfully turn the tide in our favor," said Varys while he glanced at Lord Davos, who also nodded.

"From my understanding, the Ironborn are Masters of using ships your Grace. Even if we matched them ship for ship, their skills in using them are almost unmatched by anyone else in the Seven Kingdoms," said Lord Davos Seaworth.

"Which is why we need additional ships to put the odds in our favor. Not to mention the skilled crew for each ship to match those of the Ironborn," said Naruto with a sigh.

"I assume this is where Daenerys Targaryen comes in with Yara Greyjoy's fleet your Grace?" asked Varys with Naruto nodding.

"It does. Varys, you have birds in Meereen and the Free Cities of Essos. Use them to find the Sons of the Harpy. Names, places they meet, and their plans for Daenerys Targaryen in trying to kill her. Make sure they get all of it to her. We help remove her problems, she helps removes ours when the time comes to deal with Euron and his fleet," said Naruto while Varys nodding in agreement.

"I will let my little birds know," said Varys with a nod.

"Now, onto less annoying business. What has happened with Lysa Arryn and her bastard son Robin while I was away? We didn't even make it half way to the Red Keep and I hear rumors in the streets. Why?" asked Naruto with Mace Tyrell shifting uncomfortably.

"We apologize your Grace. The woman was clearly filled with madness. She went into a rage one day after being calm for about week. She somehow managed to get out of her cell, free her son, and was chased after by the City Watch along with some Kingsguard for good measure," said Mace Tyrell with Naruto nodding and glancing from him to his Uncle Tyrion.

"I trust they got nowhere near Shireen or Gendry?" asked Naruto Tyrion nodding.

"I doubled the guards for both of them the moment I heard Lysa Arryn got out of her cell in the belief she may come after them. Not that it mattered in the end. The woman leaped out of a window with her son to their deaths. Apparently the crazed woman spouted some madness about how she and Robin would see Petyr in the heavens despite the realms of men conspiring against them," said Tyrion with Naruto grimacing.

"I humbly apologize for allow this to happen on my watch your Grace. I will take full responsibility for this," said Mace Tyrell while Naruto waved it off.

"It is fine Lord Tyrell. In truth, Lady Lysa was going to be executed for her crimes while her son was going to be sent to the Wall. Given how the boy was said to act like a spoiled child, it would have been a fate worse then death. Send their remains to the Vale. Let the High Lords there deal with them. What other matters need to be attended to while we are here?" questioned Naruto while Tyrion produced a parchment.

"Robb Stark wanted you to have this, but you left for Dragonstone before he could hand it over. So he sent it to us," said Tyrion while Naruto took it and read the contents within.

And sighed.

"It is a marriage proposal. Between myself and Sansa Stark," said Naruto while reading it over.

"Honestly! The nerve of some people. Everyone knows you are courting my daughter your Grace. You would think certain Houses would be more respectful of this and not seek to ruin it," commented Lord Tyrell in a huff at the nerve of House Stark.

"He does not have to say no to it. I find the best relationship with a woman is when there are multiple women to make things more... _fun_!" stated Prince Oberyn while smirking at Naruto, who laughed slightly.

"Prince Oberyn! Such a suggestion to this situation is highly inappropriate and irregular to speak of during a Small Council meeting," said Mace Tyrell with another huff since he didn't like the idea of his daughter having to 'share' the King with another woman.

"On the contrary, we are seeking a solution to the problem of our King still being the most desirable bachelor in all the Seven Kingdoms. He's already courting your daughter, the lovely Lady Margaery Tyrell. At the same time, Lady Sansa Stark wishes to be with his Grace through an arranged marriage. And last, but not least, we have a certain Dragon Queen in Essos, who we might have to arrange to marry our King for the sake of the Seven Kingdoms. All in order to help keep the still fragile peace alive. The decisions! The decisions! Oh so many decisions! What will our poor King do?!" exclaimed Tyrion dramatically and humorously while Naruto just glared at his Uncle and Prince Oberyn laughed since it was all true.

Qyburn merely stayed silent on the issue since it wasn't his place or his field of expertise in dealing with this though he felt his King should spread his bloodline around, if only to help one day in understanding the power behind those eyes. He had heard stories about them and what Naruto did against Stannis's forces when they invaded King's Landing. Oh how he wished to have seen it. The invisible force that sent men armored flying, the black fire that burned the beaches for seven days and seven nights, and made the pyromancers from the Alchemist Guild kneel in its presence like they were praising some kind of God.

Truly fascinating.

"Speaking of Margaery, how is she doing?" asked Naruto suddenly while seeing Mace smile again at the mention of his daughter.

"She is quite happy your Grace. She has missed you terribly. Praying every night for your safe return. No doubt my daughter will be pleased to see you once more soon right after this meeting," said Mace while Naruto nodded and ignored the three knowing looks sent his way on _how_ Margaery would welcome the King home.

Or _what_ she would do when the two were alone in private. Tyrion and Prince Oberyn had already suspected what those two would be doing involve being together, both on their knees, and indeed praising the Seven. But the activity involved behind it?

It would _not_ be praying to the Seven.

"I will go see her at once. The sooner Lady Margaery sees me alive and breathing, the sooner her worries will fade," said Naruto with Mace smiling and nodding.

'Not to mention the sooner you can fuck her to your hearts content,' thought Tyrion and Prince Oberyn at the same time.

As if prophesying things to come, no sooner had Naruto ended the meeting did Margaery Tyrell open the door to the Small Council room, and saw the King rising from his chair. She smiled at him and openly hugged him with loving affection, which he returned in full force while ignoring the knowing looks from certain people.

Namely from the dwarf, the eunuch, and (in the King's mind) the royal prick from Dorne.

"You have returned my love. I have missed you deeply," said Margaery while happy he had returned.

"As I have missed you my Lady. Come! Let's go spend some much needed quality time together away from the realm of politics and men," said Naruto with a smile while he saw Margaery incredibly happy to hear that.

"I would love to do that," said Margaery with excitement clear in her voice, but only the young lady's Father seemed oblivious behind why.

Though in this case with Mace Tyrell, ignorance being bliss was probably for the best.

(Red Keep-King's Quarter's)

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh echoed in the room. The gasps of and cries of pleasure joining in the gaps of those sounds. They had been at it for the last few hours, taking a few breaks to catch their breaths, drink some wine, and eat some food to regain their lost strength. They had been discreet of course, given their stations were not bound together in a union of marriage.

At least not yet!

The woman cried out as release came for what felt like the sixth time today, her voice muffled by the kiss the man from behind was giving. She could feel his own seed, his essence, pouring into her body, her womb, and deep down the woman knew...a child was going to be conceived today through their union.

Provided of course, she didn't drink any moon tea. Personally, Margaery thought there wasn't enough moon tea in all the Seven Kingdoms from stopping the potency of the King's seed from impregnating her.

"By the Gods old and new, this never gets boring," gasped Margaery after they decided to rest again to regain their strength.

"Damn right it doesn't. Not when I have you here to make it all the more enjoyable," said Naruto while holding her close from behind on the bed.

"I will be pregnant from our time together today. No amount of moon tea will prevent it from happening," warned Margaery knowing that if they didn't get married, the child would be born a bastard until Naruto legitimized him.

"I know. I don't want you to drink the stuff anyway. I want a child. A child with you. My love. My woman. My Queen," said Naruto while Margaery's eyes widened and looked back at him.

"Your Queen? Does this mean you wish to...marry me?" asked Margaery hopefully.

"If I didn't, would I be with you now? Holding you? Kissing you? _Fucking_ you?" asked Naruto with a grin on his face and Margaery smacked his arm draped over her body.

"My Grandmother was right to be worried about me. I'm in the arms of a savage beast of a man with an incredibly powerful sexual appetite. Whatever shall I do?" asked Margaery in mocking fashion.

Before she moaned in pleasure when feeling a certain part of Naruto harden and enter her yet again.

"Personally? I suggest you enjoy the feeling of me fucking you like this," said Naruto, as he began to start up with her again, and had every intention of tiring Margaery out.

Again.

(Hours Later)

"I don't think I can take anymore. I'm so exhausted. I feel like I could fall asleep any moment now," whispered Margaery while she lay in her future husband's arms.

"Well we did go at it for quite some time my dear. Is it any wonder you are exhausted from laying with me?" commented Naruto while Margaery hummed and enjoyed the feeling of him stroking her hair.

"Does this mean no arranged marriage between you and Daenerys? Or one with the Stark girl?" asked Margaery with Naruto sighing knowing who told her about the last one.

"Your Father shouldn't be telling you these things. At least until we are married and you are Queen," said Naruto while making a mental note to tell Mace to keep his mouth shut and not tell Margaery things until she is Queen.

"That wasn't exactly a no," commented Margaery while Naruto let out another sigh.

"If I married Sansa, she would be a Queen. Our marriage would help bind the North to the crown once more. Like it or not, the North is the largest of all the Seven Kingdoms put together," said Naruto while Margaery hummed.

"I see," said Margaery knowing the desire for the North to break away had not fully left those residing there.

Especially after was Cersei and her bastard son Joffrey did to Ned Stark.

"On the other hand, if I married Daenerys Targaryen, I would be uniting all the Houses in the Seven Kingdoms together. I will no longer be the 'son of the Usurper' as I know some of the loyal Houses to the Targaryen royal family have called me in secret. Our marriage would ensure there is no future war between us. No threat of her army and three dragons attacking the Seven Kingdoms to take back the Iron Throne from me," said Naruto, as he knew marrying either woman benefited the Seven Kingdoms.

"And marrying me?" asked Margaery curiously.

"Aside from having a loving and caring woman like you as my Queen? I would have the backing of the most prominent House in all the Seven Kingdoms. A House capable of providing the food and supplies needed for the people to survive the harsh Winter that is to come," said Naruto while Margaery smiling.

"And out of all these choices, which one would you choose? If choosing one would not cause problems from the other two choices?" asked Margaery while Naruto smiled.

"You of course. I don't really know anything about Daenerys aside from our brief written correspondences. I know a bit about Sansa, but only slightly, and I'm sure some of the more crueler memories involving my dumb half brother when she was here still linger," said Naruto while he thought about his future as King.

"Prince Oberyn seems to be under the impression you should literally fuck all of us into submission," commented Margaery while Naruto smirked at how crass she was being.

He was clearly rubbing off on her.

"Well...one can't deny that it is _one_ strategy to consider," said Naruto jokingly.

"The Spider seems to think the idea of marrying Daenerys Targaryen is for the best," said Margaery while Naruto scoffed.

"Of course the Spider would think that way. The Spymaster wishes for stability and only through marrying her does the realm of men find it while not facing the wrath of three dragons commanded by a woman scorned. Plus, the man is a Targaryen loyalist. He hides it well, but the signs are there," said Naruto while Margaery looked somewhat surprised to hear that.

"And you let him live? Why?" asked Margaery curiously.

"Because despite everything, the Spider has proven himself to be useful in my efforts to properly heal the Seven Kingdoms after I took over as King. Having Varys either dead or at the Wall is not good for the realms. I need him and his little birds. At the same time, I make sure he uses his talents, and his little birds to make sure my rule is strong. I don't give him a reason to use his skill against me. I don't give him a reason to side with any other faction or House, but myself. If he were to side against me now, it would only hurt him, and the man cannot afford to have history remember his actions as one of a betrayer to the crown when the King the Seven Kingdoms wanted finally arrived," said Naruto while Margaery sighed.

"Just for the sake of argument, say you did marry Daenerys Targaryen, or even Sansa Stark in addition to myself...who would be the true Queen with the final authority should you not be around?" asked Margaery with a hint of worry.

"Well, for the sake of argument, say I did marry one or both of them after I married you first. You were already married to me before them. Which means _you_ would be the...I guess the terms would be _Supreme_ _Queen_ between the three of you," said Naruto while Margaery smiled and let out a hum of approval at the title.

"What about the children? Who would be the Heir to the Iron Throne?" asked Margaery since many Kings had made decisions regarding that in the past where the first born was not King, but rather the second or even third child.

"That all really depends on the child. Do they grow up to be like me, yet themselves in their own right? Or do they become something dark and cruel. The true heir to the Iron Throne after myself is the one who is as responsible as they are strong. Both in mind and in body," said Naruto while sensing Margaery was worried about that since she knew any child she had with him might not be considered worthy as time went on.

What if she had a child with him and their son turned out like the false King Joffrey? She nearly shivered at the thought.

"Don't worry my love. I am certain our child will be strong like myself, but smart like his or her Mother," said Naruto while Margaery smiled again.

"I pray all the children we have are strong," said Margaery before she went off to sleep.

"So do I my dear. So do I," said Naruto before he fell asleep too.

(A Few Days Later)

"There you are Jon. How is King's Landing so far with your future bride?" asked Naruto with Jon looking rather red in the face since he and Ygritte had spent a great deal of time together in their rooms.

Namely the bedroom.

"Fine! Fine your Grace. Ygritte is very interested in King's Landing. The structures, the places, and the people have no doubt made things interesting for her," said Jon while he left out the part where Ygritte had demanded they break in their new room right away.

If they were going to be married and be together, she was damn well going to benefit from the acts that came with it many times over.

"Good. Just be faithful to her Jon. Something tells me your future wife won't be as kind and merciful as Ned Stark's wife should you be with another woman and have a bastard from the act," said Naruto with Jon nodding before leaning close to whisper quietly.

"I know the truth about my parentage your Grace. Robb told me the truth," whispered Jon with Naruto smirking.

"I know Robb did. I'm glad he told you. Does your _Aunt_ know?" asked Naruto with Jon shaking his head.

"No. Not yet. We wanted to tell her, but...," said Jon while wincing since he knew the woman would either call him a liar or feel a wave of guilt the size of the Wall come crashing down on her that could destroy the Tully woman like a giant bolder dropping from the sky.

"She will either deny the truth given the situation of your birth or the guilt from hating you all these years based on a lie will crush her spirit like a poorly made house in a storm. I understand. If the truth did get out, it would raise so many questions and the answers may not be to everyone's liking when they hear it. So for the good of everyone, we need to keep this a well guarded secret where only those who should know will be told. Maybe one day, you can tell Lady Stark the truth, but now is still not the time," said Naruto with Jon nodding.

"One day," replied Jon in agreement while Naruto smiled.

"Until that day, I suggest you get yourself familiar with King's Landing. All the people, places, and enjoy your time here," said Naruto while Jon smiled.

"I'll try your Grace," said Jon while Naruto laughed.

"Call me Naruto when we aren't in a formal setting. All right? Good! Now, I intend for you and Ygritte to have a nice wedding. Something big, but not too grand or extravagant. While the crown is no longer in debt, anything too big will put us in the red again," said Naruto while Jon clearly felt guilty with the King himself helping prepare a wedding for him.

"I assume all the High Lords from all the Seven Kingdoms will be invited, but I doubt many of them will attend. I am a legitimized bastard and Ygritte is...well...," said Jon while Naruto nodded.

"I know. Still, if I make the wedding grand enough, maybe _some_ will attend. If only for the food and entertainment. I will see if I can get Prince Doran in Dorne to visit. Maybe his son and my half-sister too. I wonder if I can convince Oberyn to bring along his own daughter's to King's Landing," said Naruto knowing his Dornish advisor would no doubt contact his bastard children and offer them to come to King's Landing.

Hopefully, they would accept. The Prince no doubt missed them and his Paramour deeply after being away from them for so long. Naruto wasn't really one to deny another man his family given the nature of how busy one can be when they are in a high position on the Small Council. Especially a man like Oberyn. While the brothels no doubt kept the man's sexual appetites in check for a time, Naruto was willing to bet his Father's war hammer that the Dornish Prince yearned for the one woman he loved, yet never married.

"One can only hope your Grace," said Jon calmly and neutrally on the matter since he had never met anyone from Dorne outside of Prince Oberyn.

"Good answer Jon. But all the same, just be mindful, if they do come here, of their own weapons, and do nothing to offend them. Wildling women are one thing Jon. But deadly Dornish women who know poisons, whips, and other deadly things are entirely different. They know the male human body on an intimate level as they do on a deadly one. They know how to bring men incredible pleasure and know where to strike to bring them just as much pain," warned Naruto since he had heard the stories of Dornish women who used the intimate knowledge of a man's body to bring said man pain to the point where death was preferable to living through such Hell.

"How will I know when I have offend them and when I have not?" asked Jon since he did not want to offend Prince Oberyn or his bastard children the man loved.

"That's the trick Jon. When it comes to dangerous Dornish women? You can't know. Not until it is too late!" exclaimed Naruto with another laugh and Jon sighing.

"The worst thing about you being King, is I can't hit you for your witty remarks," replied Jon while Naruto laughed even harder having heard Ned Stark said something similar to his Father.

By the Gods old and new, it was good to laugh with a trusted friend.

The weddings that were to come would also help before the more serious and tiring work had to be done.

(A/N: Another long chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm trying to finish this up so I can get back to my other fics since I know they are backlogged and need to be completed. Until next time...PEACE!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-The Royal Wedding

"It can't be _that_ expensive?" asked Naruto, who was with Tyrion talking privately with Varys about the finances of the wedding for Jon marrying Ygritte and Naruto marrying Margaery.

"All Royal Weddings are your Grace. Add the wedding with Jon Stark and the red haired Wildling woman, it will only take more from the crown financially," said Varys since he was brought into this conversation to plan out the overall security during the festivities.

"The question is, which choice is more expensive? Both weddings shared together? Or done separately?" asked Naruto while looking at Tyrion.

"Well...each has the ups and downs of being done together or separately. It will still cost the same, give or take a few hundred gold dragons. Two weddings at the same time will make it twice the size. More guests. More food. More forms of entertainment to appease the guests. More security. If you had both weddings done separately, the change in the population at each one would be... _noticeable_ ," said Tyrion while Naruto grimaced.

The announcement of King Naruto of House Baratheon marrying one Margaery of House Tyrell was met with thunderous roars of approval throughout the Seven Kingdoms. The people loved their King and his choice for a bride was well received since the lady in question was loved by the people for her kindness. It was well known that Naruto was the warrior King, who was a champion of the smallfolk by protecting them during the war. Margaery had become a figurative Queen of mercy, which was shown when food was brought to King's Landing to help feed the still starving people in the city when changes were first being made when Naruto sat on the Iron Throne.

They didn't even mind the fact that a legitimized bastard that was Jon Stark was marrying a Wildling girl to further solidify the bond with the Wildlings in general. Or the fact that another conflict was brewing on the horizon with a certain Kraken building a fleet to sail throughout the Seven Kingdoms to raid, pillage, rape, murder, and everything else under the Sun that was sinful.

Though Naruto was making sure measures were being taken to handle it with the Royal Fleet being increased in size knowing the more ships the better the odds. As for potential hands for those ships, Lord Davos was seeking to recruit people he knew from his old smuggling days to come to King's Landing in order to train the next generation on how to sail the open seas, and fight in said open seas too. Naruto knew as well as Davos that the Ironborn lived for sailing the seas and fighting in them too. It was their strength above all others, which was why the sigil was the Kraken since the giant creature was the strongest entity the Drowning God had ever produced.

Naruto needed to match the power of the Kraken with his own might and the ships to match. Oh sure, he could take out the ships, or a large chunk of them on his own if it came down to it. But the Seven Kingdoms shouldn't rely on him to fight every battle the world had to offer single handedly to the point where they worship him like some sort of God.

Just because Naruto was blessed by one doesn't mean he should be praised as one.

"It seems insulting to Jon if I give him a wedding with the number of guests being on the smaller side compared to my own. Even if I am the King and the King gets the bigger party," said Naruto knowing Jon deserved better given the man's secret heritage.

"But arguably more expensive your Grace. At least to a certain degree. Not to mention some of the Wildlings at Dragonstone will be attending. It may upset the High Lords we invite them as guests," said Varys while Naruto grimaced.

"And make some people question my right to be King," commented Naruto while Tyrion and Varys looked at each other.

"I highly doubt they would go _that_ far your Grace. You have done the Seven Kingdoms a wonderful service since sitting on the Iron Throne. Ended a war. Brought justice to those who would cause it. Exposing evil and putting it to the sword. Songs will be sung about you for years to come. The Maelstrom King of the Seven Kingdoms!" declared Tyrion while Naruto smiled at that since it did have a nice ring to it.

"A catchy title if there ever was one," added Varys since he had to admit it did sound like a good title.

"Will they also be singing about how the Maelstrom King is caught between dealing with the Dragon Queen and the Demon Kraken? I don't mind the title, but this has to be taken very seriously. If certain High Lords are insulted, they may get it in their heads that a new King or even Queen should sit on the Iron Throne. Targaryen supporters could use it as an excuse to rebel again me in order to put her on it. Or at least set things in motion for her to make headway should she sail from Essos to Westeros with her army," said Naruto knowing some would jump at the chance to put the Dragon Queen on the Iron Throne.

"Dragons! Don't forget dragons!" Tyrion pointed out with Naruto glancing at him.

"Only a select few Wildlings can attend the wedding and that is only if they want to attend. Invite Mance Rayder. If we don't invite him, it will be instant insult," said Naruto while Tyrion nodded.

"And the other Wildlings?" asked Varys curiously.

"We can't invite _everyone_. Some of the Wildling clans are more... _aggressive_ when around others and their own customs would make them hostile to the other guests. So we invite Mance Rayder along with some of the people the man knows who won't do anything too stupid or be to insulting," said Naruto with Tyrion and Varys looking skeptical.

"I doubt there will be many your Grace," said Varys knowing few Wildlings will wish to go to this wedding, even Mance was going, and offering them the join him in attending.

"Doesn't matter. We can at least say the invitation was extended to them. Personally, I was hoping one of the giants would attend. Qyburn was most interested in meeting one," said Naruto with Tyrion smirking.

"I recall you telling him about it. The man almost looked ready to leave King's Landing and head right for Dragonstone just to meet them. I still can't believe giants still exists in the world," said Tyrion while Naruto smirked.

"Maybe Mance can convince one of them to come to King's Landing and you can meet him," offered Naruto with Tyrion thinking it over and nodding.

(With Margaery-At the Moment)

"You did it Margaery! I knew you would win the King over!" exclaimed Mace Tyrell while giving his daughter and hug as he jumped around in his room.

"Father! Please put me down now! You will shame us both if anyone sees us like this!" pleaded Margaery before her Father did as commanded.

"I am sorry my child. I didn't mean to offend you. But I am so happy my only daughter is marrying the King and become a Queen! When you were growing up, I always thought of you as my little Princess. Now, you are about to become a Queen. A Queen of the Seven Kingdoms!" exclaimed Mace joyfully.

"Father! Please! You are embarrassing me!" protested Margaery while Mace scoffed.

"No one is here but us my child. Regardless, I am proud of you. Finally, a member of House Tyrell has married into royalty," said Mace with pride in his voice since it was his daughter who had succeeded where countless members of their House had failed.

Though few knew Olenna had failed deliberately when her time had come to try.

"Thank you Father. Though, I must admit, the success from way it came about was in itself, surprisingly refreshing from what many would have attempted in my place," said Margaery while Mace was surprised to hear that.

"In what way child?" asked Mace curiously.

"Well...I really do love him Father. And not because he is a King. Naruto is smart, clever, brave, loyal to those around him, and cares about people regardless of their position in life. His position as King is just...a nice addition to enjoy. But even if he wasn't King, I do believe Naruto would be a man worthy of being called my husband," said Margaery with Mace thinking it over in his mind and nodding slightly.

"Yes, his Grace is indeed one of a kind. Even if he wasn't King, I would have been proud to have him marry you. He loves you. I can see it. And not for the wealth or power that our House possesses either. A man who loves a woman for herself and not for what she has around her is a man worth holding onto," said Mace with a small chuckle while his daughter smiled.

"I agree Father. How did Grandmother take the news when you wrote her? Or do I even need to ask?" asked Margaery with Mace laughing.

"Your Grandmother wrote a quick message back practically stating she was thrilled. She intends to come to King's Landing again soon to help in the preparations for the wedding to ensure _nothing_ stands in your way of becoming Queen," said Mace while Margaery smiled further before thought crossed her mind.

"Father, when Naruto first proposed to me, he also mentioned that a day may come where another woman, Daenerys Targaryen to be more specific, would also have to be his wife too," said Margaery while Mace's smile left and looked deadly serious.

"What? Surely he isn't considering the idea? I need to speak with his Grace at once!" said Mace with worry before Margaery stopped him.

"No! Please Father. I know is not easy to hear given my own wedding to him is being planned as we speak. Naruto had some reservations about having to marry her in the future too. The marriage itself with her would be political. To keep the peace throughout the Seven Kingdoms. Plus, Daenerys is said to have three large fire breathing dragons all under her command. One is enough to destroy an entire army, but _three_ of them? If she ever tried to fight the armies of Westeros, those three dragons alone could kill us. All of us. I just wanted you to be made aware that such an option might happen in the future in order to prevent destruction," said Margaery while Mace didn't look pleased, but slowly the man understood the reason for the King marrying a second woman.

Especially when the second one could be a nearly unstoppable enemy if they were not careful.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about the Stark girl in the North," commented Mace while his daughter winced.

"Actually, Sansa Stark is also part of an arranged marriage between the King and her," said Margaery with Mace looking ready to fall on his butt at this news.

"W-What?!" questioned Mace in horror.

"It is another politically arranged marriage Father. Again, for the greater good. There are still those in the North who feel it should be free to rule itself away from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. By marrying her in the near future, the crown will have a strong bond with the North, and with House Stark as a whole. Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon were brothers in all but blood and in order to keep those bonds alive for the next generation, the responsibility lies with their sons to make it happen," said Margaery while seeing her Father not liking this piece of information one bit.

"After all the King has done for House Stark since ascending to the Iron Throne and they still wish for more from him!" exclaimed Mace angrily knowing it was only through the actions of the King that the North wasn't in shambles and its current Warden dead.

Because of King Naruto, the Ironborn were repelled from the North. The Red Wedding was turned against House Frey and House Bolton instead of House Stark. Roose Bolton's bastard son Ramsey was discovered doing horrible unspeakable things to the smallfolk and was killed thanks to Naruto's advice to go inspect the Dreadfort after killing Bolton bannermen at the Twins to ensure there were no future revolts in the North against the Starks.

And now they wanted this! The nerve!

"It was already being considered unofficially between Ned Stark and Robert Baratheon when the King came to Winterfell Father. They talked about binding their two Houses together in marriage through their children. Granted, at the time it was between Sansa and Joffrey, but considering what happened with Joffrey...," said Margaery with Mace makes a noise.

With Joffrey not being Robert's son, the agreement, who unofficial as it was, essentially went down the line to the next person of Robert's blood. Namely Naruto.

"Wait! Doesn't Naruto have a half-brother? Gendry I believe is his name. The Stark girl can marry him!" protested Mace while Margaery shook her head.

"Gendry is a bastard and not legitimized yet. Besides, Catelyn Stark would be upset if her eldest daughter married a bastard. Even if he was legitimized later on. The entire North, if not House Tully would see it as an insult to have the girl marry someone else considered to be slightly lower in status and standing," said Margaery with Mace frowning further at this information since his daughter brought up a good point.

And while he heard the Gendry boy was making progress in his education needed to be ready for one day being a Baratheon, it was still far into the future. Not to mention what Margaery said about the North and the Lords of the Riverlands being slighted if Sansa were to marry Gendry. Especially now. Even if the boy was legitimized, he would still be seen as a bastard first, and a second place husband for Sansa Stark.

Which would cause rifts, arguments, bad blood, and if tempers _really_ flared...all out war.

"I find it hard to believe Catelyn Tully Stark of all women would approve of this given Sansa Stark is her eldest daughter," said Mace while Margaery smiled.

"You would be correct Father, but her dislike of this decision carries little weight in this matter. Robb Stark is the Warden of the North and the Lord of House Stark now. Besides, I have a feeling it was Sansa herself who suggested enforcing the arranged marriage with the King shortly after returning to the North," said Margaery while remembering how her Grandmother warned her about Sansa Stark becoming a beautiful woman, who could trap the heart of any man, and would no doubt seek to ensnare the King.

She wondered if anyone in the North would attend the wedding if invited?

(Winterfell-One Week Later)

"Absolutely not! I forbid it!" exclaimed Catelyn Tully Stark while having an argument with the one person she expected to do that the most with of her children.

"But we are invited to the Royal Wedding. If we don't go, it will be an insult to the King! There is no excuse for at least _one_ member of House Stark to go to the Royal Wedding Mother!" protested Sansa while her Mother was narrowing those angry Tully eyes that made every single one of the children she brought screaming into the world fall in line.

"The last time more then one Stark was in King's Landing, one _died_ , one barely escaped, and _one_ was tortured by a cruel incest bastard for a false King," said Catelyn while the pain of losing her husband never went away and cursed that damn city and those in it who had a hand in his end.

"You also forget the time a Stark was there, peace was made with House Lannister, and those who helped cause the war were killed. Not to mention the King ruling is the one responsible for Robb being alive and you becoming a Grandmother," countered Sansa with Catelyn grimacing since that was true.

She owed the King a debt for his action in helping reveal the treachery that happened at the Twins during the Red Wedding when they were guests of Walder Frey. She had quite a few nightmares regarding what would have happen if the trap had actually been used on Robb, his wife, herself, and all the loyal Stark bannermen in its clutches. Each time, the nightmare showed those men butchered like animals, her son dead, his wife dead, the child within Talisa's womb dead, and Catelyn herself being sliced to pieces while Walder Frey laughed.

Sometimes she wondered if those nightmares were in fact a warning from the Gods or something similar.

Still, her heart was feeling bitter over some of the current King's decision to legitimize Jon as a member of House Stark. Not only _that_ , but the King was able to get Jon out of the Night's Watch on a name based technicality, which was backed by the new Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. To make matters even more undesirable in Catelyn's mind, the King had Jon marrying a Wildling girl, and was going to have the wedding joined with his own.

It was practically made to have a Stark come as a mandatory requirement for them, even if accepting the invitation was voluntary. Her Great Uncle Blackfish had written to her about this issue when she wrote to him seeking his advise on the matter. Surprisingly, the man had said to let her hatred of Jon go, and be there for all members of her family. His words surprised Catelyn since Edmure was married to one of the few remaining members of House Frey and the Blackfish hated the Freys as much as she hated bastards.

Catelyn also recalled how her Great Uncle had nearly punched Ned right in the face after learning about Jon being her husband's bastard after Robert's Rebellion ended. Her Father had been the same way, but Ned had taken him off to the side during that very week. She recalled the look of shock on her Father's face after he left the room where he and Ned had talked privately.

One moment, Holster Tully was entering the room, filled with anger at the idea of his own daughter's husband having a child with another woman. The next? He was out of that very room, looking dazed, confused, and yet...relieved about something. As if he had just been told something incredible that made what Ned did be completely forgivable in his eyes. When she asked her Father about it, Holster Tully looked at his daughter with sympathy, and told Catelyn to let things go with Jon in the distant future and not hate him like she no doubt did. When she demanded an answer to why he of all people would say such a thing, her Father kissed his daughter on the forehead, and just repeated his request to her before leaving Winterfell for Riverrun.

"Even if you are against this, Robb is the Lord of Winterfell. You cannot stop him or me from going to King's Landing," added Sansa while Catelyn hid a grimace knowing her daughter was reaching maturity and her eldest son was now the one with final authority in the North.

"Fine! Go to the wedding. But you and Robb are the only ones going," said Catelyn while Sansa smirked before glancing at the door to see Arya scowling.

"I want to go back too," protested Arya while Catelyn had to struggle not to scream out in frustration at how her two daughters were being more frustrating over their own brothers.

When did the Stark boys of the family become more well behaved over their sisters?

(With Robb-Sometime Later)

"I wish I could go with you. But I don't think the King would appreciate a crippled Stark going to his wedding. Even if Jon is getting married at the same time," said Brandon, as he was being carried by Hodor on the giant man's back.

"The King wouldn't dislike you at all Bran. If anything, he would be more upset over the fact you are unable to walk due to those who pushed you out of the tower," said Robb, as he prepared his horse for the trip South to King's Landing.

"Still, I wish I could go with you. But Mother won't let me," said Brandon while Robb just smiled at his younger brother.

"I know you want to be at the wedding, but a Stark must always be in Winterfell. Rickton is too young and you are becoming a strong young man in your own way. Plus, Maester Luwin says you were ruling well when I was fighting in the war with the Lannisters. I also need you here to help my wife now that her pregnancy is reaching a crucial stage," said Robb while wishing he could bring his wife with him to the wedding, but she was showing the signs of carrying a child, and Maester Luwin insisted she not travel at this point in time.

"I can't believe I'm going to be an Uncle so soon," said Brandon while Robb laughed.

"Time seems to be moving fast these days for us here in the North. It seems like only yesterday we were all young boys without a care in the world," said Robb with his smile being one of someone remembering a fond memory or memories.

"We had to grow up fast after Father died, didn't we?" asked Brandon while Robb's smile lessen, if only a bit.

"Yes. Yes we did. But as long as we have those memories of those times, they will never leave us," said Robb while Brandon smiled.

"Is Brienne of Tarth coming with you to the wedding?" asked Brandon while noticing the large and strong woman getting ready to head out on horseback.

"Aye, she is coming with me. Naruto wasn't about to exclude her. In fact, I heard a rumor that King Naruto wants her to be the first ever female knight," said Robb with Brandon's eyes going wide.

"Really? That is incredible! I have seen her fight and spar with some of the men. There are few who can match her in strength," said Brandon while Robb smiled and have him a nod in agreement.

"If the King is rewarding her with such status, it is a well deserved one. I will be sure to tell you more about it when I return from the wedding," said Robb before mounting his horse and moving with his sisters along with their escort out of Winterfell.

"You better! Or I'll tell mom on you! She can still bring the fear of the Gods down on you Warden of the North!" called out Brandon while Robb laughed at his words.

(Casterly Rock-At the Moment)

"You are actually going to the Wedding?" asked Jamie while he saw Tywin readying himself on his horse with his own escort.

"It is a royal wedding. If the Wardens do not attend, it is an insult to the King. The last thing House Lannister needs to do right now, is to bring about _further_ _shame_ to the Seven Kingdoms," said Tywin while glaring at his son.

"I guess that makes me Lord of Casterly Rock until you return," commented Jamie with a small smile.

"Yes. It does, but my brother will be advising you all the same just to ensure things to go wrong. Still, I expect you to do your duty and impregnate the woman you currently call your wife by the time I return. The King was nice enough to send us a nice wedding gift despite the fact we did not invite him to our private event. So far, the King has been very merciful to us after everything that our House has done when anyone else would have seen our entire family wiped out. I will not act foolishly and take it for granted. Nor will I let you do anything foolish in my place," said Tywin while Jamie grimaced knowing his end of the deal would involved taking the Wall regardless of the child he had with his new wife was a boy or girl.

"Must you constantly bring this up? I learned my lesson and you know I will have to go to the Wall eventually after I get my living wife a child," said Jamie while Tywin glared at his son for what felt like the one hundredth time that day.

"I will continue to bring it up until I am certain the need to bring it up is no longer there," replied Tywin before he rode off with his escort to King's Landing to attend the funeral.

All Jamie could do is sigh.

(King's Landing)

"You have finally done it. You are now going to be a Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. One of three mind you if things happen the way I expect them to go," said Olenna Tyrell with the smile on her showing just how happily she was with the news of her Granddaughter finally getting married.

"The King shouldn't be marrying anyone else after he marries Margaery. It is an overall insult to House Tyrell!" protested Loras Tyrell and Margaery giving her Grandmother with a "is he seriously judging the King now?" based look.

"Such a thing may not come to pass Loras. It is just a safety measure regarding the North and a certain Dragon Queen in Essos. Besides, you have no reason to judge the King for his actions when your own... _personal_ _tastes_ are not exactly approved of by the Seven," said Olenna while Loras grumbled.

"It still feels wrong that my poor sister is not enough for him," said Loras while Margaery glared at her brother.

"If you _must_ know brother, I may not be enough for him when we were in bed. I was quite sore the last time we coupled," remarked Margaery with Loras making a "I didn't need to hear or know that!" noise in his throat.

"That could prove to be a problem in the future if he feels his sexual needs are not being met by you. He might seek out whores, peasant girls, and any other women that catches his fancy," remarked Olenna with Margaery putting her hand on the older woman's own.

"He isn't like his Father. While it is difficult at times to...match him in bed in terms of his stamina, my love knows when to stop. He doesn't hold it against me if I am tired before him," said Margaery while Olenna was surprised and Loras looked like he wanted to vomit after hearing the King was fucking his sister like that.

"So the Stag can channel his fury in battle to that of the bedroom. Impressive. Still, you must do everything you can to ensure that stamina in the bedroom involves the King and yourself. _Only_ yourself. At least until this whole issue with the Sansa girl and Daenerys Targaryen is resolved," said Olenna knowing things after the wedding will be tricky for Margaery with two other women possibly marrying into the crown and seeking to take the title of Queen from her.

A game of thrones indeed.

"It won't be easy Grandmother. After the wedding is over and we have consummated the marriage, the issue with the Greyjoys will need to be dealt with immediately. From what I have learned, Euron Greyjoy plans to build a massive Iron Fleet. We need ships from all over to combat him or else the Iron Fleet he makes will destroy us all," warned Margaery with Olenna frowning.

"Those fucking Greyjoys. Sea cunts the Seven Kingdoms and the world over. Taking what does not belong to them. Its amazing they even know how to speak much less read or write anything. Half of them can barely spell their own names and all they care about is sailing the Narrow Sea to pillage everything in sight," said Olenna knowing she would need to help contribute what she could to the fleet the King was no doubt amassing to fight the Greyjoys after the wedding was over.

"Rest assured Mother, a child will be within me before such a campaign is started," said Margaery while giving her Grandmother a knowing look and the old woman nodded in understanding, but stayed silent so Loras didn't go about blabbing it to everyone.

Namely her son Mace, who would shout it throughout the Seven Kingdoms if he had his way. A pompous oaf for a son. The only good thing he did was give her some competent Grandchildren.

Well... _one_ competent Grandchild. Loras could be a bit rash and act stupid at times.

"Did he have to include the Stark's legitimized bastard? He's marrying a Wilding for the sake of the Seven!" commented Loras angrily.

"Enough! All I have heard from you and your Father is complaints. As if you were some thrice gossiping handmaiden instead of a man and knight from Highgarden. You should not care who Jon Stark marries. What you should care about is your sister marrying the King and producing an heir with Tyrell blood in their veins," said Olenna while hoping to live long enough to see the child born and become a Great Grandmother.

There were few who could say they lived that long to hold such a title.

Loras grumbled and stormed out in a fuss while Margaery sighed and Olenna shook her head.

"That boy. He needs to shape up while there is still time. Or else this world will swallow him whole. Life is not all about hopeless romances and tourneys where knights acquire 'status' from High Lords," said Olenna while Margaery nodded.

"As the North would say, Winter is coming," said Margaery with Olenna nodding since the signs of Fall were already ending.

Even as South as Highgarden in the Reach was now feeling a noticeable decrease in the usually warm temperatures from time to time.

"Yes it is and I would prefer you to be married before it does arrive. The last thing we need is the _weather_ of all things impeding you from becoming Queen of the Seven Kingdoms," said Olenna while Margery smile.

"One of three Queens," remarked Margaery while Olenna scoffed.

Two at the very least my dear. The third will only come if Daenerys Targaryen crosses the Narrow Sea and war is upon us," said Olenna while Margery frowned a bit.

"That is always possible. Do you think Daenerys Targaryen would use her dragon on the Seven Kingdoms? Just to become Queen?" asked Margery knowing the woman in front of her had a sharp mind and very strong memory of the woman's Father when he sat on the Iron Throne.

"And risk continuing the tradition her Father started? No. She will fight for her throne like all Targaryens claim with fire and blood. But the dragons will not be used on the city. If she burned the entire city down with everyone inside, no one would support her claim as Queen. Not even the army she commands," said Olenna knowing well enough the Seven Kingdoms would unite against Daenerys if she ever used the dragons to just wipe out a city with all its people.

Especially if it was King's Landing.

"Part of me fears she won't mind it. So long as she is Queen. Even if it means being the Queen of the Ashes," remarked Margery with worry.

"The Queen of the Ashes. A fearful title if you play it out the way most would when they link ashes and fire together. Something tells me this woman doesn't want to be that type of Queen my child. A Queen? Yes. Of ashes born of fire and death? No. She will use her dragons in a war if necessary. But on soldiers and bannermen who would fight against her should the fighting start," said Olenna while Margaery still looked slightly worried.

"And what of a pregnant soon to be Queen or pregnant Queens in general?" questioned Margaery while Olenna's eyes hardened.

"I might be old my dear, but I still have plenty of fight in me to ensure that such a thing does not happen to you. I still have enough thorns to draw blood where it counts," said Olenna and it was true since she wasn't one to sit on her butt and let death take her.

Not while she still had some life left in her old body.

(The Royal Wedding-Days Later)

The Wedding was about to happen. Everyone who was everyone was there. From the North, South, East, and West of the Seven Kingdoms. From the Vale to Dorne, from horse to boat, and along or by escort they came by the thousands. It didn't matter if you were a High Lord or a peasant. Man or woman. Young or old. Blacksmith or even one of the whores from a brothel. All were welcome to attend the Royal Wedding.

Provided you were civil and didn't commit any crimes of course.

Within the Sept of Baelor, the large building was packed almost quite literally to the brim with people while many more stood outside. Everyone in front passing down information behind them and let it run down the path of people like water in a river. Everyone saying something and passing it down the line based on what the person in front said according to the person in front of him or her, all the way up to the top where someone had actually seen in side.

Inside the Sept of Baelor, the most important of people from all over watched as the King and now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms married. The High Septon spoke about how the two lovers in the Light of the Seven were now one, how they would be together forever until the end of their days, and proclaimed Margaery of House Tyrell to be the new wife and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Cheers rang through the Sept and it cascaded out like a wave with people outside cheering for their new Queen helping the King protect the realm of men.

"She looks beautiful in her dress," remarked Sansa to her brother while Robb nodded.

"They say there are few who could match her beauty throughout the Seven Kingdoms," said Robb over the clapping and cheering of the people.

"One day, I will be Queen," said Sansa while picturing herself in Margaery's place.

"Not for a while sister. Remember, Naruto agreed to your marriage with him because it would help mend ties with the crown and the North after what happened with Joffrey. He wants to enjoy his time with his wife before having another one. At the same time, this gives you a chance to get to know him better that so the marriage won't feel like it was an obligation in your lives like it was his Father and Cersei Lannister," said Robb while the echoing voice of his Mother screaming at him throughout Winterfell about the fact Sansa would one day marry the King when he was already married and still would be married made itself heard to the Warden of the North.

Robb's Mother had been irate to say the least. Calling the King a pig, a true vile spawn of Robert Baratheon by not being faithful to his wife, and expecting him to sire bastards like it was some kind of sport! The fact the second woman, who was also her eldest daughter being his wife in this situation didn't count. What mattered was the King was going to be a married man and in a few years would marry another woman when saying no was an option. Robb had tried to explain things to his Mother, but she was irate, and wouldn't stop ranting about "the injustice of it all" for anyone to here. It got even worse when the conversation about Sansa marrying the King in a few years slowly switched to Jon now being there and he would be marrying a Wildling girl no less.

Robb merely shook his head and left the room since he couldn't deal with his Mother's ranting and raving while wishing the secret about Jon could be revealed to her. But his Mother was too idealistic while the war with the Lannisters and Theon's betrayal had made the Warden of the North more of a realest. He believed people could be honorable, but also wasn't so trusting of others like before with his Mother's guidance. She expected people to stand by their oaths and words regardless of the side they served was having internal command issues like his did with the Boltons or House Karstark had almost been at one point after he married Talisa.

The betrayal at the Twins should have been a much needed wakeup call for Catelyn Tully Stark, but the stubbornness of the Tully family held strong against such things. If she knew the truth, Robb knew his Mother would first go into a depressive state for hating Jon all these years (which she _really_ needed to feel considering), _and_ would want it to be known throughout the Seven Kingdoms that the man was not Ned Stark's bastard like so many people in his life (herself included) believed, but rather the man's nephew. A child born of a union between Lyanna Stark and Prince Rheagar Targaryen himself with the right to sit on the Iron Throne being quite literally in his blood.

While Catelyn would have done that on the belief Jon should have what was essentially denied to him all his life in being the Lord of his Father's House, (honor and justice basically demanding it), the end result risked a war with other Houses, who would once again be fighting each other. But this time, it would be to put Jon on the Iron Throne as the true King of the Seven Kingdoms. Even if the current King had done so much for it already with his actions bringing peace to the land (once the Greyjoy issue was handled). Worse, such an action could even divide the North and ruin many bonds House Stark had with Northern Lords for the last 1,000 years.

At this rate, he could only tell her the truth on the woman's deathbed to ensure she did not do anything reckless or stupid. She had already done so when kidnapping Tyrion and the failed arranged marriage to one of the women of the now wiped out House Frey. Robb was not about to have her make another mistake that would cost him, House Stark, and the entire North so much more.

"Do you think Father would have approved?" asked Sansa curiously while Robb thought about his response.

"I think...I think he would want you to be happy. Above all else. Chances are, had Naruto been here from the start, chances are you would be Queen by now. Provided Cersei or her son Joffrey didn't try to have him killed by this point," said Robb while Sansa frowned at that since she knew Cersei or Joffrey would have tried something on Naruto if he were living in King's Landing from birth up until now.

"Cersei's pointless hatred for him was her undoing. Instead of destroying him like she hoped, it only made Naruto greater. I doubt she even realized that when the sword came down on her neck," replied Sansa while silently enjoying the fact Cersei was dead and her bastard son she loved was dead along with her.

She had nothing against Tommen or Myrcella. They did nothing wrong to Sansa or her family so her hatred for all things Lannister died with them.

"Good riddance to all of them. The only good one seems to be the imp," remarked Arya while she saw Tyrion standing beside his girlfriend and future wife while Tywin stood on the opposite side of his youngest son.

"Don't call him that Arya. Tyrion has earned my respect for his actions in aiding House Stark when provided. He actually saved Mother despite being her hostage when they were headed toward the Vale. Not to mention giving Bran a special riding harness so he can ride on a horse again. He was also protecting Sansa against Joffrey's cruelty when possible," said Robb knowing Tyrion could have done none of those things and yet still did them.

While the smallest of the Lannisters in a physical sense, the man's heart was clearly much bigger.

"Sorry," apologize Arya while she focused on the two newly married couple smiling at everyone.

"It is okay Robb. Arya is just trying to make us forget how we saw her eying Gendry with interest earlier," remarked Sansa while Arya glared at her sister.

"Shut it!" commanded Arya while Sansa smirked.

"Quiet. Both of you. Now is not the time for your sisterly feud. Besides, Jon is about to get married," said Robb while both sisters just glared before they focused on the second wedding about to start.

"Did you know wedding like this would be so...grand?" asked Tormund Giantsbane to Mance while they watched Ygritte marry Jon.

"Not really. Though the fact the King here is getting married may have something to do with it. Just go along with it my friend. Besides, you can't deny how happy Ygritte is with the idea of marrying Jon. She truly does love him," said Mance while he came to see one of his own people get married and invited several others to join him.

Only Tormund and surprisingly Wun Wun joined Mance. Though Mance had suspected it was due to Tormund wanting to Brienne of Tarth again, as he was told she was going to be here, and Wun Wun came to keep Mance safe from harm. Tormund had seen Brienne in passing during their time traveling South from the Wall and it was clear from the look on his face, the bearded man was enthralled by her. The man didn't like all of those weak southern women, who barely lifted a finger, or didn't "pull their weight" in a house while letting servants do it. No. Tormund liked strong physical women. Someone who could not only throw a descent punch, but someone who could knock you on your ass, and bust some teeth out with that one punch alone. He liked a woman with fire in her belly and in her eyes. A woman who could easily throw a man quite literally through a wall or off of a cliff if you ever made her angry.

Good Mother material in his mind.

Wun Wun was easy enough to figure out. He and the other giants were loyal to Mance that trust was never an issue. They knew as well as he did that the White Walkers came for everyone. Didn't matter who or what you were in life. A Wildling. A Crow. Some Southern Lord or King or lowly peasant struggling to make ends meet. He asked for their trust to get them and anyone else on their side of the Wall over it. That he would use all his strength, cunning, skill, and power to get them somewhere safe.

All Mance had asked for in return was their loyalty and Wun Wun was happy to give it.

Many were quite intimidated to be near a full grown, full blooded giant, and they were when they saw him. Even Sandor Clegane was surprised since the only other man taller then himself was his dead brother. But even Gregor Clegane was small compared to the size of Wun Wun and was every bit intimidated as everyone else.

Surprisingly, the only one not afraid to talk to him was Tyrion, who held the physically superior man no ill will, and even tried to have a conversation with him while Mance had been kind enough to translate on the giant's behalf. Qyburn himself had also approached the giant, telling him how wonderful it was to be in the Wildling's presence, and see one such as himself. It made the part of Qyburn, which was a seeker of knowledge, and the desire to expand on said knowledge feel a true sense of joy. He even asked Wun Wun if he would stay in King's Landing and assist him in a few tests to help further expand the knowledge known about giants. At the very least, such research and study would help disprove the misconceptions people had of giants in general. Of course, Qyburn assured Wun Wun that any and all tests would not violate him in anyway, and all proposed tests would be approved by the King first after explaining what they were in great detail.

Wun Wun had looked at Mance for a few seconds, as the man told him it was his choice to make on this matter. Mance was slowly trusting the King on the Iron Throne and also believed he would make sure this loyal free folk giant wasn't abused while here.

"Aye, she is happy. I will admit, I wasn't exactly happy with the idea of her marrying a former Crow, but if it had to be anyone, it might as well be him," said Tormund while he saw the two make their vows like the King and Queen did before the High Septon had declared them both married.

Before he glanced over at Brienne of Tarth with interest.

"She might be your type Tormund, it doesn't mean you are hers," commented Mance while he saw where friend was looking.

"Says you. From what I hear, these idiots don't find her attractive because she is not what they consider to be 'womanly enough' for them. Bah! What do they know? She is a tall, strong woman, who can wield a sword, and can knock almost anyone in a fight on their ass. _That_ is my kind of woman," said Tormund with a grin on his bearded face while he glanced at Brienne again with desire in his eyes.

And the woman trying to ignore it since she had seen it a couple of times since she was not use to such eyes trained on her. Most men saw her as a mistake made by the Gods in giving her the wrong gender since most women were not as tall, well muscled, or could even fight with a sword better than most men. Renly Baratheon had been kind to her, not caring about her physical appearance, or the fact she could fight almost any man in a fight and _win_! Granted, he had preferred the company of men over women, but Renly had always treated her with respect since he also knew what it was like to have certain _things_ about himself being frowned upon.

Brienne of Tarth honestly didn't believe any man would wish to be with her, unless they were overly desperate, drunk, or filled with blind lust of sorts to the degree where such men would fuck a goat just to get themselves off. The fact a _Wildling_ was actually giving her looks of desire was surprising and if she were honest with herself...interested. It was as if the Gods had decided to her reward her, even if it was in an odd sort of way, and if she were honest...part of Brienne wanted to test those waters. But old fears and the cruel memories of noble boys mocking her "beauty" had left a deep scar within herself. The last thing she wanted in life was to commit to something with someone, only to find out it was a lie.

After the wedding occurred at the Sept of Baelor, the Wedding Feast was upon them with everyone walking or running to the event with joy in their hearts. Walking slowly among the people were Tywin Lannister and Olenna Tyrell. Both had lived long lives and were now enjoying themselves in seeing their Grandchildren getting married and continuing their legacy.

"A bit much wouldn't you say?" asked Tywin while Olenna smiled while they walked.

"I think it is quite proportionate," answered Olenna while Tywin looked at her curiously.

"Proportionate to what?" asked Tywin.

"The expected extravagance of a royal wedding. Plus one," said Olenna while she saw Tywin glance over at where House Stark's sigil was for their assigned table and Jon was there speaking with Robb.

"People who spend money on this sort of nonsense tend not to have it for very long," said Tywin since he had seen his fair share of grand weddings.

"You ought to try and enjoy it something before you die Lord Tywin. You might find it suits you," said Olenna before she told her son to leave them alone since the two were talking.

"Perhaps," commented Tywin since he was starting to feel his age now.

"Anyway, I find it quite interesting that you are here. Not that long ago, you were at war with House Stark for nearly two years. Now here we all are sitting together at a wedding, laughing, being merry, and acting like we did not try to have each other murdered with bloodlust in our eyes," commented Olenna with Tywin nodding.

"Agreed. My _true_ Grandson was ruling from the Iron Throne during the war and actually sided with the North in their war. Had I been a much smarter man, I would have realized something was amiss with my situation in fighting House Stark. Instead, I wasted time, resources, men loyal to my House, and more in the belief that the legacy I left behind was being threatened. Little did I know that my _true legacy_ was already ruling and was loved by all within the city," said Tywin while a sense of...regret perhaps...lingered in him over wasting so much in such a way unbefitting for a Lannister.

"Yes. Remarkable isn't it. The long lost and true born son of Robert Baratheon returning, ruling over the people, loved by all. The bards will write songs about him defending the Seven Kingdoms from those with evil thoughts in their minds and hearts with the help of his Small Council. From the Hand of the King to the Master of Whispers to even that one strange fellow Qyburn filling in for the now late Grand Maester," said Olenna while she heard the old man had died sometime ago in his cell quietly during the night.

Little did anyone know, even Olenna herself know, the truth about how the man died was not old age.

He died by poison. A poison provided by Qyburn while he and the King watched the old man drink it down. Naruto had this happen because the old Grand Maester had simply worn out his welcome in the Black Cells in the King's opinion. The man had contributed nothing even before being detained here and since no one was going to punish him, the King decided it was high time he did it. For all the people the former Grand Maester had hurt in the past, those he betrayed, and those who would have suffered from his so called "guidance".

It was only fitting, in Naruto's mind at least, that he had Pycelle drink the same deadly poison responsible for taking Jon Arryn's life since the Grand Maester allowed such a good man to die.

"My second born son has proven quite the capable of Hand. I was surprised at first, but Tyrion has shown he can fill the void left by his predecessors," said Tywin with a hint of pride in his voice since he had been Hand of the King for many years and did the job _very_ well considering who was the King at the time.

"Yes. He has some big boots to fill. And not just yours. Both Jon Arryn and Ned Stark were good loyal Hands. Shame how they died. Men like them were not meant to die from a poisoning or beheading. Sadly, as we all know, there is more to being Hand of the King in this Game of Thrones then being honorable. You need to be smart, crafty, and to never take anything at face value," said Olenna with Tywin nodded.

"It was how I stayed alive during my time as Hand of the King," said Olenna with Olenna chuckled.

"I'm sure it was that and more. Come Lord Tywin let us celebrate young love!" declared a very happy Olenna with Tywin now smiling a genuine smile.

One he thought would never rise within him after his wife died.

The two made their way over to the assigned tables where the sigils of their Houses were hanging high and proud for all to see. House Tyrell's table was to the right of the Royal couple while House Lannister was on the right with the sigil for House Baratheon, which was the Stag, hanging over the royal couple's table. House Stark was beside was placed next to House Lannister while House Martell was next to House Tyrell.

"My Lords! My Ladies! All who are young and old. High and Lowborn all! We welcome you all today for this monumental event. Eat, drink, and be merry. For this is to truly be a grand celebration shared by all and will be enjoyed by all!" declared Naruto with Margaery by his side with both of them raising their goblets filled with wine.

The people around them cheered. The food was rich, the wine was intoxicating to drink, and the entertainment was great to watch with known of it being offensive. Bards were singing good songs. Dancers entertained for all who watched them. The servants walked around asking if anyone wanted to try this or taste that. To drink a different wine or refill their goblet with what they already had.

And finally, the gifts from various Lords came.

First, Mace from House Tyrell with an extremely expensive wedding cup.

Next came Robb from House Stark, who surprised everyone when he presented Naruto a dire wolf pup that was his own dire wolf's offspring. Apparently, sometime after their return to Winterfell, Grey Wind had gone out into the forests surrounding the castle, and surprisingly found a promising female wolf to mount. Robb had followed his dire wolf into the forest one day to find the female in question and litter they had together.

Naturally, Robb had brought them all into Winterfell, much to his Mother's ire, and the amusement of his lady wife. When the time came to depart for the wedding, the only gift Robb could think of to give the soon to be married couple would be one of the pups from the litter.

"He's adorable!" exclaimed Margaery while the wolf mix was showered with love and affection by the woman.

"They grow fast. With proper guidance and training, his loyalty, and devotion to both of you will be absolute. Consider him an extended member of your House and an extension of the bond you have with House Stark," said Robb before he bowed.

Next came Tyrion, who presented a giant and clearly expensive looking book to the very happy couple.

"A book?" questioned Naruto while opening it to read some of its contents.

"The Lives of Four Kings. Grand Maester Kaeth's history of the reigns of Daeron the young Dragon, Baelor the blessed, Aegon the Unworthy, and Daeron the Good. A book every King should read," said Tyrion with a smile on his face while the King read a page or two and was nodding in agreement.

"Indeed Uncle. This will be something worth reading. Knowledge of my predecessors and their actions will no doubt provide me a means to govern the Seven Kingdoms with even greater wisdom," said Naruto before closing the book and carefully putting it down on the table away from the food and wine so it wouldn't get dirty.

As the groups presented gifts and warm wishes to the married royal couple, others were making their rounds through the festivities. Admiring the exotic dancers, drinking wine, eating food, and having conversations filled with laughter. One person in particular was Prince Oberyn, who greeted three of his many bastard children from Dorne wishing to see their Father.

Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara Sand hugged their Father while his Paramour Ellaria Sand kissed him with a passion since she had only arrived a few days ago with her desire to be taken by him still needing to be quenched. Oberyn's daughters smirked or rolled their eyes at the display knowing if their parents had their way, the two would be fucking right now, and giving them another sister or possibly a brother this time.

"Didn't you do enough of that earlier?" asked Tyene while seeing her parents kissing and looking at each other hungrily.

"So young and impatient. She gets it from you," commented Ellaria while she looked at her daughter.

"Oh? And what about you? She is your child as she is mine," said Oberyn while Ellaria smirked.

"My beauty. Your impatience," said Ellaria while Oberyn chuckled.

"Are you going to talk and kiss your way into giving me another sister or brother? Or are we going to have fun and meet some of the other guests?" asked Tyene while not wanting to be here to witness the two give her another bastard for a sibling.

"And your sharp tongue it seems. Come! All of you must meet King Naruto. He's the one I told you about. The only man to truly defeat me in combat when in the fighting pits in my younger years," said Prince Oberyn while his daughters were interested in meeting the man their Father held with such praise and told stories about during his time in the fighting pits of Meereen.

"Prince Oberyn! I'm surprised to see you here. After your lover arrived with your three daughters, I thought you would be locked away somewhere trying to have another," said Naruto jokingly while Oberyn laughed.

"The day is still young your Grace and I still feel young. Still I feel I must apologize for my brother not attending your wedding. His condition has been worsened from what my love has told me before she left Dorne," said Oberyn while Naruto's smile faltered a bit.

"A shame. While I enjoy having you here representing Dorne, it seems unfair to your brother that he is unable to attend, and enjoy such a moment. Is there anything I can do? Perhaps I could order a Maester head to Dorne to attend to him. Or have Qyburn work on some means to help him combat the gout that has plagued him for so long," offered Naruto since he knew Doran was a man seeking diplomatic solutions over war since the man had seen too much of it to stomach another one.

"No. No. Thank you your Grace. But Doran has a competent Maester assisting him in this battle, even if it one he is clearly losing. I do not wish to burden you with the problems of my family and their illnesses," said Oberyn while Naruto nodding.

"All the same, I will have Qyburn look into it. Your brother is a well respected man in the realm of diplomacy just as you are for your fighting prowess. He should be able to travel the Seven Kingdoms at least once," said Naruto while Oberyn smiled at genuine smile.

"Where are my manner? Your Grace, allow me to proudly introduce to you three of the many children I have sired in my young life. Tyene, Nymeria, and Obara Sand," said Oberyn while all three smiled and surprised many by giving a proper bow of respect to the King.

This was a royal wedding after all and Dorne had _some_ standards. Not many, but still some.

"A pleasure to meet you three in person. Your Father speaks high praise about you. Not only of your beauty, but of your skills with weapons. No doubt the standards for any man to impress, much less marry any of you will no doubt be high," said Naruto with a smirk while Prince Oberyn and the three young women smirked back.

"Only someone who can best me in fight is worthy of courting them. And even after I am bested, they would have to defeat all of Dorne to marry one of them," said Oberyn with Naruto laughing.

"And I stand by what said about the women of Dorne and high standards," said Naruto with Oberyn smirking.

"You could always marry one of them your Grace. No offense to your lovely wife, but you strike me as a man who could handle several women at once," said Oberyn while he saw Naruto's smirk increased with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Says the man who has sired more bastards then my Father," countered Naruto while the Prince of Dorne laughed again since it was true.

Robert Baratheon may have sired 20 bastards and one legitimate child, but Prince Oberyn himself had sired quite literally a small army of bastards. Each one of them deadly with a weapon and as cunning as their Father. Even more so when they worked together to kill someone they all equally hated.

If only he could legitimize them all. Sadly, his brother would never allow it. One or two maybe. Three if he begged. But Oberyn did not beg. He wasn't the begging type. He was a fighter. He fought for what he wanted. Wine, women, men, and the thrill of fighting others to keep his skills sharp while feeling young.

Oberyn's one fear was dying a weak old man. He didn't mind living a long life, but to get to the point where he couldn't even get out of bed to take a shit in a chamber pot was not what the Red Viper of Dorne had in mind.

Oberyn had many argument with his brother over the legitimization of the younger man's children, but Doran had been absolute in all the decisions he made. For one, Oberyn could go out into the world, fuck as many people as he wanted, and have his own small army of children. The catch? Unless the man married, all of the children he had that were not from his nonexistent wife would be bastards for all time, and nothing could change that fact. Well...nothing short of a royal decree by the King himself of course, but Dorne had been on strained terms with the previous King, and the Lannisters owning half of the Kingdom in the process ensured any conversation with Dorne was almost nonexistent.

Oberyn did not like the concept of marriage since it tied him down to one woman and being faithful to that one woman for all time. He loved life too much to love one single woman, save for perhaps Ellaria Sand, but like him, she could not stand the idea of marriage, and did not feel shame as her status as a bastard. As it stood, she was but one among thousands in Dorne, some of which were of her blood, and knew personally to be just like her. They did not shy away or hide in shame of being bastards. Dorne was a place of passion, fire, danger, and beauty all rolled up under the flag of House Martell.

"I would like to think of it as a means of expressing my love for life and youth as a man willing to create new life beyond his own," commented Oberyn before he pulled the King slowly to the side to have a more private conversation with the Baratheon.

"I stand by what I said earlier about helping your brother. Just ask my friend and I will have a small army of Maesters sent right to Dorne tomorrow to treat your brother's gout," said Naruto while Oberyn smiled at the offer.

"Thank you my friend. You are truly a good and kind man at heart despite your deadly skills with a blade singing a different song. Alas, my brother is content to wallow in his self pity and pain while confined to his chair. He sees only a small fraction of Dorne and its people, yet claims to love us all. I feel he is detached himself and from life. Even if you cured him of his gout, my brother would simply sit in his chair, and act like he still had the damn disease. I see the world, see its wonders, fight people, fuck men, women, and sire plenty of children for the both of us," said Oberyn while looking over at his three daughters.

"What is on your mind Oberyn? Tell me," asked Naruto curiously.

"I love my children your Grace. But I cannot give them my House name. Doran forbids it unless made by royal decree. And while I would be honored beyond measure to have all of my children join my House, it is sadly too much to ask. Even for you. No offense your Grace," said Oberyn with Naruto waving it off.

"I think I know what it is you want to ask of me. You want some of your children to be true members of House Martell. But since you can't get your brother to do it, you want me to make it happen," said Naruto with Oberyn smiling.

"Not all of them. Just those I feel are worthy of my House name. Namely my three daughters I brought with me and another one who I am very fond of...Elia Sand," said Oberyn while thinking of his daughter made him think of his sister who she was named after and was his Paramour's oldest child she had with him.

"Consider it done my friend. Consider this _my gift_ to you. Dorne has endured harsh times and only recently has their been some measure of light in the darkness looming over it with what happened to your sister all those years ago. The Mountain and Lorch should have never gotten away with it. My Father may have become the King, but in that very moment...he was just as guilty they were for doing absolutely _nothing_! When you first found out I was a Baratheon, you wanted me dead so badly, and I didn't even know why. When you told me the story of your sister and the fact my Father allowed those two rabid animals to get away with such butchery...part of me wished to offer up my own head as payment for my Father's lack of caring what happened to your family," said Naruto with Oberyn smiling and nodding.

"I'm glad you didn't your Grace. Otherwise, I can only imagine things be much different to what they are now," said Oberyn with Naruto nodding in agreement.

"One can only imagine. Nonetheless, I feel the debt my House owes you still needs to be paid further. Killing the Mountain and Lorch was part of my way of paying the debt in full. And since I am part Lannister, I feel it is only necessary that as such, I always pay my debts, and I pay them in full," said Naruto with Oberyn smiling and hugging the King to the shock of the Red Viper's family since the man never hugged anyone.

"You are too good to me my friend. Truly a generous King indeed," said Oberyn while Naruto smirked.

"I'm generous to those who deserve it Oberyn. Now go tell them the good news. I will make it official after the wedding is over," said Naruto with Prince Oberyn nodding and walked over to his children to tell them the good news.

Well...good for Oberyn. Bad for Doran. But Naruto felt if the man wanted to make any kind of protest to this, the man could visit King's Landing himself to do it in person.

Naruto made a mental note to have Qyburn look into possible treatments for gout since contrary to what Oberyn joked to him in the past, it was not just a "rich man's disease", and such a medical treatment would benefit the realm.

"You are truly generous my love," said Margaery after she overheard what Oberyn had told his lover and children.

"House Martell lost much to my Father when King's Landing was sacked. They lost Elia Martell, her daughter, and her baby for a son. I heard the stories told of how brutal it was and how such evil was allowed to succeed in its mission without being punished. It was an injustice. One I promised to one day correct and restore the honor of House Baratheon by aiding House Martell in their quest for justice," said Naruto while Margaery nodding since she never went to any tourney when the Mountain participated (especially after she had her first bleeding and became a woman) unless it was under heavily armed escort nearby.

Even in the Reach or at Highgarden when tourneys were held at times and the Mountain participated, she stayed well out of his line of sight or presence. The man took pleasure in the raping of women and the outright butchery of life. Even the idea of sending such a cruel man to the Wall seemed pointless since the Mountain would just kill everyone and anyone there before running freely throughout the Seven Kingdoms. She could only just imagine how the man would slaughter everyone in his path without the Lannisters there holding his preverbal leash before he was finally put down by anyone brave or stupid enough to try their hand at it.

She could breathe easier knowing such a monstrous man was dead.

"Just be careful my love. You can only give so much before people think they can take anything and everything from you with such generosity," whispered Margaery while she didn't want him getting soft while ruling and being merciful.

Giving too much made people depend on you more over doing things themselves.

"I know. Which is why I have someone like you to help make sure I don't give too much to the wrong people," said Naruto with a smile and making Margaery blush.

"So...what do you think?" asked Jon to his new wife Ygritte, who was enjoying the food, the wine, and the entertainment around her.

"It is not bad. Still a tad strange, but...I could get use to this," said Ygritte with a knowing smile on her face to the man she was now married to in the eyes of Gods and men.

"Aye, it is still a bit strange to me as well. Both of us grew up in the North. Where it was cold and you had to earn what you wanted," said Jon while Ygritte nodded since she had done much in order to become as strong as she did.

"I don't want to become one of those weak ladies who needs everything for her. I'm not that kind of person," said Ygritte firmly while Jon smiled at her.

"Nor will I ask you to become one. I believe in earning what I want," said Jon while he saw Ygritte look at him and smiled.

"It seems you know something after all Jon Stark," said Ygritte with Jon laughing.

"Better something over nothing. And besides, I had a good teacher to help me learn," said Jon while Ygritte was laughing now.

Off to the side away from others, Mance Rayder grinned at hearing one of his people was truly laughing and being happy despite being South here in this city.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Naruto with Mance nodding.

"Aye. Good food. Drink. Entertainment I have never seen nor probably ever see again after today. Thank you for making Jon and Ygritte apart of this. Just don't go thinking about making her and Jon soft like the other Southerners here," said Mance while Naruto just smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it. I prefer my people were strong to the point where they could survive if living off the land was the only option to survive. Your people did it for years in the North beyond the Wall. I don't intend for that to change. I want as many people as possible to grow stronger for the darkness that we know is to come. This is just the calm before the storm. Darkness will descend upon the Seven Kingdoms. Neither of us will dispute it," said Naruto while Mance nodded.

"You are surprisingly calm about this fact when so many would be trembling in fear of it," commented Mance while Naruto smirked.

"Because unlike most, I firmly believe that despite this horrible darkness coming for us, the darkness will lift, and the dawn will come. Light will shine upon the world again and the warm it casts upon us will unfreeze the world of the horrors that try to crush us," said Naruto with Mance thinking his words over.

"We will have to win in order for that happen," said Mance while Naruto nodded.

"Which is why I requested Sam Tarley of the Night's Watch to be sent over to the Citadel to learn everything he can about the White Walkers and what was used to combat them. He will provide us with the necessary information needed and if what we need still exists in this world to win," said Naruto while Mance smirked.

"Even now at your wedding, you plan for a war with the White Walkers. I'm finding it is considerably better with each passing moment to not be your enemy," said Mance while Naruto patted him on the shoulder.

"Me to Mance. Me too. Enjoy the festivities," said Naruto while he walked among the people to the surprise of his guests.

Normally, the King did not socialize with his guests during the wedding feast, or not very much given how past Kings spent their time at their table. Eating, drinking, and spending time with their new wife was what all the other past Kings did for the longest time. But not Naruto. These were the people who supported him. Cheered his name and his House when walking by. They backed him in his decisions whether they were popular or down right questionable on whether he was outright insane!

It would have been disrespectful to not see them like this and be a gracious King who treated them with the respect they deserved.

(Essos-Meereen)

"The King has married?" asked Daenerys with the message being read by Jorah Mormont after he had received it from a messenger.

"Indeed Khaleesi. To Margaery of House Tyrell. A very powerful House within Westeros and considered second only to House Lannister by a slim margin," said Jorah while Ser Barristan nodding in agreement.

"They were loyal to House Targaryen when King Robert started his rebellion. They only bent the knee to him after your Father was killed," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys was thinking things over in her mind.

"And what does this mean for us? For me?" asked Daenerys while both Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan looked at each for a second.

"Sadly Khaleesi, it means Westeros has a Queen to go with their King. Margaery Tyrell is loved by many and the King is said to have the absolute trust of the people. If you were to march any army or invasion against the crown, _all_ of the Seven Kingdoms, and all of the people in it would fight you," said Jorah with Barristan nodding.

"Is there anyway to counter this?" demanded Daenerys firmly.

"There is one option your Grace, but we are unsure if speaking it would be appropriate," said Ser Barristan since he was familiar with many actions or customs performed over the years to appease rival Houses.

"And the option in question?" asked Daenerys curiously.

"Marriage your Grace. Marriage to the King," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys looked at him with confusion and slight amusement.

"Marriage? To the King? Ser Barristan, was I not just informed the King has just married a woman from House Tyrell?" asked Daenerys while her trusted knight nodded.

"Yes your Grace, but there is a way around this issue. Many years ago before the time of your Father, a similar, yet different situation arose within your family, and another House promised to have one of it members marry into your own. One of your ancestors Edmond the Desirable was a man who had a zest for life few could match. So much so that he had married a beautiful woman from another House, who was almost as zest filled for life as him. The only problem with his actions was Edmond had already been promised to marry another woman from a rival House. The whole situation risked a war between Houses and the risk of an escalation growing with more Houses being drawn to each side's cause if allowed to grow," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys raised her eyebrow at him.

"And this was resolved by him marrying more than one woman?" asked Daenerys with Ser Barristan nodding.

"Yes your Grace. Edmond had agreed to marry his promised bride, but decreed that his marriage to the first wife was still valid. While frowned upon by the High Septon, they could do little to stop your ancestor from doing what he wanted since becoming King. It actually caused a divide between the faith and the crown and even more so when he took several more women as his wives. It is even said that Edmond the Desirable, to this day, has sired more children, legitimate or bastard, than any other royalty in Westeros," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys was surprised to hear this.

"More so then the Usurper?" asked Daenerys with Ser Barristan.

"Yes your Grace. In fact, I believe King Robert's total count of children, plus those of Prince Oberyn of House Martell _combined_ are only a fraction of the overall total when compared to Edmond the Desirable," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys was surprised to hear that due to the number of legitimate and bastard children both men mentioned to her had was that of a small army.

"So in order to claim the title of Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, I must marry the son of the man who rebelled against my Father," said Daenerys to which both men nodded.

"It would be perfectly legal your Grace. I know the idea of... _sharing_ the authority as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms seems... _unwelcome_ , but it could prove beneficial in the long run," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys did not look pleased.

"I do not mind the idea of marrying the King. He is not his Father just as I am not mine. Not to mention he has been helping me in dealing with these annoying Sons of the Harpy trying to overthrow me. It is the idea of being a second Queen when I should be the first and _only_ Queen married to him that upsets me," said Daenerys with both men grimacing.

"It can't be helped Khaleesi. With the way things are now, any attempt to wage war against the King and his new Queen will be looked upon as an attack on the Seven Kingdoms themselves. You won't be giving up anything if you do marry the King and share the right to be Queen. The Unsullied, the Second Sons, and your dragons will still be yours to command," said Ser Jorah while Daenerys clenched her hands.

"Unless my _husband_ says otherwise," countered Daenerys while Ser Barristan shook his head.

"These people here in Meereen follow you your Grace. The Unsullied follow you. The Second Sons will follow you. Your dragons will always follow you. We will always follow you," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys smiled at him.

"And I will always be grateful for that Ser Barristan. But there will come a time when I cannot rely on you or Ser Jorah. Or the Unsullied. And even my dragons will one day leave me if it is their heart's desire. What happens when I am a Queen with no one truly loyal to me by my side?" said Daenerys knowing it could happen in the years to come.

Her army thinned out. Namely the Unsullied. They couldn't reproduce to replenish their ranks on account of what they needed was taken from them as children. Her dragons would leave her and fly who knows where and do who knows what. Ser Barristan and even Ser Jorah would be aging to the point where they are too old to fight for her.

In time, Daenerys knew her position as Queen would weaken with her forces thinning out while Naruto's, and even Margaery Tyrell's own influence and power never wavering in times of crisis. Nothing short of a plague, all out war, or the end of days could challenge those two at this point in the woman's mind.

So what should she do? Marry him? After he already married the Tyrell woman? Would her title of Queen mean nothing if she did? Would her commands be countermanded by his first wife? The King overriding her commands, she could understand given how the men dominated society norms. But another woman with the title of Queen? No! Daenerys Targaryen was not about to have such an thing happen once she returned to claim what was hers by right and by blood.

She would marry the King, become his Queen, but she would _NOT_ _yield_ to the woman from House Tyrell. Dragons did not submit to roses or flowers. Dragons did not yield to the thorns a rose possessed. No! dragons _burned_ roses with their fire and power until nothing remained of those flowers...but ash scattered to the winds.

And if this particular rose for a Queen that was Margaery Tyrell decided to lash out with her _thorns_ , Daenerys of House Targaryen would counter them with _dragon's fire_!

Sadly, she would have to wait. The Sons of the Harpy took first priority right now until she could get her fleet ready to support the army, plus three dragons to King's Landing. Yara Greyjoy's Iron Fleet was a good start and had made her Master of Ships after they had negotiated the details behind such an enormous fleet being used to transport the Dragon Queen back to Westeros when the time came. Yara had wanted to be Queen of the Iron Islands and its ruler. Daenerys didn't mind the request since she felt the men of the Seven Kingdoms had been doing a rather poor job running things with the current King being the exception.

Daenerys felt Westeros needed a more refined and... _womanly_ touch to it.

Preferably her own.

(A/N: YAY! Another update. Sorry this took so long. Busy with work. Busy doing other stuff. Watching Game of Thrones on Sunday. Awesome stuff! I also know how Cersei is going to die. How? Why that little bundle of incestuous joy she is caring right now in her womb us the answer. How is this possible? Think back to Maggie the Frog's prophecy about Cersei. She has only three children? Three children who _live_. Stillborn do not count in that equation. Also, because her brother is the Father, it also make Cersei the child's sister as well as Mother. Now, apparently the prophecy Maggie the Frog told Cersei when she was a child involves being strangled by her little brother. Tyrion? No. His hands are respectfully too small. Jamie? Possibly, but something tells me he wouldn't have the much needed courage to do it despite everything. This leaves the baby inside of her and the strain of the childbirth making her _choke_ at the hands of her own offspring, which will be stillborn. She will die trying to bring the child into the world and die just like her Mother did when she gave birth to Tyrion. Thus it will be a fitting end to Cersei dying at the hands of her son/little brother via pregnancy just like her Mother did all those years ago. Should be fitting to see life leave Cersei's eyes when she realizes it was not Tyrion that killed her, but her own child/little brother. Until next time...PEACE!)

A/N: Secondary note here. Some of you have said in reviews that Cersei's baby will be her nephew. Not her little brother. Thinking it over, you are right. My bad. Still, I believe it will be the child that does her in, if not indirectly. Just thought I would add that. Later!)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Bloody Seas

Several months has gone by since the Royal Wedding. The Wardens, the High Lords, and all guests not residing in King's Landing returned to their respected kingdoms. One thing that did change was an angry letter from Prince Doran to his younger brother Oberyn and the King. The letter was basically told both men that the ruler of House Martell was not happy about the legitimization of his brother's four (among many) bastards since there was an agreement in place between the siblings about this issue. Naruto had explained to Doran in a letter that Prince Oberyn had done much for him while serving on the Small Council. How the King felt Prince Oberyn deserved to have at least _some_ of his children be legitimized and be recognized as members of House Martell.

Doran still wasn't happy about it. While the Head of House Martell was truly grateful for the King in successfully avenging the death of his beloved sister and her children, Doran was not one to believe it gave even the King enough leeway to do this. Prince Doran loved his brother dearly, but Oberyn did not take things seriously enough. Until he did, Doran had made it clear that none of the many bastard children Oberyn sired would be called a Martell.

Only to find Oberyn had gone to a much higher authority on the issue and made it official in the eyes of Gods and Men.

The King had stated that deciding if Prince Oberyn's children should be legitimate was not something Doran himself had final say over. It was Oberyn's own decision since they were his children, not Doran's. As such, if Oberyn wanted his children legitimized, it was his decision to come to the King for it after the Prince was certain without a shadow of a doubt that these illegitimate children were in fact his own.

Doran however, was not deterred by this, and even threatened to cancel the marriage that was arranged for his son and Myrcella. The King had countered saying that while such an end would be unfortunate, the blame would rest squarely with Doran. Naruto was well aware of Myrcella truly being happy with her future husband thanks to the information provided by Oberyn, and the Spider himself for good measure. If the marriage were to never happen, Naruto assured Doran that everyone would know it was by his actions in controlling the actions of his brother. The King also added that if the man had stopped being stuck his own narrow vision of things, he would understand why there was a slowly growing dislike to the Prince's rule. Naruto even offered to have his gout looked at by Qyburn, who had been making some strides in the treatment of the illness after those with the disease were summoned to King's Landing to be examined by the man.

What was left of Doran's pride as a Lord of his lands refused. Something Naruto expected and thought was incredibly foolish. The man maybe a born diplomat, but what good was it when you are wallowing in self pity, and the depressing feeling of living? Naruto had tried to appease the man into not being angry with his brother, but Doran would not listen to reason.

Fortunately, for Myrcella anyway, Doran did not end the marriage arrangement like he had threatened to do. Mostly because his son got wind of it and was furious at his Father for even suggesting it the marriage called off. Trystane had come to love Myrcella during her time here in Dorne, finding her beauty to be something truly astounding, and she had yet to stop. He had heard stories about Myrcella's questionable birth between her Mother and her Mother's twin brother Jamie. How they were true. But Trystane didn't care about those things. Myrcella was smart, beautiful, kind, and truly acted like a Princess in her own way. She wasn't like her Mother in being the deceptive, manipulating monster that Cersei Lannister had been when Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.

Trystane could honestly say he was in love with Myrcella. So much that the young man threatened to leave Dorne with Myrcella if the marriage was called off and she had to leave.

Naturally, it put Doran in a difficult position for himself. While a skilled diplomat in the arts of compromise, the Prince of Dorne could not handle the allied might of the King, his brother, and son over this situation. He had no choice, but to bend the knee (figuratively) in this situation.

As for Naruto, he was spending these months happily married with his Queen Margery Tyrell Baratheon. They sat together, talked together, discussed the future of the Seven Kingdoms together. Their dire wolf pup, who they named Goldenfang, was growing big during those few months, and was spoiled by Margaery, yet was being well trained by Naruto. The King took his dire wolf out on hunts to keep those instincts within his pet alive and made his first kill on a wild boar.

Somewhere in the afterlife, Naruto knew his Father was cheering him on for killing the boar and technically avenging House Baratheon from the dishonor of dying at the hands of such a creature.

As for Margaery, she was already showing signs of being pregnant. A fact that Naruto had asked Qyburn to keep to himself for the moment since former Maester had been the one to give the woman a proper examination. Qyburn had learned much in his years, even after being kicked out of the Citadel, but he also never forgot what he learned, and the ability to give a semi-accurate determination of a child's gender being one of them.

As such, he told them both in confidence that their first born would most likely be having a son. News, which made both King and Queen very happy, and it was times like these that Qyburn felt a sense of secret joy in using his skills to make others happy. A man of his lifestyle had done many things, some of which many would say are unethical, and in the pursuit of knowledge.

They would be right. Qyburn had done such things in the pursuit of knowledge. To go beyond the realm of the unknown, to go beyond the boundaries what the High Septon, and even the Gods themselves kept out of reach of mortal men. To taste knowledge that could change the world and use to shake the realm down to its foundation. The King had been gracious enough to give him whatever he wanted to pursue his dreams, his desires, and all the man on the Iron Throne asked was he loyally keep him in the loop. Oh sure, there were _some_ projects the King wouldn't sanction, but did Qyburn care? No! Why should he be upset when almost every other project or request made to the King was granted with the snap of his Grace's royal fingers. Qyburn knew his limits with the King and knew a few denied projects was a small price to pay for having every other project or experiment funded with ease.

"We are going to have a son. An heir to your name and mine!" stated Margaery with a sense of excitement.

Now if only she could tell her Grandmother or her Father. But Naruto knew it had to be kept a secret, at least for now. While Naruto knew Olenna would keep it quiet if he made the request/command, Mace Tyrell would not be so filled with restraint, and no doubt shout it loudly throughout his castle before reading the _entire_ message stating to keep his big fat mouth shut.

"All the better if it was a son. If it was a girl...I don't think you want to see me how I would act in being a protective parent," said Naruto with a grin while Margaery smirked since she had an idea of just how far he would go to protect his children.

He's tame dragons and make them fight for him if it meant those beasts would protect their children.

Speaking of dragons...

"I hear the Queen of Dragons has finally stamped out the Sons of the Harpy in Essos," commented Margaery while Naruto nodded knowing the Spider told her.

The man told his wife almost everything. Which he should. But still, this was a much more sensitive topic, given how the two women were essentially rivals in the ways of being royalty. And while Margaery was way ahead in not only being Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, plus a child growing in her belly, he was sure Daenerys was not a woman to surrender so easily.

Being the Queen of Essos was not a title to be given out rashly.

"Yes. I know. Varys has been providing his spy network to her and the information his little birds dig up. Slavery has no place in the world. The only reason we never invaded Essos on that principle alone was due to the terrain of the land itself being a weapon. It is mostly desert with few spots where life can thrive and most of those spots are where the Free Cities reside or the Dothraki claim as their own. Sadly, all the armies of the Seven Kingdoms would be unable to handle the terrain. Well...maybe Dorne since some of their lands are desert based and the warm weather there is similar to Essos," said Naruto while Margaery smiled at sad smile at him.

"If you could choose, between myself and her, would you choose Daenerys Targaryen? Knowing what you do now, would you?" asked Margaery with Naruto frowning.

"What?! No! Margaery, I love you. All of you. When I married you, it was because I love you for you. Not for your House. Not for your House's army. Its political power. I enjoy being with you. You are smart, kind, and you know as well as I do that the people must be happy in order for the Seven Kingdoms to function. Without the people, we have no Kingdom, much less seven to work with. You know this and I know this. We complete each other on a level most married couples don't feel until after couple decades of being married. We love each other Margaery. We also understand each other and our beliefs regarding the Seven Kingdoms are intertwined. Why would I trade you or what we have for someone I only know by correspondence?" answered Naruto while Margaery smiled more, but still some measure of doubt remained.

Especially where the North was concerned.

"And the Stark girl?" asked Margaery knowing Sansa would be arriving once again in King's Landing.

"Sansa is beautiful. I won't lie. If I did, it would make me untrustworthy, and no doubt make you question our marriage with suspicion. She has many qualities you yourself possess and the Gods know we need more like you and her in the world. To keep men like me, Tyrion, and any other pig headed fool from doing something stupid. If my Father had someone like you instead of Cersei for a Queen, I guarantee you, he would have been a much better King. You help me stay on the right path Margaery and that love will not be replaced by someone else," said Naruto with Margaery was still smiling a sad smile.

"And yet you have to marry her," countered Margaery with Naruto sighing.

"Yes. I will eventually. Yes, she will be Queen, but not _the_ Queen. She will have royal authority, but it can be challenged either by myself, _or_ by you. Even if I were to marry Daenerys Targaryen, she would have to comply with such things, regardless if she had three fire breathing dragons at her command," said Naruto with Margaery nodding.

"Back to the Dragon Queen, she apparently is ready to return home. The fact over half of the ships is filled with Ironborn will not sit well with many here in Westeros. Some may even suspect she will betray us in exchange for claiming the Iron Throne," said Margaery and she was inclined to believe such speculation since Yara Greyjoy was now leading the Iron Fleet in Essos.

"I thought she might too. But Varys assures me that won't be the case. Yara Greyjoy has no love for her Uncle. The fact Euron Greyjoy killed his brother, her Father being one of the main reasons. Granted, no one loved the shit for a Kraken King, but he was still her Father. Yara is a Greyjoy, but out of all of them, she has a good head on her shoulders, and has _some_ standards from what Varys has informed me of her," said Naruto knowing Yara would be a good addition to this alliance with Daenerys Targaryen.

"She will want something in return for her service if we are to ally the Royal Fleet with the Iron Fleet from Essos," said Margaery with Naruto nodding.

"I figured as much given her cooperation with Daenerys Targaryen in all of this mess. I actually spoke to Lord Davos about this and he is willing to pass down his title as Master of Ships to her when he is no longer able to serve and wishes to retire from service," said Naruto while Margaery was a bit surprised.

"Many would think that unwise given the Greyjoys way of doing things," said Margaery while Naruto shrugged.

"We have several major Houses on the Small Council already Margaery. Besides, if we don't have an influential member here in King's Landing, we won't be able to keep an eye on them as a whole. Yara is our ally now, but without a reason to stay one, she will turn on us the moment we turn our backs. Being the new Master of Ships in the years to come will ensure she is in a position only a fool would give up and Yara Greyjoy is anything but a fool," said Naruto knowing Lord Davos would only be active for so long, as the man was showing he was entering his elderly years, and while still strong...it would not be forever.

Naruto wanted to ensure the man handed down his talents with ships to someone who had it in their veins just like he did. Davos's son came to mind as the most natural choice, but the Battle of Blackwater Bay unfortunately took that option away.

"I see your point. I just hope such a decision will not come back to hurt you or us," said Margaery with Naruto holding her closely.

"It won't my dear. I swear upon the Old Gods and the New. When this is all over with Euron Greyjoy and even after dealing with the White Walkers, we will have peace. The realms of men will no a new golden age and all will benefit from hit," said Naruto with Margaery smiling happily at him.

"I look forward to that day my love," said Margery before she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

(Iron Islands-Several Months Later)

"How much longer?" demanded Euron Greyjoy, as he walked loudly for all to hear, and all for everyone to (reluctantly) see when they looked at his deformed body.

"Not that much longer my Lord. The Iron Fleet may not be as vast as you initially desired in terms of size, but it is still a fleet no one can match," said the ship's Captain, who had seen the man long enough to develop some form of immunity to looking at Euron without the need to look away...or vomit.

"Good. We will use what ships we have while making more at the same time and fill each of them with Salt Slaves that we take from the lands we pillage along the mainland," said Euron Greyjoy while grinning a deformed, yet evil grin.

"We should be able to do that within the next few weeks," said the Captain, but saw the twisted deformed smile turn into a deformed scowl.

"No! Do it in the next few days. Not weeks! I want us ready to pillage, rape, and plunder within the next few days or I will throw you overboard with iron weights around your legs!" commanded Euron with anger in his voice.

He couldn't wait anymore. He had waited long enough. Now was the time. Now! It was time for the Iron Fleet to rise and spread its metal tentacles around the waters to take the lands within his reach.

"Your Grace! The watch towers have spotted a fleet approaching! Its the Royal Fleet of King's Landing!" exclaimed an Ironborn Runner, who had collapsed on the deck, and was now gasping for breath from running so far to get here.

Only for Euron to kill him with his hidden sword for showing what he believed to be "weakness" in front of him and on a ship no less. Ironborn did not collapse while in his presence and they certainly did not do it on a ship with him on it.

"So my enemies decided to take the fight to the Kraken. Fine! Let's wipe them out now. I have been itching for to unleash my fury on the fool who calls himself King. To repay him for doing _this_ to me!" stated Euron angrily and looked a rabid frothing at the mouth monster.

"Orders your Grace?" asked the Captain before Euron glared at him.

"What do you think fool! All hands to ships. Sail out to meet the enemy. Take what is theirs and make it your own! But don't fight their so called King if you see him. He is _mine_ to kill. Mine to torture. Mine to destroy!" commanded Euron while laughing at the end and thinking of all the ways to hurt the fucker who nearly killed him.

"Your Grace! Another tower has spotted another fleet. This one showing Greyjoy and Targaryen markings!" exclaimed another Ironborn Runner nearby.

"What?! So the Dragon Queen Bitch herself seeks to challenge us too. And with my niece spearheading the assault on us no less. All right. Fine! I didn't want a boring battle with either of them anyway," said Euron with bloodlust showing clearly on his deformed face.

The Iron Fleet of House Greyjoy under the command of Euron Greyjoy set sail against their two enemies. The man was confident he could take on the King Stag and the Dragon Queen since Euron himself did not believe the two had formed an alliance against him. Why would he? One was the son of the Usurper and the other the daughter of the Mad King. For all he knew, it was going to be a big all out three way free for all with only one fleet coming out on top.

Namely his own.

As his fleet began to mobilize, Euron took control of his own ship, and had a deformed if not _evil_ look on his face. He was going to enjoy killing his enemies that dare to challenge his Iron Fleet. He would kill all the men, find their women, and have his men claim them to make bastard Ironborn children to make their numbers increase in the years to come. He would kill the Stag King and make sure the Dragon Queen knew the horrors that came from a woman being the prisoner of men like him and the other Ironborn. She would be beaten and violated so many times, Euron had no doubts that the bitch would not last a few months before she threw herself off the nearest cliff or drowned herself in the ocean.

Either way, he didn't give a shit. The Iron Fleet was unleashed. The Kraken spread its tentacles out and intended to devour all in its path.

His musings were ended when a roar was heard in the sky and the man looked up to see three living breathing dragons high in the air. He had heard the rumors, the stories of the Dragon Queen having dragons. Calling them her children. He had been around the world and seen so many things most people wouldn't or couldn't believe with their own eyes. As such, he was only slightly startled by the sight of all three them flying toward him from the very direction the Dragon Queen's Iron Fleet.

And riding on top of the biggest one was Daenerys Targaryen herself.

 _"Dracarys!"_ came the voice of the Dragon Queen echoing through the sky like a vengeful Goddess or even one of the Seven.

And on command, all three of the woman's dragons unleashed fire upon his Iron Fleet, burning every ship behind Euron's own. The sounds of his men screaming, the feeling of the intense heat behind him, and the smell of things burning flood the Kraken King's senses. He looked back to see the majority of the ships behind him that had taken weeks, months to build up, along with the men to use them until now, had been destroyed in their entirety.

Glaring up at the Dragon Queen and her three shits for dragons she called her children, he watched at the woman flew over the Iron Islands, burning all the harbors to ashes. Not seeing any other course of action, Euron intended to take as many of his enemies down with him before the end. Let the bards sing songs of the Kraken King slaying an army of hundreds, if not thousands before being sent to the Drowning God.

"I'm actually surprised you survived," said a voice behind Euron, who knew was not one of his men, and was surprised it was the King of the Seven Kingdoms himself standing there.

Surrounded by dead Ironborn men.

What by all the Gods of the world?! How did he get behind me? How did he not see him? How did he kill these men without him knowing?

" _Your Grace_ ," remarked Euron sarcastically while he drew his sword and gripped it as tightly as his deformed hand would allow.

"Euron Greyjoy. The last male of House Greyjoy. Without you, the only one left to call themselves that is your niece Yara. To be honest, you are actually far more deformed and uglier than even I had expected," commented Naruto while Euron snarled and looked like a beast straight from the pits of the Seven Hells.

"I am going to enjoy killing you. For what you did to my ship. To me. I barely survived, but the Gods saw fit to be cruel in their so called mercy. Before, I could have any woman I wanted whether they were willing or not. Now...now I can't even get my dick to rise at the sight of one and any woman who does see me runs too fast to catch them," said Euron while Naruto smirked.

"Mercy? I think the Gods delivered justice upon you instead of mercy. Every moment you live, is a moment of constant pain, agony, and misery. A fitting form of punishment for a man who delivers it to others for his own personal amusement," said Naruto while Euron spat on the ground in front of them.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," remarked Euron before he charged at Naruto.

"You talk to much," said Naruto while drawing his sword and sliced the one Euron was wielding like it was nothing.

Euron countered this with another sword hidden in the cane he used to help balance out his walking with the peg leg he had. Again, Naruto sliced through, and followed up with a kick to Greyjoy's few remaining ribs his body still had. Though these days, the man's bones were brittle, his years of drinking wine, abusing his body, and of course the state it was in now had reduced the man into a shadow of his former self. Euron skid across the deck, spitting up blood, and drew a long dagger with a serrated edge to it.

It was designed specifically to kill people slowly and in a painful fashion.

"Die!" exclaimed Euron before he charged at Naruto again.

The young King had sheathed his sword and quickly disarmed Euron of his weapon, took it, and rammed the deadly blade into the man's lower torso. Euron let out an unholy cry of pain before being punched in his disfigured face and sending the injured Greyjoy back. The deformed man struggled to stand, spitting up blood, and snarling lack an angry rabid demon. Glancing to his left, Euron saw a spear nearby and picked it up before he tried to thrust it at Naruto. The King of the Seven Kingdoms easily dodge the spear thrust, broke the weapon, grabbed the half with the spear point, and jammed it right into the deformed Euron Greyjoy's throat.

"You first. And this time...stay dead," said Naruto before kicking the man off the ship and into the sea for the Drowning God to take him.

Around him, Euron's Iron Fleet was being destroyed in its entirety. What wasn't burning at the hands of three dragons in the air was being attacked and boarded by the allied fleet. Euron's Ironborn were tough, but compared to the combined might of two large fleets, and well trained ship fighters after months upon months of near nonstop preparation...the late Greyjoy's forces didn't stand a chance.

Leaping onto another ship, Naruto aided the other allied forces around him, killing the Ironborn loyal to Euron while trying not to kill those that were with Yara. Like his Father before him, Naruto loved the thrill of battle, and the chaos it brought to a normal life. But unlike his Father, Naruto had mastered his bloodlust addiction long ago thanks to his time in the fighting pits of Meereen, having traveled throughout Essos with other Sell Sword groups, learning from the most skilled swordsmen from Braavos on how to use finesse over brute force.

And now he was once more using his training and discipline to keep himself from going on an out of control bloody rampage like his old man would have done.

The battle was brutal, bloody, vicious on all sides, and even with Euron Greyjoy dead, it seemed the Ironborn under his command were determined to fight to the last man. Not surprising, as they had lost twice under the rule of Balon Greyjoy, and the thought of losing under Euron Greyjoy wasn't something they could stomach. Their pride had been injured not once, but twice, and if they lost here, it would be thrice. The Ironborn Euron had commanded could only stand the loss of their pride so many times and had to prove they were as tough as their reputation stated.

Sadly for them, the news of Euron Greyjoy's death would never reach them, nor would most of them know it until much later when defeated.

"You would think they would have surrendered by now," commented Jon having come onto the same ship as Naruto.

"They are Ironborn Jon. They fight until they fight die. Well...most of them do anyway," said Naruto while glancing at his distant cousin.

Of course he couldn't call Jon by his actual name. At least not in public, much less in the middle of a fight. To think the man's Mother would name his Aegon given the history of that name itself. Still, it was a name Naruto would call the man in private, and around those he trusted not to tell anyone else. Jon or rather _Aegon_ understood why and knew the Seven Kingdoms would tear itself apart. For the sake of peace, Jon would be his name, and would be a member of House Stark. Not House Targaryen. And of course, Jon would have no _official_ claim to the Iron Throne.

Which was fine by Jon since he didn't care for it. To him, the chair was truly a terrifying symbol of power, but it was one that could turn good men into tyrants. It could corrupt the man who sat on it and make them become the very thing they once fought against. Naruto had the strength to sit on the Iron Throne and rule, which the Baratheon proved time and time again since becoming King. Ygritte felt her husband could be a ruler if he chose to since Jon also had that natural charisma about him, which pulled people to his way of thinking.

It was one of the reasons why Naruto had placed Jon in such a high position as one of _several_ Lord Commanders of the City Watch. One of the things Naruto had done to make the lives of the City Watch easier was to have multiple Lord Commanders and give each one a section of King's Landing as a territory to manage. Each Lord Commander would report directly to him regarding any issue they believed was too much for them to handle. So far Jon was the most competent of the Lord Commanders and had the most respected (as well as a the largest) territory of all the other Lord Commanders. Some even came to him for advice on how to improve their own territories to help ensure they didn't earn the displeasure of the King.

The only reason Jon was here now was because he wanted to help Naruto finish off the issue with the Ironborn now so they could deal with the issue of the Night King marching toward the Wall.

"I saw you kill Euron Greyjoy. You should have kept his head. It would have made them stop," commented Jon before he cut down another Ironborn coming at him.

"Or it could send them into a ranging frenzy. These Ironborn are loyal to Euron. Even if you take the head of a snake, it can still move around violently for awhile. We don't need them acting like rabid animals killing three of our men for every one we take down," said Naruto while slicing through one man and kicking another into the sea where the weight of the second man's armor would make him sink.

It was another hour before the fighting was over. With Euron's Iron Fleet destroyed and the man himself dead by Naruto's hands, the remaining Ironborn remaining finally bent the knee. Yara Greyjoy had taken control of the Iron Islands and became it leader, but not to the point of which she would be called its Queen. No. Yara would be the Warden of the Iron Islands like House Stark was Warden of the North, House Lannister is Warden of the West, Tyrells were the Wardens of the South, and House Arryn had been Warden of the East until Lord Royce by the power of the King himself had been placed as such since Robin was not Jon Arryn's child. Lord Royce had been a true patriot and defender of the Vale and was extremely loyal to House Arryn. Naruto felt it was his duty to ensure a man such as that was well rewarded for his many years of loyal service.

(King's Landing-Red Keep-Sometime Later)

"You have returned. As I knew you would my love," said Margaery, who was showing the tall tale signs of being pregnant, and was gently hugged by Naruto.

"Your faith in me never wavers. How have you been? You shouldn't be too mobile with the baby inside of you growing. Where are those handmaidens of yours?!" asked Naruto while he looked around for women assigned to attend to his wife's every need.

"I let them have some time off since I am with you," said Margaery while Naruto smiled, but was still concerned.

"Still, there should be at least one of them at the ready should something happen. From what I have been told, a woman at this stage of their pregnancy should not be walking around so much," said Naruto while seeing Margaery smiling up at him.

"Aren't you sweet. And I suppose you are right. My feet are no doubt swollen and the walking to see you has not helped much either," said Margaery before she was carefully picked up bridal style by Naruto.

"Agreed. It is the duty of your husband and your King to ensure no harm comes to you in this state. For now, it is the bed or a chair for you my Queen," said Naruto while taking the woman to their chambers.

"You spoil me," said Margaery while leaning against him.

"True, but I'm the King so I can spoil whoever I want," said Naruto before he yelled for someone to get a small army of handmaidens to come into the room.

"You summoned us your Grace?" asked the lead Handmaiden, who was sent from Dorne to come to the Capital since most women in Dorne had the most experience with this due to the... _openness_ the Kingdom had with its ideals in multiplying its citizens.

"Yes. From now on, at least two of you will be in this room to take care of my wife at all times. You are to attend to Margaery's every need, every command, wish, and order in regards to helping her get through the pregnancy. There will be no complaints, whining, muttering horrible things under your breath, and you will do your job to the full extent of your abilities. Am I clear?!" commanded Naruto with the women nodding quickly.

"Husband, you shouldn't scare them like that," scolded Margaery though she was happy to see her husband to the situation she was in very seriously.

"Perhaps, but given how things are right now, I will not allow any problems rise up while you are pregnant. In addition, should any complications arise that you yourselves cannot handle, you will contact Qyburn immediately for him to assess the issue," commanded Naruto with the handmaidens in front of him nodding quickly.

"So protective of your Queen. I wish I was the only woman in your life who received such treatment," remarked Margaery knowing Sansa had arrived in King's Landing about three months ago and was spending time with Naruto.

When the Stark woman wasn't doing that, she was with Margaery herself in the Queen's bedroom since Qyburn said moving around while pregnant was only allowed in small doses. The two women were handling projects pertaining to the people in King's Landing and during that time, Sansa would make conversations with Margaery at random times asking about Naruto, and what he thought of their overall progress. Subtle with the right timing and when asked in the right way. Margaery gave the girl credit where credit was due, as Sansa came off professional, but still attempted to know more about the King when she wasn't with the King herself.

Olenna had warned Margaery about the Stark girl. That she would be a beauty not unlike her Mother was at that age. One that could rival Margaery and even Daenerys Targaryen if the description of the woman was anything to go by with the flowing white, tight fitting dress, and of course a figure that many women would literally kill for if it would attract the man they wanted.

Even now, Daenerys along with her army, fleet, and even her three dragons were residing in King's Landing. Or rather, they were residing in an area near King's Landing where it was said the dragons of old were said to once reside in order to keep them away from the public. This was due to the dragons eating habits, which resulted in the burning of human flesh or simply eating the flesh raw. The Targaryens of old usually fed them human flesh of the criminal persuasion before one of the Kings decided to give criminals arranged to be dragon food the option of going to the Wall instead.

Naturally, those criminals chose the Wall. Not all of them got the choice, but some were brave enough to offer themselves to the Wall over the more lethal and painful choice for paying for their crimes. Hence how the option of execution or joining the Night's Watch had came into being and how many criminals volunteered over the idea of someone else making the decision on how they should be punished for their crimes.

"The ways to the world my love. For the sake of peace, we must all give up something for the greater good. Even if we do not wish it. Besides, its not like I am leaving you, or the baby growing inside your womb for any other woman in my life. You are Queen. _The_ Queen. If these women don't accept that fact, its on them," said Naruto before kissing his wife's forehead.

"Sansa clearly understands and is willing to accept the position as a secondary Queen and secondary authority that comes with it when you marry her. She is more... _accommodating_ to the idea than I expected her to be when we talked about it. Sansa does not wish to be the cause for any problems that arise from this. She is clearly a woman who knows when not to overreach or be overly ambitious to get what she wants," said Margaery while also wondering if this "I will take what is given and not ask for more" way of doing things by the Stark girl was a ploy to make the King show the Stark girl even more affection.

A clever plan to be sure if it was to gain more favor from the King.

"You fear Daenerys Targaryen will be more... _forceful_ in her position as Queen when I marry her," surmised Naruto with his chin on her shoulder.

"She has an army, an Iron Fleet, and three dragons," said Margaery with Naruto laughing at her examples of how the Dragon Queen could demand so much.

"True, but the people are still cautious of her. She brought a foreign army here. Her fleet is mostly made up of Greyjoy ships, which no one likes given they are Greyjoys. As for the three dragons...well they are kind of interesting," said Naruto with Margaery giving his shoulder a smack for that last part.

"You are horrible," remarked Margaery with Naruto snickering.

"Hardly. Besides, we don't need to worry about Daenerys doing anything rash. Those who advise her would say it is wrong and convince the woman to not do anything hostile to the people of Westeros. I am having Tyrion and Jon acting as liaisons of sorts to her while things get settled with the issue of the Unsullied and those three dragons," said Naruto while thinking Daenerys was smart to leave the Captain of the Second Sons back in Meereen to govern in her stead and to try keeping the peace there.

With Naruto's help in using the Spider's spy network, the Dragon Queen had taken care of the Wise Masters and Sons of the Harpy seeking to remove the woman from power. However, Naruto knew thee was always _someone_ in Essos seeking to benefit from the idea of bringing slavery back. The Iron Bank had invested a great deal of their finances into the trade and Daenerys had ultimately sank the once profitable business right into the ground. Still, it wouldn't be long before they wanted the slave trade to come back, and they sent a skilled mercenary group like the Golden Company to attack the free cities before reopening the business using the sacking of each city to acquire their _merchandise_ to supply customers with.

Sadly, there was nothing Naruto could do about it. Nor could Daenerys herself when the time came for it to happen. Of course, by the time it did happen, it would be many years into the future, and most likely be an issue for his children if they wished to get involved in it.

"Why those two? You risk your Hand and your most competent Lord Commander of the City Watch," said Margaery with Naruto smirking.

"Because they will be the most respectful to her. Tyrion once told me that he always wanted to have a dragon of his own and this will be his chance to see one up close. Of course, his love Shae will hate me for that since she is no doubt afraid one of them will either eat him raw, roast him with fire, or possibly both. Jon wanted to meet her in the hopes of creating some kind of new start between House Stark and House Targaryen. After what happened with House Stark losing two major family members to the Mad King, it seems like the best course of action that the next generation of each House has a chance to bury the sword they want to use to kill the other," said Naruto while he already got a message from Robb Stark asking if his sister and "half-brother" were okay.

Naruto had assured Robb in a message sent via raven that both family members were just fine and no harm had come to either family member. He even told Robb in the message that Daenerys was not her Father and had no intention of using any of her three dragons to burn people alive for her own amusement. If anything _did_ happen, Naruto had assured Robb that he would do everything in his power to get Sansa and Jon along with any of their loved one out of King's Landing.

"You risk much," said Margaery with Naruto nodding.

"If I don't risk much, I do not obtain the rewards equal if not greater to the risk, Besides, I cannot trust anyone else with the task of keeping the Dragon Queen entertained as a guest here," said Naruto while Margaery sighed.

"My Father feels he should bring the Tyrell army here in force. To protect us or rather _me_ from any harm Daenerys Targaryen might become to the crown," said Margaery while Naruto shook his head.

"I know. I spoke to him about it and explained such an act would lead to problems in the future with Daenerys believing we would betray her. The would result in a preemptive strike from her first and resulting in us retaliating almost immediately. By the time it was all over...King's Landing would be annihilated practically down to its foundation," said Naruto with Margaery wincing since she could actually picture it.

"So keep the Dragon Queen happy or else face her wrath," said Margaery with Naruto just shrugging a bit.

"For the most part. She will be a Queen, but she won't be _the_ Queen. That is reserved for you," said Naruto with a smile on his face taking the worry out of the woman's eyes.

"I love you," whispered Margaery.

"I love you too. Now and forever," replied Naruto while holding her close.

A knock at the door interrupted their moment and Varys entered the room.

"Pardon the intrusion my King. My Queen. But Daenerys Targaryen wishes to speak to his Grace in regards to her future stay here in King's Landing," said Varys while Naruto let out a sigh.

"Thank you Varys. Is Qyburn nearby?" asked Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Yes your Grace. Performing an experiment or two you have allowed him to perform from what I surmise," replied Varys with Naruto nodding.

"Good. Make sure he knows that should a handmaiden call for him to attend to my wife, he is to drop whatever experiment is being performed. I want him to focus entirely on her wellbeing should he be summoned to aid in solving any birthing complication that arises in the near future," said Naruto with Varys nodding.

"Of course your Grace. I will see to it personally," said Varys before he left the room.

"Sometimes I think people do that deliberately to take you away from me," remarked Margaery in a joking manner.

"Possibly. The crown is power, but power can be a heavy burden," said Naruto with his Queen kissing him on the cheek.

"Go attend to the Dragon Queen. I'm not going anywhere," said Margaery while Naruto smiled.

I should hope not. You are carrying my child after all," said Naruto before he left the room to meet deal with Daenerys Targaryen and her army.

(With Daenerys Targaryen)

Daenerys sat in her provided chair, surrounded by Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan, and her army of Unsullied while her three dragons were perched in different areas. At the moment, the only representatives speaking on behalf of the King were his Hand, one Tyrion of House Lannister. The other was one of his trusted Lord Commanders of the City Watch, a Jon Stark from House Stark. Daenerys was cautious when around them since one was from the House that betrayed her Father and the other was from one who joined the Usurper in his rebellion.

Still, her advisors had pointed out that House Stark wasn't in the wrong given what had happened to Ned Stark's Father and older brother. Not to mention what happened with his sister Lyanna being kidnapped by her oldest brother Rheagar. House Lannister however, was another story in itself, as Tywin had turned his cloak, and betrayed her Father after seeing the war turning sour for House Targaryen with Rheagar meeting his end at the Trident.

However, from what she had learned and heard about the House, it seemed the Gods were cruel to the man bring him immense shame in the form of his children. Well...two out of his three children. Where the one near her had been the source of Tywin's immense shame, he was now the source of his immense pride while the other two offspring of the old lion were in their little brother's place. Cersei had shamed her House and Father by fucking her twin brother Jamie "the King slayer" Lannister and later her first cousin Lancel Lannister with the former being the Father of her three children. Daenerys could only imagine how angry Tywin had been when he learned the perverted truth. His eldest son was a failure as a man despite having _every_ advantage. His daughter had married the Usurper, sired one child with him, which she threw away, and the other three were born of incest. Two of the three apparently being nice while the third, Joffrey, had been a real monster in the making had he kept on ruling. As a result, Jamie Lannister would soon be at the Wall in a few years with his cousin Lancel, and Cersei herself was dead along with her mad son Joffrey.

She would have preferred they were all devoured by her dragons as a means of getting justice for her House, but Daenerys suspected it would be frowned upon by _everyone_ in Westeros. Still, the Dragon Queen would take what justice was available to her, and not press the issue when it was not worth pressing.

"Much has changed since we were both here in King's Landing," commented Jorah with Ser Barristan nodding.

"Aye, it has changed. For the better. I was able to walk in King's Landing earlier. The streets are cleaner, the air is more breathable, and the people are safer than they were in years. Even when the Mad King sat on the Iron Throne, he made sure the city stayed in good condition. When Robert Baratheon was King, the city went into a state of decay, and it showed as the years went by. People went hungry, got sick, the once clean streets were becoming filthy, and decaying," said Ser Barristan while his mind drifted to the past when the kingdom changed hands from Targaryen to Baratheon.

"Now she thrives under the rule of Robert's son. I hear his Grace intends to legitimize his half brother Gendry soon," said Ser Jorah with Ser Barristan nodding.

"Aye. I met the boy when he worked on the Street of Steel. He did good work on some of the armor made in his Master's shop," said Ser Barristan while deciding to keep out that his armor was handled by Gendry when it was occasionally dented or damaged in some manner.

"I trust we won't be waiting much longer?" asked Daenerys while she stared at Tyrion and Jon with calm, yet eager eyes.

"Not for much longer your Grace. I sent word that you wished to speak to the King about your time in King's Landing and setting terms," said Tyrion while seeing Jon was giving the three dragons a glance like everyone else did.

"I never thought I would see a living breathing dragon. Let alone three," remarked Jon while Tyrion nodding in agreement.

"I wanted one for my name day when I was just a boy. One of my Uncles asked me what I wanted. I said a dragon. It didn't have to be a big one. I didn't care about the height of the dragon. It could fit in the palm of my hand. My Father had the delightful pleasure of telling me that my name day wish would never be granted because the last dragon died out one hundred years ago. I cried myself to sleep that night," commented Tyrion with Jon wincing at how cruel Tywin had been to his youngest son.

"I bet you are glad he was proven wrong," remarked Jon while Tyrion smirked.

"Indeed. And look how big they are. Not as big as Balerion the Black Dread had been in his time, but still quite the impressive entities worthy of the ancient stories," said Tyrion with Jon nodding.

"No argument there. Part of me wonders if this is a dream played by the Gods," said Jon with Tyrion smirking.

"If this were a dream, I would ask the Gods to surround me with a small army of naked women who all look like Shae," said Tyrion while Jon smirked back.

"I'll be sure to tell her about that dream of yours the next time I see her," said Jon while Tyrion grimaced.

"Please don't. Shae tends to take things a tad out of context and no doubt try to castrate me for it," said Tyrion while Jon laughed.

"And I'm sure it would make a lovely song for the bards to sing. The Lannister Dwarf running naked in the streets trying to avoid his angry woman attempting to turn him into an eunuch," said Jon while Tyrion sighed at the words and the picture of it in his mind.

"You have been around Bronn too much," remarked Tyrion while Jon laughed harder.

"I think it is good for Jon. He has been a proper and polite young man all his life. Having a little crass to him helps balance things out," said Naruto while appearing with some of the Kingsguard.

"Your Grace," said Jon before he hugged the man in friendship before he walked over to the Dragon Queen herself.

"Daenerys of House Targaryen. Daughter of the Man King. Sister of the Bard Prince Rheagar Targaryen. Mother of Dragons. Breaker of Chains and other titles that will take too long to say with the day being as short as it is right now," said Naruto while Daenerys raising an eyebrow at him.

"You failed to mention my older brother Viserys," said Daenerys with Naruto frowning.

"Your brother sold you like a piece of meat to the Dothraki to be used how they saw fit in exchange for them one day leading their army here. Not only that, but I have it on good authority from the Spider your brother was going mad, abused you, and nearly ran his sword through your once pregnant belly. If anything, I should refer to him as the Sadistic Worm of your House," said Naruto with Jorah fighting back the smirk he wanted to make regarding the foolish man who had harmed his Khaleesi.

"Regardless, he was my brother," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"All the same, he is not worthy of recognition from me," said Naruto firmly while the woman in front of him thinned her lips at the fact her older brother was being treated like this.

Even if he did deserve it.

"We are not here to talk about our families King Baratheon. We are here to talk terms," said Daenerys while Naruto nodded.

"Aye, we are here to talk terms. So let us talk and find a way to keep the peace we have here today," said Naruto while a chair and tent was moved over to him to keep the man in the shade and a chance to sit.

"Simply put, I want what is mine. Both by right and by blood," said Daenerys firmly, yet with a politeness to it.

"Being the daughter of a previous King does grant you some of that right. But you forget, I have Targaryen blood in my veins. On my Father's side of the family," said Naruto with Daenerys scowling slightly.

"That is the only reason why his right to sit on the Iron Throne was allowed. Many still see him as an usurper. His royal blood is but a trickle compared to my own, which is a direct descendent of royalty," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding while not feeling any anger at his Father being called the usurper.

"And yet your Father's shadow has left a very ugly stain on your House. Just like mine did with his drinking, hunting, and whoring without a care in the world for what was happening around him. I am well acquainted with my Father's reputation just as I'm sure those two men beside you have helped in making yours known from their past experience with him," said Naruto before glancing at the two knights beside Daenerys.

"And I seek to leave his shadow to make my own. One where people do not look at me or my House with fear. But with respect and love. Those who will answer the call for war and fight for House Targaryen when commanded," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding in understanding.

"I can respect that. I have been doing the same thing to get myself out of my Father's shadow for quite some time now. Not easy when your Father is labeled the Usurper for rebelling against the previous King. But the Gods are an interesting bunch with their own sense of humor. Look around you. What do you see?" said Naruto with Daenerys now glancing at the arena surrounded with Unsullied, her three dragons, the Kingsguard, and several people the King in front of her trusted.

"I see people. People, dragons, and a building barely holding all of us together in a single spot," answered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"Good. Not perfect, but good. The more specific answer would be nearly every major House is here. Every major House that was once Hell bent on killing each other are in this very place. Baratheon, Stark, Lannister, and Targaryen. All here. All in one spot. Our families went to war against each other or allied with each other to fight another. We are the descendents of those people, who fucked up the Seven Kingdoms worse than an army of soldiers raping a single woman during the sacking a city. Pardon my choice of words Lady Targaryen, but it is sadly true. House Baratheon and House Stark were once allied against yours with House Lannister joining them once a certain lion realized where the winds of victory were blowing. The Gods have brought us all here to bring things full circle so we can bury grudges our Fathers made with one another in order to fight the _true enemy_...the Night King," said Naruto with Daenerys looking from him to Jon behind her.

"You claim the White Walkers are real. That this supposed Night King is gathering an army of the undead to march on the Wall and somehow get through it. What if I told you that I do not believe. That you are doing this in order to keep the Iron Throne from being taken by me and those loyal to my House," challenged Daenerys while Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"The White Walkers are real your Grace. When I was with the Night's Watch, I saw them beyond the Wall. I saw...I saw one of them take a bastard son of the bastard known as Craster. It was being taken as an offering to them. For what I cannot say for I do not know, but what I do know...is Lord Commander Mormont himself knew about it," said Jon with Jorah's eyes widening in surprise when hearing this about his Father.

"There is also the Wildlings I allowed to come over the Wall to live in Dragonstone. Do you really think I would let them come over here unless there was a damn good reason? They saw the White Walkers, the Night King, and the army of the undead marching all the way through the North for a single purpose. To take down the Wall and destroy all the realms of men...down to the last child," said Naruto," said Naruto while seeing Daenerys look him right in the eyes and showed her that he was not lying.

"Say I believe you. Say we all unite together, beat the Night King, his army, and anything under his command. What happens next? Between us? Between our Houses?" questioned Daenerys with Naruto sighing.

"We both know you taking the Iron Throne away from me now would be foolish. Yes, you have an army. Yes, you have three dragons. But you do _NOT_ have the support of the people. People would rebel against you. They would label _you_ the usurper and in some cruel twist of irony...they would be right. When I became King, I fought for the people, helped the people in King's Landing, restored the entire city with a population of well over one million people back to its former glory, and brought stability back to the Seven Kingdoms by the wrongs our Fathers left behind. You? You have been in Essos freeing the slaves from the Wise Masters and building a fanatical army of loyal people who were once those slaves. Personally, I feel you did the world a great deed that cannot match on that side of the world. But if you bring that army here just to take the Iron Throne, the people will see you as an invader. You have the royal blood from a King of Westeros, but you have been in Essos almost all your life. Granted so was I, but I was here for the first four, and learned to keep an open mind about things. Hence why I want to keep an open mind about our situation in keeping the peace and stopping the Night King," said Naruto with Daenerys grimacing since Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan told her the same thing.

"The only way people would accept me as their Queen here would be through marrying you," said Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"That is normally the case," answered Naruto with Daenerys frowning further and was looking down slightly.

"Only you are married now and to Margaery of House Tyrell," countered Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"I am," answered Naruto with Daenerys looking up at him.

"I also hear you plan to marry Lady Sansa of House Stark," said Daenerys with Naruto once more nodding.

"House Targaryen started that little tradition ages ago when the Head of your House had come to believe that with more of the family bloodline running around, the better chance of the House as a whole would out live all the others. Naturally, to make this happen, he took wife after wife of any woman who caught his fancy, and proceed to...well populate House Targaryen with how own small army of offspring. Since you are a Targaryen and I have some of your House's blood running through my veins too, it seems only right to use such a means to keep the peace," said Naruto with Daenerys looking him right in the eyes with his words running through her silver hair.

"And my authority as Queen?" asked Daenerys while Naruto smirked.

"While you would be a Queen, no question there. I'm afraid that my first wife Margaery would be considered _the_ Queen. The one among you, Sansa, and herself who will have the final say when giving orders when I am not around. I know you feel being _the_ Queen is something you want, but make no mistake, she already in that position, and my wife had no intention of giving it up. Nor will I have her give it up. Besides, she isn't one to flaunt her authority around over people in an overbearing way like my Mother did when she was Queen. Margaery is a caring woman and will treat you with respect as long as the respect is returned," said Naruto with Daenerys thinking things over in her mind.

'I wouldn't be the Queen I wish to be in this case. But even still, perhaps sharing the title wouldn't be entirely too bad if what the King says is true. Plus the Stark girl is said to be another woman who will marry him and have the title. Clearly a political maneuver to keep the North loyal to the crown in the long run from what Ser Jorah told me. Still it wouldn't be happening unless House Stark trusted the King, if not the current Queen to be kind to Sansa when the time came for her to marry,' thought Daenerys while considering her options.

"What about the Unsullied? The three dragons? Ser Barristan and myself?" asked Jorah while seeing the Baratheon King focus on him.

"If you mean am I going to have the Unsullied army disbanded, the answer is no. From what Tyrion told me about the history of dragons, they do not thrive in captivity. So they can fly around free, but they will need to keep their tendency for burning, and eating human flesh in check. I'll leave that task to their Mother. As for you and Ser Barristan, I wish to apologize to the latter first for not arriving in King's Landing sooner. You should have never been dishonored like that after your years of faithful service to the crown. As such, I am hereby rewarding you with a chest of gold, title of Lordship, and a castle of your choosing with the expenses for renovating it to your specifications being handled by the crown," said Naruto with Ser Barristan smiling and bowing humbly.

"There is no need to apologize your Grace and I accept your gifts. All it seems left to do is choose a castle and a good woman to settle down with. As to my years of loyal service to the crown, I only wish I had not failed Prince Rheagar when he needed me most in his last battle. While I do respect your Father as a warrior when fighting of the battlefield, I wish it was the Prince who won that day at the Trident. When the Mad King died, his son would have taken over, and I do believe he would have made the kingdom prosper," said Ser Barristan while Naruto nodded in agreement since he believed Rheagar would not be like his Father and made the Seven Kingdoms a prosperous place.

Before focusing on Ser Jorah. Officially, the man had sided with Daenerys Targaryen in her quest to take back the Iron Throne. Unofficially, he was, or rather had been, a spy for the crown on the Dragon Queen's activities. Naruto knew he could expose the man since Varys had revealed the man had broken ties with the crown and sided with Daenerys, but kept his involvement as a spy a secret from her. But Naruto wasn't going to do that to the man, who lost everything, including his Father, and was now back to make things right.

So Naruto would give the man a chance to continue his quest for redemption.

"As for you Ser Jorah, I hereby pardon you for your past crimes. You have earned your redemption and the forgiveness of the crown for what you did. I will even allow you to become a member of the Kingsguard to continue your service to Daenerys Targaryen. _However_ , you are to return to Bear Island in the near future, and beg for the forgiveness of your House along with House Stark. While the crown absolves you of your crimes, there are those in the North you have hurt, and I will not have you ignore it," said Naruto seriously while Ser Jorah nodded in understanding before watching both the King and Queen hash out additional things related to this new union.

"Do we have terms?" asked Daenerys with Naruto nodding.

"We have terms. All fair and reasonable," said Naruto in agreement with a smile on his face.

"When do you wish to marry?" asked Daenerys knowing that while it was agreed they would marry, the _when_ was not yet decided.

"A few months from now. I want to get to know the woman behind the title of Dragon Queen before we are married. It will allow us to have a much stronger foundation over just throwing ourselves into it and hoping it works out. My parents tried that after my Father became King. And we all know how that union turned out," said Naruto while Ser Barristan and Tyrion flinched.

"Bitter wine," remarked Ser Barristan with Tyrion nodding in agreement.

"Very bitter. My sister Cersei wasn't truly happy after marrying the new King until _after_ he died," added Tyrion while knowing his sister smile following King Robert's death was one that she didn't lose for days on end.

'At least he isn't like most men in his position. He wants to make this work. I would be a fool to not make the same attempt,' thought Daenerys before she rose from her seat and walked toward him while Naruto did the same.

"Do you find that acceptable?" asked Naruto with Daenerys nodding.

"I do. I wish to know more about you before we are married. But know this, I will not a silent Queen. I will rule and even if I am not _the_ Queen, I will command the authority of one regardless of what your first wife thinks on the issue," said Daenerys politely, yet firmly so Naruto knew she would not be submissive in her position.

"I would expect nothing less from the Dragon Queen of House Targaryen. Follow me. I think its high time you get a proper tour of King's Landing. One that is long overdue," said Naruto while extending his hand, which the woman took, and saw her smile at him.

"I would be honored if you would provide me a tour of the city," said Daenerys while the two walked hand in hand while everyone watched them leave.

"She may not be _the_ Queen, but I will always fight for her no matter what," said Ser Jorah with Ser Barristan nodding.

"So will I. While things will be no doubt strained in their relationship given his first wife and the second wife I hear he is about to marry soon, they will be good to each other. She wishes to be a Queen that brings stability and peace to the realms. From what I have heard about the King, he has been doing just that, and wishes to keep things stable," said Ser Barristan while smiling at the two.

"It is almost out of a story of old. To think two people, born from different rival Houses, and the children of royalty, would marry each other to bring continued peace. One would almost expect them to find a way to kill the other. But personally, I like this outcome much better," said Tyrion while Jon nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Daenerys clearly is a woman of the people. Like Lady Margaery and my sister Sansa. They will be good to him. As he will be to them," said Jon while Tyrion continued to smile at the sight of the two walking away.

"He better. One angry wife is bad enough. Soon he might find himself surrounded by all _three_ of them," said Tyrion with Jon smirking.

"Three angry wives. Just the thought almost makes me want to charge head first right into a fight with the White Walkers," said Jon while Tyrion turning to look at him.

"Oh really? And what would your Wilding wife say to that?" asked Tyrion with a raised eyebrow.

"Ygritte wouldn't say anything. She would simply threaten to cut my balls off if I even considered taking another wife, much less have a total of three of them no matter what the reason," said Jon while Tyrion laughed.

"Something tells me that Shae and your wife would get along well in that regard. They would probably trade ideas on how to do it," said Tyrion before he and the others decided to follow the royal couple back to King's Landing.

"The only difference is I have a better chance of getting away from them," said Jon while Tyrion smirked.

"Don't be too sure. While dwarf's cannot run fast, they can certainly hide in small places few would look to find them," countered Tyrion with Jon raising an eyebrow now.

"The voice of experience?" asked Jon with Tyrion smiling a knowing smile.

"Let's just say I have experience and leave it at that," answered Tyrion while Jon shook his head.

"I don't think I will ever understand you Tyrion Lannister," said Jon knowing the man was crafty in his own way.

"It is best you don't my friend. It will prevent you from having a much bigger headache for when you do try," said Tyrion with Jon letting out a chuckle.

It felt good to laugh now. Especially since Jon knew in a few months there may not be much to laugh about given the time they needed to prepare everyone marching to the North to prepare for the cold winter that was to come. The Unsullied were trained and born in Essos where the weather was always hot. If they were to help fight against the White Walkers, furs along with other materials meant to keep warm would be needed for this campaign.

Not to mention finding out where they could get dragonglass to slay the enemy that was to come.

(A/N: Normally I start this with a "YAY!" but not this time. Today is a sad day for me my friends. My Grandmother just died so I don't feel happy at this moment in time when I posted this chapter. Naturally, I don't think I will be writing any new chapters for any of my fics for a short while. Are my fics abandoned? Will I stop writing? No! They are just going to be...delayed for a time. I need time to mourn and grieve over my loss. She nearly lived to be 90 years so you can imagine she saw quite a lot and I spent a good chunk of those years with her growing up. She was a loving and caring woman who meant a great deal to me. So please be patient with me and what I am asking in terms of waiting until I am ready to return to writing. Until next time...PEACE!)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-A New Dawn

The army of the Seven Kingdoms marched to the Wall with a purpose. An army made up of countless Houses from all over the Seven Kingdoms. From all over Westeros, this ever massive army marched, all united under the Baratheon banner of the stag, and being led into battle by King Naruto himself. Many felt he should stay behind, given his position as royalty, and the King with his son and heir Prince Minato Baratheon being only a few months old. But Naruto wouldn't hear of it. He was the King and the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms with his responsibility being the safety of the realms of men.

 _"What is the point of being King and ruling over the Seven Kingdoms if I can't physically act on my responsibilities when they matter most? A King should be ready to give his life for the realms just like every knight is sworn to do when called upon to serve."_

Those had been his words and they were spoken with a level of finality that made all of the protest go moot. Naruto did however, make Gendry (now legitimized for sometime now) Baratheon the next in line to be Regent until Minato came of age, and was ready to rule as King. Not that such a decree would stop Gendry from joining the King in battle, as their shared Father's Baratheon blood screamed in the slightly younger man's veins to fight in the war to come.

The White Walkers didn't care if you were royalty, smallfolk, Heir to a noble House, or a bastard with a tavern wench for a Mother. They came to kill everyone and everything in their line of sight no matter what your age, gender, status, or rank in life. Like Naruto, if Gendry could not fight for the living, he wasn't worthy of the blood in his body that was Baratheon, or being the King's brother.

Even Shireen had been active in the preparing for the war with the White Walkers using the sharpness of her mind. The daughter of Stannis Baratheon felt the knowledge to fight the White Walkers was stored in the Citadel where all forms of ancient knowledge was recorded. If the White Walkers had been repelled once before, the knowledge of _how_ was no doubt recorded by the Maesters of that time. Fortunately, Sam Tarly was already at the Citadel to learn how to be the next Maester of the Night's Watch after Maester Aemon died peacefully in his sleep not too long ago.

And sure enough, the answer to their questions about the White Walkers were answered with one word. Dragonglass. According to the books Sam found, the obsidian colored material had the power to kill White Walkers and their undead slaves. And as luck would have it, there was an abundance of the stuff right under Dragonstone.

Another possible weapon to use against the White Walkers came in the form of Valerian Steel with some mentions of the metal being used back in those times when fighting such evil. But since the metal was so rare, rarer then even dragonglass at the time, it had been exceedingly difficult to make into weapons. Only later when more pockets of the metal were found and used to make swords did the war turn more in favor of men over the White Walkers.

Add the fact dragons were said to be another crucial ally thanks to House Targaryen at the time having quite a few of them under their command. Fire was one, if not _THE_ main weapon used to take them out, but dragon's fire was another level of the element that was far more spreading, and difficult to put out over usual fire. Not only that, but a dragon had the power to fly, and can attack from on high at a safe distance...provided the White Walkers didn't have anything in their possession capable of taking down a dragon.

That would just suck.

"Thank you for everything you have done brother. I can never truly repay you for this," said Gendry while they were on horseback heading North to the Wall with the army.

Their Father's war hammer strapped to Gendry's horse for him to use.

"You are my brother Gendry. My family. Like Shireen. I won't abandon my family to the dark cruelties this world can produce," replied Naruto while they got closer to the Wall.

"You are a better man over most," said Gendry while Naruto smirked.

"Only in certain aspects. You deserve some credit with your skills with a forge helping in the refinement of the dragonglass to the point where we could mix its properties into our swords that are not Valerian steel. Now, when we slice through the undead, they will stay undead, and so will all the White Walkers when we get in striking distance of them," said Naruto with Gendry nodding since it was true.

"To think it took us several years of preparations to prepare for this moment," remarked Gendry while Naruto smiled slightly.

"Fortunately for us, the White Walkers have been taking their time in gathering their full strength to march on the Wall. This gave us plenty of time to prepare _our_ full strength to properly combat them and to plan things out so their strength counts for nothing," said Naruto knowing it would take years of gathering men, weapons, supplies, and training to get these men ready for cold the North created.

"I just hope the undead are the only thing the White Walkers have in their army. Do you think the old stories of giant ice spider is true?" asked Gendry with Naruto shrugging.

"Hard to say. Maybe. But I doubt they have any in their army now. Where would they get any? The one weakness the undead have is they can't replace what they lose if they don't kill anything. Which is why the Wall has worked for so long until now. The army of the dead can't replenish its numbers without killing those of us among the living and that has to be done by the Night King or one of the other White Walkers with him," said Naruto since the knowledge of the White Walkers in the past had been quite fruitful in their own understanding of these monsters.

"Meaning we just have to make sure very few of us die in this battle so the Night King can't replenish his numbers," commented Jon when he got close enough to them.

"Agreed. But it won't be easy. Even with our army and the advantages we have obtained to fight them, there is a chance of us losing," said Naruto grimly knowing that being an idealistic person here was not possible since they were going up against an enemy that defied even death itself.

Scary thought.

"We won't lose brother. Everyone here knows what is at stake. Losing or surrendering to the White Walkers is not an option," said Gendry while Naruto smirked at the conviction in the slightly younger man.

"I know. Which is why every able man is here to fight. Even some of the elderly among our troops are willing to fight once more. I just hope they can handle the strain that is being forced on them," said Naruto hopefully.

"They would never forgive themselves if they didn't try. Some of them are old enough to remember battles and tactics used in previous wars. They make good commanders," said Jorah Mormont with Naruto nodding.

"The key is to keep the Wall standing and repel the invasion of the undead. If we can do that, we will win. But I fear casualties will still be high," said Naruto knowing the risk of dying in battle was always high for any side of a war.

Even if one side had the strategic advantage. At least Naruto _hoped_ they had the strategic advantage.

"If the stories about those ice spiders are true, holding the line might be far more difficult to manage," said Robb Stark while they approached Eastwatch of the Wall.

"You sure this is where they will come?" asked Naruto to Ser Beric Dondarrion, who nodded.

"The flames were quite clear your Grace. The Lord of Light showed us this point where the White Walkers would march on the Wall. Between the three main castles, Eastwatch is considered the weakest. If the enemy does know anything about tactics, they will strike the weakest point in any defense with just the right amount of pressure," said Ser Beric Dondarrion calmly while staring up at the Wall.

"I know I would," said Sandor Clegane since he knew as well as anyone that when you want to break through a defense, you hit the weak spot...hard.

Very hard.

"I have been sending supplies and men to the Wall in the last few years, as has every other part of the Seven Kingdoms. Sadly, most of them have never wielded a sword in their life. Some have, but not for the greatest of reasons. Not to mention dealing with a few deserters, who would rather flee over fighting for the realm doesn't help us either," said Naruto knowing some men had deserted instead of risking their life to defend the realms from the White Walkers.

Naturally, they were all caught before they could successfully get away, and were all put to the sword.

"A man's fear can be overpowering at times your Grace. It makes us do irrational things we know should 't be doing, but we do in a belief it will extend our life," said Ser Beric Dondarrion while Naruto nodded.

"True. I just wish people had more common sense these days," said Naruto with a sigh with his breath showing as a result.

"Common sense isn't for everyone your Grace. If everyone had common sense, the world would know a peace that would last a thousand years," said Ser Barristan while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"True. Remind me to find a way for everyone to learn common sense should we survive this," said Naruto while Ser Barristan smirked.

"I will certainly try your Grace. Provided I survive this," said Ser Barristan while he was hoping to survive this war.

The massive army soon prepared themselves for the defense of the Wall and Eastwatch from the invasion of the White Walkers. The Night's Watch had already been preparing for the invasion due to the ravens sent to the Lord Commander Alliser Throne every so often to provide the harsh man with information. While Eastwatch was being reinforced, Castle Black and Shadow Tower were also on high alert should the enemy decide to split their forces to strike one of the other parts of the Wall. Now the massive structure of ice had more men on it and supplies in centuries and was now ready for a fight.

And the enemy would surely be ready to give them one.

(The Wall-Eastwatch-Two Weeks Later)

The enemy was here. White Walkers and their Wight servants commanding the undead to march on the Wall at what they believed was the weakest point. Unfortunately for them, Bran's visions, his ability to warg with animals, and finally the visions seen by Thoros of Myr in the fire helped pinpoint where they would strike. Bran had been practicing his ability to warg with the help of a few of the freefolk who had said ability on the order of Mance Rayder. The ability to see the future for the boy was a tad more difficult, as the visions came to him mostly in dreams at first, but over time, and some additional effort, Brandon Stark was able to see many things. Past, the present, and the future were opened to him with the boy using it to meet the actual three eyed raven beyond the Wall. Since Bran was crippled and no one would dare take him over the Wall for obvious reasons at this point, learning from the old looking three eyed man through moments in time was the only way to do it. Thoros of Myr and several others believed Bran had been touched by the Gods following his push off the tower at Winterfell to compensate the boy for losing his ability to walk again.

Whatever the case, Bran was becoming their eyes and ears with the animals he used when in his warg state. The more experienced users of such power warned him that using it was risky, as the death of the animal in question while he was using this power would result in his death too. Also, just because Bran became the animal, doesn't mean what he did in it would support his human body. If he ate something as the animal (his dire wolf hunting and eating being used as an example) didn't mean his actual body would be nourished in the process.

Naturally, Bran's Mother did not like the idea of her son having this power, much less using it, or being taught how to use it by the Wildlings. Robb assured his Mother that Bran would not be on the front lines, but providing information on the location of the enemy. Of course Robb told Bran to be extra careful when using birds to fly over the Wall to spy on the Night King's army.

Robb's wife Talisa would have gone with him, being a healer meant being where the blood, and injured would be located during the battle. But Robb would not hear of it. Given the severity of what was to happen, he would not risk his wife's life, or risk her becoming one of the undead. When the fighting was over, he promised Talisa that a raven would be sent for the healers, but not a moment sooner.

"Are the jars in place?" asked Naruto with Robb nodding.

"We did it with extreme care. Even if it is cold up here, risking even one of those jars igniting with what is inside them made many who set them up nervous," said Robb while Naruto nodding.

"I don't blame them. But for this plan to work, we needed some measure of risk to get it done. I'm just glad nothing bad happened when setting those jars and crates in place. The last thing we need is our plan revealed too soon along with the casualties we would have endured if they ignited," said Naruto while seeing the crates and jars around them all in key positions while slowly pouring the contents from some of the jars onto the ground until one single jar was placed near the Wall (but not TOO near it) for its purpose.

"You and me both. Fortunately, the pyromancers from the Alchemist Guild were itching to use what we had against the White Walkers. Taking them with us to set things up was a smart thing too. Who better to handle _that_ part of the cargo, much less prepare it on the battlefield ahead of time?" remarked Jon Stark while he had given those contents a wide space and told everyone else to do so too.

When Mance Rayder and the other freefolk with them asked about it, Jon explained what wildfire was, and it was _extremely_ sensitive to the slightest touch. Hence why the crates were also backed with hay and thick leather to keep the jars from hitting the other or the risk of being exposed to sunlight through any gaps within the crates themselves despite the crates being covered in thick blankets.

Naturally, the freefolk gave the crates a lot of space. They didn't mind fire being used on the White Walkers or the undead. But wildfire was something they didn't want to touch since it was _much worse_ since its potency was rivaled only by dragon fire.

"I just hope it turns those white cunts into ashes," said Blackfish while hoping this plan didn't bite them in the ass.

"We'll soon find out. Look," said Naruto after using his spyglass to look at the trees in front of them and saw movement coming their way.

"By the Gods. To think I would see something like this in my lifetime," said Blackfish with many nodding in complete agreement while the army of undead marched with giant ice spiders among it heading their way.

"It could be worse," said Ser Beric Dondarrion offhandedly.

"How could it be fucking worse?" asked Sandor Clegane.

"We could be standing up against them all in an open field without the Wall," answered Gendry while the Hound shook his head.

"Aye. I was going to say we could be facing them without dragons or wildfire, but that is indeed worse," said Ser Beric Dondarrion.

"Don't fill this whiny shit's head with anymore fucking bad thoughts or ideas. I don't need him passing it onto me," remarked Sandor Clegane with Naruto laughing.

"Do you think those fuckers know what is about to happen?" asked Tormund Giantsbane while seeing the army of the undead get closer to their trap.

"No. Not a chance in the Seven Hells," said Mance Rayder confidently knowing that for all the terror the White Walkers brought down on them with the undead army...they were not invincible.

"Agreed. Their army maybe vast, but its filled with undead people. People without any kind of brain. Not good one at any rate. They can walk for their Master. Fight for their Master. But they can't think beyond those two things for their Master. They will walk into our trap because they can't see it. All they see is us and hear only the command of their Master to kill us. What stands in their way is either walked around, gets knocked over, or gets killed before joining their ranks. They are of the undead and most of the time, they don't feel pain. They don't know fear. The White Walkers stripped all that from them after turning them. Perfect foot soldiers in the open field where they can be unleashed without restraint. But against us like this? With the Wall? With our numbers? With the wildfire? With time needed to prepare? All I see are undead targets just waiting to be burned into ash. Anguy!" commanded Naruto with the Master archer coming up to the front with bow and arrow in hand.

"Are you sure he can hit the target from here?" asked Jorah while Anguy was taking aim.

"Trust me," said Anguy with a smirk on his face.

"I will, if you can hit the jar," said Jorah with Anguy's smirk increasing.

"You're going to eat those words Mormont," said Anguy while aiming at the single jar filled to the brim with the green liquid that was wildfire.

"Light his arrow," said Naruto with Ser Beric Dondarrion using the fire from his sword to light the tip of Anguy's projectile.

"May the Lord of Light guide your arrow true," said Ser Beric Dondarrion.

"Fire when ready," said Naruto while trusting his archer to aim when the moment is right.

"With the way the wildfire was carefully spread out, it should cause a great deal of dame to the White Walker army," commented Ser Jorah while Naruto nodded.

"True, but Daenerys and her three dragons with us here will make up for it should this fail," said Naruto while the small group of White Walkers, plus the Night King, were on their undead horses marching their army to the Wall.

Staring up at Naruto with soulless eyes.

"Burn in the Seven Hells, you undead making evil cunts!" exclaimed Anguy before he fired his flaming arrow at the single jar of green liquid.

And true to form, the wildfire exploded violently.

The green fire burned with an intensity second only to dragon fire, as a trail of the flame moved with a thundering purpose, shaking the ground around it, melting everything, and just about anything in its path. It ripped through the other crates and jars of wildfire and massive explosions rocked the area, even making the army at the Wall stumble slightly from the shockwave it produced. Some had to be caught or held to prevent them from falling off the Wall due to their close proximity to the edge.

But the end result was worth it.

The White Walkers did not know their enemy as well as they thought. They did not know their enemy had been at peace with themselves for several years and had spent that time preparing for their arrival. They knew nothing of wildfire, its potency, or the fact it was the second most dangerous fire humans had ever discovered. They didn't know the entire area their army was marching was laced with it or had carts or jars filled to the brim with the liquid fire was in place to be used in such a manner. Even if they froze the stuff, the fire coming their way with a ranging fury instantly took care of such a problem for the defenders of the Wall.

Of course while the trap while perfect for the most part, it did not kill the Night King or the other White Walkers like Naruto had hoped. The Night King concentrated with the other White Walkers in negating the wildfire from killing them, but the overall damage done by the flames had been done. The vast majority of the undead had been burned to ashes along with the ice spiders, undead giants, and other creatures turned by the White Walkers in the last 1,000 years.

When the wildfire was finally put down by the Night King, he looked up into the eyes of Naruto Baratheon with a sense of rage his species did not feel for many years. The Night King didn't know how he knew Naruto was the one responsible for all of this, but deep in the Night King's mind...he knew. It was those eyes. One red. The other purple. Both of them staring into the soulless blue ones filled with hate for all thing in the realm of men. But still...how? How could a mortal man possess a means to combat him? His army of the undead? How could this one mortal gather an army and prepare them for what had taken one thousand years to assemble.

Before the Night King could contemplate this quandary, the roar of dragons was heard, and three very large creatures started flying toward him.

(With Naruto)

"No matter how many times I do this, I can never get enough!" exclaimed Naruto while he flew on Viserion, Jon was on Rhaegal, and Daenerys was on Drogon.

"Me neither. I almost feel bad for everyone else who can't do this," said Jon with a smile on his face while the wind whipped at him.

"Dragons are picky on who ride them. You both have my family's blood in your veins. It is only natural that you would be able to ride them," said Daenerys while seeing Naruto glance at her with a smirk on his face.

"I am just fortunate that its not enough to stop us from being married," said Naruto with Daenerys smirking back.

"Careful husband. My children might take offense to that. Plus, my nephew is giving you the look of man that doesn't want to hear your attempts at flirting," remarked Daenerys while having been told Jon was in fact her nephew and his actual name given to him by his Mother was Aegon.

It was quite a shock to her on a personal level. It wasn't everyday she was told the truth about something so monumental. About how what Ned Stark had done to help protect his sister's only child, even if it meant bringing some measure of disgrace upon himself when he proclaimed Aegon as his bastard by the name of Jon Snow. But considering the sheer number of enemies Aegon would have had, it was understandable. Robert Baratheon's own hatred for her House would have resulted in him killing Aegon with his war hammer without a second thought. The same could be said for Tywin Lannister, who had betrayed House Targaryen after Rheagar died at the Trident. Raising the boy as his ward would be too risky for the old lion and Daenerys had no doubt the man would simply unleash the Mountain on her nephew like the man did to the other members of her family.

The Tyrells while loyal to House Targaryen would also see Aegon as an opportunity to marrying themselves into the royal bloodline and possibly using him as their puppet. The only one without motive to manipulate her nephew was House Martell, but Daenerys was not sure if Dorne would be willing to go to war with the other Kingdoms for one child.

No. In the end, Ned Stark was the best choice for Aegon to be hidden in plain sight, and considered the man's bastard. While Daenerys was upset regarding House Stark joining the Usurper in his rebellion, Ser Barristan explained that Ned Stark's House had been wronged by her Father twice over, officially thrice given how the official story was that Prince Rheagar had taken Lyanna Stark, and raped her at a secret location from which he had hidden the woman.

So she let the old hatred for past transgressions die on account of her own House having a major part to play in causing it. Naruto had insisted on the hatred dying, saying if the new generation did not have any hatred past down by their parents, the cycle could be broken, and a new era of peace would begin. One that would be long lasting peace after they were all dead and they left the world in a much better place over what their own parents did.

"We need to go for the Night King and those with him. One he falls, the others will fall too!" exclaimed Jon with the secret Targaryen snapping Daenerys out of her musings.

"Agreed. Daenerys, attack any strangling Wights or ice spiders with Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. Jon and I will go after the big fish," said Naruto with Jon drawing Long Claw from his sheathe.

"I'll also signal for the rest of the army to come," said Daenerys while Naruto nodded knowing they had practically annihilated the army of the White Walkers.

All that was left was to kill the fuckers and what Wights were left under their command.

Which Naruto intended to do as quickly as possible. He didn't even let Viserion land fully on the ground and leaped off the dragon onto the ground. Jon did the same though at a lower and safer distance to the ground and charged at the enemy. From the base of the Wall of Eastwatch, men charged out, running toward the remaining White Walkers, their undead army, and to finally slay the evil that had haunted their ancestors for generations.

The White Walkers themselves were angry beyond measure. They couldn't even use their ice spear they had with them to kill the dragons flying through the air creating a wall of fire behind them. They were trapped with what little of an army they had left that was not burned by wildfire or dragon fire. What's worse, an army from the opposition was headed their way, and the leader was already upon them with a sword made of Valerian steel.

A steel they knew from past experience could kill them just as dragonglass could.

They sent their remaining army charging at Naruto and his army. They would see this man slain and make his corpse rise to serve their purpose in demoralizing the opposition.

Unfortunately, they had underestimated Naruto, Jon, and the entire army of living men now charging at them with weapons capable of defeating them. The King of the Seven Kingdoms himself had already killed quite a few Wights already and ducked underneath a sword strike by the Night King himself. Soon, the two of them were locked in a battle of supremacy while everyone was fighting around them. The Night King snarled in fury at his enemy while trying to kill the Baratheon King of the Seven Kingdoms.

How? How could this happen? He had foreseen events of the future. This man was not part of it. He saw the fall of the dragons and the rise of the stag with the backing of the lion. He saw the death of the strongest wolves through the corruption of men. The very evil done by men, who were known to produce it, would weaken them to the point where they were too weak to oppose his might. His powers of foresight had shown such events happening.

So why didn't it happen like his visions had shown him?

The Night King's thought process on the issue was interrupted when Naruto got broke the deadlock and sliced through his arm. The White Walker howled and roared in pain before he snarled at Naruto and tried to turn him to ice by attempting to grab the King's face. It all failed miserably of course, as Naruto slashed the other arm off, followed by the Night King's head.

The moment the blade disconnected the Night King's head from his body, his body, and the other Wights around him fell to pieces like shattered ice. The three remaining White Walkers tried to retreat, but one was struck down by Jon's trusty Long Claw. The second one was slain by the trusty sword Ice wielded by Robb Stark. The third and final one was shot at by Ygritte with a dragonglass arrow hitting the creature directly through its skull.

When it was all over, the troops cheered at the sight of their ancient enemy being slain before their very eyes. It had been a fearful time for them and all of the Seven Kingdoms of the second darkness with this one being at risk of never ending. A cold winter so cruel and terrible that it was better to simply kill yourself and your own offspring to prevent them from suffering in such a Hell.

But now that time would not happen. At least not in their lifetime.

"Let's return to the Wall. We now have much to celebrate," ordered Naruto with everyone nodding and chanting his name while they walked back with heads held high.

(Eastwatch-Sometime Later)

The entire army was in celebration. Wine, food, and any songs being played with those singing trying to sing the words that went with it. Though that last part was difficult given how drunk people were getting right now and laughing at having bested the sworn enemy of Men.

And it was all thanks to greatness of their King. A true King of Men. Naruto of House Baratheon.

Of course, not everyone was truly merry. There was one who was not into the whole celebration like his cousin Lancel. Jamie Lannister had been swirling the wine in his own goblet for some time now while in deep thought. Lancel was making merry with the other members of the Night's Watch, the other Houses, and the army that House Lannister had sent along with everyone else. Tywin Lannister would have come himself, but he felt it was necessary to raise his future Heir and Grandson Tyros Lannister, and Kevan doing the same with his own Grandson Atticus Lannister.

Still, House Lannister sent over a descent army to help repel the White Walkers so it was enough.

But for Jamie, it was not enough. He needed...he wanted some measure of...redemption? Absolution? Something!

With that in mind, one Jamie Lannister walked over to the King of the Seven Kingdoms currently sitting at the main table within the Main Hall of Eastwatch for a long hard, yet hopefully discreet talk.

Easier said than done given how the Kingsguard around Naruto were not drunk or being merry since they were charged with protecting him at all times. Even during this moment of celebrating with everyone around them. Though Naruto wasn't like his Father when it came to these things with drinking himself stupid and fucking the nearest woman who he found would make a night of passion worth the hangover. No. Naruto had more control over himself and it showed with him having his wine in healthy doses, but not to the point of being so drunk that he couldn't even talk straight.

"Uncle," commented Naruto calmly while noticing two of his Kingsguard had their hands on the hilt of their swords.

Clearly they didn't trust the Kingslayer given what he did to earn that particular title and was now almost in range of the current King. Even if the King was the man's nephew.

"Nephew. May I join you?" asked Jamie while the Kingsguard around Naruto all had their hands on the hilt of their swords with glaring eyes.

"Of course. Though for safety reasons, you might want to remove your sword. While I don't believe you would kill me regardless if I was your King or nephew, my guards think otherwise," said Naruto with Jamie nodding in understanding and easily removed his sword and handed it to the nearest Kingsguard before sitting in a chair across from him.

"I never did thank you for showing me mercy all those years ago in King's Landing. At the time, I was a very proud man. I still am, but my time at the Wall has been a humbling experience," said Jamie while Naruto nodded in agreement.

"The Wall does that to people. Takes the most arrogant of men and breaks them. It might not happen right away, but sooner or later...it does," said Naruto calmly with Jamie just sighing.

"After I returned home to Casterly Rock, my Father immediately sought out a 'proper' woman he knew was perfect for me. Imagine my own internal shame when my Father had to find a woman for me to marry and give him a proper Grandson to be his heir. He practically banned Moon Tea from the Westernlands to ensure I didn't secretly have my wife drink it without them knowing," said Jamie while Naruto laughed.

"I heard the rumor about that. I also heard the population in the Westernlands has nearly doubled as a result," said Naruto with Jamie smirking before he was serious again.

"In any case, I spent what time I had with my wife and son before men from the Night's Watch came to collect me. I still get to visit of course, but they are not often enough in my mind. The bitter colds here remind me of that daily of what I lost and what I am now denied because of my own stupidity mixed with arrogance," said Jamie while Naruto just listened to him with a serious, yet calm expression.

"The old saying, 'We don't know what we have until its lost to us' comes to mind Uncle. You can still visit your family at Casterly Rock, but the fact those visits are limited helps to keep things in perspective," said Naruto while seeing someone behind Jamie, but did nothing to show that person was behind the Lannister.

"I know and it has put things in perspective. Shortly after Cersei was beheaded and I was able to return home, I felt...like a weight of some kind had been lifted off of me. All the years I grew up learning from my Father, learning, and to be the best at everything to one day become his heir with Cersei around...I felt like a heavy shadow was cast upon my soul," said Jamie while he saw Naruto raise an eyebrow at him.

"Could you explain further?" asked Naruto while seeing Jamie shrug.

"Its hard to explain. Father's expectations of me were already high to unimaginable levels as it was given I was his son. When Cersei was around me, the weight got heavier, and I felt as if...as if someone else was controlling my actions. My impulses to do things had become...muddied. As if there was another part of me that would do things, but I knew they were wrong, and yet I did nothing to stop them when I know I should have done things differently. After Cersei died...the strange influence wasn't there anymore," said Jamie with Naruto leaning back in his chair to think for a moment.

"From the sound of things, Cersei had an unknown influence on you due to the fact the two of you are twins. There have been cases in many cultures and places throughout the world where were one twin was slightly more dominant over the other. From the way it sounds, Cersei did that to you on some level, and considering how much you loved your sister...why resist?" stated Naruto with Jamie grimacing.

"She was the schemer between the two of us. Her cruelty to others was considerable at a young age and hated anyone believed to be better than her in any way possible. If Cersei had become a boy, I think she would have become Father's true heir," said Jamie while Naruto nodded since his Uncle did have a point.

"Now comes the part of why you are here," said Naruto with Jamie sighing.

"I request your forgiveness nephew," said Jamie while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"For what?" asked Naruto knowing the man didn't really do anything to him.

"For everything. For the horrible things I have done. From fucking Cersei to killing Ned Stark's men when he was in King's Landing. From having a hand in siring Joffrey and not doing more in secret to keep his sadistic tendencies at bay. For everything!" exclaimed Jamie while Naruto stared at him calmly.

"For everything? Including the death of my Father?" asked Daenerys having heard the entire conversation up to this point.

"No. I will never apologize for that. Even if the title of Kingslayer stays with me to the day I die," said Jamie while turning slightly to see the woman looking at him with her angry narrowing eyes with Ser Barristan standing beside her at the ready on one end with Unsullied Commander Grey Worm on the other.

"Why?" asked Daenerys with her voice being firm and sharp.

"Because he planned to have everyone in King's Landing burn. He wanted everyone in the city to burn using wildfire. I killed him because I knew if I didn't end his life, the lives of everyone in the city would be die horrifying deaths. Men, women, children. The old, the young. Rich. Poor. They would have burned. He would have laughed. So yes, I did break my oath to serve your Father. Yes, I stabbed him in the back, but only because I had to kill the other Kingsguard around me who didn't do anything to stop him! He saw me killing the other guards in the throne room and tried to run. I wasn't about to suddenly get in front of him and end his life in an 'honorable way' when the lives of an entire city were at stake," said Jamie while Daenerys eyes softened.

"I'm afraid its true your Grace. I spoke with Varys about it and he confirmed what your Father had planned for the city when it was being sacked by Tywin Lannister," said Ser Barristan while Daenerys was looking right into her Father's murderer.

"Everyone assumes I did what I did on my Father's orders. But I never saw my Father until _after_ the sacking of King's Landing and Robert Baratheon took the Iron Throne. Everyone assumed I did it for the glory of House Lannister. But I didn't. I didn't do it for House Lannister. I didn't do it for my Father. I didn't do it for myself. I killed the Mad King...to save the lives of an entire city said to hold over one million people. And what was my reward for it? I was called Kingslayer. To my face. Behind my back. Mentioned offhand in conversations to my side when people didn't think I was paying attention," said Jamie while his frustration over this boiled over on this issue.

"You didn't tell anyone this. Why?" asked Daenerys with Jamie sighed.

"Who would have believed me? Ned Stark? He would have said honor demands I keep my oath or at the very least kill him from the front. Robert Baratheon? Ha! He would have laughed it off saying it was better to hold shame over me to spite my Father. As for my Father...he wouldn't care unless it somehow dismissed me from the Kingsguard so I could become his heir. No would have cared. No would have believed me. They would have called me a liar as well as Kingslayer. Why add one more unflattering title to my name?" said Jamie with Naruto nodding since he saw the point given how the world had perceived notions of people when given unflattering titles.

"The Mad King's death, I do verbally pardon you from Uncle. I will give you that much considering the lives you helped save that day," said Naruto while Daenerys frowned him for that.

"Husband," said Daenerys, but anything else she wanted to say was silenced by a single slightly raised hand and finger.

" _However_ , I will not absolve you of your many other crimes. One good deed, even one such as yours, does not absolve you of the lives who suffered, and were lost through your actions that happened _long after_ the good deed. Through your arrogance, stupidity, and the horrifying incestuous lust for your own twin sister, all of the Seven Kingdoms have suffered. Husbands and Father's killed. Mothers, sisters, and daughters were raped and killed. Children were made orphans and some even suffered worse as a result. And for what? To keep the disgusting fact you were fucking your own twin sister behind my Father's back? Behind your own? To protect your three children with two out of three of them being the only ones worth protecting because they lacked psychotic tendencies? Do not insult me Uncle. Varys told me of your little joke you made to my Mother about the whole issue. 'The War for Cersei's Cunt' was what you said to her. Well in a way, you did get such a war Uncle. Granted you spent most of the war as a prisoner, but that is beside the point," said Naruto with Jamie wincing since he had mentioned that to Cersei at the time.

"Funny how things you say can come back to bite you in the balls," said Jamie with his nephew smirking at that before it became serious.

"I can't help you Uncle. You made your own personal Hell. Don't be surprised when the demons that crawl out it make your life completely miserable," said Naruto while Jamie nodding since this was the case.

"Thanks nephew. While I did not get the forgives I wished, I will take what little you have given me," said Jamie with a small smile before he walked away.

"I would have preferred he was eaten by Drogon after being burned alive for his past crimes against my House," said Daenerys coldly.

"If that were true, then everyone from House Stark, House Baratheon, House Lannister, House Tyrell, House Martell, House Tully, House Greyjoy, and even House Targaryen itself would have to suffer such a fate. You forget, every House throughout the Seven Kingdoms has done something wrong to someone else. We are starting off with a clean slate and have been for the last few years and I will not allow old hatreds and grudges raise their ugly heads to start old feuds," said Naruto firmly with Daenerys nodding in agreement though it was clear she did not fully agree.

Still, for the sake of leaving this world in a better place...Daenerys would let this grudge against Jamie Lannister and House Lannister die silently.

(Epilogue-Years Later)

Naruto smiled at his children. So full of life and happiness. Yet they were never given an special pampering treatment. He made sure none of his children were spoiled. Regardless of whether his children were boy or girl, he wanted them to be fighters. Survivors. To be smart, cunning, fierce, yet loyal to their family. Margaery and Sansa were hesitant to embrace that idea with their daughters they had with Naruto, but relented when Naruto explained how evil did not discriminate in terms of gender. Daenerys agreed. She had seen just how cruel the world was to both genders and did not want her children being without the necessary skills to survive in it.

To think otherwise would just breed arrogance. Arrogance and stupidity.

Sansa had been the next to agree while Margaery did soon after when Naruto had told her some of things he had seen, if not experience himself in Essos. Daenerys did the same, as she had told the Tyrell women just _how_ the Unsullied were trained when in Astapor. How they were castrated, how they were beaten, whipped, brutalized to the point of near death. How they became true Unsullied by killing an infant while the Mother of said baby had to watch. How 8,000 dead babies had been in a word "sacrificed" to create all 8,000 of the Unsullied who had fought for her in Essos.

Cruelty was not gender discriminate.

In the end, Naruto had sons and daughters from all three wives capable of holding their own in swordsmanship, archery, living off the land, and of course...politics. Just because the Game of Thrones had become one of stability and peacefulness did not mean it would be forever. Naruto had instructed his children well in this and told them that the heir to his throne as King would have the weight of the entire Seven Kingdoms themselves on their shoulders. Their Wardens. Their Houses. Their bannermen. Naruto made sure they all understood the realm of politics, even if they were not going to have to deal with such cutthroat methods (the Gods willing) in their lifetime.

"They grow up fast. Don't they your Grace?" asked Tyrion with a smile while seeing the King's eldest son from Daenerys talking to Tyrion's daughter Joanna after his late Mother to honor her memory.

"That they do. It seems only yesterday they were both little children. Now look at them. So strong. Full of life," said Naruto while seeing Joanna talking her distant cousin.

"I never did thank you for giving us your blessing in marrying Shae. After all these years, I never truly said it. Now I do. Thank you for your blessing your Grace," said Tyrion with his hair having thinned, his face a tad more wrinkled, and small hint of a light gray color creeping into his hair.

His mind was still sharp as ever.

"It is not a problem Uncle. You and Shae were meant for each other. I know for a fact that she deeply loves you and you love her. Grandfather may not have approved of her at first, but we both know a little diversity in the House bloodline does wonders for keeping madness at bay," said Naruto with Tyrion smirking.

"One of the main reasons he approved of it. My son Tytos is eager to squire under your son Rheagar. Even now they call him the second coming of the Bard Prince with his love for songs and writing poetry," said Tyrion, who was surprised to see in the years since the young man was born that he didn't embrace violence.

Oh he was good at fighting! No question. But Rheagar preferred the more philosophical aspects of life over the violent ones that needed a sword, an arrow, or the spear.

Not that Tyrion blamed him. Nothing helped make one enjoy peaceful days or nights like a good book and some equally good wine. Tyrion even wrote his own book regarding his own life experiences and his time as Hand of the King. It wasn't finished yet, as he was still very much active as Hand of the King, but for how long? Age was slowly catching up with him like it had his own Father, who had past away just after his Grandson Tyros had been old enough to rule over the Westernlands as Warden of the West. It was still unknown if the old Lannister had any regrets when he died, but if there were any, Tywin did not confess them. Nor did anyone truly expect him to confess them on his deathbed, as the man believed in everything he did regardless of the actions themselves.

Still, there were many who breathed a sigh of relief knowing the old lion was no longer among the living. While his Grandson wasn't as ruthless as his Grandfather, the young man still kept a tight control over his House.

As for the North, Robb Stark was seeing his eldest son Ned Stark grow up to a fine young man just like the boy's Grandfather had been. The second child they has was a girl they named Lyanna after Robb's aunt, who was just like her in being a wild child. She was more swordplay, horseback riding, archery, and being a wild wolf that made Talisa worry to know end.

As for Catelyn Tully Stark, she had been hit with a stroke a year back. The end result had rendered her mute and her right arm paralyzed. Her young red Tully hair had whitened considerably soon after and had gotten weaker over time. After conversing with Naruto and Jon about the decline in his Mother's health, Robb felt it was finally time to let the woman know the truth about Jon's parentage.

Naturally, the woman was shocked to know the truth before giving her son a "why didn't you tell me sooner?" look, which Robb did. Despite the initial look of protest, Catelyn knew their decision was the right one since they knew her all too well. She had looked to Jon for forgiveness and was happy beyond measure to have received it from him.

He was a good man. The Tully woman just wished she had seen it sooner.

She died two years later in her sleep. But in that time prior to her death, the former Lady of Winterfell had been able to form a bond with Jon. In the end, she made it her mission to make up for her two decades of failing the young man in the span of those two years the woman knew was left in her life.

As for Jon and Ygritte, they had a girl and named her Catelyn after the Tully woman to further honor the House that raised him. Their son was named Mance after the leader of the House of Free Folk residing at Dragonstone.

As for Brienne of Tarth, she had found herself married to Tormund Giantsbane of all people, and it was possibly the only time the woman had been truly afraid. She was a fighter. A warrior. She wasn't some prim, proper, and dainty lady in a dress! So when the Wildling man had used his own attempts to gain her attention, it naturally through her for a loop. She didn't know how to deal with it. All the men in her lives had always mocked the large woman for being...well...brutish. "Brienne the Beauty" they called and mocked her given she was not what men would consider to be beautiful by their standards.

But Tormund didn't see her like that. No! He wanted to know her. Wanted her to continue being the tough strong woman she was in life when growing up. He didn't like all of the weak women who let men do things for them while they did absolutely nothing.

To him, a woman who can throw a punch, and literally throw a man through a wall was practically a marriage proposal onto itself. When he asked about her early life, the man was infuriated by how others had treated his woman. He could still remembered how his demanded for their names in order to hunt them down and tear out their organs had in some strange way got Brienne to return his affection. At first, she was suspicious of him being so...affectionate, but something about the way he described mutilating all of her childhood tormentors (especially those regarding that one party), and presenting them to her as some kind of future wedding gift had been...flattering?

Ok. Maybe not flattering. Psychotic definitely, but it was...nice in a way that someone would do that for her. Someone who didn't care if she preferred to throw a punch over embroidery. That she preferred swords to dolls. Armor to dresses. She was a warrior woman who liked to fight.

She was everything Tormund Giantsbane wanted in a woman.

The fact Tormund openly admitted to wanting to have babies with her that would be "tall as giants and one day take over the world" was actually the most romantic thing she had ever heard in her life.

And slowly. _Very_ slowly. She fell for him. Married him. Robb Stark even gave them the old Dreadfort that once belonged to House Bolton. Renamed Giantsdomain, the two were running things well, and the people in the lands around the castle worked hard for them. They eventually had four children. Three sons and one daughter to call their own. While their children were not "giants who would one day take over the world", each child was strong, and loved a good fight when suiting them.

They made both parents very proud.

As for Naruto, he was content with his life. The Seven Kingdoms knew peace. He had a family to call his own and friends to share in the vast wealth as a whole.

A New Dawn had risen. It had taken great effort, pain, sacrifice, and blood. But peace had been achieved and it wasn't going away anytime soon.

-FIN

(A/N: YAY! I updated. Yes I am done with this fic. It is completed. Now I can get back to my older fics that need my attention. I can get back to doing what I love most. Writing badass Naruto fics and bashing Sasuke to my hearts content. That and make women beat up on the Nara males and Jiraiya. There is something funny about it when done to them. I don't why. Anyway, thank you for your patience with me. Personal things have weighed on my heart for sometime now, but they have lessened to the point where I can write again. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
